Goddess at Goode (Part 1)
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: The Second Giant War is over, but Aphrodite is bored... What happen when two Gods sends someone in cover to Goode to help the demigods? - I own what I own (plot and OCs). Cover belongs to LyannaElan COMPLETED! CAN BE UNDER REVISION
1. Prologue

**Hey, people! I'm back with a fiction this time! (Thanks for voting) For those who want to know what happen to my 'Song One-Shot', PM me to let you know ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and the OC's**

* * *

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

Olympus. Home of the mighty and powerful Greek Gods. That's what everyone thinks. Right now, it looks more like the World Cup, because of the screaming contests that were being held: Apollo and Artemis, arguing like always about how stupid is he; Ares is arguing with Hephaestus about Aphrodite; Demeter is trying to 'incentive' Dionysus into make the campers eat more cereal; Hera is claiming that Zeus cheated on her, again. Hermes (lucky bastard) was away, doing deliveries and Athena was mysteriously quiet.

"Enough!" I screamed "You're making me have a headache the size of Russia!" I told them, shutting them up.

"For once, I agree with Poseidon" Athena backed me up. Our, um, relation, has been improving since Percy and Annabeth came back from Tartarus "We should get along, not fight us everytime" she rationalized. With that happy note, everyone stopped arguing. Afterwards, we dedicated to solved actual godly problems (monsters, Titans, you get the drill). After a few hours, everyone was dismissed. Before leaving, I walked over to Athena to thanked her when I heard a ramble.

"-how ungrateful they can be? That's so boring!" Aphrodite's voice said "I haven't had a nice love story since Helen and Paris!" I internally gulped. _If Helen and Paris were a 'nice love story'..._ "I don't care what their parents think, I'm gonna make their lives interesting and I'm gonna be super entertain!" she squeaked in delight "Get ready, demigods... High school is about to become a battlefield" and with that promised, she flashed in a pink cloud.

"Did she said '_demigods_' and '_high school_'?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to face Athena, worry beyond measure.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, we can't help them" she reminded me "I still don't approve your son for my daughter, Poseidon. But I despise Aphrodite's meddles more" she stated before flashing out. Worry, I flashed back to my palace, where I paced until I found a solution.

"Guards" I called a couple of them "Go get my daughter" I ordered. They bowed and left. A few minutes later, my favorite daughter, Benthesikyme, appeared.

"_Lord_ Poseidon" she greeted me, bowing. I always hated the formal addressing and '_Thesi_' knew this.

"Lose the '_Lord_', Thesi. You know I hate it"

"It's been a millennia since my last summon, 'Daddy'" she mocked me, smirking. I smirked back "Anyway, why I'm here?" she asked, more loose, sitting my throne's armrest.

"Your '_Aunt_' Aphrodite is meddling in demigods affairs" I explained and she scowled. Her love life has been a mess since she found out her husband, Enalos, cheating her with two different naiads, who didn't know about the other one.

"How do I fit in all these?" she asked, tiredly.

"She'll mess with your brother" with that statement, she looked mad. Thesi is the only one in my immortal family who never meet Percy and she's more than eager to.

"That will ruin your truce with Athena" she said. I nodded "Alright, I accept the mission. Should I help the others, too?" she questioned.

"Do whatever is in your hands" I advised her.

"Where I'm going to?" she asked, perking up.

"Goode High"

* * *

**What do you think? You know the drill: R&amp;R**


	2. Don't Say It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

High school?! When Dad asked for help, I'm gonna admit I wasn't having in mind going to _high school_! But I can't back down now. It was the beginning of the new school year and all demigods (work of Aphrodite, no doubt) got transferred there. Except a few, everyone was in their Senior year. Joy, me! I had to pass for a teenager! (note the sarcasm, please)

Anyway, I arrived that first day, trying to pass unnoticed: I changed my appearance from redhair straight and light blue skin, to auburn and pale skin. I left my eye color the same (sea-green, just like Dad said Percy has it). My clothes were jeans, a T-shirt, a blue hoodie, Chuck Taylor's (hey, I'm a goddess, but that doesn't mean I'm not updated) and some Waycraft glasses. I walked the hallways, holding my books, like a shy mortal.

"Hi" I greeted a woman in the principal's office "I'm, um..." _Gods of Olympus! You forgot a name! _"Ariel, um, Depths" I finished, unsure. The woman smiled sweetly at me.

"You're new, sweetheart?" she asked, kindly. I nodded, relief she bought the act "Don't worry, here's your schedule and I'll assign someone to guide you" she offered, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I assured her.

"In that case, have a '_Goode_' Day!" she dismissed me, smiling. I left the office, trying to read my schedule. Dad promised I'll be having same lessons as my brother, but, for some strange reason... I can't read English! I was so focused that I didn't see the guy in front of me. I fall down, hitting my head with the floor.

"Oh, Gods! I'm so sorry!" he apologized, getting off me. I grunted and took a look at him. He was tallish, black hair that looked he couldn't tame and sea-green eyes. My eyes widen in surprise. _Perseus... _"Um, you OK?" he asked me, waving his hand in front of me. That made me snap.

"Yeah, it was my fault" I acknowledged him, getting up "I was trying to read my schedule" I admitted.

"Same here" he said, showing me his. I forced my brain to snap out of Greek and focus on English.

"May I?" I asked him. He nodded. After a while, I could made out the words and I was relief "Looks like I need to see an eye doctor" I joked, trying to break the tension. He stared, confused "I need new glasses" I explained to him. _How does the daughter of Athena stand him?_ "Anyway, I'm sorry to inform you that, if you planned to avoid me, you can't. We have the same classes" I told him, my voice edging the joke.

"In that case..." he pulled his hand out "... Percy Jackson"

"Ariel Depths" I shook it. His eyes widen.

"Ariel? Like '_The Little Mermaid_', Ariel?" I scowled unwillingly. _I shouldn't had never met Hans Christen Andersen._

"Don't say it" I warned him. He held his hands out in defeat.

"So, you new?" he asked. I nodded "Cool! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends and girlfriend" he celebrated. I internally smile. He was really loyal.

"If they are like you, I'm not sure if I wanna meet them" I joked.

"Hey!" he protested, making me laugh.

"Nevermind, tell me where's English with... Mr. Blowfish?" I read, confused. He chuckled.

"You mean 'Blofis'" he corrected me "My stepdad" he explained. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I called him like that the first time I met him" he whispered at me, making me chuckled "Anyway, Paul classroom's the last one on the hallway, to the right" he pointed. I nodded and sprinted down the hallway.

"Ah!" I remembered, turning to face him "Tell your girlfriend she doesn't have to worry about me!" I shouted, smirking. He looked baffle, but shrugged, just when a gorgeous blonde with stormy grey eyes walked to him. _There's Annabeth..._

I walked into the classroom to find it almost full. Inside, besides Mr. Blofis, there were a few students who caught my eye:

A girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, dark punk/emo clothes and a silver tiara in her forehead. _Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis._

There was also a guy with shaggy hair, under a hat, with to crutches. _Satyr. _

Next to him, a pretty light redheaded girl with a green summer dress. _Dryad._

"Hello!" I heard next to me. I flinched, cause I forgot about Mr. Blofis "You must be new"

"Yes, sir" I replied.

"Well, take any seat you like" he told me, motioning the class. I took a seat in the back, questioning myself if I should warn Mr. Blofis about me... Dad told me he knows, but I don't wanna freak him out. The Hades with it!

"Um, Mr. Blofis?" I called him, getting his attention "Mind if I speak with you in private?" I asked him, pointing outside. He nodded and we stepped out of the classroom. I don't miss the whispers of the other students.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, concern, just like a father to his daughter.

"You know who Percy's real father is?" I made emphasis on it. He got serious and nodded "Well, I'm his daughter. My real name is Benthesikyme, Goddess of the Depths and Waves" I introduced myself. His mouth almost hang open in surprise.

"If you're here to bother them..." he started, and I smiled. Was nice to know mortals can still care for someone else than themselves.

"I'm actually here to help. My Father send me" I explained "Tartarus would be nothing compare to what Aphrodite has in mind for them" I warned him.

"I'm guessing you're dyslexic, too?" he attempted to joke. I smirked.

"I'll appreciate the effort" I joked back.

"How should I call you?" he asked, more comfortable.

"Ariel!" Percy's voice called me. He was walking our way, holding hands with the daughter of Athena "Hey, Paul!" he greeted his stepfather "Wise Girl, this is Ariel. She's new in Goode" he introduced me to his girlfriend. I pulled my hand out "Ariel, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend" he finished, while Annabeth shook my hand.

"Finally!" I joked to him "After thirty minutes of ramble about her, I was thinking she was fake!" I lied, embarrassing him. Percy turned red, even when he never did talked about her.

"Is that true, Seaweed Brain?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"_'Annabeth has princess blonde curls. Her eyes are so stunning. She's the only one who can kick my ass'_" I mimicked Percy's voice "Does that sound like him?" I asked her, while she and Mr. Blofis laughed and Percy was crimson.

"I don't sound like that!" he argued, while we walked into the classroom before the bell rang.

* * *

**Hey, guys! What do you think?! Give me your opinions and how you want this story to turn!**


	3. You Don't Even Look Alike!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

Classes went along pretty well. During the curse of the day, I met a lot of demigods friends of Percy: in English, we were with Thalia, Juniper and Grover. Math had Travis, Will and Katie. In PE, I met Clarisse and Chris, as well (note to the side: what is with mortals and dodge ball?!)

Anyway, after Home Room (where I could get a little more intel on my protégés), Percy guide me to the cafeteria. I was overwhelmed by the amount of teens. _Here's where the real drama begins..._

"Hey, guys!" Percy greeted his friends. All of them were sit together, talking around and stopped when I walked closer "Guys, you remember Ariel?" he introduced, sitting down and placing Annabeth on his lap, who didn't put a fight. There were a bunch of demigods I haven't met yet:

A boy with curly hair and mischievous blue eyes was holding hands with a black haired girl with different color highlights, her eyes sparkly. _Son of Hermes and Daughter of Hecate._

Then, a little Latin elf covered in... oil?! _Son of Hephaestus, definitely._

The last one was a girl with choppy brown hair, cinnamon skin and kaleidoscope eyes. _Daughter of Aphrodite._

"Ariel, these are my friends Piper, Leo, Lou-Ellen and Travis' younger brother, Connor" Annabeth introduced the missing ones, friendly.

"Hello!" I greeted, sitting down between Thalia and Lou-Ellen "So, you're all friends?" I asked, pulling out some disguised ambrosia and having a bite "Or I should be looking at couples?" I joked.

"Actually, I'm single" Will replied, shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal. _Finally! A modest son of Apollo!_

"Cool! We can be the third wheel together!" I proposed, pulling my hand out. He shook it, grinning.

"It's a deal, Depths" he agreed with me. I smiled at him.

"Out of the joke... who's dating who and where did you guys meet?" I asked, trying to sound curious.

"The last one is easy" Thalia replied "_Kelp Head_ and me..." she pointed at Percy, who tried to smacked her, playfully (she avoid it, by the way) "... are cousins. We met the rest at Camp"

"Wait! Hold your records!" I made the stop sign "You're telling me that you..." I pointed at Percy "...and you..." now, it was Thalia "...are related?" I asked. The whole table nodded "You don't even look alike!" I complained.

"_C'est la vie_" Piper sighed.

"Beauty Queen, you're speaking French" Leo pointed at her. Piper smiled apologetically.

"Anyway..." Annabeth said "Juniper is dating Grover" both blushed a little "Connor and Lou-Ellen" Connor pulled her close, proudly "Chris and Clarisse" I tried not to look impress "...and, by some miracle I don't understand, Katie and Travis" she finished.

"Hey! I'm a miracle by itself!" Travis argued, making Katie facepalmed herself.

"If I question myself one more time, I'm gonna break up with him" she mumbled and Travis looked worry, making everyone laugh at him "I'm teasing you, Travs" she chuckled at him, pecking his cheek. He looked more relax after it.

"What about you, Piper? Leo? Thalia?" I asked around, curious.

"I don't date" Thalia replied.

"The ladies love me" Leo bragged, before Piper smacked him.

"Don't lie, Repair Boy" she scolded him "My boyfriend is in San Fransisco now" she explained.

"Thalia's baby brother, Jason" Percy pointed out. I nodded, looking around. These kids don't look like much, but they're more loyal to each other than the gods. I'm jealous. In that moment, a girl dress in short shorts, a shirt with too much cleavage and dye blond hair made her way to the table, shove Annabeth off Percy and sat on his lap.

"Hi, baby!" she greeted him. Percy wanted to murder her. I can tell. I looked around and everyone was making bets.

"Psst, Ariel!" Connor whispered at me "Who's blonde you support?"

"What kind of question is that?" I replied, baffle "_Annabeth_, of course!" he pouted.

"Now, who's gonna pay us when we win?" he complained. A scream made me look back: Annabeth had grabbed the other one's hair and was pulling her off Percy.

"Hands off _my_ boyfriend!" she told her, setting her free.

"You mean hands off _'my'_ boyfriend!" the other one retorted. Her eyes were pink cloudy and I gasped and walked to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, who are you screaming at?" I asked, concern. Both blondes looked baffle at me "Hey, Perce, who's Annabeth talking to?" I asked him. Percy gave me a puzzled look, but Annabeth was smarter.

"I-I snapped, I'm sorry" she acted to me. I placed a hand in her forehead, like checking her temperature.

"Hm... Perce, I think Annabeth needs a _kiss-it-better_" I winked at him and he got me. _Finally! Now I know why people called him the way they called him!_ He walked to us and smirked before giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss. I looked at the rest of the cafeteria "Alright, people! The show is over! Back to lunch or class, whatever!" I screamed and everyone went back to their business. I sat down with the demigods, who were looking strangely at me "What?" I asked "Can you not stare? It's creepy..."

"We're impress..." Katie admitted.

"I figured she wanted attention, so..." I reasoned.

"Of course..." Piper said "Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Cause you were ready to launch to Ashlyn, Beauty Queen" Leo replied. Piper glared at him "OK, I'll shut up"

"Welcome to the club _'We Hate Ashlyn Jenkins &amp; Her Minions'_" Travis motioned.

"Don't tell me she tried to mess with all of you" I winced. Everyone nodded "Oh, well..." I shrugged. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth, who were walking out the cafeteria, smiling. I also glanced at Ashlyn, glaring at me. I smirked at her. _Bring it on, Aphrodite. Bring it on..._

* * *

**R&amp;R or else... I'm kidding! Don't worry, the rest of the Seven will join soon...**


	4. Try Out's on Friday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately :()**

* * *

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V. (It's gonna be Ariel's P.O.V. from now on)**

After lunch, I had my only class alone with Percy, Marine Biology. But, of course, I walked in alone cause he insisted in escorting Annabeth to Architecture, despite the '_I'm a big girl and I can defend myself_' speech (that I'm starting to think that Percy ignored it or that he knows it by heart). Anyway, I walked to the class, walking with Piper (who had Design as elective) and Thalia (who had Environmental).

"So, how long have you and Jason been dating, Piper?" I asked, casually. I saw Thalia rolling her eyes and muttering something along the '_here we go again_' lines.

"Um, about nine months" she replied, a bit shy.

"So cool!" I encouraged her, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah... So, where are you from?" Thalia snapped in my direction. I kind of froze in my brain, but my feet kept walking.

"Florida" I said, not really thinking it.

"You don't look tan" she pointed out.

"I'm a bookworm" I half lied to them, looking away "I don't go out that often"

"But, marine biology...?" Piper asked, kindly.

"My father is a fisherman" I replied "I shares his love for the sea" I explained.

"Just like Kelp Head" Thalia chuckled. And I couldn't think she was right. Piper was gonna add something, but the bell rang just in time, saving me.

"See you later" I said to them, walking into class. Right before the second bell, Percy ran into the classroom, smiling "Finally! I thought Annabeth had left you dumbstruck!" I joked.

"Ha ha ha. Funny" he replied, sarcastically, sitting next to me. These class was the most boring of them all. I'm practically sea life!

"Hey, how you doing?" I heard someone asking me from behind. I turned to see a jock, winking at me. I scowled and tried to pay attention, when I noticed Percy was doodling.

"What are you doing?" I whispered at him. His ears flushed red and covers the page.

"Personal" he snapped, not in a rude way, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a '_Annabeth Jackson_'.

"If you say so" I smirked at him. We got a stern look from the teacher, but I ignored it.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" he asked, casually. I shrugged "You can meet them later in the assembly" he added, making me look at him.

"Assembly? What assembly?" I asked, baffled.

"They canceled the last class. They wanna give us the 'welcome back' speech" he groaned "They even canceled the swimming try-outs!" he complained. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought try-outs were on Friday, Perce" I pointed out, clearly remembering seeing an announcement. He raised an eyebrow at me "Today is _Monday_" I stated. His eyes widen and dropped his head on the desk, making a lot of noise. Luckily for us, the bell rang in that moment, saving us from the teacher. We gather our stuff and followed Percy, who was getting Annabeth (I'm telling you, these two can't live apart for that long). Then, I followed them to the gym, where the assembly was being held. The first ones there were the Stolls, who gestures us to get closer.

"Check your pockets all times" Annabeth warned me before we sat. I nodded and watched as the gang was coming complete.

"So, Ariel..." Lou-Ellen called me from behind me (she, Katie, Travis and Connor were sit behind. Below, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I. Below, Piper, Leo, Chris and Clarisse. Juniper, Grover and Will are still missing) "...how's school so far?"

"Well, considering the fact I was homeschooled, I'm doing great!"

"So, you were homeschooled?" I heard Will's voice over my shoulder, who sat next to me. I nodded "Bet you're advanced" I shook my head.

"Same classes as Percy. I'm bad at Maths. And anything with numbers" I added, smirking, while Juniper and Grover sat with us.

"Well, that's something I can help with it" a foreign voice said. We turned to face the same guy who was sat behind Percy and I in Marine Biology. I took a good look: brown slick hair, green eyes and the body of a bull. I noticed how the guys (except Chris, who'd had been killed by Clarisse) got stiffen and overprotective on their girls.

"Go away, Stephan" Percy growled at him.

"Not talking to you, Jackson" he snapped, before turning to me "You must be new... I'm Stephan-"

"Don't care, don't wanna know, get lost" I cut him. He smirked.

"Feisty... Those are a challenge..." he added. I was losing my patience "Why don't you ditch these losers and come sit with my friends?" _Losers? Losers?! _I caught a glimpse of Percy's muttering and something like '_can't wait till I beat his sorry ass in the pool_'. I smirked.

"On one condition" cue to gasps for the demigods, but Stephan was smiling "You have to beat me and Percy on the try-outs on Friday. You win, I ditch them. We win, you won't even look at us again. Do we have a deal?" I finished, pulling my hand out, smirking, like everyone else. There was no way he'll beat us. He took it and shook it, smiling slyly.

"Until we meet again" he said, in a fake British accent, walking away.

"That would be the last time we see that loser" Katie said, before the principal walked in. The assembly was in order.

* * *

**You know the drill, people! R&amp;R...**


	5. The Gang Is Complete

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (which is NOT PJO or HOO)**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

I could torture all day with the details of the assembly, but that would be torturing myself with the memory. What the gang was doing was far more interesting: Leo built a miniature chopper (worked and everything!), Travis and Connor were pickpocketing our neighbors, Katie was drawing, Annabeth was reading, Clarisse was (discretely) sharpening his spear, Chris was talking to Will about computers, Percy and Thalia were having a glaring contest, Piper was dozing off on Leo's shoulder, Juniper was cuddling with Grover and Lou-Ellen was making appear and disappear a pencil in her hand.

"...finally," the principal was finishing his speech "...we're glading to announce that our school has been chosen as a transfer with others" I raised my attention "A school in San Fransisco, one from Italy and a all-girls-school from New York had send their students here" by now, Piper was wide awake, Thalia and Percy were paying attention, Annabeth dropped her book (not literally) and Leo stayed still "With no further introduction, please meet out transfer students!" At that cue, seven people (three guys and four girls) walked to the podium.

The first girl had long raven hair and a superior look, like analyzing, that reminded me of Annabeth. _Daughter of Bellona_.

The guy next to her looked Chinese and was holding hands with a girl with dark skin and beautiful gold eyes. _Son of Mars and Daughter of Pluto_.

The second guy was blonde with blue electric eyes, like Thalia and a little scar on his lip. _Son of Jupiter_.

The girl next to her had fiery frizzy red hair and green eyes. _The Oracle_.

The last guy was wearing all black, and was avoiding the eyes of the crowd. _Son of Hades_.

The last girl had her cinnamon hair in a braid and was looking around, curious. _Daughter of... Atlas?!_

I glanced at the gang and everyone was shocked. No more shocked than me. I could hear the chatter and gossip about the newcomers. When the assembly was done, the gang flew of their seats and went to greet them, causing gasps and glares from the rest of the school. I followed them, slowly. I gave them time to say hello and stuff, while listening to the conversations near me. To make it short, all surrounded the '_I can't believe all the hot people are in that group_'.

"What are you doing standing there?!" Percy's question pulled me off my state. I walked to them, smiling openly "Guys, this is Ariel, she's also new" I heard '_Hey_', '_Whassup?_' and '_Nice to meet you_', but Calypso gave me a stern look that I returned "Ariel, these are my cousin Nico and Jason"

"Thalia's brother, I guess?" I asked the last one, who had Piper wrapped around his arm.

"These are Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Rachel. And lastly..."

"I'll get this one!" Leo cut him, an arm around Calyspo "_Sunshine_ here is my girlfriend" I nodded, before smirking.

"So... '_The ladies love me_', uh?" I reminded him, making Calypso glared at him, but making everyone else laugh "So, you're all seniors?"

"I'm a freshman" Nico answered. His voice was pretty grim.

"Frank and I are sophomores... I think" Hazel said, a bit doubtful.

"Junior" Jason told me "Reyna and Calypso are also with us" and by Piper's looks, she didn't like it.

"I thought her name was _Sunshine_" I pointed at Calypso, who was arguing with Leo.

"Nickname. I'm a senior with these over here!" Rachel said, wrapping one arm around Percy and Annabeth, who were chuckling at her.

"Looks like we're having a '_Goode_' year!" I joked, making everyone laugh "I know! Let's have a sleepover on Friday!" I said, really excited. All girls nodded at me. Except Clarisse, who shrugged with a scowl.

"What about us?" Connor asked the boys.

"Um, we could go laser tag?" Chris suggested.

"Think about it as a '_celebration for beating the jerk_'" Thalia quoted and they agreed.

"Catch me up later. We have a problem with that" Jason said, serious "_He_ had to come" as cue everyone stared at him. Everyone started to talk at the same time, it was confusing. I whistled really loud to stop them.

"Thanks. The only reason we brought _him_ was for him not to turned everyone against us" Reyna explained, though I'm still lost.

"Besides, he's a sophomore in college. We will see him only on weekends" Frank added, more relax.

"Lucky you don't have to work with him" Rachel mumbled under her breath, though her tone wasn't total annoyance. Was like she was _hopeful_. _Oh, Gods..._

"Don't worry, sis" Will hugged her "He'll have to go through me to hurt you" he promised her.

"Um..." I cut in, trying to be not nosy "Should I know what's going on or not?" Everyone shook their head. I shrugged and picked my backpack "OK, then... We agree on Friday?" I asked to be sure. All the girls nodded "Why don't you guys come after the game? We'd had plenty of girl talk by then" I suggested. Everyone agreed too. I smiled to myself. I had a great start.

* * *

**The '_Goode_' gang is complete! (Minus that exception, but is well explain there, consider in SoN, it's mention he's older than Percy, so...) OK, let get in order with these! R&amp;R, please...**

**P.S. To Guest Megan: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. And thank you, means a lot! ;)**


	6. I'm Not Here To Steal You Leo

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (which means I'm not the 50-year-old man who owns PJO or HoO)**

* * *

**Calypso's P.O.V. (no one saw that coming, uh? ;) )**

"I know you're there, '_Ariel_'" I spatted. As soon as I saw her after the assembly, I knew she was a goddess. One I haven't seen in eons "Come out, so I can see the real you" I kept going, when I followed her after school. She walked out of the bushes, looking like the mortal she was posing as.

"Long time no seeing you, Calypso" she greeted me, a smile in her face. _Fake._

"I wished it'd had been forever" I scowled at her. She frowned.

"What are you mad at me?" she asked me.

"I know what you're doing" I blurted out. I actually didn't know what she was doing, but I pretended. She gasped and sighed in relief later.

"It's sooo good that someone else knows!" she celebrated. I blinked, baffled.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with it?!" I fired at her.

"If I don't help you, she'll win!" she argued back. OK, now I was totally lost.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"What are _you_ talking about?" she repeated, blinking.

"I want you away from the demigods!" I demanded her. She frowned.

"I can't do that, Calypso... I have orders" she acknowledged to me. I smirked.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"No, _you_ don't know what you're getting yourself into" she stated, talking a step closer "This is no Titans, no Giants. This is worst. _Much_ worst" she promised me.

"What can be worst than the Giants?" I asked. She looked around, like afraid to be discovered.

"I can't name it. You know names have power" she reminded me "If I name it, it'll sense me and will try to stop me" she confessed me "And why are you so interest in what I'm doing?" she asked me "You're here, when Uncle clearly specified you would never leave the island"

"Leo rescued me" I admitted. She tilted her head.

"But no men can go there twice, which means..." Her eyes opened up wide "Oh, for the love of Poseidon! They're _immortal_!?" she asked me. I quickly shook my head "No way... Uncle actually let you go?!" she kept going, a smile showing up.

"Your Uncle claimed he was a pain in the ass" I remembered, smirking.

"He deserved it" she agreed with me "Look, _Callie_..." I glared at her when she used that nickname "Calypso... What are you truly scared of?" I stared at her, thinking and looked down, embarrassed.

"Leo leaving me..." I whispered. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Calypso, I'm not here to steal you Leo... Or Percy, or anyone!" she assured me "I'm here to help you" she promised me.

"It's hard for me to believe you" I admitted "I don't trust anyone with godly blood"

"Keep that" she said, a little grim "You better go back. Leo is looking for you" and with that, she left behind the bushes. I followed her, but she banished. Probably, she flashed away. I walked back to see the demigods waiting for me.

"Hey. Where were you?" Leo asked me, his goofy smile in him, but his tone was about concern.

"I didn't know I had to give you my exact position all day" I fired at him. He smirked at me.

"So, where are you staying, guys?" Piper asked around, clinging to Jason.

"Thalia, Reyna and Calypso are staying with me" Rachel reminded us.

"What about the others?" Annabeth asked, hugging Percy.

"We're staying at the Empire State" Jason said, kissing his girlfriend's head. For some reason, I got jealous about those simple affection displays. Sure, I love Leo and stuff, but sometimes, I wished he didn't taunt me so often.

"Um, Calypso..." Hazel whispered at me "Everything alright?" I nodded at her "Well, I can tell there's something about Leo..." I looked down, agreeing in her supposition "It's OK to be insecure..." she stopped talking when Leo walked to me.

"Want me to walk you guys to Rach's house?" he asked me. The girls shrugged.

"Sure. Will was gonna come either way" Rachel stated, hugging her brother, who smirked. We said our goodbye's and headed to Rachel's place. In a moment, I was pulled by Rachel aside.

"Don't be" she told me, straight forward. I looked at her, confused.

"Don't be what?"

"Insecure, scare... I can tell you are like that..." she numbered "I can assure you that Ariel doesn't want Leo... I'd not be so sure about Will, but..." she trailed off, looking at her brother talking to Leo "What ever it is, you'll be OK" I smiled back in appreciation as we got to her house.

"Everything alright?" I heard a voice behind me. I startled when a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I almost smack the person behind me.

"Don't startle me like that!" I demanded Leo, trying to be angry "And why everyone thinks something's wrong with me?!"

"Your eyes" that answer left me speechless and feeling my cheeks getting warm "I'll come early to pick you up, OK?" he arranged with me, before kissing my cheek and walking away, not forgetting to smirk at my surprise face.

* * *

**So, what do you think?! I wanted to do this filler chapter before skipping to Friday... Ops! TMI! :)**

**P.S. Question: who do you want Will be with?!**


	7. What's So Obvious?

**Disclaimer: I own what I own... (only the plot and Ariel)**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V. **

First of all, let me say... T. .I.F.! Wondering what that means? Thank The Gods Is Friday! Things like that make Annabeth believe my brain is actually made of seaweed, but as long as I can make her laugh with my thoughts, it's OK by me.

Speaking of Annabeth, she and the girls had been acting very weird all week. Well, except Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Rachel and Ariel... I didn't noticed until this morning when I asked her if she packed for the sleepover. Her answer was a shrug, which is so _not_ Annabeth. Once I got to school, I decided to talk to the guys.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them. They all had worry faces, except Will, who was laughing his head off "Um, what did I miss?" I asked, not expecting anyone to answer.

"These _goofballs_..." Will started to explain, pointing at the rest, who glared at him "...don't understand what's going on with their girlfriends" I glared at him and he laughed even harder "Oh, c'mon! It's so obvious!"

"What's so obvious?" I heard from behind. We turned to see a very happy Ariel "Wow, did you get some sleep last night or what?" she asked us, watching our worry faces.

"I was up all night thinking..." Frank confessed. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"I won't get anything from you, so... Will!" she directed to him, like demanding an explanation.

"The girls are jealous" he said and Ariel gasped and shook her head.

"This is what I didn't want them to think!" she stated, before running away. I swear I saw some tears in her eyes. I frowned, turning to Will, like everybody else.

"Care to elaborate?" Jason asked him.

"OK, I heard from Rachel that heard it from Calypso..." and gave Leo a pointed look "...that she and the girls think, or believe, that Ariel is playing the best friend to break all of you up" when he finished, it was our turn to laugh up, though Will was serious.

"Oh, c'mon, Will! You can't be serious!" Connor teased him.

"I can and I am... Rachel told me this really worried"

"Now that you mention it, Calypso is been weird since Monday..." Leo noticed, scratching his neck "...especially, since we left school"

"You think she confronted Ariel and that made her believe that?" Travis asked, a bit worry.

"This is ridiculous! Ariel is a friend! _Just_ a friend!" Grover emphasized "We've been through wars together and they think that a simple girl coming in would tear us apart?"

"We all know what Piper's mom is able to..." Jason said, looking up, probably not wanting to be roasted by his future mother-in-law.

"Then, let's show them the other way!" Leo stated, enthusiastically.

"You guys hang with your girlfriends, I'll check on Ariel..." Will offered, walking away. I squeezed my brain, thinking what I could do. _Think, think, think!_

"Travis!" I called him, startling him "Katie has a book of flowers, right?" He gave me a puzzled look, but nodded "OK, how about we give the girls something that tells them we're head over hells for them?"

"Not a bad plan, Percy..." Frank supported me.

"I'm in, too" Jason agreed "But I think we have to give them something else... Something that says '_This is me_', you know?" he went on. A smile formed in my lips.

"I think I have a plan. We can put them in action when they leave to Ariel's and we are at '_laser tag_'" I marked in air quotes.

"Wait! We can't!" Frank stopped me. We looked at him "We have to meet _him_, too" I groaned, like everyone else "How do we explain to him?"

"Well, we can tell him to make it for Rachel" Connor suggested, smiling evilly. I frowned.

"Will will kill you if he founds out" Leo pointed out, making something with his hands. Something that looked like a necklace.

"He needs to warm up to us, especially if he works with her" his logic sounded, well, _logic_.

"If we die, I'll mention you as the guilty one" Travis warned his brother.

"Then, we need..." Jason started to count quickly "...eleven flowers of whichever we choose and one cool present each"

"_Eleven_? We're only nine..." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I have a sister and Nico could do something nice to Reyna, so..." I gasped understanding a bit.

"So, first things first: Travis, we need that book before we leave school" he saluted me and ran off.

"We need to see the girls" Connor said before the bell rang. I met Annabeth in English, not before asking Paul some advice on my gift.

"Were we you, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her.

"Planning a surprise..." Her eyes sparkled in curiosity. She won't stop bugging me now, I know her "...which I'll give you after laser tag!" I emphasized, smirking.

"I'm going to Ariel's after school, remember?"

"I know" was my reply before looking at Paul, pretending I actually can read something else than Greek.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and comment! ;)**


	8. That's Not True, Right?

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (only plot and Ariel)**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

After what Will told the guys what the girls thought of me, I tried to stay away from the group as much as I could. Which was hard, cause the boys wanted to talk to me. I avoided them till lunch, where I decided to show up, but changed my mind when I saw a Cyclops at the school's door. I sighed and ran to him.

"Elos, what are you doing here?" I whispered/yelled at him, not severe. Just with the enough touch of curiosity.

"MyLord wanted to know if everything is under control" he said, looking around "The tides are a bit restless" I gasped and blushed slightly. _I forgot about my powers._

"Yeah, tell Father I'm OK..." I lied to him "Just... a misunderstanding. Did you finished the house?" I asked him, changing the topic. He nodded and showed me a picture of it: it was a three-store house, with outdoor pool, a flowery front porch, all in white "Thanks, Elos" I thanked him, changing my voice tone to calm.

"It's located where you asked. Anything else you need..."

"Not right now, Elos, though I appreciate it" I admitted, waving him off and walking into school again. This time, I did walk into the cafeteria, though I didn't sit with the gang. I sat in a corner, eating my ambrosia and being ignored by the mortals, thanks to the Mist. _Good._

"What are you doing all alone?" I looked up to see Thalia, raising an eyebrow. Reyna and Rachel were with her.

"I don't wanna cause troubles and I'm used to it" I half lied, focusing in my food.

"You don't cause troubles" Reyna stated, looking worry. I rolled eyes and slipped a paper onto the table.

"My address. _If_ the girls decide I'm not bad" I said, walking away and heading to my next class, which was, Marine Biology. I sat alone, doodling in a piece of paper, when I saw a shadow coming closer. I looked up and saw Stephan, smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes and focused on my paper.

"Hey, there" he greeted me. I ignored him "Look, about the race today..." I looked up, glaring at him "...what do you say we forget about it and go out tonight? he asked, flashing a smile.

"Leave me alone. And I'm going to beat you in the pool, don't care if I'm racing alone against you" I promised, raising my voice. He took a step back under my glare.

"You're going to beg me to be in my group" he said.

"She told you to leave her alone" another voice said. Since Stephan moved out of the way, I saw Percy and Grover leaning against the door, both glaring at Stephan, who backed away from me. I gave Percy and Grover a nodded and Grover left, while Percy walked to me, sitting next to me. Once the class started, he passed me a note.

_Hey, you OK?_

_**Yeah, just a bit disappointed :(**_

_About?_

_**The girls think I'm your friend so I could date you ;(**_

_That's not true, right?_

I gave him a glare, not replying back. I know he's oblivious, but not this stupid! I ignored him all the class and most of Greek, which was what we had next. Unfortunately, all the gang had Greek too.

"Γεια σου, εντάξει?" Travis asked me. I sighed and looked around, hoping Katie wasn't mad. But, with my Aunt working, I'm not lucky.

"Όχι, αλλά ευχαριστώ για την ανησυχία, Travis... Θα πρέπει να πάμε πίσω στο Katie..." I smiled at him, weakly, pushing him away. I spaced out, looking at the board, and when I looked to my side, Thalia sat in Travis' place.

"Τι έπαθες?" she spatted at me. I looked at her, tired.

"Οι φίλοι σου νομίζουν ότι είμαι φίλος σου μόνο για να πάρει κοντά στα παιδιά και να τους χωρίσει με τους" I admitted, looking away. Seconds later, Thalia bursted in laughter, catching everyone's eyes. Even the teacher's eyes where on her.

"Miss Grace, may I know the reason of your outburst?" she asked her. _Great, a Greek class and the only ones who speak greek are the students._

"My friend here just said a joke to me" she pointed at me, carefree. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet, focusing in not losing control of my emotions of my dad is gonna know something is off.

"Hey, Ariel" Rachel's voice took me off my peace. I sighed and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her, tired.

"I guess you heard what the girls think" Yeah, leave it to the mortal to fix the problems.

"Will told the guys and I passed by when he did" I admitted, looking down "I just wanted some friends" I said, lowering my voice. She scootered closer and hugged my shoulders.

"Want me to talk to them before the race?" she offered me. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. _If this doesn't work, I might declare Aphrodite the winner..._

"Thanks, Rachel..." I told her. I tried to move away all thoughts of the girls. Right now, I had another problem: beating a jerk and regaining some trust. When the bell was about to rang and no one was looking, I flashed out and into the locker room next to the pool. _Let's win this thing..._

* * *

**What do you think? I've been busy lately with exams at stuff... Not my best material, but it's OK... R&amp;R**

**P.S. Please, check the poll in my profile! Blue cookies for those who does it! (::) (::) (::)**

**P.S.S. Translations:**

**'Hey, you OK?'**

**'No, but thanks for the concern, Travis... You should go back to Katie...'**

**'What's your problem?'**

**'Your friends think I'm your friend only to get close to the guys and make them break up with them'**


	9. Seeing Wars And Battles

**Don't own PJO and I'm not a middle age ex teacher leaving in Texas, sorry :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I've been trying since English to get out of Percy his surprise. He knows I hate surprises, but he keeps his mouth shut. When we arrived to lunch, I saw the girls practically clinging on the boys, all pouting and stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked, casually.

"They boys here say they have a surprise for us" Clarisse replied, who was the only one who wasn't making eyes to Chris.

"Wait, all of you?" I questioned, suspicious. The boys looked away and started to murmur under their breaths, getting flushed.

"Why? Is it wrong?" Percy asked, confused as always. I was gonna to reply, but Rachel plopped next to me, frowning.

"Where is Ariel? Wasn't with us in Math?" she asked me. All the girls (included myself) stiffen at the name, but the boys started to look around "Oh, c'mon, girls! I thought Will was joking!" she chuckled at us.

"You don't know her" Calypso replied, gritting her teeth. Rachel raised her eyebrow, as challenge.

"Do you? Cause I haven't seen a damn clue that says '_I'm here to steal your boyfriend from you_'" she mimicked, sarcastically "Just because you spent your entire life in a island, doesn't give you the right to believe everyone is going to screw you" she argued, making everyone gasp at her. Calypso looked taken aback by this, but kept her mouth shut "I'm going to see if she wants to come" she stated, getting up. Reyna and Thalia walked with her. They came back confused and upset, not saying a word to anyone.

* * *

During Greek, I saw Travis trying to talk to Ariel, but she pushed him away. Thalia tried and she laughed. Rachel tried later and she allowed her, but left quickly as soon as the bell rang. I sighed and was going to my locker when Percy stopped me.

"Where are you going, Wise Girl? The pool is over there" he pointed the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and faced him.

"I'm going to get my books. I'll catch up with you" I promised, kissing his cheek and sprinting down the hallway. All the girls were gather in my locker, looking pissed "What happened this time?" I asked, tired.

"The girls don't wanna go to Ariel's tonight" Reyna. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going" I stated. Rachel groaned and faced me.

"I say we should talk to her" she stated.

"What if she admits it?" Hazel asked, scared.

"We stop hanging with her. Simple" Thalia pointed out "Now, march to the locker room! She's probably getting ready for the race" We sprinted down the hallway and walked into the locker room to find her, having a fight... with her hair.

"Stupid hair and stupid glasses!" she complained. She was wearing a purple and black swimming suit, competition style.

"Need a hand?" Piper asked, breaking the tension between us. Ariel turned to her, the fear in her eyes.

"I'll help you" Reyna offered, braiding her hair in a fishtail. We stayed in silence till she was done. Later, Rachel took some pins and made a bun with it.

"Th-Thanks" Ariel stammered at us, trying to get away. Thankfully, Clarisse was at the door, blocking her "What do you want from me?" _OK, now we were panicking her_ "I thought you guys weren't bullies!" _And now, she's crying. Gods, what's wrong with us?!_

"We just need to know one thing..." Katie trailed off. It seemed difficult for her to be this direct.

"No" Ariel cut us. She was trembling and her hands were fists, but her voice was steady "You know what? It's been a week and the only thing I wanted from you is being your friend" she started, looking at all of us "But, you're so insecure of yourselves, you're always seeing wars and battles where there's none! You're so... close to the world, you don't trust anyone!" she fired at us. I gaped at her. _We were that easy to read?_

"You don't know us" Lou-Ellen fired at her, angry.

"I don't need! Is evident you and Katie think that Travis and Connor might be pranking you" Katie looked down, like agreeing "Piper is always watching her back cause thinks Jason would cheat on her with Reyna" Piper blushed at this and Reyna raised an eyebrow "Calypso is been dumped so many times, she's afraid of it" Calypso openly glared at her "Hazel and you are so scared not to be good enough, you have to prove yourself" she said, looking at me "I'm done trying. You'd never let me in" she finished, pushing Clarisse out of the way. When she left, we followed her out. The boys were there, whispering between them, but stopped when they saw us. Ariel ignored them and headed to the bleachers, were she got a lot of whistles and catcalls. She ignored them as well and sat in the edge of the pool, waiting.

"I thought this was a race, not a funeral" I heard Percy's voice while he left the locker room. He was wearing swim trucks, making all the girls look at him. I scowled and glared at them. Percy hugged my waist and frowns "Why is she all alone?" he asked, like when Jason asks about Thalia. _Brotherly_.

"We, um, try to talk to her" I admitted "It went wrong"

"We'll try after the race" he said, kissing me quickly. I smiled in the kiss, leaving my mind with one simple question: _what I'm so afraid of?_

* * *

**So, what you think?! Please, tell me. I'm a suck up for reviews :p**

**P.S. The poll is still open! I'm gonna start posting next weekend, so please, help me decide (I'm gonna post only one fic, but it's nice to have a second option incase you guys don't like it)**


	10. Most Likely Broke Their Trust

**Disclaimer: I own what I own**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V**_**.**_

Let me save you the tedious flashback and make this short for you: we won the race against Stephan. Shocker, right? Anyway, we did so good, Coach Levi, asked me to co-captain the team along side Percy. I respectfully decline, shocking everyone. After the race, I didn't even bother to shower to take off the smell of chlorine and started to walk back to my '_house_', incase one of the girls showed up. None will come, but I have to pretend I care and hope around. I walked into the house and tried to get familiar with it. After all, I'm been '_living_' here for a week. So, I waited. And waited. And waited. By 8pm, I realized the girls were never going to show up. Defeated, I walked out to the pool and sat on the edge.

"Hey, dad" I started to talk alone. I know he's busy, but I always liked to pretend he's paying attention "Well, just letting you know the girls hate me... Maybe '_hate_' is a strong word, but nevertheless..." I reasoned "You and Ms. Owl Head got it wrong this time... I couldn't help them much..." I sighed, looking down at the water "Maybe, I had my hopes really high or I thought I could proved myself she wasn't such a bad person..." My voice started to quiver and I started to sob "But, I thought I was a good person... Guess I'm wrong" I cried freely, my tears falling into the pool.

_Ding, dong_

I looked up, surprise to hear the doorbell. _Who could be? Maybe some clueless mortal._ Not caring on my looks, I went to open the door. When I was a few feet away, I heard arguing from the other side.

"You can't force me!" I heard a male voice, fuming.

"You're gonna do it! Period!" I heard Percy's voice. _Percy? What is he doing here?!_

"You don't order me around, Jackson" the same voice as before said, sneering.

"But I do! And I said do it!" Frank butted in, angry. I frowned and opened the door to see the boys at my door. All of them were holding a small bouquet of different roses and a little package. Also, I saw a blonde guy with blue eyes and a scowl. _Must be the missing Augur..._

"Hey, boys..." I greeted them, sniffing.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Never mind" I cut him, waving my hand "The girls are not here... They never came..." I let out a small sob. The guys gasped and understood.

"Can we use your phone?" Leo asked me. I nodded and let them in.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, casually. He frowned and almost glared at me. I was so sad, I didn't care.

"He's Octavian" Grover introduced him "Octavian, she's Ariel, a friend from school"

"Who are you dating?" I asked, trying to distract myself. He groaned and looked away.

"No one" he replied "They're forcing me to be nice with the graecus Or-" his words were cut by Chris' hand. I widen my eyes in surprise, like a normal mortal.

"He's trying to win Rachel over" Connor said, smirking. I gasped and nodded. Octavian widen his eyes, but Chris never let go of him.

"Yeah, and Will doesn't know it, so..." Travis added, asking me to keep the secret. I zipped my lips and nodded, just when Leo walked in again.

"Sparky, please talk some sense into your girlfriend when you see her!" he told Jason, who frowned.

"What did Piper do?" he asked, confused.

"I called Rachel's house" he started "A maid picked up, not the important. What's important is that she told me all the girls are there"

"Still, I don't see the deal" Nico butted in. He was so quiet, I almost didn't noticed him.

"Piper shouted the maid to hang up and she did, without saying goodbye!" Leo pointed out.

"Rachel's maid always wished me a good day..." Percy mumbled before his eyes widen big "That explains while none of the girls are here! Neither Thalia, Reyna, Rachel or Clarisse would care what the others do! They were forced!"

"Guys!" I called their attention "Look, I appreciate you came here, but I'll have to ask you to leave" I said, sad, opening the door. The guys exchange glances, but started to walk out the door "Oh, and by the way..." I called them, before closing the door "...I'm not gonna show up in school again. Was nice meeting you all" And, with that, I closed the door in their shocked faces. _I hope you're happy, Aunt... You just not created drama, but you most likely broke their trust... And, also, broke me in the process..._ I could hear the boys mumbling on the other side of the door, before hearing the doorbell again. I sighed and opened the door "What?" I asked, tired.

"Come with us" Frank asked me "We have to set this straight with the girls..." He reasoned with me.

"Ariel, listen to me" Percy tried "You have to understand they're _a bit_ territorial..." I raised my eyebrow at him "OK, _very_ territorial" he agreed with me "But, if you give up..." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll try one last time" I emphasized "But, if it doesn't work out, I'm leaving school..."

"Thanks, Ariel" Conner thanked me. I rolled my eyes, wiped my tears and picked up my jacket. _Please, don't kill me on sight..._

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but a huge storm during the weekend cut my wifi and I just recover it! So, comment, review, critic, suggest!**

**P.S.** **Thanks to the voting, I'm also posting a new fic called '****Mortals Meet...'** **Please, go and check it out! I'll be updating same day as this (that is Sunday). Tell me which couple and the situation. ****_WARNING_****: I won't do when they are teens, I think is overused, so I prefer when they're in their twenties.**

**P.S.S. To guest Jasmine, here you go ;)**


	11. Group Decision

**Disclaimer: I own what I own (meaning not this :()**

* * *

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I didn't realize I charmspoke the girls until we reached Rachel's house. Before that, we were having troubles getting along in our decision of going or not to Ariel's. I guess she was right when she said I was afraid Jason would cheat on me with Reyna. Just the thought of him getting memories, _personal memories_, of her and him made me uneasy.

"Can someone explain to me why are we at my house?" Rachel asked, looking around. _Oh, no..._

"Girls, I think I charmspoke you..." I admitted, worry of their reaction. But, except Rachel and Thalia, everyone seemed OK with that fact.

"I think is better here..." Lou-Ellen pointed, plopping herself in a couch. We all sat around her.

"But I think you're forgetting a tiny little detail..." Juniper started, looking shy. We gestured her to continue "The boys were coming over too" Cue to gasps and cussing. Big, bad cussing.

"You think they'll be there expecting us?!" Katie asked, worried.

"Most likely" Thalia said, picking up the TV remote and changing channels "After all, their all were claiming you'll get a surprise '_after laser tag_'" she remembered us. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"So? We can say it was group decision" Clarisse, shrugged. She didn't care much.

"Except for the detail that the guys _knew_ Rachel, Thalia and I wanted to _actually_ go" Reyna expressed. I suppressed a growl and nodded, agreeing with her.

"You think they'll be mad?" Hazel asked, scared. I guess she never saw Frank getting mad at her and she didn't want to start now.

"Disappointed, but I don't think they'll be mad..." Annabeth suggested.

* * *

We spent two hours coming up with some plans, incase we couldn't control the guys or our previous plans go downhill. But, the only way out I saw was talking to Jason and admit to him I used charmspeaking in the girls.

_Ding, dong_

"Who could be at this time?" Rachel questioned, frowning, while getting the door "Oh, Gods!" she whispered/yelled, leaning at the door.

"What?!" Calypso hissed at her. I glared at her, though she can't see me. She's the reason why we're in this mess.

"Octavian's at the door" Rachel replied, her voice strangled. All of our eyes widen open and we rushed to the door to see, effectively, Octavian standing at the door, with a bouquet of flowers and a bad wrapped gift.

"What is he doing here?" Annabeth asked, baffled.

"Don't wanna find out" Rachel acknowledged and ran to her room, locking herself in. We shared a look and we opened the door. When Octavian saw us, he frowned.

"Great! You're making all this fuss over someone who isn't even opening the door?" _Who is he talking to?!_ We peeked from the door, to see all the guys (minus Will, wondering where he is) also carrying flowers and packages.

"Then, move and let us do the job!" Leo snapped at him, walking in. Once everyone was inside, we also noticed... that Ariel was there. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked very nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarisse snapped. I rolled my eyes. _Great ice breaker, girl!_

"Well, we promised you gifts, didn't we?" Travis announced, handing Katie a book and a bouquet of flowers "Sorry I took it, I needed" Katie frowned and opened the book.

"My flower book! You- How-" she was speechless when she saw the flowers, blushing instantly "Really?" she managed to ask before taking them and kiss Travis.

"Why isn't she beating him?" Thalia asked, not very sutil.

"The flowers..." Juniper also blushed when Grover handed her the same ones "Thanks, Grover..."

"I'm not taking them, punk!" Clarisse warned Chris, who smirked and, instead of flowers, he pulled out a dagger "But I take this..."

"Why is Jason holding a yellow and blue rose?" Lou asked, hugging Connor.

"Cause those are for my sister..." he smirked, making Thalia do a double take "I couldn't leave you alone..."

"Too much sappiness for me..." she admitted, turning back to the TV "Hope the red, orange and lavender are for Piper or you're in big troubles!"

"Of course!" I could see Jason blushed. I was too.

"And Nico and Octavian...?" Annabeth asked, letting Percy place a necklace on her.

"Ah, well... Octavian is for Rachel..." Percy started.

"She ran away" Calypso cut him, not paying attention to Leo, who was trying to give her a ring.

"...and Nico is for Reyna" Frank finished, kissing Hazel's cheek. Everyone had to look at Nico, who was standing in his place.

"_Friendly_ gesture and the guys made me" he explained. Reyna was blushing. She wasn't expecting this.

"But, she..." I said, looking at Ariel, who was curled up in a corner.

"I guess we all need to talk" Rachel's voice was heard, walking to us. I could see Octavian kind-of-_blushing_? _Great job, mom... _Suddenly, it clicked. _Oh, no..._

"Of course we do! And I think I know what's going on..." I admitted.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! So, what do you think of the story so far?**


	12. Tell Them The Truth Then, Sorceress!

**Disclaimer: I own what I own**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

When Piper said the words '_I think I know what's going on_', my heart kind of stopped. I wasn't ready to tell them who I was, nor I was ready to leave. In the meantime, everyone, except for Calypso, who was smirking, was looking at Piper confused.

"Well?!" Thalia broke the tension. I rolled my eyes.

"I think Mom is behind this" she explained. Now, for a normal mortal, this statement would sound confusing and require explanation. While everyone gasped and nodded (alongside with some blushing faces), I frowned in confusion. And it worked. Katie saw me and yelped, getting everyone's attention and remembering they weren't alone.

"It's, um... It's a long story" Percy tried to covered it up, but wasn't working. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter" I assured him "I, um, better get going..." I said, walking back to the door.

"You don't have to" Annabeth said. I smirked and shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You obviously, don't like me..." I stated, looking at the girls, which mostly looked down in shame "...and I don't want you to fight with the boys, so..." I placed a hand in the doorknob "Oh! Boys, remember..." I pointed out.

"If they're the reason..." Jason started. I face palmed myself. _You can't say your girlfriend is a problem, you idiot!_

"_Excuse me_?!" Lou-Ellen confronted him. Too late, the boys realized the weight of Jason's words.

"Great, thanks a lot Jason" Connor muttered to him, trying to calm his girlfriend.

"OK! I had enough!" Octavian butted in "Yes, they guys think you're being super insecure and super jealous over a girl who could be their sister!" he spatted at the girls, who looked at him, speechless. I think that, if he didn't back out, Clarisse might consider give him a nose job.

"Great strategy, Octavian" Rachel mocked him, though Octavian blushed a little.

"They were getting on my nerves" he replied, not embarrassed of his actions.

"Wait, that's true?" I whispered, making everyone look at me "You think of me like a sister?"

"Of course we think of you like a sister" Frank nodded. All the guys nodded. I started to chuckled and sob, taking even myself by surprise.

"Nobody has ever said that to me" I recognized, happy. And it was true: Triton, my brother, was more concern into impressing Dad. Mother was acting more cold and distant against Dad. And Rodo, well... I lost contact with her a few centuries behind. And don't get me started on Enalos...

"Well, now you have..." Leo stopped, looking around and counting "...11 new brothers and 11 new sisters" he finished, with a goofy smile.

"Count 10" Calypso corrected him, frowning "I'm not buying her act"

"Why you hate her so much?" Juniper asked, curious "What did she ever did to you?" _Oh, Juniper, I'd kiss you right now!_

"Yeah, Calypso..." I looked at her. She glared me back, but I didn't back down "Tell me. Did I steal you a boyfriend? A parent? The last doll in the store? What in this damn world I did for you to hate me?!" By the time I finished, Grover, Thalia and Percy were trying to be discreet laughing. I looked at them, confused "Did I said something funny?"

"You said '_damn_'..." Grover said, still laughing with Thalia, who was rolling in the floor.

"We- we have a _damn_ problem here..." Thalia managed to say between laughs. I looked at the rest, who were as confused as me.

"It's their inside joke... We never understood it, really" Travis explained. I sighed and headed back to the door.

"Wait!" Reyna stopped me. I didn't turned around "What did the boys had to remember?"

"That I'm not coming back on Monday" I mumbled.

"Because of us?" Katie asked. I didn't nod or shake my head "We- we never meant this to happen"

"I did! And I'm glad she's gonna be gone!" Calypso chimed, happy. I tried my best to control my tears or every sink in the house would explode "Aww! Daddy's little girl is gonna cwy?" she mocked me. And no one liked it.

"What's wrong with you, Calypso?!" Percy was the first one to scolded her.

"You know her _kind_! They promise all the time, but never keep them!" she argued back. I curled my hands into fists. _The Hell with my cover!_

"And what about _your_ kind?!" I yelled at her "You claim my kind are liars and trickers, but you... You're cold hearted murders that can't stay a second without cause chaos!" By now, I was inches away from Calypso, who was shrinking in fear "Tell them the truth then, _sorceress_! Tell them the truth behind the first survivor! I'm sure Leo would love it" I sneered at her.

"Ariel, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, frowning "Calypso, why-"

"Nothing" Calypso cut her, paling. I laughed dryly.

"You say _I_ fooled them? I say _you_ fooled them. I didn't lie on who I am. You did" Without another word I walked out the room. Once I crossed the door, I shouted in frustration. Every plumbery in a 5 mile radius exploded. Panting, I flashed out of there and into my Dad's palace.

"Thesi? What's wrong?" Dad asked me, when he saw me. I swam to him and hugged him, crying hard. I couldn't go back. This round definitely was lost.

* * *

**What you think? I apologize to all fans of Calypso out there, but, if I'm honest with myself, I like her less than Reyna. Anyway, comment and review!**


	13. You're Too Wise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After drying Rachel's entire house, the twenty demigods inside of it and getting blamed for busting out the pipes, I took Annabeth home, though she wanted to stay.

"Percy, I wanted to stay!" she fought, stubborn. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Wise Girl, there's something we need to talk about and I won't do it with a noisy, picky and judgmental Calypso around" I explained. Annabeth frowned but nodded. She might play like she's OK with it, but I know she has no love for Calypso. At least, no more than towards a spider. And that's saying a lot!

"OK, I guess you're right" she agreed, letting me take her home. We walked in silence, until we reached the door of my house "Why did you guys gave us presents?" she asked, curious. I smirked.

"You don't like it? Give it back" I teased her, aiming to take her necklace out, but she pushed my hand, chuckling.

"I never said I didn't like it" she emphasized, while hugging my waist. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I just wanna know why"

"You'll probably gonna kick my ass-"

"I already do that, Seaweed Brain" she interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"-but, I thought you deserve a reminder that there's only one girl I'm _always_ gonna choose" I continued, kissing her forehead. She blushed and hid in my chest.

"I'm sorry I was weird the past week" she apologized. I shrugged "I should had asked you, instead of considering the girls' fear"

"You won't get it, do you?" I said, making her look at me "Annabeth, we went through wars. _Battles_, no water guns wars. And you girls know us better than anyone" I numbered at her "I don't see the threat in Ariel..."

"Cause there's none" she pointed out. Was my turn to frown "Look, Percy, girls... we get jealous even by seeing our guy even sharing a pen with another girl! Even our best friend!" I tried to hold a straight face, though I was dying of laughter inside "If we had it our way... _If_ I had it my way... I'd lock you in the basement of Big House and only let you out during training time!" By now, I couldn't hold my giggles anymore "Don't laugh at me!" she frowned, punching my guts.

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at the image you said..." I breathed hard, trying to calm down.

"Same thing" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Aw, c'mon, Wise Girl... You're too wise to know which is my fatal flaw..." I cooed her, kissing her cheek. She looked away, her cheeks a tad pink "C'mon... Say it..." I encouraged her.

"Personal loyalty" she sighed.

"Exactly! Now, why would you think I'd cheat on you, when _you know I can't_?"

"OK! OK, I get it!" she yelled, exasperated. I smirked and kissed her. I felt her relax and kissed back, hugging my neck closer. I leaned back and started to kiss around her face, making her squirm "Percy, stop it!" she giggled.

"Not until you say you won't feel jealous again" I fired, still kissing her.

"Fine! I won't! Next time, I'll ask you!" Content, I leaned back and smiled at her, before walking into my house, to found mom and Paul watching TV.

"Percy! Thought you were with your friends!" Mom greeted me.

"We were... We came back because we needed to talk" I explained.

"Didn't just we talk?" Annabeth asked me, frowning.

"Not about that. About another thing" She gasped and nodded "In fact... Mom, you know if Dad has a daughter?" Mom and Annabeth looked at me like if I was crazy, but Paul looked like he was looking at a ghost "Paul...?" Mom turned to Paul, confused.

"Paul, you know what he's talking about?" Mom asked him.

"Percy, what are _you_ talking about?" Annabeth questioned me.

"Think about it, Wise Girl... The name, the speed in the water, the pipes, the eyes-"

"You were checking her out?!" Annabeth was ready to strangle me.

"I found weird she had the same shade of green than mine!" I defended myself.

"What pipes?" Paul asked, recovered.

"We were at Rachel's and the pipes burst. In a five mile radius!" I pointed out "C'mon, Annabeth, you heard her scream. Was at the same time the pipes bursted" Annabeth's face contorted into a thinking face. A _deep_ thinking face.

"And what are you gonna do if she's a demigod?" Paul asked, nervous. I frowned.

"Probably, take her to Camp..." I replied, not convinced.

"Oh, Gods..." I heard Annabeth muttered before she sprinted down the hallway to my room. My mom looked at me, but I shrugged, not understanding. When she came back, she had a thick book in her hands "Ariel is no demigod" she stated, opening the book.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She searched until she found what she was looking for.

"Hans Christen Andersen. Demigod son of Athena" she started, pointing at some old painting in the book "He wrote several children stories, all related with the demigod world. Which one is the most famous?" she asked me.

"Uh..."

"_The Little Mermaid_, Percy" Paul butted in. Pays off that your mom is dating an English teacher "You're saying Ariel is the reincarnation of whoever inspired _The Little Mermaid_?"

"No" Annabeth sounded scared "I'm saying Ariel _**is**_ _The Little Mermaid_"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... Who would had thought Percy would noticed something weird?!**


	14. It Was Here!

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

How could I not seen it?! It was under my noses the whole time! And if Percy figured out something was off with Ariel, I must be more worry about her intrusion that I thought. That night, I re read again the tale. It was horrible (trust my word when I say the Disney's versions are much better, if what are you looking for is a happy ending). I woke up in the morning, all tucked up and my book in the nightstand, which makes me believe Percy did it. Sighing, I turned around and see him sleep, like there's no tomorrow. Thankfully, we had no nightmares last night or that would had been the cherry in the cake (note my sarcasm, please). After being lazy for over half hour, I decided to get up and make breakfast, but an arm stopped me.

"Mine..." I heard Percy mumbled, pulling me closer to him. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"You're drooling, Seaweed Brain" I teased him, trying to get free. But he wouldn't let go "Let me go and I make you blue pancakes" I was free in five seconds, flat. I chuckled and shook him up.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked me, holding my hand. I shook my head.

"We have to get some answers" I replied. He groaned, but nodded, getting up and walking into the bathroom to shower, while I headed to the kitchen, where Sally was already up and cooking.

"Good morning, Annabeth"

"Good morning, Sally. Didn't think you'd be up this early" I recognized. She smiled at me.

"I like to wake up early on Saturdays to get more chores done" she explained, placing a plate with pancakes and some orange juice in the table for me.

"Thanks" I replied, pinching my pancakes, thinking "Sally?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"If you met someone, who claims it's good, but someone else said is bad... What would you do?" I asked, not sure what to do. Hey, I might be a genius, but I'm not the best trusting people!

"This has to do with that girl, Ariel?" she questioned back, sitting with me. I nodded "Well, first of all, you need to know both sides of the bell. In this case, both people"

"It's easy to trust Ariel... But-" I stopped myself, thinking about it. As much as I want Leo to be happy, Calypso always been one of my nightmares. Since Percy got stuck in her island and the curses in The Pit, she doesn't have either my trust or love.

"Just go, talk to her without a lot of people and figure it out" she advised me, just when Percy walked into the kitchen "Good morning, Percy"

"Morning, mom" he greeted back, sitting next to me, diving in his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast and a quick shower, Percy and I headed to Ariel's house. I barely was paying attention to where we were heading, cause I didn't know the address. But, when I saw the beach, I frowned. _Did Percy brought me to a surprise date?_

"We're not here for a date, Seaweed Brain" I rolled my eyes at him, but when I looked at him, he looked more confused than ever, looking around.

"But- Where- It was _here_!" he finished, pointing at one lot, surrounded by fences. I looked up closely and the lot was empty.

"Percy, it's _empty_" I sighed, exasperated.

"It was a three-store house, with outdoor pool, a flowery front porch, all in white" he described, totally serious "I swear on the-" I cut him, placing a hand in his mouth.

"No need to go overboard. I trust you" I recognized "If you came here, with the guys, then... where is it?" I questioned, outloud.

"Maybe the Mist?"

"You think she'd be able to manipulate it like this?" I asked, doubtful.

"If she doesn't know she's a demigod, then no..." Percy trailed off.

"A house that big can't be tore down in a night" I pointed out.

"You think Calypso got here before us?" My eyes widen at his question. I was thinking the same thing, but I couldn't voice it outloud.

"I don't understand why she's so mean towards her..."

"Wise Girl, I still think is the Mist... Wanna call RED?" I sighed, nodding. When Percy was right (lately, is been happening more often... I must be rubbing off on him), he was right. So, I pulled out my phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, RED. It's Annabeth... Listen, I need a favor" I told her.

"Sure! What about it?" she asked, all secure and happy.

"Can you come to Ariel's house?" I waited to hear her reaction.

"Ariel's? Um, yeah, but... Why?!"

"Just come... You have her address?"

"Yes, I still have it... I'll be right there" And with that, she hung up. I looked at Percy and nodded.

"Now, we'll wait"

* * *

**Hello! It's short, I know, but I kind of got a block and, even though I know where this is going, I couldn't express it well... Comment and critic, please!**

**P.S. IMPORTANT! Calypso is NOT the bad guy in this, OK?! Don't worry about Caleo and stuff... They'll be happily ever after... But, it'll be drama in between *insert evil laugh***


	15. You Were Trying To Help

**Disclaimer: I own the plot (sorry, not a middle age man from Texas :()**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Though I was expecting this, still surprised me than Annabeth called asking me to go to Ariel's. Luckily, all the girls were up... well, Thalia is up. Calypso and Reyna are still asleep, but I guess not for long...

"Thalia! I'm gonna kill you!" Reyna screamed, while I heard Thalia's laugh. A few moments later, Reyna comes into the kitchen, her hair all wet "Got a hair blower?" she asked me.

"In the bathroom" I acknowledged to her, hiding a laugh. Gods, it feels good not being the only one acting like a child around. I mean, Calypso is so stiff, and Reyna is so formal... Thalia is the balance. I like it.

"Daughter of Zeus!" Calypso screeched. _I take that back_. She doesn't balance this house.

"Thalia? Really?" I questioned her, chuckling. She shrugged, but I high fived her when Calypso wasn't watching "Well, I gotta run. Percy and Annabeth are waiting for me" I informed them, grabbing my keys and my jacket.

"Hold a second! Percy and Annabeth are in troubles?" Thalia asked, worry. I shook my head.

"Don't know. They called me and want me to go" I shrugged. She nodded, not convinced. When I opened the door, I found Leo about to ring the bell "Repair Boy!" I greeted him.

"Hey, RED" he said, a little loud. I frowned, but let him come in.

"I'm on my way out, but the girls are staying" I admitted. Leo nodded and I headed out, not before asking "Hey, how did Will do last night?"

"He's sleeping. Got home at 6am" Leo told me. I nodded and closed the door, praying to every known God that my house is still intact when I get back.

* * *

When I reached the groundfloor (this is what happen when your Dad insist on having a house on the top floor), I walked out of the building and saw... Octavian, leaned against a black SUV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious. He turned to see me and I swear I saw his cheeks getting red.

"I'm Valdez's driver" he admitted, huffing a bit. I nodded, a bit awkward with the situation.

"Well, I, um, I'm gonna get going" I announced, but he blocked me.

"To where?"

"Why? You wanna drive me?" I mocked him, rolling my eyes.

"Yes" His answer surprised me a lot, but what was more shocking was his secure look and pink cheeks on him.

"OK, thanks" I thanked him, climbing into the SUV's passenger's seat. He climbed up into the driver's and I started to give him directions.

"So... How's college?" I asked, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. He snorted.

"I could give the Latin and Ancient History classes" he bragged. I rolled my eyes, looking out the window.

"Of course you would" I muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned me.

"Nothing, just that you probably think you know better than the professor" I tried to explain "Did you stop to consider the professor is a demigod? Or a Legacy?" I fired at him. Octavian grumbled something between the lines of '_I didn't think of that_'.

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" His question was expected, but sounded totally rude.

"Honestly? No, I'm not" I replied, shrugging.

"Then, why you do that?" He sounded confused.

"Because, it looks like I'm the only one who can put you in your place" I confessed "I mean, you really hate _us_ that much? Hate _me_ that much?"

"It's hard to explain and I don't expect a _mortal_ to understand it" I frowned and completely ignored him, except to give him directions. And, just a few words like '_turn here_' and '_turn there_'. I mean, who does he think he is?! Yes, I'm no demigod, I'm not important, but c'mon! I breath and live just like him... Does he really believes I don't want to understand him or listen or help him or whatever?! And he claims we are barbarians!

"Stop here" I ordered him, when I spotted Annabeth and Percy from afar "I'll take a cab back. You can leave" I told him, climbing down the car. I slammed the door closed and started to walk away, when someone stopped me. I turned to see Octavian again.

"I'm- I'm sorry" he mumbled. I crossed my arms, still waiting "I'm no good apologizing-"

"I can tell" I cut him, rolling my eyes and tapping my foot, impatiently.

"-but I recognize it was wrong to snap like that to you. You were trying to help"

"But, it's obvious you don't want my help. Mine or someone else" I noticed "So-"

"I want to be your friend" he blurted out. I raised my eyebrow at him "I'm serious, though I understand you're suspicious of me. One chance" he kind-of pleaded me. I sighed, not able to deny it.

"Only _one_" I pointed out "You hurt me or my friends in any way, I'll personally use you as practice dummy" I warned him. He nodded at me. I turned around and headed towards Annabeth and Percy, who were looking at us, mouth hanging open "Hey, guys!" I greeted them, looking around. Octavian, on my tail, like a obedient puppy "Why did you brought me to an empty lot?"

* * *

**So, we present Octavian/Rachel's relationship... This is just starting, folk! Review and comment!**

**P.S. Next Sunday, you'll know what happened when Leo was alone in the house... *insert evil smirk***


	16. He Did Something To You?

**Disclaimer: I own Ariel and the plot (sadly, I don't live in Texas)**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V.**

When I stood in front of Rachel's door, I to say I was a little nervous was an understatement... I was _freaking_ out! Luckily, she didn't ask much of why I was there, she just let me in. I saw the girls sitting around the kitchen isle, having breakfast.

"Hello, ladies!" I tried to be smooth, but I was super nervous.

"Calypso's in her room" Thalia pointed away, like '_I wanna have breakfasts in peace_'. I nodded and headed over there, knocking the door "Knock, knock... _Sunshine_?"

"_Valdez_!" she yelled at me. _OK, she's mad... Maybe that's why Thalia didn't want to deal with me..._

"I came in peace" I warned, showing my empty hands and walking inside the room. I personally never been in her room before: it was full of plants and flowers.

"Whatever..." she replied, combing her hair, that looked wet.

"Want me to dry it for you?" I asked, trying not to be direct about my reason here.

"NO!" she shouted. I stopped in my tracks "Last time you did, my hair looked like a lion's mane! No way!"

"Geez, relax! I came to talk!" I admitted, sitting at the edge of the bed, across her. She looked grim and gave me a stern look.

"There's nothing we have to talk" she fired at me. I sighed.

"I think we do"

"Don't push it, Valdez"

"I wanna know, anyway"

"Just... Let it go!"

"You did not just say that..." I teased her, making her confused. I took my chance "Why you hate Ariel?" She simply glared at me.

"You don't know her"

"Then, why don't you tell me?" I invited her, trying to find out more. She looked nervous.

"I-I can't say..."

"OK, let's talk about what she said..." Calypso paled.

"I can't tell you that..." OK, I was really getting frustrated.

"Look, I told you my life story, I trusted you with that and you're not willing to answer a simple question? Of what are you so scared?!"

"That you leave me! That you hate me! Because you have the right to be, but I don't want to feel like that anymore!" she snapped, ready to crumble in tears.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?! Why? The ones who left before hurt you so bad, you can't trust me?!" OK, maybe snapping back at her wasn't the best approaching, but I wanted to help her. And I can't do that if she doesn't trust me. She stared at me, before curling up and crying. I kneeled next to her and cradled her in my arms, rocking her.

"O-Odysseus started all..." she started. It was hard, but I keep my attention in her "He was 15 when he got to the island... He- He didn't love me... He didn't even look at me... And I-" she took a deep breath, wiping her eyes "I used my powers for him to like me... He stayed 10 years..." she started to cry again, hiding in my chest "He-" she paused, not sure if to go on or not.

"What? He did something to you?" I asked, worried, even if I couldn't do anything. The dude died thousands of years ago!

"He- he gave me two kids" she whispered. I stared at her, trying to process what I just heard. I was in shock "Valdez? Valdez! _Leo_!" I heard her name me. I saw Thalia and Reyna walking in. I saw them talking, but I was shocked. Later, I was shocked, _literally_, by Thalia.

"What the fudge, Grace?!" I called her, frowning and rubbing the spot where she shocked me.

"You were spaced out!" she explained, shrugging.

"And with good reason! Really?!" I finished, looking at Calypso, who was looking down at her lap "Wha- Why didn't you tell me?!" I complained, totally hurt. Reyna was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. Before letting Calypso explained, I pushed Thalia and Reyna out of the room. They complained, but at the moment, I didn't care "Why?"

"Because it's hurtful! They didn't reached the three years old each!" she cried at me. I started to feel a bit guilty, but I was still mad.

"What happened to them?" I asked, a bit more calm.

"The- The cursed killed them" I nodded, understanding. Just then, there was a light knock on the door and Reyna peeked her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jason just called" she told us. I frowned "There is an '_emergency_' and we need to go"

"What's the '_emergency_'?" Calypso questioned, trying to sound like everything was fine.

"I have no clue" Reyna replied "We have to wait for Rachel, though. She was with Annabeth and Percy"

"We'll call her, let's go" I stated, walking out of the room. I couldn't bare to look at Calypso just yet. She hid something from me and it pained me to see she didn't trust me. I didn't hate her, but for now... _I need time._

* * *

**Caleo drama! O.o I'm somehow evil, I know... Review and comment!**

**P.S. The original myth of Odysseus speaks of him having 2 kids with Calypso, but their fates are unknown...**

**P.S.S. Also, Reyna did NOT made up the call... You'll see why *evil laugh***


	17. I Think She Might Be Right

**Disclaimer: I own plot and Ariel (sadly :()**

* * *

**Lou-Ellen's P.O.V.**

After apologizing to the guys on Friday night, everyone left Rachel's and headed to our place in the Empire State. The next morning, all the girls woke up early, like they haven't slept well at all.

"Morning, girls" Piper greeted us, who was the last one (actually, Clarisse was the last one but we knew she was snoring the morning away in her room)

"Does anyone besides me, feels like _crap_?" Katie asked around, staring at her cereal bowl.

"Yes, I do feel pretty bad" Juniper agreed, playing with her food.

"I need a distraction" I announced, getting up. I headed down the practice room (the Gods _kindly_ gave us an entire floor for us) and started to practice with the Mist around a dummy.

"How did that dog got in?" I jumped, startled, at the sound of Connor's voice, making me lose focus, turning the dog into a dummy again.

"Holy Hecate, Connor!" I complained, frowning. He walked to me and hugged my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, OK?" he apologized. I sighed and rested my head in his chest "I know something's up"

"We feel like crap" I admitted. Connor rested her chin in my shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" he checked with me, kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"But sometimes, I feel I'm being pranked-"

"No, Lou. _Don't_ you dare" he cut me, firm but gently. That's one of the reasons I fell for him: he can be serious when the situation calls for it "Let's go on a date" I frowned, confused.

"I thought you were mad at me" I acknowledged. He shook his head.

"Let me prove you wrong" I smiled at him and nodded, pecking his lips before leaving to change.

* * *

Connor took me to take a stroll around the city. We pranked, we tricked and we ate some ice cream, like in a normal date. Well, _normal_ enough for _us_. Connor did pick pocketed some people, while I distracted them.

"This was amazing, Connor. Thanks" I thanked him. He smirked and hugged me, kissing my forehead. We were walking back when we ran into a group of people from school (hidden meaning: we ran into the popular crowd)

"I can't believe none of us thought of this before!" one of Ashley's minions squeaked. I frowned when I looked at her. _Didn't she had black hair?_

"Of course! Only a genius like me can come up with this idea!" Ashley beamed herself. We were a couple of feet away and they haven't realize of our presence. I looked at Connor and he nodded. We walked in silence and hid close by, to listened.

"Can we go over the plan again?" Stephan's voice came. I heard an exasperation sigh.

"Tomorrow, we're going to pretend to be the girlfriends of the Percy, Jason and Leo" Ashley started to explain. My eyes widen, but Connor placed a hand in my mouth, shutting me up "You and the guys..." I'm sure she'll be pointing at them "...are going to kiss us as soon as the three are alone. Remember, Stephan, you're with me. Alexis, with Kira. Kyle, with Maddie"

"That's why you dyed your hair and the fake contacts?" one of Stephan's minions said.

"Exactly why, Kyle" with that sentence, the group trotted away (is the situation wasn't serious for us, I'd be laughing because of it). I noticed something pink around Ashley's eyes. Like an _aura_ or something, clouding her vision.

"Connor, do you remember what Piper said about her Mom last night?" I questioned him, still watching the group walk away.

"Yeah... She said it was _her_ fault..." he remembered, frowning. I faced him, worry.

"I think she might be right" I recognized.

"I wouldn't be surprise" I stared at him, wide open "I mean, messing with Percabeth and Jasper is like, her favorite activity or something" he supplied, waving his hands.

"Yeah... But now, we're all included"

"Looks like this calls for an emergency meeting"

"Isn't a bit drastic? Or _dramatic_?" I emphasized, looking around.

"Probably. But this would explain your rejection to Ariel. And you know I hate to see you worry" he kissed my ear, making me blush.

"Shouldn't we go back and like, _warn_ them?"

"Sure... In a minute or two..." he finished, smirking. I rolled my eyes, while he leaned and kissed me properly. I kissed back, trying to bend the Mist to make us disappear. Not that I was making any progress with my boyfriend distracting me like that. But, to be fair with him, I didn't like it. I was _loving_ it.

* * *

**So...? What do you think?! Comment, review!**

**P.S. Serious question: are you getting bored? It's too cliché? I wanna ACTUALLY hear you guys! *baby seal eyes, Percy Jackson style* Be good to answer and I'll... shall give you blue cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	18. My Name's Ariel, Too!

**Disclaimer: I own Ariel/Bethesikyme and the plot **

* * *

**Ariel's (Benthesikyme's) P.O.V.**

"-and, that's what happened" I finished telling Dad the story of how I went back to the palace. Dad sighed and tried to sooth me as best as he knows. Just because I'm his favorite, doesn't mean he knows how to treat with his kids.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Thesi" he apologized, stroking my hair. My _red_ haired hair. I shrugged, wiping my dry tears (I know what you're thinking... '_Wiping dry tears in the middle of the ocean?_') "Maybe we can talk with Athena and come up with a new plan..." I stared at him, openly "What?"

"Dad, you said '_we can talk to Athena_' like it was a normal thing and you expect me not to stare?!" I pointed out, surprised. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get your point-" His excuse was cut by my brother, Triton, walking into my room. Not knocking, not asking for permission, _nothing_.

"Father, Delphin is looking for you" he announced, like it was the most important thing in this universe. Dad nodded and kissed my forehead.

"We'll talk later, OK?" I nodded and watched him swimming away.

"What are you up to?" I heard my brother spatted at me. I looked at him, incredulous.

"Me?! I did nothing!" I defended myself. He rolled his eyes.

"You won't overthrow me" he stated, glaring at me. Did I mention that Triton is obsess with being Dad's successor? Well, if I didn't, it's because I don't care. A crab can do a better job than him and has a smaller ego than him.

"The throne is the least of my worries" I admitted "Now... LEAVE MY ROOM, YOU JELLYFISH!" I screamed at him, tossing him some coral of my head bed. My aim is still great after 350 years without practice. I hit Triton in the head and he left. I sighed and laid back, taking a nap.

* * *

"Benthesikyme" I heard someone calling me. I shrugged it off, total asleep "Benthesikyme, wake up this instant!" I heard my Mother's voice more clear. I opened my eyes and frowned at her.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, sitting up and hiding a yawn. She frowned back at me.

"Where were you?"

"I've been here all day" I recognized, but afraid at the same time. You see, my Mother, Amphitrite, she's not a very lovable person. She was courted by Dad when he needed a Queen. Dad didn't pick her because he was in love with her. He picked her because he needed someone as strong as Hera to rule by his side to fill the void Oceanus left behind. But, to secure her place as Queen and don't get replace, Mother had Rodo. And Triton. And me. She handed me to a nymph when I was born. She didn't do the same with Triton or Rodo when they were born. I always felt like the black sheep, never belonging to the ocean. That's why I spent half my time on shore. And Mother didn't like it.

"Don't try to fool me, Benthesikyme" she scowled "I know very well you were on shore"

"Then, why you ask me such a thing, if you know the answer?" I demanded.

"I'm your Queen and you will do as I say" she pushed. I glared at her.

"You may be my Queen, but I don't take orders from a second-class-nymph who thinks she's superior of my Father and King" Was expected that after that stood up, she slapped me across the face "And you expect me to respect you this way?" I shouted, leaving my own room. I swam around the palace, fighting the tears, before I swam up to the surface. I was back in the shores of New York. I sat in a random pier and watched around.

"Hello!" a little girl, not older than 3 years or something, came to me and greeted me.

"Hi, there" I greeted back, sharing a small smile "Are you here all alone?" She shook her head and pointed at an elderly couple.

"Gwandpa and Gwandma take me to the beach" she explained. I nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked. She frowned.

"A- Awiel" she stammered at me. I smiled at her.

"_Ariel_?" I repeated. She nodded "My name's Ariel, too!" I told her, making her little eyes widen big.

"You a mewmaid, too?!" I chuckles a little "Mommy says I'm a mewmaid"

"No, sweetie. I'm not a mermaid" I explained. She gaped and looked down, a little embarrassed "No, it's OK" I assured her.

"Ariel!" her grandfather called her "We have to go!" Ariel pouted and gave me a hug.

"I see you soon?"

"I sure hope so, sweetie" I replied. As I watched Ariel running back to her grandparents, I questioned myself. _The anger of my Mother against me and my own love life destroy to shreds were worth my half brother's happiness?_ I took a last glance to Ariel laughing and playing with her grandparents.

_Sure as Hell it is._

* * *

**So? How was it!?**

**P.S. On unrelated/related news... I'm dying a little inside every time we get closer to BoO publish day... :( Uncle Rick loves to make us suffer**


	19. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Ariel... (Tuesday is so far yet so close...)**

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Weekend walkthrough sum up:

We surprised the girls, to be _us_ the surprised ones.

We got drenched by Rachel's bursting pipes (until having more information about it, we're _still_ blaming Percy for it, though I'm pretty sure he didn't do it).

We made things clearer with the girls.

Annabeth, Percy, Rachel and Octavian (that little _liar jerk_, that had to come with us or he'd raise a mutiny against us while we were gone) told us about Ariel's house disappearing.

Also, Percy and Annabeth shared their suspicions on Ariel being more than _just_ a simple mortal.

Lou and Connor warned us about our _future_ problems at school.

Leo is taking a time from Calypso (neither of them wanted to share, although Leo is so upset about it, he's not himself. Calypso also kept to herself).

I'd like to say something like '_Well, it can't get any worst than that_', but I might jinx the week ahead of me and I really don't want to.

Right now, it's Monday and more than one of us was concern as if _Ariel_ (or whichever her name was) would showed up at class again.

"Morning" I greeted Piper, after getting out of the shower, and into the kitchen. She gives me a wary smile, while having her cereal "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

"C-Can I ask you something?" she asked back, very nervous and rather shy, very _unlike_ her. I nodded for her to continue "I've been over this all weekend and, even if I know the answer, I wanna be sure" she explained.

"Pipes, just blurt it out" I told her.

"If our paths had never crossed, would you be going out with Reyna?" As asked, she blurted it out. I stared at her, taking in consideration her outfit for the first time in the morning: she was wearing some jeans with gashes all over it (her '_training jeans_', as she calls it), an old and baggy T-shirt that showed her shoulder and some high tops. Her hair was a messy braid, like if she went to sleep with it and woke up like that. In few words, she was _perfect_.

"Honestly, Piper..." I started, not sure of what to say "...I don't know. I'm not sure of what I could had done" I prefer to be honest and tell her the truth "All I know is that, as cheesy, cruel and unfair as it sounds for you, Reyna is a part of my past and present" I admitted. As soon as I said the word '_unfair_', my trip with Nico to Dioclames' palace started to rang my ears. I thought it then, and I was thinking it again: I prefer Piper's version of love. Piper was trying to keep herself together "But _you_, are part of my present and my future, I hope" I added at the end. Was enough to make her smile.

"I hope so too"

* * *

When lunch came, Percy and Leo were pissed. Apparently, _someone_ tried to fooled them.

"They tried-"

"Yeah, they did" Percy cut me, sitting down. Annabeth was by his side, not looking happy. _I really don't want to be under her anger right now._ Calypso was next to Lou and Katie, trying not to glance at Leo once in a while.

"Moving on..." Rachel butted in, picking Will's food, who was fighting against her fork "Coach is here" I saw Piper looking up in excitement, as well as Frank and Hazel.

"_Really?!_" Nico complained. I rolled my eyes. We didn't know the details of his trip back home with Reyna and Coach Hedge, carrying the Athena Parthenon to Camp Half-Blood, but by his reaction and Reyna's hiding her face in her hands, I take it wasn't a pleasant one.

"P.E. is gonna get harder" Reyna muttered from across the table.

"Not necessarily" Chris pointed out. We all looked at him, confused "Coach said he was gonna '_train us_' in ancient combat, aka '_sword fighting and wrestling and every single thing we do at Camp_'" he used air quotes. We relaxed a tad, but Clarisse was grinning like a mad woman.

"I know it's _easy_, but why are you smiling like that?" Travis questioned her. Clarisse turned to him and he flinched back.

"Coach is gonna let me use _Maimer_" I shuddered and flinched away, like everyone, except for Chris, who kept eating.

"He forbid you to turn it on" Chris reminded her, making her scowl. Just then, Thalia ran to us.

"Hey, Thals! Why the rush?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I saw Ariel outside" We shared a look and sprinted outside. We all walked out the school, looking around.

"I don't see her..." Katie said, using her hand for shadow over her eyes.

"There!" Connor pointed, across the football court. We ran to her, to noticed she was sitting peacefully, like waiting for us.

"You think this could be a trap?" Hazel suggested.

"I think that if she wanted to hurt us, she wouldn't had waited a week to reveal herself" Frank noticed. With a boost of confidence, we got closer.

"Welcome, demigods"

* * *

**So...? How was it? Comment, critic...**

**P.S. How are you holding up for Tuesday?! I have to wait till the end of the week to get 'A' digital copy and December for a paper copy (Curse you, politicians of my country who doesn't let any foreign goods to enter here! :(). So, please... NO SPOILERS!**

**P.S.S. I'm gonna admit that I'm a bit stuck with this story (I know where I'm going, but not how to get there... _Capice?_), so I'd really appreciate your help... If you want to...**


	20. You're A Goddess

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the everything but the plot.**

* * *

**WARNING: from this point on, I might leave _unwillingly_ some BoO spoilers. You've. Been. Warned. Read at your expenses.**

* * *

**Will's P.O.V.**

I initially understood that Ariel- _she_ didn't want to scare us more, but I don't believe that greeting us with a '_Welcome, demigods_' was the best front line to do so. Everyone was stiffen and in defensive position. If she saw anything weird, she wouldn't say. The only one who looked like didn't care was Calypso, who was with her arms crossed and her eyes fixed in Leo, who wasn't looking at her.

"I sense you have questions, Daughter of Athena" she stated, looking at Annabeth. But it wasn't a '_poker face_', cause she was smiling softly.

"Aren't you an _empousai_?" Travis asked, confused. No one smacked him or anything, because it sounded logic, though she'd never admit it if that's true. But, she started to cover her mouth with her hand until she couldn't hold it.

"HA! An '_empousai_'?! That's rich!" she laughed outloud, crying. _Literally_, she was crying of laughter "The day I see an _empousai_ going against her deadly instincts, I'll hug her!" she kept going, not realizing we weren't joining her "Wow, I needed that. Thanks, Travis"

"I'm Connor" he lied, smirking. But Ariel smirked back.

"You're taller. And Connor is hugging Lou" she pointed out. I rolled my eyes, when Travis whined, while Katie nudged him, to keep him in line.

"Excuse me? Can we move on?" Annabeth hurried us, before turning to her "_What_ are you?" she asked, bluntly.

"I could tell you. But then, all your work would been cut out for nothing" she refused.

"You're a descendent of Poseidon" Percy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "You burst the pipes in Rachel's house" Ariel nodded in agreement.

"Why did you do that?!" Rachel wanted to know. After all, it was her house the one that was soaked.

"I couldn't control my emotions. I was hurt" she explained, looking down. The girls shared a look, but I couldn't register if they were guilty or suspicious.

"_Why_ are you here?" Piper demanded, though she wasn't being harsh.

"We- We're sorry, M'Lady" Juniper's voice came from behind, not letting Ariel answer, making everyone stare at her. She had her head down, in shame. Grover also, though, he held together better than Juniper.

"There's no need to be sorry, Juniper" Ariel assured her, walking to her and placing a hand over her shoulder "You were acting on instinct"

"You're a goddess" Katie blurted out. _Oh, no... A Goddess in Goode?! Why here? Did we offend her in any way?!_

"What's your _real_ name?" Jason questioned her. Since he got the job of _pontifex_, he's been working side by side with Annabeth and Leo in creation shrines and temples. While I have been working against the clock in the CHB infirmary... _Stop complaining, Solace!_

"I'm known and acknowledged by you, Son of Jupiter, though not loved. Like any of my relatives" Jason stared at her, dumbfounded "Tell you what" she announced "I'll be kind enough to let you know me, but you are gonna be the ones who'll tell me who am I"

"Or we could battle you until you spill the beans" Clarisse threaten her, like nothing. Ariel smirked back at her.

"I'm a pacifier. Not a fighter... Though, one time I was asked to join the Hunters" she recalled, but shrugged "Then, Dad married me off"

"What a pig" Thalia snorted.

"Um, Thalia, you do know her father is Poseidon, right?" I pointed out. She raised an eyebrow, before realization came onto her "Yeah..."

"You should go back to class. Lunch is almost over" she informed, looking at her watch "Percy, could you stay? There's something I need to tell you. And yes, Annabeth can stay" she added when Percy opened his mouth. We bowed our heads, respectfully and headed back into the cafeteria. Everyone was getting conclusions and arguing with their friends. Leo was more quiet than ever (I've never seen him so quiet for so long... _never_), Calypso too.

"What do you think?" I heard behind me. I glance to see Nico walking with me.

"That if she wanted to hurt us, she'd had done it the first time we met" I concluded, looking at him "What about you?"

"The same. Except I think she was send here" I stopped walking and faced him.

"'_Send here_'? By who? Or why?" I asked, not specifically at Nico "If she's a minor goddess of the sea, then-"

"-Poseidon must know or send her here" he completed my thoughts. I nodded.

"Do you think it has something to do with Piper's Mom?" I shuddered. We all avoided to use Aphrodite's name outloud, cause we didn't want more love life complications.

"Could be... If she's a goddess, that explains why Calypso was the first one to despise her" Nico reasoned.

"Why you think they hate each other?"

"I'm not sure if Ariel '_hates_' Calypso" I nodded and made my way to Music, while Nico walked to Geology. Coincidentally, the classrooms were one next to the other "You think we'll see her again?"

"All I'm hoping now, is that she isn't mad enough to curse us" I admitted, walking into class.

* * *

**So... How is it going?! Comment, review...**

**P.S. How did you reached last Tuesday?! Can you believe I forgot about it?! I remember it the next day! Shame on me!**

**P.S.S. IMPORTANT! I WON'T BE POSTING NEXT SUNDAY! As a reader and writer of fanfictions, I hate to find out that a chapter is not a chapter, but an author's note. That's why I'm giving you a warning NOW. Next Friday, I'll be giving my LAST (I hope so) exam before give my thesis. With a bit of luck, I'll be graduating in December! Then, it'll be Mother's Day (some people may wonder why, and I also answer to someone's question about from where I am. I'm from Argentina. There, question answered) on Sunday and I'll be using Saturday to get ahead on my thesis and stuff. But, don't worry. Next Sunday, I'll post double! So, get ready for double chapter! Lastly... Wish me luck!**


	21. Having Trouble There?

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

It's been more than two weeks since I last saw the demigods in their mortal life. I haven't seen how my plan with those mortal girls and boys against the Heroes of Olympus. Yuck, even that title is sticky and stuck up.

"Work, you stupid piece of junk!" I complained slamming the Hephaestus' TV at the top. It's been days since this thing is jammed and I can't tuned the demigods or any mortal for that matter. _What the Hades happened to this?!_

"Having troubles there?" I heard Athena's voice. I huffed and stopped hitting the TV of the throne's room, turning to her.

"You better have nothing to do with this or you won't have children with mortals for the next millennia!" I threaten her. Her gaze harder and I knew I made a mistake.

"You can accuse me of several things, Aphrodite. But if you think that messing with you is a priority in my list, then get off that pink cloud of yours cause I can assure you, _everything_ is more important than you" she replied, crossing her arms in her chest, not changing her voice tone from a whisper "Besides, you think I'll jam the only way to observe mortals from Olympus?" she reasoned with me. _Damn, she had a point..._

"This thing's been broken for the last two weeks..." I mumbled. Athena examined the TV.

"This thing is wet..." she noticed. Wet..?!

"**POSEIDON**!" I screamed through the hallways. I knew that, even being the bottom of the pitless coral rife, he'd be able to hear me "**GET YOUR CRAB BUTT HERE**!"

"You know, there's no need to scream" I heard Poseidon's voice besides me. I turned to him, furious.

"You messed with the TV!" I accused him. He looked at me like if I was crazy.

"I haven't been in Olympus since the last Council meeting... over a month ago" he emphasized at the end.

"Then, why is it wet?! You're the only one who can mess with it!" I fired at him.

"Had you asked Zeus?" he asked, calmly.

"No, I haven't" I grumbled under my breath. _Like I was gonna bother Zeus with this..._ He'll probably blast me off the Empire State, putting all his anger for Hera and Apollo on me.

"There, problem solved" Athena butted in. She was so silent and so un cursed, I forgot she was there. And Poseidon just seem to noticed her.

"Athena... What a surprise" he smirked at her. Athena glared at him.

"I hope a unpleasant one" she argued, before turning and leaving. I rolled my eyes and left as well, but looking for someone.

"Hephy! Hephaestus!" I sing sang his name across Olympus. I knew that if I called, he'd came. He's my husband, after all "Hephaestus!" I cried at the end, no getting a reply. He's probably immerse in some project of his again... _Then, he wonders why I cheat him with Ares..._ "Hephy, where are you?" I called him, knocking the door of his palace. Soon, a couple of screens and some speaker appeared at the door and show me Hephaestus.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" he questioned me, rough and forward. I pursed my lips.

"How much hostility" I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"You only come to me when you need something to be fix" I gulped, thinking he'll refused "So answer me: what do you want?"

"The TV of the Council Room is jammed..." I admitted.

"What?!" he shouted, surprising me "Who in Hades jammed my baby?!" _Of course he'll care more about his toys than me..._

"It's all wet and stuff-" he cut me, pulling away his screens and opening his door, looking mad. He walked out and straight to the Council Room. I followed him, giddy cause I'll see my mortals again. But when he arrived there, he gave the TV one look and turned to me.

"What kind of joke is this?" I blinked, perplex. For once in my lifetime, I wasn't playing dumb.

"It is no joke" I recognized. He frowned and show me the working TV "I did not lie to you... It wasn't working when I left"

"Do not take your anger on her, Lord Hephaestus" a new voice defended me. We turned to the side to see a boy, not older than 18-years-old. His brown hair and blue eyes might have been able to mistaken him for a son of Hermes, but even changing appearances, I knew who he was "I was merely trying to get M'Lady's attention"

"Well, mission accomplished. If you excuse me..." Hephaestus walked away, leaving me alone with the newcomer. I smiled slyly.

"Next time, I believe a simple note suffice" I smirked at him.

"I was afraid Lord Poseidon might have read it"

"Are you that scare of his wrath?" He nodded at my answer "Well, with good reason... You should had been more careful about your affairs" I reprimand him.

"She won't take me back easily... And that's why I need your help, M'Lady" he acknowledged. I considered it: if I mess with two kids of Poseidon, I might get his wrath... On the other hand, this could spice up my plans with the demigods... Convinced, I nodded and he smiled in gratitude. _OK, let's pick it up a notch, Enalos..._

* * *

**Hey! I'm back! Comment, review, anything!**

**P.S. Thanks for those who were patience enough with my absence... Blue cookies for being good boys and girls! (::) (::) (::)**


	22. DC or Marvel?

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since Leo and I had that conversation and it's been three weeks since we talked with... _her_. I was sitting alone in a corner of Rachel's house, while everyone was in the living room, talking.

"Hey, _Sunshine_..." _Leo..._ My eyes widen and I turned faster to face him. He was wearing his jeans with suspenders and the white shirt I made him in Ogygia.

"Leo..." I chocked out, surprise written in my face.

"I missed you, Callie" he acknowledged, pulling his arms out. I got up and buried my face in his chest, smelling the oil and heat in his skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't told you..." I apologized "I was embarrassed"

"I'm all about embarrassments... Remember when I landed in your dinning table?" he reminded me, making me smiles at the memory and chuckle "Ah! There..." he poked my lips.

"I won't keep secrets from you again, I promise" I promised.

"It's OK" he assured me, kissing my forehead "Now, to make the make up official..." he leaned back and kneeled on one knee "And before you say something, I'm not proposing" I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he's clearly joking... _for now_ "Would you, Calypso _I-don't-know-your-middle-name_ _I-just-realized-you-don't-have-last-name-like-me_, go to the Halloween bash with me?" he finished asking.

"Yes, but... Just a question first... What's _Halloween_?" I blurted out, curious. Leo gaped at me and got up quickly.

"Come with me" he ordered, taking my hand and walking back to the living room "Guys!" he yelled, shutting them up "Callie here doesn't know what's Halloween!" Everyone gaped at me and I felt my cheeks burning up. _Was it that bad that I didn't know that?_

"That's it! We're making couple costumes!" Percy stated, making everyone groaned "What? We choose a topic and we each go as couples!" he pushed, making everyone eye roll, but me.

"Percy, she still doesn't get the concept of Halloween" Rachel smacked his head "And we should be superheroes!" she added, giving Piper and Thalia a high five.

"Halloween is a day where you celebrate the death" Hazel explained to me. I nodded a bit "Anything but witch and that stuff!"

"DC or Marvel?" Annabeth wondered.

"I didn't gained '_Superman_' for nothing! DC!" Jason screamed.

"Hey! What about us?!" Octavian, the ex-Augur, pointed at himself and Rachel, who snorted.

"Marvel is better!" Will emphasized. That's was when chaos broke loose.

"Will, regret your words this instant" Nico warned him, placing a hand in his shoulder "I'm _Batman_!" he cried.

"Then, who the Hell is the rest of us gonna be?!" Frank questioned, looking around.

"_My Little Pony_!" one of the Stolls (can't tell them apart yet) screamed "Ow! Lou!" _OK, now I know it was Connor._

"How about we go as our parents?" Katie suggested, shrugging.

"What about the gods that have more than one kid?" Travis noticed, pointing at his brothers and himself. _Yeah, it won't work._

"We can be kids from the monsters! Or hybrid monsters!" Lou announced, smiling.

"We could be ourselves... The real _us_" Juniper butted in, timidly.

"We're gonna be gladiators" Clarisse held her head up high, proud.

"You just want a reason to take Maimer to school" Chris noticed, making her scowl.

"We... we still have time to decide, right?" Reyna demanded to know, worried this would turn into a full time battle.

"Or the guys could have a theme and the girls, another" Grover said.

"And what would be our theme? _Princesses_?! Yuck!" Thalia fake gagged, joined by Clarisse and Piper.

"I am **NOT** gonna dress like Pocahontas! No way in Hell!" Piper denied the idea.

"Are they always like this when it comes to choose costumes?" I whispered to Leo, who shrugged.

"It's my first Halloween with them. I wouldn't know" he told me, in the same tone. I nodded and started to walk away from the group, not really caring about the costumes and stuff. I grew up without knowing what's Halloween and don't knowing wouldn't hurt me a bit.

"Well, well, well..." I heard a voice of a man (wasn't Leo) who I haven't heard in a millennia "Is the little daughter of Atlas finally freed from her prison?" His appearance is a young guy, not older than 18, brown straight hair and blue eyes. _He's passing for another son of Hermes..._

"Wh-What do you want from me?" I stuttered, nervous. I knew that if I screamed, all the demigods would be here in five seconds.

"From you? Nothing" he admitted "I do want my wife back..."

"She left you with good reason-"

"She ruined _everything_!" he cut me, his eyes light up with anger "And I know she likes you, so... To save you, she'll give up her freedom" My eyes widen at his evilness. I need to contact _her_... I need her to stop... _Enalos_.

* * *

**Double update! As promised!**

**P.S. We have a new character... Which would be his intentions? Is he gonna hurt Callie? What did Ariel told Percy and Annabeth in school last time? Would I ever stop asking questions? :P**

**P.P.S. OK, serious stuff now. As you can see, our heroes have a problem with Halloween costumes... So, I'll make it easy for you: TELL ME WHAT THEY SHOULD BE! And by it, I mean theme, and costume per person (ex, Jason, DC, Superman). If you have your own ideas, I wanna hear them as well! Be nice and I'll update double!**


	23. I Dare You Not To Go Insane

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Have you ever consider how difficult is to make hundreds demigods agree on a battle plan? OK, it's hard, I grant you that. Now, consider it if there's only _twenty_... But, instead of agreeing in a battle plan, is about Halloween costumes.

Take my following advice: _run away_. Trust me.

Leo got stubborn and decided to make Calypso's and his' costume from scratch, honoring his '_alter ego_', Iron Man. So, Calypso is his Pepper Potts, aka Iron Woman (I believe, I don't have time to read comic books and such a stuff).

Jason, my little and strict brother, also honored his nickname and decided to go as a blonde Superman. Piper didn't want to look like a stuck up daughter of Aphrodite and decided to go as Wonder Woman (you know, girls are powerful and something about the Amazon honoring also Phobos and Deimos and stuff. Let's just say that even Clarisse respected her choice).

Little Death Breath closes the original group of the JLA (or JLoA, I'm not sure... Nico made clear we understood, but I actually paid no attention) going as Batman. He actually became like a little boy of excitement. He also wanted to Will (didn't understand this part) to join as Green Arrow, but there it came the problem:

Percy wanted Annabeth to dress as Black Canary (one of the few other superpower woman), but he sucks as archery, so he couldn't be Green Arrow. Annabeth then suggested she teamed out with Will, but Percy almost throws a tantrum, that was replaced with a hurtful look and a stated of depression. Then Annabeth had to convinced him otherwise, but he wouldn't hear reasons.

Rachel tried to help saying she and Will could be Nico's sidekicks (Batgirl and Nightwing). Will was OK with it, but then Octavian threw an actual tantrum about how Rachel was a lousy friend and never took him in consideration (actually, he was _jealous_. You could noticed from miles away, since Rachel is his only friend, or the only one brave enough to talk to him without suffering his rants).

Seeing this much problem, Will surprised everyone saying he'll go as Clint Barton. Nico almost had a heart attack, to say the least. Then, they started to argue about who was better, if DC or Marvel.

Travis and Connor also had their fight. Both wanted to be some asgardian dude name Loki. Later on, they settled that one should be Loki and the other one, Quicksilver. That raised another problem, cause both characters have a female companion who has magic power. So both brothers wanted to take Lou as their couple, which caused Katie to throw another tantrum, followed by yelling at Travis that, if he liked a daughter of Hecate _so much_, then he should start looking for a new girlfriend and that she was gonna be a villain.

Hazel didn't mind much how were she and Frank going like, so he let him decided, as long as she didn't had to dress up like a witch. Frank had a hard time deciding, but ended up saying she was gonna be Storm and he, Black Panther.

Grover and Juniper decided to go as themselves, since they didn't need to put on a costumes and it's like, the only night of the year they can act like them in the mortal world.

Clarisse didn't care much, as long as she could bring a weapon. Chris then suggested that she'd look good as Joanna Mason and let's say Clarisse was _really_ appreciate with her boyfriend that night.

I considered myself joining Clarisse in theme, as Katniss Everdeen, but I figured some fool mortal was gonna choose it, so I joined Will as the bad ass of Black Widow.

Reyna decided to pull out her praetor's cloak and be herself as well. Octavian, trying to anger Rachel, decided to join her, which shock everyone. Rachel, fueled by anger, decided to be the Oracle, and she called Chiron to get his wheelchair and ignored Octavian until the dance.

Percy was the only one who didn't had a costume yet, since he was still hurt. Annabeth used one and thousand of excuses, apologies and threats, but he seemed unfazed. When she left for a few minutes, I decided to give it a shot.

"There's always gonna be someone better than me. And when she realizes that and gets tired of me, she'll leave me" he blurted out, not even turning around. How did he knew it was me? "You smell of pine"

"She won't. You might be loyal to the core, but she's prideful... If she hurts you, well... Let's say she'll care more about what we think of her than you" I explained, smirking. As soon as Annabeth walked back, I left, leaving them alone.

You thought looking a costume was hard work with only three days away?

Try three weeks away, twenty demigods.

I dare you not to go insane.

* * *

**Hey, people! How did you spend Halloween?! Thanks for the ideas on the costumes, though I still have problems with Percabeth costumes. Help, please...? Thanks to TheDarkKnight1991 for all his awesome ideas!**


	24. AN - Don't Hate Me, Just Read

_**Hey, my peeps! No, that sounded awful and weird, right? Anyway, I come here today with something I promised myself I'd never EVER do to you (basically because I hate it too when I'm a reader) that is this Author's Note.**_

_**Why am I posting this? Simple: you guys need an explanation of why I won't be posting today. I know, I know, I'm evil, maleficient, etc... But, I had a crazy week, in which I had several job interviews and some insane anecdotes to tell you later.**_

_**My time, unfortuntely, was mainly focus on travel to those interviews and give my best, so if I posted something today, probably would be short and poorly written. And I don't want to do that to you, especially after all those great reviews and comments you always give me that makes my day :)**_

_**So, I'll make a deal with you all. This A/N would be remove on Saturday night (maybe I'll keep it to read all your opinions, IDK yet), so next Sunday I'll post the right chapter, all finish and with all detail. And since, I left you hanging, I'll post another one, that will correspond to today's post. But, wait! There's more! For every A/N that I post, on the following week I'll be posting, not one, or two... but THREE chapters! You heard/read right! So you're still on time to send me your ideas and opinions and I'll try to include them in the chapters (or in future ones) ;)**_

_**In another business, in my italian class, a few days ago, they asked us to think of a plot while listening to some music (don't ask which one, it came with the workbook). I instantly thought of a fandom I always have in my heart, but I didn't pay much attention lately: CardCaptor Sakura (Sakura CardCaptor, depends where you were raised and born). The problem is that I really want to do it, but it would be in Spanish. So, I need your opinions. I probably would post a poll later during the day, so you can tell me about it. Talk to your friends and vote!**_

_**Again, I'm really sorry about this whole A/N, it doesn't feel good to write, and I'm guessing is not easy to read either.**_

_**Love you all xoxo**_


	25. We Need to Talk?

**Katie's P.O.V.**

It's the day of the dance and I have one problem. One tiny, little problem, which allow you to qualify me as a diva or snob... I don't have a costume!

You may wonder, '_Katie? Katie Gardner? The same Katie that is Travis Stoll's girlfriend? The one who makes him stop in his pranks? The one who always scold him and his brother? That Katie Gardner?!_' Yeah, people... _that_ Katie Gardner. The same Katie Gardner that told her boyfriend to take a break. The same plain boring girl who is obsess with nature and stuff. The same insecure girl who-

"Katie?! Katie!" I heard Rachel's voice pulling me off my thought and bringing me back to my lame reality "You OK?"

"Peachy" I replied, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, but made me walk into her house.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked, politely. I suddenly found my hands really interesting.

"Well, you see, I, um..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Gods, why it was so hard to ask for help?! I'm not prideful, there's no shame in ask for help! "Today's the dance, and..."

"You didn't find the costume you were looking for?" she completed for me. I looked down, a bit embarrassed for being discovered "You should had said so before!" I looked up, frowning. What?!

"Uh, what?" I repeated out loud.

"I have tons of costumes, but since I'm not using any of those, you can!" she stated, happy. I smiled in relief. I knew that coming to Rachel was a good choice.

"You're a lifesaver" I praised her, hugging her.

"Oh, please..." she hugged back, and waved her hand, sarcastically "If I was a lifesaver, I'd been able to help you and Travis two weeks ago" My smile wiped off quickly "Oh, gods... I'm so stupid" she apologized, but I shook my head.

"It's that- Gods, I hate to feel like this!" I confessed, sobbing a bit.

"Feel like what, Katie?" she questioned me, confused. I looked up at her and I understood she didn't have to feel like this ever. She was Apollo's 'eternal maiden'.

"Insecure..." I whispered. Rachel hugged me tight.

"I don't need to be in a relationship to know how to feel insecure..." she admitted, rubbing my back "I'm a girl, first of all, even when Apollo forgets it once in a while-" A thunder cut her from talking "What?! You know it's true!" she yelled at the sky, making me release a little chuckle "Anyway, and changing the topic, we have to make you beautiful tonight, so Travis falls head over heels for you, _again_" she emphasized.

"But... What if he thought this through? What if he saw the bossy, plain girl in me and doesn't want me back?" I quivered in the last words. Sue me, I was scared he never loved me for real.

"Katie, for him not to love you, it's like Annabeth being able to live without Percy! It's insane, ridiculous, and _not true_!" she fired at me, dragging me to her room. She placed me in front of her mirror and held my shoulders, forcing me to look up at my reflection "You're a confident, brave Daughter of Demeter. You made Travis Stoll fall in love with the real you, and the real you is all those things you said. And guess what? He doesn't mind that!"

"Sometimes, I'm not sure..." I recognized.

"Then, let's do some magic to help you!" she finished, walking into the big room she calls '_closet_': just by watching it, it feels like it would be the envy of more than one daughter of Aphrodite. She walked straight to one section, labeled '_Costumes_'. You had to give the girl some credit, she was organized. She looked around, until she found a tight, yet loose green grass dress that was up to my thighs. She made me put it on and then, she handed me some green ballerina shoes. It was simple and I was really comfortable on it "Not done yet..." she warned, walking out for a second. I looked at the mirror and tried to build up my confidence.

'_Hey, Travis... Look, I know it was harsh-_' Not, won't work.

'_Travis! You. Me. Dance floor. Now_' Too bossy. Though, Clarisse would be proud.

'_Travis, I missed you so much-_' No, too desperate.

'_Do you love someone else?_' Too direct.

'_We need to talk_'? That would only scare him more.

"How about you start with a simple '_Hello_'?" Rachel supplied, probably watching my thinking face "I hope someone is not allergic to poison ivy" she joked, showing me a plant of poison ivy. I concentrated and the branches of the plant got around me, making a head piece and around my dress "Now, all that's left is make up" She sat me in a chair and forbid me to watch the mirror, saying it was gonna be a surprise. When she finished, I sighed and looked at my reflection, but the girl wasn't me! I saw a girl with beauty and confident, not mud and bossy attitude. Simply, I couldn't recognized myself "You look divine... Now, we have to get to the dance, before someone else steals your boyfriend" I blushed at the indirect mentioned of Travis, but nodded and headed with her to the dance. I just hope I don't ruin it.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Part 1/3 of my update! Comment, review!**

**P.S. Thanks to all who gave me costumes ideas! Blue cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	26. Tonight, You're The Villain

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

After I finished helping Katie with her costume, we rushed to school. The entire place was decorated with cartoony ghosts, spiders (Annabeth must already screamed when she saw them) and bats, hanging around the gym's walls. Katie helped me by pushing my '_wheelchair_' and gathering around with our friends.

Jason and Piper as _Superman_ and _Wonder Woman_ were the beacon of the group. Jason tried to colored his hair for the occasion and, it doesn't suit him. Piper was kind of self-conscious about her almost-expose-upper-chest and looked for comfort in Jason's arms, who was talking to Leo, wearing a exact replica of _Iron Man_'s suit. Calypso was at his side, in a weird mix of armor and clothes, that she managed to pull off. She was looking around, like she knew something was happening tonight.

Piper was talking to Hazel, who was also feeling a bit self-conscious about her _Storm_ costume, but at least she had Frank, who was circling her in panther form. I really don't want to know what mortals see through the Mist. The same goes for Reyna, Grover and Juniper, who are free to be themselves after two months of hiding like mortals.

Annabeth, who was wearing some costume that matched Percy's, was talking with Reyna, while Percy talked to Grover and Juniper. Percy, just like Jason, tried to colored his hair for the costume, and... _nope_, it doesn't look good either. And by his blonde hair, I'm guessing he's _Aquaman_.

Will, Clarisse and Thalia were wearing some tight suits. Clarisse's was full body, with some white gashes around and she was carrying a double edge ax. She had cut her hair up to her shoulders and was loose, and not in the usual bandana. Thalia's and Will's were different, more like catsuits with a belt each. Thalia had some guns by her side, being able to combine _Lara Croft_ and _Black Widow_ style all in one. Will had a quiver full of arrows and a bow in it, but his catsuit was sleeveless.

Nico and Chris were standing closer. Nico was definitely _Batman_, since he was stubborn as a cow (_Hera, don't hurt me now_) from the beginning. Though he was a little short and scrawny to be the Dark Knight. Chris was dressed in normal clothes, but he had one of those '_Hi, my name is..._' tags on his shirt and he wrote the word '_GOD_' in it. Very smart.

Last, but not least, Lou and the Stolls. Lou was wearing a green dress, with a tiara above her head. Connor (or who I'm praying is Connor or I'm seriously gonna kill Travis after Katie) was dress in a Loki costume, with staff and his horny helmet (_I swear to Apollo, I just NOT thought that... That sounded really perv_). Next to them, The Flash.

I sighed and glanced at Katie, who was making the plants around going crazy.

"Katie, relax" I tried to sooth her, not succeeding much.

"I'm scare, Rachel..." she admitted "What if he didn't learn his lesson? What if he finally realized I'm just a bossy girl who he _doesn't_ like?" she repeated the questions she did at my place.

"Katie, stop being like this... It's not you!" I noticed, grabbing her hands "Tell you what. Why don't you forget all that and become _Poison Ivy_?" I suggested. She raised an eyebrow, curious.

"How?"

"Tonight, you're the villain. Travis, the hero, though Nico should be after you..." I realized, late "Let him chase you" I resumed my idea.

"Like mouse-and-cat?" I nodded and encouraged her to go forward without me, while I looked around, sighing. One person was missing and I was in a wheelchair because of Halloween. _Great._

"That was quite a speech" I heard a boy's voice behind me. I turned and faced a boy of seventeen, dress with a light blue tunic. His brown hair was curly and he had deep blue eyes. I've never seen this guy before but it looks familiar. _And dangerous..._

"Just encouraging a friend" I replied, dryly. I didn't want to talk to him and I was trying to be subtle.

"Looks like you're that kind of friend" he kept talking. I was curious by his choose of words, but I'm not Annabeth. I can keep my curiosity under control "Wow, we have a really strong Oracle" I almost turn to see him, when I remembered my costume was meant to represent the _Oracle_, also known as _Batgirl_ or _Barbara Gordon_ "Wonder what Apollo would do if she gets kidnap" OK, now I was really freaked out. _Who in Hades is this guy?!_

"What?" I tried to play it cool and fake ignorance.

"I hate theater" the guy stated and placed a hand around my neck, tight. I tried to get free and scream, but he would just squeeze more. He picked me up from the wheelchair and dragged me out to the hallway, that was deserted "Now, let's get to business..."

"Wh-what do you w-want?" I crooked out, gasping for air. He smiled twisty at me.

"I want my wife back, but since she became '_Miss-I'm-so-independent-I-don't-need-my-husband_', you'll do just fine" My last strengths went to my eyes, that widen big in fear, before a purple blur pass right in front of my eyes.

* * *

**Part 2/3! We're getting close to the end of the update!**

**P.S. How do you think things will unfold for Tratie?**


	27. Arrogant And Prideful

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I knew I was late for the dance. But, in the back of my mind, there was the '_So what if you're late? Nobody would care_'. I knew it was wrong, but even trying I felt left out just by being two years older than the rest.

Anyway, after changing my mind in who I was gonna be tonight, I lazily headed to the dance. At least, one person deserves to see me... even if I _can't_ have her. It's kind of ironic that the only girl that catches my eye is actually the only girl I can't have... Now, I kind of understand Reyna. When I reached the school, I walked through the hallways, trying to remember the directions to the gym, when I heard two people talking. More like one was threatening the other one.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" one of the voices, a girl's, chocked out. That's when I saw the guy was strangling her and she was trying to get free. Her clothes were simple and everyday type, but was her hair what made me snap.

"I want my wife back, but since she became '_Miss-I'm-so-independent-I-don't-need-my-husband_', you'll do just fine" the boy replied. Without thinking, I launched to the guy and shoved him aside, catching Rachel before she hit the floor, who started to cough for air.

"It's OK, I got you" I assured her. She looked at me, her eyelids closing. She was about to pass out "Rach, c'mon, stay awake!" I told her, shaking her a bit. I didn't have time to know if she'd hate me for slapping her, cause the boy charged against me, both of us falling to the floor. He was trying to pin me down, but I managed to take out a small Imperial Gold blade and gashed his thigh with it. His mouth opened in a screaming stance, but no sound came out. From his gash, it didn't drip blood, but something golden. _Ichor..._ "You're a god" I realized, pushing him off me.

"You're not gonna take my prize, stupid Legacy!" he barked at me. My frown got deeper at the word '_prize_'.

"Arrogant and prideful... You must be _Greek_" I spatted the last word, as an insult, even though I haven't used it in two months.

"Of course I'm _Greek_, you filthy excuse of Roman soldier!" he continued, while I stepped between him and Rachel, who was trying to back away "You Romans hate the sea so much, you forgot half the deities of it!"

"With that attitude, no wonder why they forget about you" I heard Rachel mutter behind me.

"I was the next in line to the throne when that daughter of Poseidon broke things with me!" he complained out loud. I glanced at Rachel and we reached a mutual agreement: that he was talking about that Ariel chick and that we can't let him get into the dance.

"She did well. I bet she doesn't love you either" I fired at him, smirking. He was fuming.

"That doesn't matter now. She'll come back to me and help me dethrone her father and brother... with the right incentive..." he smirked back, looking behind me.

"You're mad if you think I'll step aside" I growled, pushing Rachel more closer to the wall, almost caging her with my body. I felt her hands clinging in my arm and her face hidden in my back. I've never seen her this terrified.

"As you wish, you fool" he answered me, raising his hands. I felt a little dehydrated, my lips getting chopped. I also saw the water of the nearest fountain gather around him, like when Jackson does it. The water solidified into the shape of a spear and he threw it at me. I was quick enough to move Rachel out of the way before it stabbed my side.

"OCTAVIAN!" I heard Rachel scream my name from the floor. I was starting to see black dots when I saw another figure walking to us.

"You're a coward, Enalos!" the new figure said. It was dressed with a simple light blue greek dress, her red hair was loose and her eyes were flaming in rage. I clutched my side, wincing and groaning, trying to not focus on the pain.

"Octavian... Octavian, stay with me..." Rachel begged at me, crawling to my side. I felt like dying, that pain was that big. And Rachel's tears made it even bigger "Yo-you're gonna be OK" she pulled my hair to the side, trying to comfort me. I heard some noises, but I couldn't focus on that "You're not gonna leave me, right?" she asked. _This is it..._

"If I do-" I stopped, wincing a bit, starting to taste the blood in my mouth.

"Don't talk, just look at me..." she ordered me. I noticed she was completely red: her hands were covered in blood, her eyes were red from crying and her skin was all flushed with her effort in not exploit in rage "On second thoughts..." she trailed when she saw me gazing at her.

"You look beautiful" I whispered, reaching a cheek and stroking it with my thumb. She leaned in my hand and gave me a small smile.

"Stay with me..." she pleaded "Don't-" I couldn't hear the rest, because in the blink of an eye, my world turned black.

* * *

**Part 3/3! I finished! Comment, review... Please... *baby seal eyes***

**P.S. One question, more out of curiosity than anything... You guys hate Ariel? Like her? Love her? Don't care?**

**P.P.S. Can anyone guess which is Octavian's costume?**

**P.P.P.S. I apologize for the lack and poor fighting scene, but it's one of the few things I still struggle to write... I'm still learning! :)**

**P.P.P.P.S. Last one... Would you guys want Octavian to live or nah? You guys decide!**


	28. Old Times Are Dead To Me

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

My plan was simple. It had few steps, actually

1) Get to the dance.

2) Convince the demigods I was no threat.

3) Make peace with Calypso (on whatever she was mad at me. I still don't know why)

4) Leave to inform Dad and Lady Athena.

5) Get up early to spend the day in the beach.

But all that went to the pit when I saw Enalos, my treacherous and cheater ex husband attacking Apollo's seers. I couldn't believe it.

"You're a coward, Enalos!" I wasn't afraid to yell at him. He turned to me, smirking like he already won, but he paled when I pulled out two blades, ηλιακό φως (Daylight) and σεληνόφωτο (Moonlight). He had a spear in his hand, so I didn't hesitate in throwing σεληνόφωτο, stopping him. I quickly attacked him, but he blocked me just in time. Since he was focused on my face, I smirked and kicked his knee, before splitting his legs open. I took the advantage and hit his face with the hilt of ηλιακό φως, making his nose bleed. He reached it to check it and I smirked again.

"Looks like you haven't lose your skills" he praised me, like if a simple complement would make me go back to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and fight, coward" I spatted at him. He hates to be call that. I know it, he knows it.

"_Coward_?!" he repeated, outraged. He launched at me, but I simply stepped to the side. He couldn't stop and hit the wall. Too bad he didn't pass out. That would have been funny to watch.

"And also blind, apparently" I added, trying to make him lose his temper. Although I'm still mad at myself for falling for him all those eons back and I'm mad at Dad for suggesting (_ordering_) me to marry him all those eons back, I'm grateful I know all his ticks. Never knew this would be so easy to handle.

"You also were blind... blind of _love_" he reminded me. I rolled my eyes at his weak attempt to faze me.

"One, get over it! I did!" I could see his face contorting in rage "Two, are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?!" I finished, twirling my blades in my hands "That was rhetorical" I emphasized. He launched at me again, forcing me to block him. Since one of my blades was free, I deepen a gash he already had in his thigh and it looked fresh. He screamed and I hit the spot again, making him kneel down. Then, I hit his leg, dropping him and twisting his arm in his back, screaming so loud, everyone in Dad's palace could hear him. I pinned him down and stayed there, panting.

"Just like old times, uh?" he choked out. I glared at him.

"Old times are dead to me" I snarled at him "Just like you'll be when you face Poseidon's court" I announced, gaining satisfaction in his panic expression.

"**NO!**" Rachel's scream made me remember we weren't alone. I glanced to the side and saw her trying to wake up Octavian. He lost a lot of blood. I couldn't sense if he was alive or not, but I wasn't expecting was being trapped under a net. I shrieked, trying to take it off, but with no avail. Enalos wasn't better than me. It was enough, for now.

"Don't even think of it" Leo's voice came from close "It's an Hephaestus net, made especially for gods" I groaned.

"I'm not trying to get away from the net, I'm trying to get away from _him_!" I explained, pointing at Enalos. Leo looked confused, just like everyone who was watching me and paying no attention to Octavian (which was everyone. Only Will and Nico were with Rachel).

"Wait! You don't wanna get free?" Connor (or was it Tra- no, Travis was with Katie) asked.

"Of course she wants to get free!" Clarisse pointed out "She's a goddess, you idiot!" she smacked her brother-in-law's back head.

"I just don't wanna be under the same net that my ex husband!" I repeated, making everyone show surprise. I sighed, trying to calm down "Look, I have no- well, I'd be _lying_ if I say I have no problem in being under the net alone, but once you guys take this asshole away from me, I'll personally answer all your questions... or at least the ones I know the answer" I suggested.

"How about you answer our questions now, under the net?" Reyna wanted to be an authority, but clearly everyone was looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"Right _now_? In a school fill with _mortals_?" Frank noticed.

"We're taking them to Olympus" Annabeth stated. I sighed, seeing no other way out.

"Fine" I agreed, still trying to get away from Enalos, who was glaring at Percy "What? Finally realize he's better than you?!" I questioned Enalos, making him look away from Percy.

"That sea spawn is no better than me! He's no better than Triton!" he said, trying to set us both over the edge.

"He's much better than Triton! And, Hades yes he's much better than you!" I fired back, frowning.

"Can't you not use my father's name in vane?!" Nico complained in the distance.

"Uncle H loves me, cousin!" I replied, smiling a bit.

"Show off" Enalos grumbled.

"Oh, _shut up_, Enalos! We're in this mess because of you!" I told him, angry. I heard a gasp and turned my head. Piper was holding her hands over her mouth. I was recognized.

* * *

**Hey! Back with a new chapter!**

**P.S. For the ones who hasn't vote yet on Octavian to live or die, you still have time!**

**P.P.S. Thanks to Hugs6, I'm gonna do this couple a little different ;)**


	29. So, You're My Sister?

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Luckily for us, Leo had modified Festus to convert him into a car. The car reminded me of a golden Hummer, but the inside... You know how, in _Harry Potter,_ they have those tents that look tiny from outside, but big enough for an apartment complex inside? Well, the Hummer was something like that. Leo explained to me that he put some Mist tricks around Festus and that's why it's so big.

Nico and Will carried Octavian inside the car, while Katie tried to sooth Rachel, who was really nervous. Half of us ride up front, the rest on the back. I had the luck to ride with our '_guests_' who couldn't stand each other. Literally, the god was trying to attack or get closer to the goddess, but she'd always push him back, scowling. Percy sat next to me, along with Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason. Leo was driving (Gods help us all), with Calypso and Reyna in the passenger seat.

"I think it's time" I recognized, looking at everyone.

"Time for what?" Percy asked, clueless as always. I rolled my eyes and stopped the urges to smack him and kiss him, all at the same time.

"You'll answer our questions" Thalia stated, looking at the gods. The goddess looked tired, but turned serious and nodded "All of them" she emphasized.

"I can't answer all of them" the goddess answered "I can't talk for other gods. I can talk for myself"

"Why did you came to Goode?" Jason started the interrogation.

"Yeah, _Thesi_" the god mocked her "Why did you came to the pathetic excuse of school?"

"Stay. Out. Of. This!" she barked at him, glaring at him. The god backed away and she smirked "Good"

"**Answer the question**" Piper applied a little of charmspeak in her words, making the goddess raise an eyebrow at her.

"Piper, unless you're your Mom, charmspeak doesn't work in gods" she explained, not mad "I came to Goode because I wanted to meet Percy. I'm the only who never met him in the family and Dad speaks so highly of him" she finished, sighing. Percy looked uneasy, but I was proud about what Poseidon was doing.

"So, you're my sister?"

"_Half_ sister" she corrected him, smiling shyly "But, yes. We're family"

"Who are you?" Hazel interrogated her, curious. We weren't scare or afraid of her. Her presence made us curious.

"Have you found out, pontifex?" she turned to Jason, who frowned. She wasn't challenging him. She was wondering.

"Oh, for the love of- Ouch! _Benthesikyme_!" the god complained when she kick his ribs, trying to shut him up. It worked the other way.

"_Benthesikyme_? I know that name!" Frank recognized, snapping his fingers.

"Well?!" I urged him.

"Benthesikyme is the goddess of waves and tides. She's a daughter of Poseidon and his wife-" at that point, she groaned and scowled "She was famous because she took care of a son of Khione with her father-"

"Wait! So, Barnacle Head had a _son_ with the Ice Queen?!" Leo yelled from the driver's seat.

"Not a brother I'm proud of" she mumbled.

"But you look exactly like Hans Christen Andersen describe you..." I noticed. Percy was still in shock.

"Here we go again..." she muttered.

"Who's he?" Thalia demanded, pointing at the other god under the net.

"My cheater of ex husband" she replied, mad "Also, he used me to get the throne of the seas" Percy's face was contorting from disbelief to disgust and was ready to punch him in the guts "Don't bother, little brother..." she called him, smirking "Just make pressure in his thigh, like this-" she put her hand in his ex husband's thigh and pushed, making him open his mouth. No sound came out, but Percy had to cover his ears.

"I didn't hear anything" Jason acknowledged.

"That's because he screams in a frequency only sea creatures can hear him. Go to the beach and I bet all fishes are swimming in wrong directions" the goddess stopped pressuring him.

"Last time we saw each other... You said something about looking out for a mermaid" Percy blurted out. I was confused myself and the riddle was still in my head.

"Ah! Yes, I did... So?" she looked at us, expectantly.

"Mermaids don't come to the surface" he kept going, sure about it.

"I wasn't talking about _those_ mermaids" she said, mysteriously.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Well, here's another chapter! Review, comment, critic (but try to subtle about it ;) )**

**P.S. You're probably wondering why I'm posting on Saturday instead of the usual Sunday, uh? Well, the answer is simple... Right now (as in the moment I'm posting this), I have no wifi, Internet or home phone whatsoever... I'm in a cafe with my group study (don't ask), so since my phone company won't fix it till Monday, I'm in a free-wifi-weekend... Which would be great if I have to do stuff without wifi... So, I'll try to post next chapter next Sunday (not tomorrow, the next week). Honestly, I preferred this over another A/N... Thanks for understanding! xoxoxo**


	30. Isn't It Obvious?

**Travis' P.O.V.**

We had to ride in the back of the car. Will was working fast to '_save_' Octavian. None of us have much likely of him, but Rachel practically grabbed Nico and Will's throat and made them promise to try to save him. She was hysterically upset and Clarisse literally knocked her down. She's now laying across the seat asleep, her head on Katie's lap. Will and Nico made us put Octavian in another set of seats and were working on him, after taking off all his costume's upper chest plate. I swear, that guy from afar looked like Joffrey Barathenon.

"I don't like this" I heard Lou muttered, shaking her head.

"What is it, Lou?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow. Lou sighed, passing her sight from Rachel to Octavian.

"Isn't it obvious?" she pointed out. We all shook our heads, except Katie and Nico.

"Lou is worried that Rachel falls in love with Octavian" Nico explained, not leaving his eyes of Octavian's body.

"_If_ I get to save him, I'm gonna have a serious talk with him before that" Will snorted lowly while working. Nico simply patted his shoulder, like he was a dog.

"You think Octavian saved her because he loves her?" Chris questioned, not very sure "Could had been an act"

"For what?! What would he gain by doing this?" Katie defended him. My own blood started to boiled in my veins. _How could she be standing up for that guy?!_

"Confidence. We'd open up and spill our secrets" Clarisse stated, sure about it.

"Gods, Katie... You're so naïve sometimes" I blurted out, not filtering my words. I came to my senses when I saw her glare.

"Excuse _me_?!" she said, like daring me to say more. I strategically kept quiet, but Connor took it from where I left it.

"Well, considering how romantic you are, I'm not surprise you fall for that act of heroism from a guy who has no-" Luckily, Lou was intelligent enough to cover Connor's mouth and smile apologetically to Katie, who turned to the window.

"At least, he only wanted her" she mumbled.

* * *

When we arrived to the Empire State, we took Octavian to his room and Rachel to the guest's one. Both were still unconscious, but at least we knew Rachel was alive. We couldn't know if Octavian was alive or not. Nico couldn't even assure it.

"Ten drachmas he dies tomorrow" I betted to Connor and Chris.

"Make it fifteen. He'll be unconscious till Monday" Chris argued. We shook our hands and headed to our rooms to take off all the costumes. When I was done, I headed to the kitchen, passing right from Rachel's room.

"He can't die!" Rachel's voice yelled. Suddenly, she started to sob and cry.

"It'll be OK" I heard Katie's soothing voice "Either way, he'll be OK"

"Katie, he's my best friend! He just risked his life for me! He _can't_!" Rachel insisted, his voice muffled by Katie's chest.

"Try to sleep a little. You had a pretty emotional night" Katie ordered Rachel, before stepping outside the room and closing the door.

"You still think he did it out of love, don't you?" The sound of my voice startled her. Apparently, she didn't saw me.

"Well, it's obvious he cares about her" she replied, looking away from me. She still had her green dress on.

"You gonna turn this on me, won't you?" I accused her. She looked at me and frowned.

"I'm not turning anything on you. I was pointing a fact" she stated "And if you imply that, means you have unsolved issues yourself" she added, walking away from me. But I stopped her.

"And yet, you're walking away" I noticed. Apparently, I'm only making her more angry by the minute.

"You'd done it before. But when I do it, it's the end of the world" she mocked me at the end.

"We need to work this out"

"You don't seem to want it"

"Why are you making this more difficult?"

"I'm sorry, did you wanted everything handed in a silver plater?"

"Yes! Well, no, but-"

"Shut up, Stoll"

"Make me, Gardner" I challenged her. By now, we were inches away from each other. This would sound creepy, but I could smell the lefts of poison ivy in her hair "I missed strawberries" I blurted out, not even processing what I said. I tend to do that a lot.

"What-" I cut her, kissing her. At first, she was stiff, but she melted. I smiled and hugged her waist closer to me. When I pulled back, her cheeks were red "You're cheesy, Stoll"

"Sue me, Katie-Kat" I finished, kissing her again and muffling her protest about her nickname.

"You're not forgiven" she managed to say, pulling from my hair.

"It's a start, right?"

"Try not to mess up this time" she warned me.

"Loud and clear, ma'am"

* * *

**Hey, guys! How was your weekend? Good? Look! I brought you Tratie!**

**Anyway, you're still in time to tell me (in your comments) if you want Octavian to live or die... So far, you guys want me to let him live...**

**Another thing, what are your thoughts on Ariel's husband? And in her warning? Also, if you have ideas for future chapters, I'm willing to listen! Happy Sunday!**


	31. Why Is Your Sister Under A Net?

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

Is it bad I'm not worried that Octavian will survive or not? Or that I consider two capture minor gods as a priority? _What kind of Praetor am I?_

"Thinking is Athena's work. Considering and doing are Enyo" I heard the voice of Clarisse. Since our parents are more similar than we tend to admit, we became quiet closer. Some myths even say that Bellona is Mars' sister.

"Then, bad thing I'm the leader" I replied, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you think, you're living a fantasy" she warned me. I frowned, while she joined us in the elevator to Olympus. The rest of the demigods (and by '_rest_', I mean '_Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso and Nico_') was already upstairs.

"The gods need to make another elevator or make it bigger" Leo suggested, once I stepped outside.

"You do realize that idea could have big, _bad_ consequences?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow. Leo didn't understand, frowning, but shrugged it. We started walking to the Council Room, were the Olympians (minus Hades and Hestia) were gathered.

"Welcome-" Zeus started.

"_Thesi_?!" Poseidon cut him, confused. The goddess simply smiled at him.

"Hi, Daddy" she greeted him, like a little kid "Council" she bowed in respect and forced the god to do the same thing.

"Percy? Why is your sister under a net?" Poseidon asked his son, who sighed and looked at him.

"That's why we're here" he started, before we tell the gods the reason behind it. Everyone listen in silence, or at least they '_faked_' the attention. When we reached the explanation of tonight, Apollo got up of his seat and shrunk to our side before start beating the minor god.

"You like to play with girls?! This will teach you to play with _my_ Oracle!" he told him, punching him with every word. No one had seen Apollo so upset and angry before in something that didn't involved his sister. _Possessive much?_

"Apollo" the goddess called him, softly, making him stop "Rachel is OK. Octavian saved her" Apollo's face turned into a frown before looking at her. Then he openly glared at Aphrodite, who was acting innocent.

"Stop messing with my Oracle or the fate of your kids would be in my hands" Apollo threaten Aphrodite, who shrugged nonchalant.

"There is one more thing that the demigods _don't_ know" the goddess told the Council, who faced her "Enalos needs to be sentence in Poseidon's Court" The gods gasped at her words, like if it was extreme what she was doing.

"But- he didn't kill anyone" Aphrodite tried to reason with her, making her frown.

"Attempt of murder of a Legacy, attempt of rape of an Oracle, tricking a crowning prince and planning overthrown the throne of the seas" the goddess numbered "That's all the charges Enalos is facing"

"I support my daughter" Poseidon nodded "Did you find it?" he questioned, gaining a nod as reply.

"Your justice is raw, Poseidon" Ares said, surprising everyone "Please, let me witness it"

"No" Poseidon denied it. The gods started to argue between them, ignoring us completely.

"Only sea-related gods can witness and suffer in Poseidon's Court" the goddess explained to our confused faces.

"Why you said '_tricking a crowning prince_' when you numbered your ex's crimes?" Annabeth interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"She must be talking about her brother Triton" I noticed, and the goddess nod at me.

"What was that Poseidon asked you?" Frank wanted to know. The goddess shrugged.

"I can't tell you until you confirm it" Her answer baffled me, and I can see that the rest of them did too "If you don't find it and confirm it by this time next week, Enalos would get away with it"

"How do we know what to find if you don't tell us?!" Clarisse was losing her patience and I didn't have much left.

"Directly, I can't. Indirectly, search for _mermaids_" she repeated what she said in the car "You have this weekend to confirm it"

"Looks like we're having a playdate with the beach" Percy sighed, like it wasn't of his like. I just hope this goddess didn't send us to chase ghosts.

* * *

**Hey, guys! How was the chapter?! What do you think the goddess is asking the demigods? Which couple do you want me to dig a little deeper?**

**OK, I have a few things to let you know. First, thanks to all your votes... OCTAVIAN WILL LIVE! And, like some like to add, 'declare his undying love for Rachel' (I don't remember who wrote it like that, but she/he gets all the credit!). Also, their relationship is not gonna be all 'lovey dovey', because I have something special for the two of them *insert malicious look***

**Second, I wanna speed up this story a little bit, so I was planning on writing/posting a chapter per week... BUT, I'll only do it if I can get 10 REVIEWS by tonight! This way, I'll be able to make a Christmas special.**

**Third, I was also thinking in editing the story once we change the year, posting 3 chapters in one post, so the length is longer and I'm allow to write more chapters... You have until New Year's to vote for this...**


	32. Doctor's Orders!

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I didn't waited for the rest. I went down to our floor and headed to see Will. Instead of founding him in Octavian's room, he was in his own room, laid down in his bed.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out without thinking. He groaned and leaned on his forearms.

"Resting. Why are you here?" he asked. For a second, I thought he was accusing me of something.

"Checking up on you. Rachel was a bit desperate"

"I had to sedated her" My eyes widen at his confession "Gods, Nico! I didn't do that!" he admitted, chuckling a bit. I released a sigh.

"Solace, don't fool with that!" I complained.

"Wow" he said, surprised "I didn't know you _liked_ Rachel..." I looked at him, my eyes about to come out of my head, before he laughed again.

"I'm gonna kill you one day!" I promised, strangling the air in front of me.

"Yeah... Killing the guy who saved your life? I don't think so..." he reasoned with me, shaking his finger, still smirking.

"Wipe the smirk off your face!" I told him "We have stuff to do" He groaned again and plopped back into the bed.

"Can't Annabeth do it? Or even better, Reyna?" he suggested. I shook my head "Why me?!" he whined at me.

"Because everybody else is gonna be focus on their '_partners_', watching their back and you don't need to have your back watched" I stated.

"Ouch. That hurt, buddy. Right here" he put a hand over his heart, with a really fake pout on his face. I rolled my eyes, hiding the heat in my cheeks.

"Fine, stay here" I started to walk back to the door "Oh! FYI, I'm shadow-traveling to the beach" I announced, walking out of the room and closing the door.

One step...

Two steps...

Thre-

"Are you _insane_?!" I heard Will shout at me. I smirked in satisfaction, but I hid it quickly before turning to face him "You can't shadow-travel! Doctor's orders!"

"Are you still gonna use that lame excuse on me?" I chuckled at his serious expression. His frown only got deeper and, somehow, made me flinch "Alright, alright! Not shadow-traveling..." Will smirked at me "But how do we get to the beach, then?"

"Didn't your Dad gave you a skeleton chauffeur or something?" he questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops" I muttered, innocently.

"Yeah, yeah..." he complained, walking pass me to the reach the elevator. I followed him, wondering how a guy like him is friends with a guy like me.

* * *

We arrived to the beach and, for a Saturday midday, it was crowded! People were walking around like an endless parade.

"This feels nice" Will mumbled, with his eyes closed, facing the sun.

"If you were tired, you should had let me know" I argued with him, taking off my aviator jacket. We may be in November, but it's a bit hot for me.

"I did!" he complained. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused "I told you to let Annabeth do it, even Reyna, but noooo! _Mr. I-can't-shadow-travel-without-fading-for-life_ had to get me out of bed and force me to stay up in the last 24hs!"

"OK, OK, I get it. You're cranky, you didn't get beauty sleep" I mocked him. He intensified his glare on me.

"Next time you're hurt, go to another healer"

"I'm not serious, Will" I tried to calm him down, a bit worry.

"Well, I'm not" he retorted, walking ahead of me. I quickly followed him and tackled him down "DiAngelo!" he scowled at me.

"I'll let you go when you calm down" I admitted, pinning him down.

"Who am I?! _Clarisse_?!" _By the tone of the voice and the angry look, you could pass for her..._

"_Gwandpa_! Look the shells I found!" I heard a girl no younger than four-years-old, passing next to us. But when she saw us, she stopped running and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, confused.

"_You'we_ _huwting_ him" she stated, surprising me "Can you get off him, _pwease_?"

"Yes, Nico. You're hurting me" Will repeated, mocking me "Get off" he ordered. I rolled my eyes and got off him, letting him sit up "Thank you, princess" he thanked the kid, who frowned.

"I'm no _pwincess_!" she pouted, crossing her chubby little arms in her chest. Will fake gasped.

"My apologies. Is that you're so pretty, I confused you with one" Is not against the rule to use bad pick-up lines with kids?

"I'm a _mewmaid_!" she announced, proud. I froze in my place, looking at her.

"A- A mermaid?" I checked, swallowing hard. The little girl nodded, frantically. _This can't be what she asked us..._

_'Last time we saw each other... You said something about looking out for a mermaid'_

_'Ah! Yes, I did... So?'_

_'Mermaids don't come to the surface'_

_'I wasn't talking about those mermaids'_

"What's your name?" I asked her, terrified.

"My name is Ariel"

* * *

**Hey, guys! What do you think of this little Solangelo? Comment, review, etc...**

**I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm not sure if to continue this story... I mean, I know what I want and where I'm heading it, but I think I'm not getting enough feedback and makes me think is a bad story... Is nothing definitive yet, but I may put it in hiatus when the New Year's comes...**


	33. The Answer To The Goddess' Riddle

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

I yawned and leaned myself against Frank, while Piper drove us to meet Nico and Will.

"I still can't believe you don't let me drive!" Leo kept complaining, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I wanna _live_ to meet Nico!" Thalia replied, glaring at him.

"Why do you think he'd call us?" Jason wondered, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, he sounded worry" I admitted.

"Any bets on what we're finding?" Travis butted his smirking face.

"Yeah... When you pay me up for our last bet" Chris stopped him, pulling him back.

"What last bet?" Clarisse asked him. Chris whispered something in her ear and her eyes widen "That's _disgusting_ and you know it, Rodriguez" she scowled at him.

"Hey! It's happening!" he protested.

"What are they talking about?" Frank questioned, but everyone shrugged, except Connor.

"Chris betted us Octavian would be unconscious till Monday" Everyone turned to look at him, surprised and confused. Lou smacked his boyfriend's head, frowning "What?! Travis and I betted he was dying today!"

"_Travis_!" Katie scolded him, who winced and hid behind Grover.

"I'm with Chris" We all turned to Piper, shocked those words came out of her mouth, since she was very focused in driving.

"_Pipes_!" Jason gasped, surprise. She shrugged at him.

"Have you seen Rachel? She's not letting him die on her watch" she explained.

"Wait, is not that, um, _forbidden_?" Juniper mentioned "I mean, she's the Oracle..."

"If _someone_ is working on it, I bet it would end bad" Piper kept going, glancing at her with the mirror.

"Wait! You don't mean..." Thalia trailed off, from Juniper to Piper, like connecting dots "Oh, _for the love of Artemis_! Couldn't she picked someone a little, I don't know... less _vicious_?!" she ranted.

"You think this is _real_?!" Reyna leaned against Piper's seat, who nodded in reply "You do realize it means _war_, practically"

"OK, I don't speak girl! I need _translations_!" Leo snapped.

"Leo, if it's any consolation... I don't know what they're talking about, either" I admitted to him.

"Piper, Juniper, Thalia and Reyna think _someone_ gave Rachel the desire to be with Octavian" Calypso told him.

No one spoke the rest of the trip.

* * *

When we arrived to the beach, Nico and Will weren't the only ones waiting for us. Percy and Annabeth were there too, along with an elderly couple, a woman who could be their daughter and a little girl who could be their granddaughter.

"What took you so long?!" Nico yelled at us, when he saw us.

"Piper was driving!" Leo pointed at Piper, accusatory. Piper simply rolled her eyes and focused on the family.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The answer to the goddess' riddle" Annabeth answered "Or what I believe is the answer"

"Care to elaborate?" Katie said, watching as Will and Percy were playing with the little girl and talking to the grown ups.

"The little girl's name is Ariel" Cue to gasps and widen eyes "Percy's trying to find out who's her father..."

"But- you think she's a demigod?" Jason inquired, lowly.

"And not just any demigod" Percy's stern voice came from behind. He was serious, no goofiness in his eyes.

"What do you mean '_not just any demigod_'?" I questioned "Is- is she a Big Three child?" I feared, looking at my brother and cousins. Percy shook his head, making me release a sigh.

"No, she's not. But, she's dangerous for another reason"

"Another _reason_?" Reyna raised an eyebrow "If you tell me she's the daughter of a _Titan_ or worst- the daughter of a _Giant_ or a _Primordial_, I'm sending her executed" Percy frowned and took a step closer to Reyna, glaring at her.

"Touch a hair of her body, Reyna, and I can promise you I won't have mercy on you or whoever you send after her" The seriousness and dangerous of his voice made me think the girl was somehow related to Percy "Ariel's under my protection. Besides, she's Greek. _Not_ your jurisdiction" he mocked her at the end, smirking.

"Percy, who is she?" Grover voiced the question everyone was scared to know the answer. Percy hesitated, but answered.

"Ariel's Triton's daughter"

* * *

**Hey! How are you? I have a little something for you... Keep reading ;)**

**BTW, it takes a comment of making the story go to hiatus for you to comment?! Shame on you people!**


	34. Pinky Promise

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Right now, there was just one thought in my entire mind. One thought that I thought I'd never be (or at least, in this way)

Uncle.

Uncle..

_Uncle..._

Holy crap, I'm an Uncle!

Ariel's Mom, Melody (_seriously?! Not even that creative, brother!_), was a professional surfer, who Triton met when she went to Hawaii for a competition. What Triton saw in her or not is up to him, but he did whatever male gods do when they see a mortal: he hooked up with her, he left her pregnant and never showed up again. Nine months later, Ariel's born.

You can imagine the face of Melody's parents when she told them she was pregnant. If I were them, I'd try to find Triton and rip the shreds out of him.

"Percy. Percy? _Percy_!" Annabeth's voice made it into my brain and I snapped my head to her.

"Sorry, WiseGirl. You were saying?" I apologized, smirking at her. She simply rolled her eyes and faced the group.

"I was asking you what do we do about Ariel" she repeated, rubbing her nose's bridge.

"We should tell Uncle Poseidon" Thalia said, serious.

"Something tells me he already knows" Piper pointed out "He asked the _goddess-whatever-her-name-is_ when we dropped them, 'member?"

I stared at the sea, with a bad feeling in my stomach. That kind of '_demigod alarm_' that tells you '_People! Those are monsters, not mortals!_'. Or maybe it was the feeling of inconsideration my immortal brother had with his daughter.

"But, why would she send us?" Jason frowned, confused "I mean, when Hera planned our switching..." he gestured me and him "...she'd visit Leo when he was on dippers!"

"True, but something tells me Triton didn't plan this" Annabeth reasoned.

"So, you're saying someone tricked Triton into hooking up with a mortal, so nine months later he-"

"Or she" Clarisse cut Nico.

"Or _she_, would have what?" Nico added, looking around.

"Bait. Ransom " Clarisse answered him "Maybe even humiliation"

"How do you know this stuff?" Travis questioned her, but Clarisse's glare was enough to shut him up.

"I need to see Triton" I blurted out, not paying attention to the rest "Go back to the Empire State, take Ariel with you" I ordered. I wasn't sure of what I was gonna do, but I wanted my niece safe.

"I'm going with you" Annabeth announced. I looked at her, tilting my head "You need someone who explains why you wanna murder Triton" she said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet.

"IM us with news or when you come back" Frank told me. I nodded and watched as the gang walked to Ariel's family and explained what they could. Suddenly, from between their legs, Ariel made her way out and directly to us.

"Wait!" she called us, trying not to trip with the sand. I caught her and picked her up "_Whewe_ _awe_ you going? It's _twue_ _you'we_ my uncle?" she interrogated me "Do you like the beach? Can you teach me to swim? You know my Daddy?" I couldn't stop a smirk from my lips.

"Wow, wow, there..." I stopped her torrent of questions to me "You're very curious, you know that?"

"Mommy says is bad" she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, Mommy is wrong, cause your _Aunt_ Annabeth here is very curious too" I pulled Annabeth closer, winking at her, while she hide her own blush in my chest "I promise I'll answer all your questions later, but now, we have something to do" Ariel pouted at me and hugged me tight.

"Pinky _pwomise_?" she held out her pinky and I wrapped my own around it.

"Pinky promise" I kissed her forehead and put her down "Now, can you do something for me?" She nodded at me "I want that you and your Mommy go with my friends for a while, OK?"

"OK, Uncle _Pewcy_!" she beamed at me, before running back to her mother and pulling her to Jason.

"Ready to face Triton?" I faced back to Annabeth, who nodded.

"Ready to face Poseidon?" I raised my eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna throw a party!" I chuckled, picking her up and throwing ourselves inside the water.


	35. I Dare To Finish That Sentence

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I was boring in my room, counting the coral of my room. I couldn't do squad, because Mother had '_grounded_' me. I actually give a dam about it, specially since Father said I wasn't but they then got caught into an argument that I was their daughter and I should obey them both, blah, blah, blah...

As you can notice, Amphitrite has more pride and ego than Hera.

_Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" I yelled, not even getting up to answer the door. A naiad swam in, bowing in respect.

"M'lady, Lord Poseidon requires your presence in the Throne Room" I frowned but nodded.

"Very well, anything that takes me out of my boredom" I admitted, getting up and swimming away. When I got to the Throne Room, Dad wasn't alone. Mother was also there, along with Triton, Enalos (_puaj_!) and... Percy and Annabeth?!

"_Percy_? _Annabeth_?" I called them, swimming surprised to them.

"_Thesi_" Dad called me. I turned to him and bowed, mockingly "Now that we are all here, please tell us what brought you here, son"

I glanced at Triton, who had his jaw clenched tight. I saw Mother glaring, not only at Percy, but Annabeth as well.

"Father, I have found her" Percy said, from inside the bubble he made for Annabeth to breath.

"Her?" Mother frowned, not understanding "Her _who_?"

"Your granddaughter" Annabeth finished. Mother gasped. Triton paled. Enalos was smiling evilly. My eyes widen in surprise. Dad, however, was expressionless.

"Triton? Anything you wanna say?" Dad questioned him, his voice even.

"It was a mistake" I heard my brother mumble "She was a mistake!" he raised his voice, answering Dad.

"Mistake? _Mistake_?!" Mother's anger was tactile in her voice "You dishonored the family! Just like you father's affairs!"

"Hey! Leave Dad's kids alone!" I shouted at her "This isn't Triton's fault! He was tricked!"

"By who?!"

"By _him_!" I pointed at Enalos, whose smug smile was wiped out clean "He tricked Triton so, he could get the throne in order to keep that secret from us!"

"You don't want the child?" How Dad was able to keep his voice even, I don't know...

"Of course not!" Triton answered "Mortals are weak and the women are wh-" I didn't let him finish. I was soon holding ηλιακό φως at his throat, glaring at him.

"I dare to finish that sentence" I dared at him, my voice very low.

"Enough! Benthesikyme, back away" Dad ordered me. Gritting my teeth, I backed away and placed next to Percy and Annabeth "Triton, that daughter is now your responsibility and I won't leave any granddaughter of mine without my protection"

"I don't want the responsibility" he confessed. I was ready to kill him right now and there.

"I'll take it!" Percy's voice echoed in the room, surprising everyone.

"_We_'ll take it" Annabeth backed him up. Poseidon nodded at both of them.

"None of you would be welcome in this palace again!" Mother sentenced, looking at Percy and Annabeth "You would be sentence for your crimes!" she kept going to Enalos, who visibly shrunk. I smirked openly "And _you_..." she finally stared at Triton, who was brave enough to hold it "You're no longer the crowned prince and future heir of Atlantis!"

Triton was ready to crumble. I've never seen my brother this scared in my whole life.

"Amphitrite" Dad turned to her "I shall decide whether Triton is or not fit to continue the succession"

"But-"

"But nothing" he cut her "I'm still King of the Seas. Or have you forgot that already?" Mother shut her mouth and swam away "Guards, take Enalos back to his cell" A couple of cyclops walked in and took Enalos away "Triton, Thesi... I need a moment with Percy and Annabeth" I nodded and bowed, swimming away, Triton closed by me. When we crossed the doors, I faced him.

"I hope you're happy, brother" I scolded him "Because it looks like the demigod son is more honorable that the immortal son" And with that, I swam away from him.


	36. Which Was The Deal?

**Frank's P.O.V.**

While Percy and Annabeth dived into the ocean to speak with Poseidon, we focused on making sure Ariel and her mother followed us back to the Empire State.

"Melody, you have to come with us. Ariel as well" Jason started, but she eyed us like we were tricking her.

"Why should I?" she questioned us, raising an eyebrow.

"Mommy!" Ariel dragged the vowels, while talking to her mom "Uncle _Pewcy_ says we need to!" '_Uncle_ _Percy_'?! OK, I guess no one was ready to hear that.

"No! You wanna go, you go!" Melody spatted at her child. Ariel looked scared and hid behind Piper's legs.

"Melody, you have to come with us, too" Hazel tried to reason with her, but she was in denial or something "Your life might be in danger"

"In _danger_?" she repeated "I'm not in danger! _He_ told me I'd be safe raising that- _that_ thing!" she finished, pointing at a scared Ariel from behind Piper's legs.

"_He_ told you? He _who_?" Reyna frowned.

"The guy who made me the deal" Everyone frowned and turned to each other "The one who said he'd pay me for having that kid!"

"Mommy?" Ariel was walking towards her, carefully. I stopped her right before "But-!"

"I'm not your mother! I _never_ wanted you!" I picked up the broken child and let her cry on me.

"I might be tough, but even _I_ know you don't say that to a kid" Clarisse scowled, turning her hands into fists.

"Whatever, just give me my money"

"Money? What money?" Leo wondered and that's when Hell broke loose. Melody gutted Piper on the stomach and punched Hazel on her leg, before knocking me down and take Ariel off my grasp, placing a knife under her chin. Nobody made a movement.

"No money, no child!" she yelled at us, holding tight of Ariel's arm, who was whimpering in pain.

"Piper, Hazel, Lou" I named them. I didn't need to tell them what to do as well that I didn't want to know what would Percy do to us if something happen to his niece.

"**Melody, hand over Ariel. NOW**" Piper charmspoke her, looking fierce. We thought we were lucky when we saw Melody push Ariel a little to us. Ariel had her arms straight to us, but she was taken back by a driven-into-mad-state Melody.

"Mommy! You _huwt_ me!" Ariel complained, a few tears running down her face. Piper was staring at Melody, surprised that she escaped her charmspeak. Hazel, next to me, was starting to move her hand around, to control the mist. Lou, next to Connor, was doing the same.

"What are you doing?!" Melody shouted at us, looking around. Whatever the girls were showing her, it was scaring her "Leave me alone!"

"**Then, hand us Ariel!**" Piper tried again.

"That was not the deal" Melody growled. The way she said those words, the way she moved her head, was like she was being possessed or control. It was very robotic style.

"Which was the deal?" I interrogated her, taking a step closer.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Leo called me, but I ignored him.

"Tell me your deal, and maybe I can make a better offer" I proposed, still focused on Melody. She seemed having a debate with herself, but she gave in.

"A guy came to me, one night, he looked like those two" she gestured the Stolls with her head "He told me that I had to seduce a guy and make him sleep with me. That if I got pregnant he'd pay me to keep the child"

"But you don't want the child" I said, glancing at the terrified Ariel.

"Of course I don't want the child, she's a _burden_!" Ariel whimpered again a little. It pained me to see her like that.

"Let me ask you something, how do you know the guy that told you to do that wasn't one of these two?" I pointed over the Stolls, who seemed to understood my idea.

"Yeah, how do you know it wasn't me?" Travis started.

"Or me?" Connor butted in "You said it-"

"-yourself, it was-"

"-dark, it was-"

"-at night-"

"Shut up!" Melody cut the brothers, but it didn't matter. Thalia, who has been quiet the whole thing, knocked her by hitting the back of her head. Will checked for her to be alive, while Ariel ran to hide between us. Katie was the closest, so she picked her up and soothed her, while Ariel cried in her shoulder.

"Let's go back to the Empire State" Nico stated "This girl just had enough traumatic experience for one day"

* * *

**Hello, people! Welcome to 2015! So excited to start a new year!**

**I needed a reason for Ariel to leave her mother, and in a Chaos fiction that was around (I don't remember which one and I couldn't find it again, sorry), I read that a mortal fooled a god to have a kid, so I thought, why not? Didn't Beryl Grace did something like that with Jupiter and Jason? Just saying.**

**Leave your reviews and comments! We're getting closer to a plot twist... A big one! Tell me your predictions!**


	37. Boys Have Cooties!

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

The pretty lady with brown hair and green eyes told me she was a friend of Uncle Percy. She said she was taking me to a nice place, with a pool and a big TV room. She told me Uncle Percy was gonna see us later. That he was busy now.

"Don't worry, sweetie" she said "Percy is gonna be here soon" I nodded at her and looked outside the window of the car. There were a lot of people in the street. I didn't like it.

"We're here!" a boy that looked like Santa's elf said, all happy and excited. Everyone got down, but I didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Everyone turned to the pretty lady, who was standing next to me. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"I want Uncle _Pewcy_" I said. Everyone sighed and started to talk to each other.

"Ariel?" A boy dressed in black clothes was in front of me, with a girl in white clothes "We're cousins with Percy" I looked at him, I didn't know if he wasn't lying.

"You _awe_?" I asked. They nodded and both offered their hands. I didn't want to, but I grabbed them and they took me inside. We rode the elevator very high. The number had a 1, a 7 and a 3. I don't know what that means.

"Welcome to our house" a pretty girl with feathers in her hair said, while they took me inside. Their house was big!

"Can I _explowe_?" I asked, looking at the lady with green eyes.

"Sure, Jason and Piper can take you, right?" she asked the lady with the feathers and the blonde guy with her. They nodded and offered me their hands. I grabbed them.

"What's _youw_ name?" I asked, looking at the lady.

"My name is Piper" she answered, while we walk. The house was big. Bigger than mine!

"And you?" I looked at the boy. He gave me a smile.

"I'm Jason" he said. I nodded.

"You guys _fwiends_?" They looked at each other and then, me.

"Well, of course we're friends..." Mr. Jason said. I looked confused.

"Why you kiss _hew_?" I pointed at Ms. Piper "_Fwiends_ don't kiss _fwiends_"

"Because we're a different kind of friends" Ms. Piper explained, but I don't understand "Jason is my boyfriend"

"Ewww! Boys have cooties!" I said, letting go of Mr. Jason's hand. He just laughed with Ms. Piper.

"And you're too young to have boyfriends just yet" I heard a boy's voice. We turn to see two people in the hallway.

"Uncle _Pewcy_!" I ran to him and he picked me up. I hugged him.

"It's OK, little mermaid" he said in my ear, hugging me. I peeked over his shoulder and I saw the pretty lady with blonde curly hair.

"Uncle _Pewcy_..." I called him and he leaned back "Why _youw_ _fwiends_ _awe_ all _pwetty_?" Uncle Percy chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"That's because they don't copy anyone... They're all originals" I gasped at him and nodded "Were Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper showing you around?" My eyes get big and I turned to Mr. Jason and Ms. Piper.

"_Fey_ _awe_ my aunt and uncle too?!" Uncle Percy nodded.

"Everyone is this house is your Aunt or Uncle"

"_Weally_?" I asked, surprised. _My Daddy sure has a big family... _"Uncle _Pewcy_, do you know my Daddy?" Uncle Percy looked at the lady with blond curly hair. What was her name? Annie? Anna?

"Yes, sweetie. I know him"

"He don't want me like my Mommy?" I was sad and I started to cry. Uncle Percy shook his head but I know he's lying "_Gwandpa_ and _Gwandma_ don't want me too..." I cried harder, but he moved his finger in my cheeks.

"But I do... And, my Daddy want you too" he said, softly "Me and Aunt Annabeth are going to take of you"

"But-"

"It's OK, little mermaid" The lady with blond curly hair got closer and kiss my cheek. I looked from one to the other and I saw the look in their eyes. They love each other and they love me. I asked Aunt Annabeth for a lift and she gave it to me. I hugged her tight, hiding my head in her neck.

"You _weally_ want me?" I asked her, whispering.

"Yes, we do, sweetie..." she answered.

"_Fank_ you, Mommy..."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry it took so long, but for some reason, the site doesn't copy the story exactly like I want to, so takes a while...**

**Ariel called Annabeth Mommy! You're allow to cry...**

**I was thinking in fast forward the story, so if you're all kind to post 5 reviews, I'd be posting tomorrow... And if you give me 5 tomorrow, I'm posting on Tuesday and so on and on... What do you say? What do you want to happen?!**

**Last question... What do you want to happen in the story? What are you waiting for?!**


	38. Are You Done?

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

It's been three days since the dance, which means is Tuesday again, and my parents are calling and asking where the hell am I. But, for all I care, Ouranus can walk the Earth again, I really don't care.

I watched over Octavian as he rest in his bed, not helping to feel guilty.

"Stop beating yourself up" I heard from the door. I turned to found Will, with a plater of food "You need to eat, shower and rest" he ordered me, walking in.

"I need-"

"Rachel" he cut me, looking serious. He only uses _that_ look with Nico when he's planning on shadow traveling "Being weak and exhausted won't help Octavian" I glanced back at Octavian. He was breathing peacefully, but still unconscious.

"Fine" I compromised, eating the food Will brought me "Happy?" I asked, with my mouth full on purpose. Will smirked at me.

"Ecstatic" he replied, walking out. I relaxed, but kept eating. Once I finished, I put the plater outside the door and changed into something more comfy before leaning down in bed, next to Octavian. I took the bad custom of sleeping next to (more like _cuddling with_) him. Nico found me the first night and I made him promise he wouldn't tell.

"Hey, Ian..." I talked next to his ear, my head in his chest and my hand stroking his back hair "Your hair is a little long, you have to cut it..." I joked, still not looking up at his face "I don't know how many times I said this in the past weekend, but... thank you, Ian" I thanked him, again. Suddenly, I'm crying in his chest, closing my eyes shut and crumbling his shirt under my hand "You- you were right. Sorry I never listened" I mumbled.

"About what?" I imagined his voice in my head.

"About the gods, about every-" I stopped talking, feeling my arm being rub. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him awake "You're OK... You're OK!" I repeated, hugging him properly, careful not to hurt his side. He hugged me back tight. But, then, I had an urge to scream at him "How could you do that?! Were you _crazy_?!" I accused him, leaning back from his embrace "You almost die! Maybe, everyone else in the house would had seen it as bad luck, the gods getting even or whatever, but I'm not gonna have my best friend die because of something that stupid!" I ranted.

"Are you done?" he asked, unfazed. I glared at him but nodded "Good, cause there're a couple of things I wanna talk with you" I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You need to eat, first" I told him, but he shook his head "_Octavian..._" I warned him.

"I'll eat after we talk" he promised, taking my hand. He was cold, but I felt a warm spreading through his fingers "First, I did it because _you're_ my best friend and I couldn't let you die" That was cute and hurtful at the same time.

"Are you saying I _can't_ fight?" I questioned him "I don't what to be the damsel in distress all the time" I groaned.

"Second" he ignored me "Thanks for acknowledge I was right about something"

"You were hurt by a minor god and the Olympians did squad" I growled. He smiled at me and pulled me closer "We can't overthrown them, but we shouldn't live with their rules any longer"

"Third... do you really want to be my best friend? Cause sure as Hell I don't want you to be just that" he pointed out. Oh, look! A new paint stain in my shirt!

_It's all I can get from you..._

"Rachel, you just said it..." he reminded me "Do you really want to live in the '_What If..._' all your life?" I shook my head, still not looking at him "Besides, it's not like you're the Oracle now..." He was right about that, but I was so used to be it, I didn't think it.

"I hate being a coward" I sobbed.

"You're not a coward" he argued with me, wiping the tears away "You're the most brave mortal I ever encounter"

"_Liar_" I chuckled. He chuckled with me.

"If you need to think about it-"

"I don't. I'm more scare of hurting you if this doesn't work out" I recognized.

"It will" he whispered, kissing my cheek. Then, he kissed the corner of my lips, making me gasp. He smirked and leaned over my lips, tempting them. He was messing with me and my brain was cool with it "I really like you, Rach" he admitted before kissing me. It was short and innocent, but I wanted more. I lingered it as much as I could, so he could get the message. I smiled and kissed him again, pulling us closer.

"Holy Apollo!" I winced and pulled away from Octavian to see an angry Will in the door. I hid in Octavian's neck while he held me in his arms. We have a long talk ahead.

* * *

**Hello! I had this chapter for the Gods know how long! I kind of fast forward three days or I wasn't gonna be done never!**

**Thank you to: **milkman95**, **allen r**, Guest 1, Guest 2, **Manadite Queen of Magic**, **ilikepercabeth123** and Claire Audrey (Guest 3) for your reviews! I dedicate this chapter to you, guys! I heard all your suggestions and I'm working on them! ;)**

**You know what to do! To fast forward the story, 5 reviews! Love you all!**


	39. You Just Don't Mess With His Oracle

**Will's P.O.V.**

I swear I almost have a heart attack when I saw Rachel kissing Octavian.

What was _he_ thinking?!

What was _she_ thinking?!

I was ready to finish the job of killing Octavian myself, when I noticed how was he holding her: protectiveness. He just woke up and he didn't seem to care about himself.

"What on Hades is going on here?!" I demanded to them. Rachel kept hid in his arms.

"Who said my Father's name in vain?!" Nico's angry voice echoed in the hallway. I turned to the hallway, a bit mad.

"Not now, Nico!" I screamed at him, focusing back on the matter in hand "Rachel. _Out_" I ordered her. She shook her head and looked at me in a way she never showed me: fear. Rachel was scared of me?

"Solace" Octavian called me, sitting up "Say or do what you want to me, but leave her out of this" he finished, wincing at his wound.

"Rachel-"

"I'm not leaving, Will" she cut me, with all the determination she could mustered. She was frowning at me.

"I just wanna talk to him, I swear" I admitted. She hesitated, but nodded before whispering something in Octavian's ear and kissing his cheek. Octavian smirked and she left the room, keeping distance with me. I closed the door behind her.

"Now we're alone. I'm warning you, whatever you say, is not gonna keep me away from her" Octavian warned me, setting his ice cold look on me. I glared at him, not backing out.

"Do you realize is my sister we're talking here?" I remembered him.

"She's not" he pointed out, not flinching at my looks.

"Apollo is not gonna be as understanding as myself, Octavian" I stated. Finally, his face showed a bit of concerning "If he finds out, which I don't doubt he will, he won't care who you are. You _just_ don't mess with his Oracle" I explained. He thought it for a moment, before glaring back at me.

"She likes me, Solace. You're just jealous you'd never be seen as me" I stared at him in shock. _Is he freaking real?!_

"Octavian, she feels guilty! She thinks, no wait. She _knows_ you got hurt because of her!" Something seemed to be dawning in his brain, because he stares back at me, upset "I don't doubt she likes you. Heck, she likes everyone! But, don't make her hung up on something that isn't gonna work" Right now, I was a tad desperate. I love my sister, I really do. If she loves Octavian, I won't interfere. But, it's more logical (even when her brain doesn't understands it first) that she'd stay with Octavian because of guilt. And I don't want her waking up one day thinking she never loved him.

"But- You're right..." _He said what?!_ "I honestly like her. Since the first time I saw her, but you're right" he agreed with me. Then, why I feel like I'm the bad guy?

"Prove me wrong" I blurted out, not thinking. He raised his head, surprised "I want my sister happy, Augur. Hurt her and Apollo _won't_ be your problem" I promised, leaving the room. I walked to the kitchen, were everyone was sat, staring at a happily singing Rachel, who wasn't even paying attention to us.

"What the Pluto is going on with her?" Frank asked, whispering. I sighed and sat in the table.

"Octavian woke up" I mumbled. Everyone was silent for like, three seconds, before...

"Pay up, guys!" Chris announced. Everyone groaned and pulled out money off their pockets "Piper, sweetie, we're rich!" he told Piper, who highfived him.

"I can't believe we lost" Travis whined.

"Who's betting on Octavian getting blasted by Apollo?" Connor asked, smirking.

_Here we go again..._

"Will?" Rachel got closer, with a trail of food in her hands "Look, I know you don't like him, but I do and you don't know him like I do. I mean, he's sweet and loyal and caring and he pays attention and-" she rambled on, blushing while doing it. I zoned out after a minute, focusing on her action. She was shy and nervous and wanted to give it a shot.

"Rachel" I interrupted her, gently "I just don't want you hurt, OK?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead "You know he needs to know, right?" She tensed and pulled away.

"I don't care what he says, Will. I'm not gonna leave him" And with that statement, she headed back to Octavian's room. I frowned and followed her with my eyes.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

**Hello, my peeps! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but none of you reached the minimum!**

**So, I wanna say thank you to **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **Sonofapollo16** (twice reviews), **Dancer4Eternity** and **ClaireAudrey** (who I believed who posted before)**

**So, you had a little Big-Brother-Overprotective Will, and very differents Octavian and Rachel... What would happen?**

**Also, I'm speeding it a week, so... 5 reviews to know what's gonna happen!**


	40. How About This?

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I last saw my son Percy. Like any parent, I'm worry about him, but what can you do when you have Ancient Laws forbidding you to step in? Not mentioning I have to rule a kingdom as vast as the 70% surface of the Earth... Like I said, I can't do much.

"M'Lord Poseidon" I heard someone knocking the door of the throne room. A naiad swam inside and bowed "You've been required in Olympus" I frowned and thought about it.

"Tell them I can't. I'm still over Enalos' trial" I ordered. She nodded and swam away, leaving me with my thoughts.

"Uncle P!" _Oh no, I know that voice..._ As cue, Hermes got inside. You see, gods don't need to breath, but except Hermes, gods need an invitation from the god to even appeared.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" I questioned him, rubbing my temples.

"You need to come to Olympus. Dad ordered it" he added at the end. _So Zeus, what do you want now?_

"Hermes, as I'm sure you been explained, I can't leave. I-"

"Have to decide the sentence over Enalos, I know, I know" he cut me, rolling his eyes "But the trial isn't over" I looked at him, frowning in curiosity.

"What do you mean '_the trial isn't over_'?" I repeated. Hermes gave me a slyly smile.

"Well, don't you need witnesses to corroborate the crimes?"

"Yes, but-"

"And, doesn't by chance, those witnesses are a mortal and a Legacy, who _can't_ breath underwater?"

"True, but-"

"Were you planning on involving them in the process?"

"Later on-"

"Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"Enough, Hermes!" I stopped him, glaring at him. My nephew, however, had the audacity of be smiling at me "What does Zeus actually wants?" I pushed him.

"He wants to see the trial" _Great, just great..._ Not even my own justice can be secret!

"No, Hermes" I told him, in a tone that didn't allow him to reply. But, I guess you all know how's Hermes. He won't shut up until he gets what he wants... or, in this case, what Zeus wants.

"C'mon, Uncle!" he insisted. I sighed and looked at him. He had his hands in pleading position and he was trying to pull off seal baby eyes. Luckily for me, I didn't cave in.

"Hermes, the Ancient Laws forbid be to it" I explained.

"I thought you'd say that, so I asked Athena for a solution-"

"You asked _who_ and _what_?!" I shouted, surprised.

"-and, she said that, as long as you don't give a sentence, it's not a trial" he kept going, ignoring my interruption "You go, bring your family, listen to the demigods, and leave"

"And, what's Zeus' gain in this?" Ah, you see... My future daughter-in-law can say that my son's brain is full of seaweed, but after practice, we're not that stupid... Wait, that didn't made sense! Did it?

"He- He..." Hermes started to trail off. Hermes never trails off. I gave him a pointed look, forcing him to continue "He wants to inflict the sentence himself" he finished.

"He needs to show his power" I groaned. I wanted to yell. It's not of his business!

"How about this?" Hermes proposed. I listened to him "We have a trial, a normal trial, and we accuse Enalos of the crimes against Olympus. Then, you come here and give your own sentence, that can live with Zeus'" I consider it. A double sentence to the bastard... That should make him learn his lesson.

"Very well, Hermes... You got yourself a deal" I agreed. He smiled at me "Call the demigods to Olympus" He nodded and in a flash, he disappeared. I decided to inform my family about this. First, Thesi's room. I knocked at the door.

"C'mon in!" she yelled. I walked inside and saw her staring at the ceiling, bored.

"Thesi..." I called her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Daddy! C'mon, sit down!" she greeted me with joy, patting her bed "What do I own the pleasure of your company?" she mocked me a little. I chuckled and sat down.

"Well, your cousin Hermes stopped by" I admitted. She nodded at me to continue "He said your Uncle Zeus wants the whole family in Olympus because, well... he wants to trail Enalos" Thesi stiffened at the mention of Enalos, and looked at me curious.

"Why?! He don't have crimes against Olympus!" she asked.

"Not according to Zeus" I agreed "Look, I didn't want to agree either, but Hermes made me a deal"

"What kind of deal?" she raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"Two sentence, for the price of hearing the witnesses" Thesi gasped and nodded.

"Good deal" she confessed.

"So, you wanna come with me?" I offered her "Your mother and brother are kind-of forced, but I'm giving you the option"

"You don't have to ask, Daddy. I'll go" she nodded. I nodded back and we headed to get the rest of the family.

* * *

**Hey, people! This is a week ahead on the story, if you didn't understood.**

**First! Thanks to **Guest 1**, **Dancer4Eternity**, **Sonofapollo16**, **Awesomeness** (Guest 2), **ilovepj** (Guest 3), **percabethlover1012** and **shadow queen daughter of hades** for reviewing! I'm so grateful for every single one of those reviews!**

**Next few chapters would be in the gods' P.O.V.! Apollo, Athena and Hephaestus are gonna get the spotlight for a bit! What do you want it to be about?**

**You know the new drill! 5 reviews for an update tomorrow!**


	41. What's The True Story?

**Hestia's P.O.V.**

It was a normal day around the hearth. I was minding my business, looking at the images of families around the world, mostly demigods. It was nice to know some people still believe in the concept of the family.

"Aunty Hestia!" I heard someone call me. I raised my head and saw Poseidon with his family. The one calling me was Benthesikyme, Poseidon's youngest daughter.

"Thesi" I greeted her with a smile. She gave me a hug that I returned "Poseidon. Amphitrite, Triton" I greeted all of them, but only Poseidon followed Benthesikyme's actions.

"Sister" he smiled at me, with a hug "Ready for the Council meeting?"

"Council meeting? What Council meeting?" I asked, curious. Poseidon gave me a blank look.

"Didn't he-" He never finished asking because the doors opened and a group of demigods walked inside "Percy" he turned to see the newcomers.

"Dad" Perseus stiffen when he saw his father's family. Something happened and I intend to figure it out.

"Lord Poseidon" Everyone else bowed their heads in respect.

"Lord Poseidon" Annabeth repeated, but what caught my eye was the little girl attached to her hip, hugging her. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a orange short with short, covered in san, which means she was at the beach. Her face was hid in Annabeth's neck.

"Annabeth, I've told you a million times. There's no need for that" Poseidon replied, chuckling. Annabeth nodded and noticed me and bowed her head.

"Lady Hestia" I bowed at her as well.

"Sorry, Lady Hestia" Aphrodite's daughter, Piper McLean, apologized "We weren't paying attention-"

"No need to apologize" I admitted, focusing in the little girl "Hello, there" I talked to her. Annabeth gave me a little smile.

"Sweetie? Someone wants to meet you" she whispered at her. Slowly, the girl turned to see me. Her blue green eyes were big and full of curiosity and fear.

"Hi" she waved her hand, before looking around Olympus, gaping a little "Mommy, _fis_ looks like _youw_ _dwawings_" she pointed out to Annabeth.

"'_**Mommy**_'?!" Athena's outrage scream was heard around, while she walked to Perseus, ready to pulverize him "How dare _you_, sea spawn?!" She was ready to kill him.

"Athena, stop!" Poseidon stepped between her and Perseus, who was standing there between her and Annabeth. The little girl was terrified and hung more into Annabeth "She's not their daughter!" Athena stopped, but her eyes showed anger and hatred.

"Leave us" she ordered. The demigods left without a word, but I stayed.

"Hestia, please... Would you take my family to the Council room?" Poseidon pleaded me. I nodded and I walked behind Benthesikyme, who followed her mother and brother.

"She's a beautiful girl" I noticed, speaking softly.

"She looks like her father" I didn't miss her low growl when she said it.

"What's the true story?" I interrogated, curious. She shared a look with me and then, she pointed at Triton, who was acting like a little robot behind his mother "Triton's daughter?" Benthesikyme nodded.

"No recognition, no charge" she stated, sighing "I really wanted a niece" she whined.

"You don't still have it? I mean, Perseus is your brother" I noticed and she lighted up.

"You're right, Aunt Hestia" she smiled at me "I guess you weren't invited to the Council meeting"

"You're right, my dear niece" I confessed "I'm starting to believe I'm more of a maid and no sister of Zeus"

"Don't worry, Aunt. You can come live with me if that happens" she offered me. I smiled and I hugged her "Should we call Uncle Hades?" I thought it for a moment.

"What do think?" I checked with her. She shrugged.

"I think he needs to know what's going on. After all, he rules the Underworld and he's the best giving punishments" I was surprised by her reaction to today's Council meeting.

"I didn't peg you for someone who hold grudges"

"I don't. But when attacks my family, I am nothing but vengeful" she confessed. This would be an interesting meeting.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I've been doing some errands all day!**

**So, the shoutouts today are for **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **TeamLeoValdez101** (Guest 3), **percabethforever3xx**, **percabethlover1012**, **sonofapollo16** and **allen r**. Thank you guys so much!**

**I'm gonna ask for the usual 5 reviews, agin, sorry for the lateness!**


	42. Being Too Innocent?

**Athena's P.O.V.**

"You have exactly 1 minute to explain to me why that child called my daughter '_Mommy_' or I can assure you that whatever you faced in the last war would be _nothing_ compared to what I'm about to do to you!" I demanded to Poseidon's spawn. He had placed himself between me and my daughter, in a protective stand. Aphrodite'd had find it kind of cute.

"She's Triton's daughter. Neither he or her mother wanted her, so we're taking care of her" Perseus explained. _Triton's daughter?!_ I took a better look at the child and I noticed that looked a lot like him. But that also means she looked a lot like Perseus, because both were children of Poseidon "We've been taking care of her all week, she simply started to call us that"

"Call you what?" Posiedon asked. I had forgotten he was here.

"Well, I passed from '_Uncle Percy_' to '_Daddy_', so..." Perseus explained, rubbing his neck.

"So, what you're telling me is that this... _child_, is not the combination of my daughter and you?" I checked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother, for us to have her as a child, we should had convinced her when we first met, more or less" Annabeth reasoned with me "We didn't even like each other back then!"

"I guess you do have a point" I grumbled, admitting it.

"Either way, I think she's adorable" Poseidon noticed and walked to Annabeth "Hi, there. I'm your Grandpa"

"_Gwandpa_?!" the child perked up at the mention of that word, trying to smile. Poseidon chuckled and nodded.

"What's your name, princess?" he questioned her, delighted. The child frowned and crossed her little chubby arms.

"I'm not a _pwincess_!" she argued. I was surprised by it. Which little girl doesn't wanna be a princess? "Daddy! _Gwandpa_ called me a _pwincess_!" she complained to Perseus, who chuckled and picked her up.

"Well, technically, you're a princess, little mermaid" he argued. The child put on a thinking face and, after a while, she gasped, her cheeks covered in blush "Now, what do we say?"

"_Sowwy_, _Gwandpa_" she apologized to Poseidon, who smiled at her.

"Nothing to worry, sweetie" he assured her "But, you never told me your name"

"Ariel. Her name is Ariel" Annabeth replied for her.

"She's adorable... Triton is sure gonna regret it one day" Poseidon stated.

"Daddy? Mommy? Who she?" she pointed at me, while Annabeth pulled her hand away.

"That's-"

"Your Grandma!" Poseidon cut Annabeth, smirking. I gave him a death glare, but he didn't even flinch "Oh, c'mon, Athena! This day was bound to happen!" he kept going "I bet some of your previous children even made you a grandma!"

"Can argue with that logic, but there's absolutely no way she's-"

"Daddy, _fey_ fight like you and Mommy" I heard the child whispered in Perseus' ear. He covered a laugh and nodded "_Awe fey mawwied_?"

"Excuse me?!" I made her turn her attention to me. Her eyes showed me a scared little girl, but at the second, it didn't matter to me "Who dare you suggest I can be married to this- this-"

"This handsome fisherman, with a lot of luck with the ladies" Poseidon completed for me, winking at the child. Not what I had in mind.

"Mother, she's just three years old. What's gonna be her crime? Being too innocent?" Annabeth questioned me. I was startled by her. She was protecting this sea spawn that wasn't even hers!

"WiseGirl, I'm rubbing off on you" Perseus smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

"Eeekkk!" That screech sound was heard all around Olympus, making me sighed. But Poseidon but on a worried face.

"I should get going. Check that your sister didn't kill Aphrodite" he said to Perseus, before walking off.

"I should too. The Council Meeting would be starting soon" Anything to get away from that child...

"Lady Athena, wait" Perseus stopped me. I watched him as he handed the girl to Annabeth in silence "Look, I understand your hate towards me, but Ariel is just a little girl whose direct family didn't want her. I'm trying that she gets what she needs, that is exactly what she wants" he continued, serious "But, when concerns about me, well, I'm sorry to say you'd have to build up a lot of patience, because even when I screw up, and I know I'll screw up, I'm staying around for a long time" he finished, stern. I eyed his determination and nodded, walking to the Council Room. _I may not be able to separate them, but that doesn't mean I can't punish him for making her cry..._

* * *

**Hey! So sorry for the late update, but this chapter (that I was suppose to upload yesterday) was retain due to big storms and the loss of wifi on my house...**

**I wanna thank **Guest 1**, **Dancer4Eternity**, **sonofapollo16**, **RasberryCheeseCake**, **allen r** and **percabethlover1012** for comment on my last chapter.**

**I hope I'm not imposing, but I want 5 reviews on each chapter if you want me to upload tomorrow! xoxo**


	43. One More And You're Out

**NoOne's P.O.V.**

After Zeus saw Athena and the last two demigods walk inside the Council Room, he took it as a cue to start the trial.

"OK, now that we're all here-"

"Hades is missing" Poseidon noticed, not even caring he interrupted his brother.

"Hades wasn't invited" Hera had her head up high in pride to recognize her mistake.

"May I remind you, sister, that your brother and husband call us all upon this fake trial, may as well make it crowded" Poseidon mocked her.

"Fine!" Zeus agreed to call Hades, but when he turned to Hermes, he wasn't there "Where is Hermes?!"

"Here, Father!" Hermes' voice came from the Council's door, accompany by Hades and Persephone.

"What is Persephone doing here?! It's _autumn_ outside!" Aphrodite complained. Demeter, however, was delighted.

"Aw, what's wrong, Aphy? You're scare of a little competition?" Artemis mocked her, pouting.

"Like I have something to be scared! All of you combined couldn't handle Paris' decision!" she retorted back.

"That was cheating and you know it, Air Headed Barbie!" Athena scowled at her, siding with Artemis.

"Take that back!" Aphrodite sneered at her. Athena simply smirked.

"I wasn't lying. Ask Apollo"

"Hey! Don't drag me into your drama!" Apollo screamed at them, not even pleased to get involved.

"**SILENCE**!" Zeus boomed. The gods suddenly were quiet and stared at him "We're here to charge one of our own for crimes committed against Olympus-"

"Those crimes does not involve you, brother" Poseidon tried to make his voice even and without emotions "We're here to hear what the witnesses have to say about his crimes" Out of nowhere, a stand and three people appeared. The three people were two cyclops, holding in chains the third one, the accuse one, Enalos "Who of the demigods would like to give his testimony first?"

Three people got up. Calypso, Rachel and Octavian. Everyone was surprised, not because of Rachel and Octavian, but because of Calypso. They didn't understand why, while she walked confident to the stand.

But that wasn't like Calypso was feeling. She, actually, was scared of what could happened.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas, what do you have to say?" Athena questioned her.

"Enalos and I had an encounter. Weeks before he made his appearance" Everyone gasped in surprised "He told me I was gonna be leverage. Never knew how" she explained.

"Enalos, how do you find yourself against this accusations?" Athena turned to him, impartial.

"Not guilty. I never visit her in her bathroom" Enalos lied.

"First mistake" Apollo butted in. Everyone turned to him "She never mentioned the bathroom" Murmurs of agreement were heard and Enalos gritted his teeth.

"Anyone else?" Zeus looked at Rachel, who was still standing. She nodded at him and took Calypso's place in the stand. She was determined, but a flash of hurt passed through her eyes.

"This god came to my high school Halloween party and began to talk to me. He grabbed my neck and dragged me outside. He told me he wanted his wife back, but that I'd be a fine replacement" she told, not helping a hand go to her neck.

"What happened after that?" Athena asked.

"He was chocking me and, all of the sudden, he was off me and Octavian was in his place. The god called me a prize and that I'd help him get the throne. He attacked us after that" Rachel closed her eyes shut, a tear rolling down "He- he stabbed Octavian and she-" she pointed at Benthesikyme "-appeared and started to fight him, before Leo threw them a net"

"Is that what happened?" Rachel nodded at Athena's question "Someone that confirms that story?" Octavian immediately stood up, serious. Benthesikyme also stood up "Enalos, this time you're being accused of hurting Apollo's Oracle's Host and attacking his Legacy and Augur, how do you find yourself against those accusations?"

"Not guilty" Enalos repeated, smirking.

"Second mistake. One more and you're out" Apollo growled at him. He was pissed someone messed with his seers.

"I think all the evidence has been handed to us. Those are the charges Olympus claims Enalos did" Poseidon stood up "This is enough to add to his crimes against my realm-"

"Brother, I think you're forgetting this is my trial" Zeus interrupted him.

"Might be, but Enalos is my responsibility, so I take the final decision" Poseidon stated, before him and his family disappeared in a flash and a breeze of salt water.

* * *

**Hey! Usual Sunday chapter!**

**Please, I beg for 5 reviews so I can upload tomorrow! Thanks, love you! xoxo**


	44. Don't 'Rachel' Me, Apollo!

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

Something was off since Rachel's story. I mean, I'm the god of truth, so I know she wasn't lying, that's why I stood up for her. Also, because she knows she can't trick me. But it was something, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _Yet_.

"Well, since Poseidon left in such a hurry" Athena started, glancing at Dad, who rolled his eyes "This meeting is now finished" The demigods started to bow and head to the entrance to exit, as well as the gods, but I wasn't quite finish.

"Rachel" I called her. She froze in her stop and turned to see me "I'd like to speak with you for a moment" Her face wasn't giving away any emotions, which was weird, since she's very expressive.

"Sure, I guess" she said after a moment. She walked to me, but also Will and Octavian did.

"Guys, _just_ Rachel" I emphasized. Will shared a look with Rachel, but Octavian was... was he _glaring_ at me?

"Sure, Dad. C'mon, Octavian" Will dragged Octavian out, who wasn't taking his eyes off me, like if I was a threat.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Rachel questioned me, crossing her arms.

"Wow, straight to the point, uh? No '_Hey, it's been a while_' or '_So good to see you_'?" I mocked her. She smirked at me.

"Would you hurry up? I have some things to be done" she replied. _Wow, where was the sarcastic and sassy Rachel?_

"Something's up with you" I went straight to the point, like she asked me "And I wanna know why"

"You don't know why I'm behaving like this?" she repeated "Figure it out yourself" And with that, she turned around and started to leave, but I yanked her elbow "Let me go!" she demanded me. I frowned.

"You're different from the last time I saw you. You're... like glowing, radiant..." I admitted.

"Last time you saw me was when you came to Camp Half-Blood to turned me into the Host of the Oracle" she spatted at me "Of course things changed. You weren't around to see it" she yanked her arm away, mad.

"You know I can't-"

"One, don't use the pathetic excuse of '_Gods can't interfere with their kids lives_', because I've heard it enough times! Besides, I'm not even your kid!" she cut me, mad. I stared at her. _It was me or she was hotter when she got angry?_ Wait, what?! "Second, I- why are you staring at me like that?!" she cut herself, glaring at me.

"Uh? Oh, nothing" I covered, but it was obvious I didn't fool her "Keep going"

"Second, I'm warning you that I don't plan to host any other Oracle ever!" My eyes widen at her statement.

"Wh-what?! You can't do that! You're the Host of **MY** Oracle!" I argued.

"Yeah, well... You and your stupidity let Python take over **YOUR** Oracle... I'm not taking back the job!" she yelled at me "I'm done with Gods!" _Wow, she was hyper mad..._

"Why are you saying this?!" I wanted to know why.

"Why? Why?! Let me tell you why! You pathetic lot of super powerful beings ignored all my prays when I was being attacked by that stupid vengeful water god! Poseidon's daughter was the only one who appeared to help me and Octavian!" she shouted at me "The Fates only know what could had happened to us!"

"Rachel-"

"Don't '_Rachel_' me, Apollo! I've seen what you lot are becoming and I don't want to take a part in that! And don't you dare bring your children in this mess because I'd use all of my power to turn them against you!" she warned me. That anger, that hate, was similar to...

"Octavian filled your head, didn't he?" She narrowed her eyes and jabbed my chest with her finger.

"Leave. Octavian. Out. Of. This" she stated "I can make my own decisions after I know all the sides"

"You know he's using you?" For the first time, I saw surprise in her eyes "He wants power and you're the easiest way to get it"

"Go to Tartarus, Apollo" she growled at me and turned around, leaving. I was still surprise, so I followed her, quietly. When I caught up with her, she was crying in Octavian's chest, who was comforting her. I hid behind some bushes and listen to them.

"He- he said you were using me" she stuttered "That you didn't care for me"

"Don't listen to him" Octavian's voice dripped hatred and venom "He's jealous he never set his eyes on you and I did" I glared at him. _How dare him accuse me of jealousy?!_

"He doesn't want me. And, even if he did, I'd never be with him" Rachel hugged him, tight I might add. Auch, that was a dagger in my ego!

"How I told you how much I love you today?" Rachel smiled at Octavian. _He what?!_

"Not today" she giggled. _Wait, did she giggled?!_

"Well, I do" he told her, kissing her cheek "C'mon, you have homework to catch up with" Rachel groaned, but she picked her up and walked to the elevator.

I stared at the scene with a few truth facts:

Rachel hated my guts.

Octavian was _truly_ in love with Rachel and vice versa.

I was also in love with Rachel and I was gonna take it off my Legacy's fingers.

* * *

**Hello, guys! Sorry I haven't posted all last week, but I've been without wifi all week, besides, I've been working on the final touches of my final paper to graduate, so, I've been busy!**

**What do you think of this twist?! Let me me know!**

**First, shout outs to the reviews of chapter 42: **allen r**, **percabethlover1012** and **Dancer4Eternity**.**

**Now, shout outs to the reviews of chapter 43: **percabethforever3xx**, **TeamLeoValdez101** (Guest 1), Guest 2, **PJOHOOfangirlHP**, **allen r **(again ;)), **Dancer4Eternity** (also, again ;)), **RasberryCheeseCake**, **heartofglass99** and **Glowstormy**.**

**Now! I wanna take it up a notch here, so instead of 5, I'm gonna ask for... 10 reviews! When I get them, I'll post!**


	45. Pops, You're A God You Don't Get Old

**Hephaestus' P.O.V.**

After the demigods started to bow, I found my chance to head to Leo and talk to him. After Beckendorf, well... I'm trying my best to reconnect with my kids. Besides, the kid literally blew up, died and came back! He needs recognition.

"Leo..." I called him. He stopped, but also did Calypso "Hello, Calypso. Beautiful as always" I greeted her. She was trying to be serious, but I noticed a little heat creeping onto her cheeks.

"Um, _Pops_, I'd appreciate if you don't make a move on my girl" Leo snapped at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Valdez, it was a complement" Calypso rolled her eyes at him "He wasn't making a '_move on me_'" she confirmed.

"Sorry, _Sunshine_..." he apologized, though he didn't sound to sorry to me.

"Looks like you two compliment each other" I noticed.

"Whoever can put up with his hyperactive ways and extreme goofiness must receive a medal" Calypso joked, clearly.

"You two must tell me all your adventures coming back" I said, a bit nostalgic.

"We'll leave that for another time, what you say?" Leo proposed. I nodded "So, what did you call us for?"

"Right! If you please..." I started to limp away the Council Room. Eons and millenniums of time for healing and this stupid legs still don't work properly. Curse you, Father! I walked until we all reached my temple. It was more of a workshop that a divine place. Scrap metal, junk, lost pieces, loose pieces, tools, anything, was around the floors, workstation, tables, windows.

"Looks like this place needs a feminine touch" I heard Calypso muttered to herself. I smiled to myself, because in a way, she reminded me so much of Leo's mom, Esperanza.

"You're welcome to help anytime" I replied to her, thought I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear her "Just, don't dump anything without asking first..."

"Looks a lot like Bunker 9" Leo gasped. True, I forgot he'd seen this place when we talked through dreams.

"Why did you bring us here, Lord Hephaestus?" Calypso asked, politely, but also curiously.

"I believe the Council Room has too many ears for my liking" I admitted, sitting in one of the chairs around "I'm getting old for this..." I complained to myself, rubbing my legs.

"_Pops_, you're a god. You don't get old" Leo pointed out. Calypso rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head "Ouch! Sunshine, what was that for?!"

"Your Father was being sarcastic" she explained. He gasped and nodded.

"Can I please carry on?" Both nodded at me "Good. Like I said, the Council Room has too many-"

"Too many ears for your liking, blah, blah, blah" Leo cut me, mockingly "Can you just skip to the part where you explain us why here?"

"No one comes here, so it'd be difficult to hear what I know" I recognized.

"And, what is it that you know?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and turned to Calypso.

"You've been fooled" I stated, looking at her "I didn't want to bring it up during the trial, because I didn't know what was gonna be your reaction" Calypso frowned at me.

"My reaction to what?" she pushed me into an answer.

"Benthesikyme didn't kill them on purpose. She doesn't even know she did it" I answered her. I saw Calypso paling and backing away from me.

"_Sunshine_? Caly? Calypso?" Leo tried to get her attention, not succeeding.

"How- how do you know this?" she ignored Leo and focused on me.

"Because that girl wouldn't hurt a fly when it doesn't deserve it" Calypso meditated my words, before breaking down in tears. Leo caught her in his arms and looked between me and her, not understanding "It is not my place to explain you, Leo" He nodded and focused on Calypso, who wasn't near of calming down. He waited until she was more calmed, but she had a confused look on her.

"Who did it?" she demanded me. I'd had killed her in another circumstances, but I understand (I think) where is she coming from "Who. Did. It?!"

"Enalos. He tricked her" I responded. Her face twisted into pure anger, but not to me, but to the bastard who killed her sons.

"Can anyone explain what's going on?!" Leo desperately tried to get attention. Calypso turned to him.

"Remember when I told you I had- I had kids?" Leo nodded.

"Yeah, you told me the curse killed them"

"I didn't told you the whole truth" she looked away from him, a bit embarrassed "The kids tried to take a swim and the waves drowned them. That's why I hate- hated 'Ariel'" Leo looked puzzled.

"A god- that crazy, bad imitation of Hermes kind of god, killed two innocent creatures?!" Calypso nodded "Does Poseidon knows?"

"I do know" Poseidon walked into the shop, looking outrage "And this won't leave without punishment"

* * *

**Hello, guys! How you've been? Good, bad, regular?**

**About time we knew why Caly hated our goddess! BTW, the original myth never says what happened to the kids, so I made it up.**

**Also! Thank you to my reviwers: **allen r**, **Dancer4Eternity**, **RasberryCheeseCake**, **Glowstormy**, **TeamLeoValdez101** (Guest 1), **Hi** (Guest 2), Guest 3, Guest 4, Guest 5 and Guest 6 (people! Try to add nicknames, so I can ID you)**

**Can I get 10 reviews for Saturday? So I can upload twiceduring the weekend!**


	46. Hi! I'm Fred Weasley

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since we went to Olympus and we already gave Ariel her first Thanksgiving with the family (Dad and my immortal sister making a special appearance), we took her to a Black Friday Sale and, now, two weeks before Christmas, we're getting ready to go Christmas shopping, because it's Friday and everyone's free on Friday.

"Ready to go?" Annabeth asked, grabbing her backpack after breakfast. I nodded, putting the plates on the sink.

"Let's wake her up" I remembered her. She gaped at me and nodded. Tiptoeing, we walked back to my room where a little bundle was sleeping peacefully under the sheets "OK, I take that back. I can't wake her up" I recognized.

"We need to" she reminded me, shaking Ariel's shoulder a bit. She moved and opened her eyes a bit.

"Mommy?" Annabeth kissed her cheek.

"We're leaving for school... Grandma Sally is gonna take you to us after lunch so we can go out, OK?" I did the same, in a low tone. Ariel nodded and kissed us, before going back to sleep. After that, we left for school, where the gang was waiting, minus Rachel. _Wonder were she is..._

"Morning, guys" Piper greeted us. We smiled back at her.

"Still on our plans to go Christmas shopping?" Frank checked, looking for something in his bag.

"I still think is a terrible idea!" I heard Clarisse complaining to Chris, who groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Will wondered, looking around.

"A teacher called her to the Office" Lou told us "Don't ask, I don't know why"

"How was Ariel today?" Thalia questioned us. Despite her punk ways, Thalia knows and loves kids. I bet it's because Artemis is the goddess of childhood or something like that...

"She rolled back to sleep after we greeted her" Annabeth explained "She got that from _his_ side of the family" she mocked me. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet, because I do that too.

"At least, she's not crying until she sees you again" Nico pointed out. We all nodded, remembering the first week we took care of her.

"-anyway, I think golden is the best color for someone to like. I mean, if you wear gold, means you're wealthy, and if you're wealthy, you can have anything you want. Wealthy people should brag out what they have and show to the world what they can do-" We all heard that ramble coming from a guy, who was walking next to Rachel, who looked like she wanted to commit murder to him. The guy was tall and built. His hair was red and his eyes were blue. For a second, I think he could pass as Apollo, but maybe that's because all sons of Apollo look similar. Will looks like that, minus the rambling.

"Guys! Thank the Gods you're here!" Rachel ran to us, relief and hugged all of us... _Even_ Nico and Clarisse! "Um... This is Fred-"

"Hi! I'm Fred Weasley" Everyone gasped at him.

"_F-Fred We-Weasley_?!" Annabeth stuttered. _Wait, what?!_

"Not _that_ Fred Weasley" Rachel emphasized, with a meaningful look "He's not J. 's character"

"He's not, but..." Lou started, but kept quiet, like she wasn't sure what to say.

"Who's Fred Weasley?" Hazel looked around, lost. I forgot she doesn't know about this...

"He's a character from a book. He is part of a wizard family and has a twin and loves to prank people" Katie explained to her.

"Like the Stolls" Leo added, smirking.

"We're the Weasley's of the Greek world!" The brothers announced, proudly. Rachel face palmed herself.

"Anyway..." It was obvious Rachel wanted nothing more than to get rid of him "This are Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Nico and Will, Travis and Katie, Connor and Lou, Clarisse and Chris, Grover and Juniper and Reyna and Thalia" she introduced everyone.

"Hi! Hope we can get all along!" he said. But, there was something in the way he said it that made me uneasy. Will also was looking at him, weirdly.

"So, Fred... which classes do you have?" Jason pulled back his glasses.

"The same as Rachel's" OK, now I know why she wants to get rid of him!

"I'll see you guys later" Rachel waved goodbye, tiredly.

"Rach!" I called her, making her and Fred turned around "You and _Doc Octopus _are still up for shopping later?!" Rachel glared at me, playfully, with a bit of blushing in her cheeks. Fred, however, was glaring at me. _What did I do now?!_

"We wouldn't miss it, Perce!" And with that, she left, Fred hot in her tail.

"What the Hades happened here?!" Travis voiced outloud, confused as everyone.

"Don't- _Urgh_!" Nico groaned, right when the bell rang.

* * *

**Hi! Suprised, uh?! You think Percy suspicious is accurate or just an impression?**

**I learnt my lesson: never ever post on a Wednesday! I only got 5 reviews of the 10 planned: **allen r**, **Golwstormy**, **Dancer4Eternity**, **Wade98** and **TeamLeoValdez101** (Guest 1)**

**Finally, I wanna give you a heads up: on February 13th, I'll be leaving 2-3 weeks on vacations with my family, which means no electronic devises, no internet and no chapters... Which brings me to a dilemma. I know you guys can stand two weeks without my chapters (you're strong people, I just know it), but I don't know if to post my chapters of Valentine's Day, Mardi Gras (still need a couple for it!) and Carnival (also in need of a couple!) before leaving or after, when I return. Please, let me know! Your help would be much appreciate!**

**Please! Reach the 10 reviews and I'll post tomorrow! Guests, leave a nickname so I can ID you!**


	47. I Can't Say Hello To My Friends?

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

The bell rang as I made my way into Art, the new guy Fred hot on my trail. Gods, I never thought I could hate someone, but I hate him! He's been annoying and nosey and he. Just. _Won't_. Shut. Up! I swear if he doesn't shut up by Lunch later, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him and dump him in the trash can!

"So... What do we do now?" I heard him, while sitting in my station. I closed my eyes and tried not to strangle him.

"It's Art class, what do you think?" I replied, sarcastically. He chuckled at my reply, like if it was a good joke. Bad thing I don't share this class with any of my friends or I could easily ignore him.

"OK, class. Settle down" the teacher, Ms. Newman arrived, making the students sat in their places "Today, instead of the impressions we were planning on, we're making a different project" Some students groaned, but other looked interest "I've been talking to your History teacher, Mr. Spencer, and he's thinking about teaching you about Rome" My ears perked up and I actually look interest. _Maybe Octavian can help me study..._ I smiled to myself and didn't noticed I was blushing until Fred tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered/yelled at him.

"You're red. Are you feeling OK?" He sounded concern, but I rolled my eyes and paid attention.

"So, I was thinking we could do some sculptures that represent Vesuvius" _Vesuvius_? Like the volcano that exploded and send thousands of lives to Hades' realm in one afternoon? Well, that's what the Legion's lares said about it. A choir of nods and agreement pulled me off my thoughts "So, you have clay over here and, if you want, you can use the machine, by turns!" she announced, setting us free. I grabbed 5 packages of clay and went back to my seat, staring at it. _What do I do now ?!_

"Your friends seem nice, uh?" Great Gods, he doesn't shut up?! "That guy Percy looked kinda attracted to you" I stared at him, shocked.

"What the Hades are you talking about?! Percy is my friend, even my brother!" I spatted at him "Also, he's with Annabeth and I'm with Octavian" I finished, staring back at the clay in my desk.

"He wasn't this morning" he noticed. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-

"Hey, Rachel" Ashlyn stood next to me, with a fake friendly smile one her.

"Ashlyn" I called her, putting my even voice "What can I do for you?"

"What? I can't say hello to my friends?" I raised my eyebrow, but stayed quiet "So? You're not gonna introduce me to the new addition of our group?" Gods, this girl can't be more conce- I stared at her, not understanding.

"What- oh!" I gasped at her "Sorry, this is Fred. Fred, this is Ashlyn" I introduced them. _Please fall for the slut, please fall for the slut..._

"Hey" he nodded his head, before going back to his project. Ashlyn shared a look with me and I shrugged.

"So, um, I was wondering if you had someone to guide you around school-"

"Rachel's doing it" Fred cut her. Ashlyn was surprised someone shut her up.

"But, I bet Ashlyn can give you a much better tour than me..." I tried to encouraged him "I mean, I'm also new in the school and Ashlyn's been here for so long..." Ashlyn gave me a sufficiency smile. _Why I was encouraging this? Oh, wait! I remember! I want this guy away from me!_

"So, what do you say, Fred?" Ashlyn insisted "Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" Fred looked at me and then, Ashlyn.

"Would she be there?" I blinked fast.

"Sure" Ashlyn lied. I didn't agreed or disagreed.

"OK" Fred agreed. I sighed and stared, again, at the clay. What should do? "Need help?" I got startled by his voice, behind me! _He's creepy! With capital C!_

"No!" I jumped up, glaring at him "What do you think this is?! Some bad copy of '_Ghost_', where you can win me over with some imitation of- of nothing! I have a boyfriend!" I fumed at him, getting everyone's attention.

"Ms. Dare? Everything alright?" _Everything alright?! No, Ms. Newman. This freak has been following me all day and, thanks to your idea, that same freak wanted to create a reproduction of 'Ghost' with me while my boyfriend is studying in college, Gods know how many sluts and bitches after him, and I can't do much from here?!_

"Yes, Ms. Newman. Everything alright" I gritted my teeth, sitting down. _How long till lunch?_

* * *

**Hello guys! Thanks so much!**

**This is gonna be the last Sunday chapter before I go on vacations on Friday 13th...**** I'll be returning on Saturday March 7th, so I'm asking (I'm actually begging on my knees) you to tell me if you want me that, the night before I leave, I post the 3 Sunday chapters... You have time to decide until THURSDAY! So please, comment!**

**Well, I thought it was time to get some normal high school stuff... How does it is?**

**Thanks to **Dancer4Eternity**, **kryptonite1012**, **wade98**, **TeamLeoValdez101** (Guest 1), **iheartpjo** (Guest 2), **qwerty5** (Guest 3 &amp; 4) Guest 5 and Guest 6 for the reviews!**

**If I don't post before leaving... Can I get reviews, for when I get back, please? I'm going to miss you guys so much!**


	48. Scram Along, Punk

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Lunch time had arrived, and don't tell the rest (especially Leo, because I won't hear the end of it), but I was starving! Today, I was feeling extra hungry, didn't know why. I waited for Hazel to out her books away and we headed to the cafeteria. In the way, she was talking about how the History teacher got wrong all the facts about 1940's and how she'd like to show her some real facts. Honestly, I wasn't listening. Well, I half was, though I was thinking more about what to get Hazel for Christmas... I'm kind of a klutz in so many areas, it's embarrassing... I'll probably end up asking Annabeth's help for it. And she would say, always, '_keep it simple_'...

"Frank? Frank!" Hazel called me. I shook off my thought and smiled at her "Are you OK?" _Oh, oh... she's starting to suspect something..._

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking" I admitted. I wasn't lying to her. She looked unsure, but nodded and let it go, while we walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Guys! Over here!" Leo and his typical waving hand in the air greeted us. We walked over there, after picking our lunch. We sat down and everyone resumed to their conversations.

"I need help..." I heard Piper mutter, staring at her vegetarian taco "What do you get to someone who has it all?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about your father?" Calypso checked, sipping her drink. Piper nodded and we all started to think and eat until we heard a stomp next to us.

"Hide me!" Rachel ordered in a whisper, trying to tie up her hair and blend in with us.

"From who or what?" Will asked, frowning and wrapping an arm around her. Nico, on the other side of Will, wasn't looking so, what's the word? Comfortable? Pleased? Anyway, he was glancing Will with Rachel, who was whispering something in his ear and his eyes widen "Over my dead body" Will sneered, mad.

"Who we're killing?" Clarisse questioned, crackling her knuckles. And, for once, Will was in her same page.

"Killing who?" A voice behind me repeated Will. I turned around and saw the new guy, Fred, who was holding a bottle of water and a questioning look on his face "I thought we were sitting with Ashlyn-"

"We? After the stunt you pulled in Art, there's no '_we_', pal!" Rachel interrupted him, gritting her teeth "There was never a '_we_'" she emphasized.

"But- I got you this..." Fred trailed off, showing her the bottle of water in his hand.

"Scram along, punk" Clarisse butted in "_No_ means _no_" Fred glared at her, but say no more and left the bottle in the table before leaving. Only then, Rachel sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Clarisse" she thanked her, getting a nod as reply.

"What was that?" Percy came from behind her, holding Annabeth's hand. I quickly explained what happened, though I felt a big part of the story was missing for everyone but Will. We all had lunch, talking about trivial stuff.

"Rachel, what did you mean about '_the stunt he pulled in Art_'?" Travis asked, smirking. Which made me think he knows more than he's telling. Rachel paled, but glared at him.

"Don't try to deny it, RED" Connor backed his brother up "Rumor has it that you had an outburst in Art" Everyone looked at Rachel, concern.

"What else rumor says?" she fired at him. It was me or she was trembling?

"You were talking to Ashlyn and the new guy and you were rude" Travis completed.

"You were rude to Fred?!" Annabeth gasped and looked at her friend, accusatorially "Why would you do that, Rachel? Why? He's a nice guy, he hasn't done anything-"

"He hasn't done anything?!" Rachel cut her, surprised "Annabeth, wouldn't you consider that, if I had an outburst, was because _something_ happened?"

"But, he hasn't done anything to you! Just because he has to follow you around doesn't mean you have to be rude!"

"Are you saying you want to have another lost puppy behind you?! I thought Percy was enough!"

"Hey!" Percy complained, a bit hurt. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip of water.

"Whatever, I'm gonna apologize" she stated, getting up from her chair and walking to Ashlyn's table and talk to Fred. Especially Percy, everyone was looking at her, mouth wide open. What was more shocking and scary was Annabeth _laughing_ at Fred.

"What the Hades is going on?!" Nico blurted out, incapable of holding the awkward tension anymore.

"Not that we couldn't use your father's name in vain?" Reyna smirked, breaking the trance we had on Annabeth.

* * *

**Hello! Part 1/3 from my vacation update!**

**What do you think of that twist?! What happened to Annabeth?!**

**In other news, I have starting to imagine some new stories about PJO and HoO... And, since there are lots of pairings out there, I'd like your help. See, there are several characters that are single and I'd like you to match couples. You can use any character (dead or alive) from HoO or PJO, BUT! the following couples are NO open to changes or discussions:**

**Percabeth (no changes whatsoever! #1 OTP)**

**Jasper (idem)**

**Frazel (idem)**

**Caleo (idem)**

**Chrisse (idem)**

**Charlena (idem)**

**Octachel (#2 OTP, so... no)**

**Tratie (idem)**

**Connor/Lou (sorry for the Connor/Miranda fans, but I'd like to think Connor has a separate mind from Travis)**

**Tyson/Ella (idem. Besides, duh!)**

**Gruniper (idem)**

**Solangelo (idem. And too freaking cute to split them!)**

**Dakota/Gwen (I like to dream)**

**Michael Kahele/Leila (idem Dakota/Gwen)**

**Drew/Pollux (after my chapter, lots of people started to ship it! So, I'm proud!)**

**Malcolm/Miranda (open to debate, though very possible I don't change it)**

**Thaluke (I know she's a Hunter, but some of my stories are AU, so that could happen)**

**So, if you wanna join (for example) Austin (from Apollo Cabin) with Bianca (who's dead) or Zoe (who's also dead) with Butch (from Iris Cabin), I'm open to consider it! You guys have to choose! FYI, I'm not taking OC, UNLESS you wanna pair up Reyna with a mortal and stuff!**


	49. Annie, Tell Me Who Do You Love

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Something was up with Annabeth since lunch. Normally she would act between giddy and fierce when she is with us, but she was acting giddy and girly with _Fred_, not Percy! You could see in his eyes he didn't understand what was going on. I mean, I don't understand what went down!

"Piper..." I heard Percy calling me and I turned to see him. He was serious, one foot close to breaking down. _Careful what you say, Pipes..._

"Yes, Percy?" I wondered, though I think I know what he wants to talk about.

"You think Annabeth finally found that one who's better than me?" _Ding, ding, ding! Piper, you were right!_ I gave Percy a sweet, reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, I doubt that Annabeth finds someone better than you..." I said. And I wasn't lying. Percy and Annabeth need each other like a person needs air to survive "I'm sure of it" That seemed to cheer him up a bit, because he gave me a smile and walked away to class.

"What was that?" Jason asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I sighed and shared a look with him "Annabeth, got it"

"I just don't understand why is she behaving like that" I admitted, while walking to class.

"Maybe a spell" Thalia's voice startled me. And Jason.

"Thalia!" Jason scolded her. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"It could explain why she's behaving like this, all of the sudden..." I thought about it "But how do we prove it? And once we prove it, how do we shake it off?" Thalia thought my questions.

"Maybe, need to talk to Annabeth... Her answers can give us something" Jason suggested. I nodded.

"We have to do it now. Otherwise, Christmas shopping would be a disaster" Thalia hurried us. Just like she was send by the gods, Annabeth walked pass us, not even acknowledging us and walked into the bathroom. Thalia grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside of it, following her and leaving Jason standing outside "Annie!" Thalia shouted at her. Annabeth turned around, with an idiotic smile on her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" _OK, that was freaky... _Specially since she was smiling and she didn't snap because of the nickname... I decided to take matters into my hands before Thalia blows it.

"**Annie, tell me who do you love**" I ordered, using a little of charmspeaking. Thalia caught up immediately and kept shut.

"Well, Fred of course. _Duh_!" she finished, like it was obvious "Have you seen the way his hair falls down into his blue eyes? And that smile that could light up a room? And-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it" Thalia cut her, not wanting to hear more. I looked at Annabeth closely and noticed some streaks of pink in her irises. I smiled at her and dragged Thalia outside the bathroom "She's insane!" she noticed, once we were back with Jason.

"She's under a spell, Thalia. A _love_ spell..." I rolled my eyes at her while explaining to Jason.

"So, what do we do now?" he questioned us.

"The origin of the spell" Reyna's voice startled me. _Why everyone keep startling me?!_ I didn't noticed she (along with Katie, Juniper and Lou) was standing talking to Jason.

"That could be anything!" Juniper pointed out, worried. Lou, however, was in deep thought.

"She wasn't like this before lunch" she remembered "We had Chemistry and she was just fine"

"So, she got it during lunch... What did she do?" Katie stomped her foot and gasped "The bottle of water! That's the only thing she had!" We all looked at her.

"But a bottle of water came from the kitchen, which means any mortal was gonna be the target-"

"No. Not any bottle. The bottle that Fred left in the table. It was aimed to _Rachel_!" Reyna reasoned. _That would explain her obsession with Fred..._

"Why and how would Fred do that? Is he a demigod, a monster, a god, what is he?!" Thalia rambled.

"I don't know. But I suggest that Percy doesn't find out about this or heads would roll" Juniper looked sternly at all of us and we nodded. _I wasn't gonna tell Percy... unless it's extremely necessary..._

"So, how do we reverse it?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, like if I had the answer. Which I don't.

"Hey! I don't have the answer!" I recognized.

"Well, do we know someone who does?" Jason's question made me realized we do someone who can help us, but I'm not sure if anyone else would agree with me.

"I know of someone who can help us..." I trailed off. Everyone looked at me, hopeful "But, I'm not sure how you'll take it"

"Any help is welcome at this time" Katie shrugged and everyone nodded. I nodded back.

"OK. Jason, let's go" I took his hand and we walked behind the bleachers of the football court "OK" I sighed to myself, calming me down "We need help. _Please_, if you can help us, come" I announced to the air. For an outsider, I might look like a crazy person. But Jason knew exactly what I was doing. I was calling a goddess.

"You called?"

* * *

**Hey! Part 2/3 of vacation update! **

**Who do you think is Fred? What' gonna happen to Annabeth? Who did Piper called? Am I gonna stop asking questions? Stay tune to find out!**


	50. Looking For Me?

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I was boring, in the palace, wondering around when I heard a call for help.

'_We need help. Please, if you can help us, come_'

I recognized that voice and I was curious on why she needed my help. But I'm not one who holds grudges that doesn't make sense. So, I went to Goode as soon as I heard the call.

"You called?" I questioned the demigods. Jason and Piper had worried faces, but they bowed their head in respect.

"We need your help" Piper repeated, nervous. I nodded and heard the entire story. I listened thought the entire time. _Sounds like one of Aunt's potions..._ In that moment, the last class bell rang.

"Go to your last class. I'll investigate for you" I announced. They looked uncertain, but nodded and headed to class. I headed to the cafeteria, where, by some mysterious reason, was left intact. The trash and untouched food were in their trails and also... the mysterious bottle of water. I took it my hands and examined it before open it. I smelled it and sniffed. It did had a faint smell of roses.

"If I were you, I wouldn't drink that" I heard a voice behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to face a guy about 17, red hair and blue eyes.

"And, why is that?" I wondered. Luckily, I had my mortal disguise on.

"It would make you fall in love with me" he stated, with a smirk. I know that smile and I know who he is.

"But isn't what every guy wants? I mean, date girls for a week or two and then, toss them away to move on to the next victim?" I clarified, not losing my smirk.

"Well, I'm not every guy..." he charmed (or _tried to_, would be more accurate) me.

"Oh, yeah?" I raised my eyebrow again "And what makes you so especial?" He walked closer to me and leaned in my ear.

"I'm a god" he whispered. I smirked and leaned in his ear.

"Guess what? Deities don't exist" I replied, kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned and fall backwards, making me smile. I kneeled next to him "Next time, try to be less obvious that you're trying to get in my pants" I warned him, before walking out the cafeteria with the bottle in my hands. Thinking who could make a perfect antidote, I thought of only one choice. I flashed out of the school and into Hecate's palace "Hecate? Are you here?" I called her. Gale, the '_farting_' polecat was there though, making me roll my eyes and sigh "Hey there, Gale... You know where your master is?"

"Looking for me?" I heard from the closest hallway. I bowed in respect "_Benthesikyme_? What are you doing here?" Apparently, I was the last goddess Hecate was planning on meeting today.

"I came here to ask for your knowledge and, humidly, I ask for your help in this matter, Dark Lady" Despite what you think, gods are very egocentrics and, if you add some words like '_humidly_' and stuff, they make you favors every now and then.

"Well, if you ask it like that..." _See? What did I told you?_ I raised back up and showed her the bottle in my hands "Well, this is unique..." she muttered, examining it. I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused.

"Who drank from this bottle and who gave it to that person?" _This was the part I was afraid of..._

"A demigod drank from it... A _female_ demigod" I emphasized "And a male god delivered it. And both parts shall remain anonymous" I kept going. Hecate nodded at me.

"Well, the potion in here is powerful enough to make a mortal have an attraction to someone" she explained "Not the '_love_' feeling, just attraction"

"A likeness, then?" I verified and Hecate nodded.

"However..." _I don't like where this is going to... _"If a demigod drink it, it has the same effects as an obsession potion" _OK, I said I didn't like where this was going to..._

"Obsession? Not love? That's much worst!" I noticed, panicking. I have to stop Annabeth before Apollo incinerates her! And, all because of him! "Is there anyway it can be reverse?"

"There are two ways out. One, a potion that would take a night to complete-" _Nope, that's not an option_ "-or the classic one"

"The classic one?" I repeated "You mean..." I trailed off. Hecate nodded "Well, it's better than nothing..." I sighed "Thanks, Hecate. You were very helpful" I bowed to her before leaving. I appeared at Goode, minutes before the last bell rang. This was the moment of truth.

* * *

**There! 3/3! I managed my goal!**

**What do you think is the 'classic one' Hecate names? Who is the god? Would I get 30 reviews for when I get back? I want my mail to explote in notifications!**

**Have a nice three weeks without me! I promise I'll bring new ideas, new chapters and new stories by then!**


	51. She's Like A Ninja!

**PLEASE, READ THE A.N. BELOW!**

* * *

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

It was our last class of the day, Greek. I was with Connor, Lou, Piper and Leo, since the rest are seniors or in Latin and the girls filled us in with what they thinks happened to Annabeth. And after some thinking, it was the most viable option we had.

"You should had seen Percy's face when he talked to me..." Piper pointed out, sad.

"I can only imagine..." Leo admitted.

"Is anything we can do to help?" Connor looked at Lou, surprisingly serious. Lou shook her head.

"I should had realized something was wrong..." Lou muttered, a bit guilty.

"Lou, stop it. This is no one's fault but _Fred's_" Piper stopped her "Not _yours_, not _Rachel's_, not _Annabeth's_. _Fred's_"

"She's right" I supported her "He tricked us all, probably to get to Rachel... I think we should warn her"

"I don't think so, Sunshine" Leo disagreed with me. I frowned, not understanding "Think about it, if we tell Rachel, she'll tell Octavian and Percy and Will... I don't know about you guys, but I don't really want to give Percy the idea he needs to go on a quest..."

"Maybe, if it's a potion, the effect should start fading..." Lou thought out loud.

"Overthinking won't help" I realized "We won't be able to help until Benthesikyme comes back" Everyone nodded, sighing. I stared at the bell, hoping it rang early or that something happened so we could get out undetected.

_Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in!" The teacher called out. The door opened and a woman around thirty, with her brown hair tied up in a bun peaked inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need some students from your class" she announced to the teacher, who seemed staring blankly at her "Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Lou Ellen, Connor Stoll and Calypso Atlas, could you please get your stuff and follow me?" she numbered, disappearing from sight. We shared a look between each other and quickly followed her out. We started to roam the hallways to find her.

"Does anyone sees her?" Leo asked, frowning. In his hand, was a wire and a pair of scissors. He was either anxious or nervous.

"She's like a ninja!" Connor joked, looking around. After some time, we found her near the school's entrance.

"Took your time, demigods" she smirked at us. And I knew that smirk too well.

"Benthesikyme..." I named her.

"Hey, Calypso..." she greeted me, still smiling "I have some news for you-"

"Could you find what happened to Annabeth?" Piper cut her, anxious. I was afraid Benthesikyme could get angry, but she simply nodded.

"Yes, I know, but... You'll understand that I can't tell you all the details-"

"Then, tell us what you can!" Leo interrupted her, this time.

"OK... The water was mixed with a potion. The problem is that the potion was aimed for a _mortal_ and was a _demigod_ who ingested it" she started to explain.

"So, that means the effect should start fading away, right?" Lou checked with her. Benthesikyme shook her head.

"A potion for mortals has a more strong effect on demigods. In this case, the potion was made to make a mortal have an attraction on someone... But, since a demigod drank it, the effect turned into obsession..."

"That could explain Annabeth's behavior" Piper noticed, in deep thinking.

"Is there any way to cut the spell?" Connor questioned.

"Which do you think is the best way?" Benthesikyme fired back, in a playful way. Lou gasped and seems to me she was trying not to chuckle.

"_That_ easy?" Benthesikyme nodded at her "Then, we should tell Percy! He's the only one who can do it!" Benthesikyme smiled at Lou's enthusiasm.

"Thanks for helping us" I thanked her. She looked surprise, to say the least "Also, I... I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved towards you..." I apologized, surprising everyone. Except for Leo, of course.

"There's nothing to thank me for... This is why my father send me here. Well, not precisely _this_, but to avoid this kind of stuffs. You know, messing with demigods love lives and stuff" she rambled "And, when this is over, I'd like us to sit and chat... I know there was a reason for you to get mad at me" she told me. I nodded and she started to walk. When she turned around the corner, there was a big flash. I'm guessing she flashed away.

"So... How do we explain this to everyone else?" Connor broke the silence.

"We should leave Rachel and Percy for last..." I suggested, making everyone nod. What we didn't know was that someone was listening to us.

* * *

**Hello! I'm back from vacation and with recharged batteries!**

**1- I wanna say thank you to all of you who were patiente with my absence! Also, to those who comment, like my Mom says: MUCHAS THANK YOU!**

**2- For those of you who also follow my other story, '_Mortals Meet..._' I know I'm behind. Today, I was suppose to upload 4 chapters (3 regulars and the Women's Day special), but I couldn't finish them all last night when I arrived... So, I'll be posting one each day of the week (to make it clear, one today, one tomorrow, one Tuesday and one Wednesday)**

**3- Since it's Women's Day, I have a special gift for all of you... I wrote part two of my Solangelo shot! I'll post it later on the day! Bonus gift! :)**

**4- During my vacation, I had time (not a lot), to come up for some ideas in fanfiction. All I need for you to tell me if I go for it or not. You can vote here with a comment or in the post I'll make later.**

**a- How I Met Your Father (_How I Met Your Mother_, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doig in my '_Mortals Meet..._' chapters)**

**5- Please! If you review, maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow! 10 reviews? For my come back?**


	52. Do I Look Like A Son Of Hecate To You?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I was walking out the bathroom when I heard some familiar voices talking in the hallway. So, instead of walking there, like a normal person, I had to get in my old ways and lean against a wall to listen to them.

"-mortals has a more strong effect on demigods. In this case, the potion was made to make a mortal have an attraction son someone... But, since a demigod drank it, the effect turned into obsession..." _I know that voice..._ I took a peak and saw Piper, Lou, Calypso, Connor and Lei talking to Percy's sister, Benthesikyme. Which, technically makes her my cousin. _Urgh, I'm getting off tracks!_

"That could explain Annabeth's behavior" Piper noticed, in deep thinking.

"Is there any way to cut the spell?" Connor questioned. _Wow, I never thought I'd see a Stoll serious..._

"Which do you think is the best way?" Benthesikyme fired back, in a playful way. Lou gasped and smirked.

"_That_ easy?" Benthesikyme nodded at her "Then, we should tell Percy! He's the only one who can do it!"

_Annabeth is under a spell? And how do you break a spell? I should tell Percy..._ I sprinted down the hallways, looking for my cousin, but instead I found Will. I debated in telling him, but I finally gave up and run to him.

"Will!" Will jumped against his locker, clearly surprised by my call.

"Holy Apollo, Nico! Don't scare me like that again!" he scolded me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"You know where's Percy?" I asked him. Will frowned and shook his head.

"No. Why are you looking him for?" he raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You know that Annabeth has been acting weird today?" Will nodded and paid attention "Well, I caught a conversation between Piper, Lou, Connor, Leo and Calypso... They called Percy's sister..." I trailed off, trying to remember her name. _Hell, I knew it before!_

"Benthesikyme?" Will offered me. I nodded.

"Yes, her. And she thinks Annabeth drank a potion that was aimed to a mortal..." I explained, remembering what I heard "By the way, how do you break a spell?" Will looked confused.

"Do I look like a son of Hecate to you?" he retorted to me.

"I know you don't!" I recognized "But, there must be a way that's popular, because Benthesikyme suggested that is famous..."

"You mean, like it was in a fairytale?" Will stated in deep thought "Well, the most popular is breaking the spell with a kiss-"

"Isn't a bit, I don't know... _cliche_?" I pointed out.

"Might be, but it could be what she meant" I nodded, agreeing with Will. Loud steps were coming our way and I saw the rest of the gang walking to us. Everyone, minus Rachel, Percy and Annabeth

"Hey, guys... Have you seen Piper?" Reyna greeted us.

"Looking for me?" Piper's voice answered her, walking with Connor, Lou, Leo and Calypso.

"So...?" Jason, gestured her, like she had something he wanted.

"We were right" Lou announced, though she didn't sound happy. Thalia groaned, but left everyone else clueless.

"Someone explain" Clarisse ordered. Chris cleaned his throat and she sighed "Please"

"Annabeth's under a potion spell. That's why she's behaving like that" Leo told us. Everyone gasped and looked at each other, worried.

"Does Percy knows?" Katie wondered. Jason shook his head.

"But, we need to tell him!" Grover butted in "If he needs to know what to do-"

"We know what he has to do..." Piper cut him "But we need to break it to him, slowly and make sure he don't-"

She couldn't finished. The students started to pass around us, whispering and all heading to one point: the front door.

"Should we go look?" Frank suggested. We all shrugged and followed the crowd, that was forming a circle. Apparently, a fight had erupted and everyone was cheering for someone.

"What's going on?!" Hazel tried to make her heard, but we didn't had time to think. A scream was heard and with one word, we knew who were inside that circle.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Hello! Sorry the lateness, I slept the morning away!**

**Thanks for the ones who comment last week! Really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for those who voted last week! You still have time to vote! These are the options! (Poll open till half of April)**

**a- How I Met Your Father (How I Met Your Mother, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doig in my 'Mortals Meet...' chapters)**

**e- Caleo return from Ogygia**


	53. How About Tag? (plus AN)

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**

* * *

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

After Mommy and Daddy left to school, I went to sleep again. Grandma Sally woke me up later, with breakfast and cookies.

"OK, sweet pea, I need to go make some shopping for lunch" she told me. I nodded, drinking the last of my milk "Go brush your teeth and we leave"

"OK, _Gwandma_" I nodded, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, like Daddy taught me. When I finished, I cleaned and went back to the living room "I'm _weady_!" Grandma Sally smiled and grabbed her stuff.

"Let's go then!" she took my hand and we

* * *

left the house.

* * *

"Can I have cookies for _wunch_?" I asked Grandma, when we came back home. She smiled at me, but shook her head "_Pwease_! _Onwy_ one!" I raised one finger to her, putting the same face Daddy puts when he's in trouble with Mommy. Grandma sighed.

"Just one, missy" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"_Fank_ you, _Gwandma_" I thanked her, grabbing the cookie and eating it, before lunch.

* * *

"_Awe_ we _fewe_ yet?" I asked Grandma. She was driving me to Mommy and Daddy's school, because they wanted to go Christmas' shopping with all my aunts and uncles.

"Just a few more minutes, Ariel" Grandma answered. I nodded and leaned back in the seat.

"_Gwandma_? What's Santa gonna get me _fis yeaw_?" I called her, nervous. Grandma Sally looked back at me and smile.

"What do you want him to get you?" I thought it before answering.

"I wanna meet my _weal_ Daddy" I said. Grandma laughed softly.

"Well, I'm sure Santa is gonna give you an opportunity to meet him" she told me. I smiled and looked outside the window.

"_Gwandma_, look! Is _Uncwe Gwumpy_!" I pointed outside the window. Grandma stopped the car and nodded.

"That's true... Wanna go out and say hello?" I nodded and she helped me to get out of the car.

"_Uncwe Gwumpy_!" I yelled at him, making him look my way. He rolled his eyes but picked me up when I was close to him.

"What did I told you about being called '_Uncle Grumpy_'?" he started to tickle me, making me laugh.

"Da-daddy _t-towd_ m-me!" I explained, between laughs. He groaned, but smiles "_Pw-pwea-ase_, s-st-stop!"

"Octavian, please, let her breath" Grandma walked to us, also smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson" he greeted Grandma "Are you coming shopping with us?" Grandma shook her head.

"I have to go with the printer. I was dropping her off... Could you stay with her? I know you're going shopping with the guys, too" Uncle Grumpy nodded and she kissed my cheek "Behave with Uncle Octavian, OK?" I nodded and kiss her cheek.

"See you _watew_, _Gwandma_!" I waved at her, when she started to drive away.

"So... What should I do to you?" Uncle Grumpy joked to me, smiling evilly. I opened my eyes wide big, a bit scare. I call Uncle Grumpy like that because he was always angry. But he's not like that.

"I know! _Wet's pway chawades_!" I told him, but he shook his head "Um, hide and seek?"

"If Percy sees that I lost his daughter, I'm gonna get a really big punishment" he looked at me, putting a thinking face "How about... tag?"

"Yes!" I smiled at him, clapping my hands. He put me down and I didn't waste time "Tag! _You'we_ it!" I started to run away from him quickly. Uncle Grumpy has long legs and he can catch me fast. I was running around the building, when I clashed into a wall.

"Ariel?!" I raised my eyes and saw Daddy standing there. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" I hugged him tight "_Uncwe Gwumpy_ is following me!" After I said that, Uncle Grumpy saw me.

"What did you do to Ariel, Octavian?" Daddy was upset about something and he was angry.

"We were playing tag" Daddy gaped and nodded, looking at me with a sad smile.

"Daddy, what's _wwong_?" I leaned over his shoulder.

"Ian!" I heard a girl's voice behind Daddy and I saw Auntie RED. Daddy calls her like that because of her hair. She ran to Uncle Grumpy's arms and hugged him tight.

"Rachel..." Daddy put a really angry face when he heard that voice. I've never seen Daddy so angry before. It was scary "Rachel, what are you doing with _that_ dude?" I turned in Daddy's arms and saw a boy as tall as Daddy. He had red hair, like Auntie RED and blue eyes, like Uncle Grumpy. And he was holding Mommy's waist.

"_That_ dude, as you call him, is _my_ boyfriend" Auntie RED got pulled closer to Uncle Grumpy "And what the-"

"Language, Rachel" Daddy warned her. I giggled, because Daddy does that when someone's gonna say a bad word.

"Why are you holding Annabeth?" Auntie Rachel finished.

"Fred here is gonna take me shopping!" Mommy squeaked, excited. I frowned, confused.

"Mommy is sick, Daddy" I pointed to her while talking to Daddy. Daddy nodded to me.

"You're right, Ariel-" Daddy stopped talking and looked scared. I gasped when I saw that boy kissing Mommy! "Rachel..." Daddy handed me to Auntie RED and walked to the boy, pulling him away from Mommy.

"Hey!" Mommy complained, angry.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?" he asked her, but the boy walked behind him, his hand raised.

"_Daddy_!" I screamed, scared.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I have an important thing to say:**

**I decided to terminate this story.**

**The reason why is because I'm not getting enough feedback and it makes me sad, because this is not how I decided it to end it.**

**Next Sunday, I won't post. Instead, I'd post the last chapters staring next Monday (not tomorrow, but the other Monday), hoping I can finish before Easter Sunday.**

**I really, really appreciate all of the people that comment, followed and liked this story from the very beggining. It's because of you guys I'm gonna wrap it up nicely and not leaving you hanging, like other writers do.**

**I'd focus on my other story for now on 'Mortals Meet...' until May, because that's when I'll post my new story (which you already have time to vote. Genderbent and Chaos are winning, so I suggest you to vote if you have a different opinion. Options are in my profile poll)**

**Again, thanks for the support and the (little) feedback and love I got from all of you.**

**xoxo**


	54. How Am I Feeling?

**Enalos' P.O.V.**

It's been a month from my trial in Olympus.

It's been a months since I was removed from my powers.

It's been a months since I became mortal.

For me, there can't be more horrible and dangerous punishment than this.

I was in locked down in a room, in one of those cells mortal usually keep their blood-thirsty and psychopath murders. I wasn't afraid of them, but after night number 2, I had to rethink my strategy to survive or I'd never see the light of day again.

"Hey, you!" A guard yelled at me. I slowly turned to him, showing him my black eye and my cut lip "You're in your lucky day... You got visits" _Visits?_ No one would ever come to visit me, unless we're talking about my ex-wife, which only comes like, well... never. My surprise was immense, however, when I saw Lady Hestia walking down the hallway. I was really surprised.

"Hello, Enalos" she greeted me, smiling softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Who send you here?" I snarled at her.

"No one" Her answer made me look up, frowning in confusion "None of my brothers know I'm here, and I'd appreciate that they never find out"

"I'm not sure they'd care enough for them to find out" I replied, snorting. Those Big Three have egos much larger than their palaces, specially Zeus.

"How are you feeling?" I chuckled at her question.

"'_How am I feeling?_' Are you really asking me that question?!" I repeated, looking like a maniac, while walking closer to the bars that separated us "I was deprived of _my_ title, _my_ powers and _my_ immortality... How do you think I'm feeling?!" I spatted at her, thinking maybe I could scare her.

But she simply stood there, smiling at me sadly.

"I know it looks like the end of the world, but it's suppose to be teaching you a lesson-"

"Never to challenge a god that can make your life impossible? I got the memo" I threw at her, sarcastically.

"I was thinking that the lesson should be to learn when to be humble and accept what we deserve"

"If you think that I'll sit here, watching my life getting rotten, you're mistaken, Hestia. I'll leave this puny cell and my plan against Triton would be a walk in the park compare to what I'm planning on Poseidon" Finally, I saw the reaction I was looking for: Hestia panicked a bit and took a step away from the cell.

"This doesn't have to end that way, Enalos" she pleaded me.

"Save it, Hestia. I'm not planning on hearing what you have to say" I admitted. But, it also, for some reason, grew sadness in my heart. Maybe because Hestia was the only one who took the time to come, visit me and try to convince me not to continue my plan "But, I'll give you a little detail. I'll take your consideration towards myself and I'll leave you unharmed"

"Please, Enalos..." she begged me. But, I wasn't listening.

"Tell Hermes '_thank you'_ for me... I didn't knew his looks would come in handy" I smirked at her, while she walked back, with horror in her features. A second later, she turned the corner of the hallway and disappeared.

* * *

**Hey, there.**

**After a lot of thinking, I decided that I'm gonna keep this story online. I have to thank all of those who supported me and accepted my decision, but it's because of them that I'm keeping it. Thanks Guest 1, Guest 2, Darkalex595, The Steaming Cactus, awesomesauce, Dancer4Eternity and 7pioneerpuppy for supporting and commenting!**

**But, I decided that I'm gonna change the days of my uploads, meaning from this Tuesday, I'll upload Tuesday and Friday.**

**So, you still have two weeks to vote on my poll! The new story would be posted in July!**


	55. He's Not Even Worth Of Recognition

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Did you ever had that moment in your life where you don't believe what's going on, but yet is happening and the world and time seems to be slowing down and gives you more time to hate/love it?

That's how I felt when my eyes landed on Annabeth and that guy, Fred, _kissing_.

I knew something was off with her since lunch, but I shrug it off, thinking it was my imagination. Now, I was seriously hurt, angry and desperate for answers.

When I finally managed to move myself, I handed Ariel to Rachel and Octavian (I can't believe the guy is really earning my trust) and pulled Annabeth away from Fred.

"Hey!" she complained, angry.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" I asked her, trying to held back the tears and the agony I was feeling from my voice. But I didn't had time to hear her reply.

"Daddy!" Ariel screamed, scared. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fred ready to punch me in the face. I avoided just in time, but what I didn't calculated was that Annabeth ended up being the target.

Making Fred _hitting_ Annabeth.

Everyone gasped, not knowing what was going to happen. I was secretly hoping the hit woke Annabeth from her state, whichever it was, and she started to punch him back, throwing some of those witty comebacks she has. But, she held her cheek, tears building in her eyes, like she was shocked, hurt and scared of him at the same time.

"You hit me..." she whispered, stumbling back to the wall "I- I thought you lo- liked me" she corrected in the end. My heart almost cracks, because I knew she was gonna say '_I thought you loved me_', but got filled with rage when I saw Fred laughing.

"_Me_? Like _you_?" he repeated, like if she was insane "Baby-" I growled quietly at the nickname "I don't like you. I was _playing_ with you" he admitted, smirking. Annabeth's tears started to run free and that's when I lost control. I walked to Fred and started to push him away from her and my daughter.

"Stay. Away. From. Her" I warned him.

"Or what, _Perseus_?" The second my full name came out of his mouth, both our eyes widen open.

"What _are_ you?!" I accused him. Internally, I was feeling relieved because it meant that Annabeth didn't cheated on me on purpose. He smirked and started to walk away from be, but I yanked his shoulder and slammed him against the wall "Answer me" I pushed him, pulling out Riptide.

"Someone you don't need to worry about" he replied, trying to get away. But I didn't budge.

"You became my problem the second you started to stalk my friend and took my girlfriend away, so I'll ask. One. Last. Time" I made some pressure in his neck. I didn't hear him gasping for air, meaning he must be a god or a monster.

"You really want to ruin your rep by beating the new guy?" he smirked at me, and I noticed we were surrounded by students, who were waiting for a fight. I didn't care about my reputation at school, but I had to make my message break through that thick skull of his.

"Percy, he's not worth it" Rachel's voice made it into my brain and I turned to her. She was glaring at Fred "He's not even worth of recognition" she spatted at him. Fred's eyes widen in hurt and anger and tried to launch to her, but I held him in place.

"'_He's not even worth of recognition_'?!" he fumed at her "You'll be crawling back to me when I proved to you that asshole want nothing from you!" he screamed. Ariel's eyes widen in scare and hid in Rachel's chest.

"Hey!" I called Fred's attention "Swear one more time in front of my daughter and I'll dismember you, limb by limb" I threaten him.

"You don't give me orders" Fred spitted at me.

"You're a brat" I scowled at him, letting him go. I walked back to Annabeth, who was sobbing, leaned on the wall.

"Please, don't hit me" she pleaded me, raising her hands in defense. That, _literally_, broke my heart.

"I'd never hurt you, WiseGirl" I promised, grabbing her hands in mine.

"Why did you call me like that?" she questioned me, still trembling.

"Because it's your nickname. I gave it to you when we were 12..." I explained, trying not to sound desperate.

"I don't remember you, I'm sorry" she apologized, but I shook my head.

"It's OK, WiseGirl..." I said, cupping her cheek. I heard a scream and I turned to see a livid Octavian, Ariel hanging from his leg and Rachel being held, knife in her throat, by Fred.

"Let. Her. Go" Octavian ordered. Fred shook his head and smirked.

"You won't have her, scarecrow" I frowned at his comeback. _How did he know we call Octavian like that?_

"A fight" I blurted out. I had everyone's attention now "You. Me. Now. Last one standing, takes Rachel"

"Jackson!" Octavian hissed at me, but I ignored him. Annabeth and Ariel were safe now. Now, it was my turn to save my friend.

"Deal" Fred accepted, tossing Rachel to the side. Luckily for me, Fred didn't look where he tossed her, and she was caught by Frank, who was watching us, like the rest of my friends, among the crowd. I dropped my backpack and stared at him.

Like Hell I'm losing this fight.

* * *

**Hello, boys and girls!**

**As I promised, Tuesday and Friday updates! I want to thank Howmycatannoysme, Guest 1, Darkalex595 and cod7guy for reviewing in my last chapter! Thanks guys! You support means everything!**

**Also, thanks to those who voted last week! You still have time to vote! These are the options! (Two more weeks! April 12th is your last day!)**

**a- How I Met Your Father (How I Met Your Mother, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric. And a little OOC)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doing in my 'Mortals Meet...' chapters)**

**e- Caleo return from Ogygia**


	56. What Game Are You Playing?

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt that sensation that your brains are someone else's computer?

That your brain is the screen and the memories and knowledge that you have are the files and programs. Then, people or someone you don't know, runs a program to erase you. Erase some files and changes others. Adds new ones that seem to make sense with the rest of the files, but they feel like viruses and they're eating you from the inside and you don't know it until is too late?

That's how my head was feeling at the end of the school.

My truth was simple: I was in love with a guy named Fred Weasley. He was nice looking, gentleman and a flirty.

But the second he faced that guy, the one who he calls '_Perseus_', that whole truth fall apart, leaving little old me to shatter in a corner, not even sparing me a glance.

I was confused, hurt and angry. I didn't know who to trust or who was telling the truth or who wasn't gonna hurt me the same way that Fred hurt me.

The girl he cares about, I've seen her before. Also, the guy who was with her. But, I had a picture of him with a long gash in his face, across his eye.

And the guy, Perseus... he treated me like I porcelain doll, like I couldn't take care of myself. For a moment, I hate him. _I can take care of myself! I'm not a damsel in distress._

But, then I remembered I was one. I couldn't trust my thoughts and he simply assured me that everything was gonna be OK. That he wasn't gonna hurt me. And the nickname... the way it rolled out of his tongue made me giddy and excited, like I knew it, but I couldn't place it.

"Chase, c'mon!" The blonde guy, holding the little girl, called me, trying to get my attention. I eyed the little girl in between his legs: her hair was long, and raven, like Perseus. His eyes were also like his, sea green. Her clothes were a simple grey dress with black leggings and two ponytails "Reyna, take them away!" the same guy asked another girl, who nodded, picking up the little girl.

"No! I wanna stay! Daddy!" the little girl started to scream. I remember how she called Perseus, '_Daddy_', so I'm guessing he's the father. For a second, I was outraged and completely and utterly jealous. _How could he have a child with anyone else, but me?!_ "Mommy, I don't wanna go!" I heard her say, while running my way. I thought she was running to another girl standing behind me, but I got surprised when she launched at my legs and hugged them tight "Mommy..." she looked up at me, pleading her that I didn't take her away.

"I- I'm sorry..." I whispered, kneeling to her "But, I don't remember you..." I admitted to her. As my greatest fear came alive, the girl pouted and tears started to run free from her eyes.

"Y-You don't wan-t me, like my _weal_ mommy?" she cried to me. I opened my eyes wide big and shook my head and hugged her closer to me "You don't want Daddy?"

"I- I can't remember you... That doesn't mean I don't want you..." I explained to her, wiping the tears away from her face.

"You- you don't _wemembew_ me, Mommy?" she repeated, like trying to understand. I nodded to her "I'm _Awiel_, Mommy and I love you, even if you don't _wemembew_ me" she stated, cuddling in my chest. For some bizarre reason, she fitted like a puzzle piece.

"Annabeth, we have to take you out of here" a girl with spiky short black hair told me, grabbing my forearm gently. I glanced her way and gasped.

"Th-Thalia?!" I blurted out, still holding Ariel in my arms. Thalia smirked at me and nodded.

"You remembered me. That's good..." she nodded again.

"Oh my God! You grew up so much! You don't look older than me and I recall you were like, five years older! What are you doing here? Are you a substitute professor here? Are you still in contact with Luke? How is he? Hey, did you know that you look just like him! Have you ever met him? You look like the same age he had when I met him-" I was rambling. I didn't realized until Thalia placed a finger in my mouth stopping me.

"Annie, c'mon. What game are you playing?" she questioned me, like if I was insane.

"Thalia, she's not playing" a girl around fifteen with dark skin and curly hair took a step front, along with a girl whose hair had a strake of each color.

"I think she forgot all about us... what we _are_..." the multicolor hair girl announced to the rest of the group, who gasped and looked at me, worried. I saw the group was made by twenty teenagers, all familiar, but yet, I could only identified Thalia.

"Thalia, what is she talking about?" I wondered, backing away a little bit.

"Annie, tell me how we met and what did we do" Thalia suggested. I nodded.

"I was seven and I ran away from home. I met you and Luke outside a store. You guys took me in and you helped me find my father's house. I never saw you again" I narrated. Everyone shared a look and nodded.

"She forgot all about us... Mostly Percy" a girl with feathers in her hair pointed out.

"This can't work without her not knowing who's Percy, right?" a blonde guy checked with her.

"She'd feel uncomfortable-"

"Mommy?" I zoned out of the conversation and turned to see Ariel, with her head over my shoulder and her tiny fist around my shirt's neck "You _weally fowgot_ about me and Daddy?"

"Why don't you help me remember?" I proposed to her, playing with one of her ponytails. She nodded.

"We met at the beach. Daddy came with you and he told me he was my Uncle. And then, my _weal_ Mommy says she don't want me and you and Daddy _awe_ taking _cawe_ of me..." I looked at her while she told me how we met.

"Do I kiss you goodnight?" I don't know why I asked that. I just did.

"Yes. You want a kiss, Mommy?" She didn't waited for an answer. She looked up and kissed my cheek.

Suddenly, a sting of pain appeared in my head, growing big and bigger by the second. I closed my eyes, thinking I was gonna pass out, but I didn't. I looked at Ariel in my arms and gasped.

I remembered everything.

My name was Annabeth Chase.

I'm a demigod daughter of Athena.

And, as in right now, I'm really pissed on the one who played with my brain.

* * *

**Well, hello there! Here's your regular update!**

**If you're slightly confused, Annabeth lost all memories of being a demigod. That's why she remembers Luke and Thalia.**

**I was watching '_Maleficent_' and I came up with this... ;)**

**I want to thank to **allen r**, **Wade98**, **69Philyra69**, **awesomesauce** (your comments made my day), **Darkalex595**, **Lizzy dane** (thanks for your high honor, I feel you placed me in a really high stand) and **Guest** for your reviews!**

**Sunday is your last day to vote on my new story! Here are the options (or you can see the poll in my profile):**

**a- How I Met Your Father (How I Met Your Mother, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric. And a little OOC)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doig in my 'Mortals Meet...' chapters)**

**e- Caleo return from Ogygia**


	57. Bizarre, Right? LAST DAY OF VOTE!

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The world seem to stop while the demigods stared at Annabeth. Her eyes were blazing in rage and anger which meant the spell was broken.

But, _how_?

Thalia hasn't seen Annabeth this anger ever in her life. Not even when Luke chained her and forced her to held the Sky.

Jason hasn't either, and she was the welcoming committee when he lost his memory in the Grand Canyon.

Grover was the one who couldn't protect her, Thalia and Luke when they were kids, but she never blamed him... nor even yelled at him for what happened.

Clarisse had her share of combats against the daughter of Athena and never in her life she was this '_war excited_'.

The Stoll did once pranked Athena's Cabin with rubber spiders and got the visit of an Angry Annabeth. But never in this magnitude.

In all, none of the demigods had seen Annabeth so... _pissed_.

"Mommy?" Ariel called Annabeth, her tiny factions morphing into fear or worry, considering Annabeth had been silent for the past five minutes. Slowly, Annabeth's attention turned to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Thanks for helping me remember, little mermaid" Annabeth whispered at Ariel, who's face broke in a grin and hugged her tight "I love you so much, baby"

"I love you too, Mommy" Ariel mumbled against her neck.

"Annabeth?" Rachel took a hesitated step in her direction, like she was afraid of being mauled by Annabeth. Her concern was valid, because she blamed herself for the mistake and the spell on her best friend's girlfriend.

"Rachel..." Annabeth noticed the wariness of her friend and the rest "Guys..."

"Annie?" Thalia tested, earning a groan from the mentioned's lips.

"How many times do I need to tell you? It's A-nna-beth!" she complained, separating her own name is syllables. Thalia started to laugh and joined the hug, ruffling her hair.

"Good to have you back" Piper recognized, getting closer to her. Carefully, everyone got closer to her.

"Can you don't walk around like I'm gonna shattered?!" Annabeth groaned, exasperated.

"Mommy? What about Daddy?" Ariel's question was valid and made everyone forget about Annabeth for a moment and focusing in Percy's fight.

"I'll deal with Daddy" Annabeth replied, walking to Katie, who was still confused "Katie, could you take care of her?"

"Of course, Annabeth. You want me to take her back home?" Katie wondered, taking Ariel in her arms.

"No! Aunt Katie, I wanna stay!" Ariel started to throw a tantrum and Annabeth didn't have time to deal with it.

"Stay here. And don't let her out of your sight" she ordered to Katie. Her order was also directed to Travis, who was standing closely.

Feeling better than Ariel won't jump into action if she sees them bleeding or stuff, Annabeth took out his blade. It wasn't the cursed knife she lost in Tartarus. Heck, the gods weren't that thankful about saving the world to give her a present in recognition. It was her drakon blade. That blade was the fear of everyone, literally. Much like Nico's Styxean sword, Annabeth's drakon blade was unique, impossible to reproduce and she was emotionally attached to the weapon. When she didn't sleep with Percy in the same room, the blade rested under her pillow.

Bizarre, right?

* * *

Percy was oblivious.

No one could deny that.

He was oblivious by nature. He wasn't the stupidest of them all and he knew it. But he wasn't the brightest, either.

What he did know, was the right thing that were worth fighting for.

Family.

Friendship.

Love.

"You know that what you're fighting for is useless?!" Fred started to yell at him, smirking. Under all that big strong guy, Percy knew Fred was scared. Scared of losing. Scared of humiliation. Scared of a beating. His fist flew in every direction, not even once hitting the target. Not that Percy was playing it easy. He dodged all the punches, not even breaking a sweat.

"Fighting for a friend is never useless" Percy replied. He was calm, analyzing his opponent. If Annabeth remembered him, she would be proud of himself. He tried not to glance behind him, but his curiosity too the best of him.

Annabeth was walking in his direction.

"I hope you don't mind, one more person to the party?" she asked him, twirling her blade in her hand. Percy made a quick scan of his girlfriend.

Blade in her hand.

Eyes blazing in rage.

Smirk that hides a good battle plan.

"Welcome back, WiseGirl" he smirked at her, returning his attention to Fred.

This is when the real fight starts.

* * *

**Hey, there!**

**I have to say, I never got so many enthusiastic reviews! I got that planned (Ariel breaking the spell) since I first saw '_Maleficent_', like six months ago... I really liked the twist about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews: **Some Writer23**, **Darkalex595**, **Wade98**, **bearah cubecars**, **Lizzy dean** (your review got me emotional, thank you so much! xxx), **awesomesauce90** (welcome to FanFiction!), **bdog123** and **Stacey**.**

**Today is your **_last time_** to vote for my new story! Vote, vote, VOTE! (Here or in my profile):**

**a- How I Met Your Father (How I Met Your Mother, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric. And a little OOC)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doing in my 'Mortals Meet...' chapters)**

**e- Caleo return from Ogygia**


	58. Getting Orders From A Girl

**Fred's P.O.V. (Or Apollo, whichever you prefer to call him)**

I had designed a fool prove and very successful plan to win over Rachel. And it only was gonna took one day:

Step 1) Show up at her school like a new student and make the principal (poor mortal) that she has to show me around, as well as having the same schedule as her.

Step 2) Impress her friends, so they could say nice things about me to her.

Step 3) Charm her in art class, since is her strongest area.

Step 4) Have lunch with her and her friends.

Step 5) Come out of school, holding hands and making loving face to each other, crushing in little pieces Octavian's heart.

Instead of all that, I found that:

A- She the _most_ stubborn girl I met.

B- Her friends suspected of me, thanks to my name (_I knew I should had picked another last name!_)

C- She had another suitor, besides Octavian (one that already has a girlfriend)

D- She hated my _Ghost_ maneuver in Art class and pushed me aside.

I took drastic measures to assure myself her desire. So, I borrowed some mortal love potion from Aphrodite and mixed it up in a bottle of water. Only a sip would take so she'd start feeling a pull towards me.

The plan backfired when that daughter of Athena took a sip of the water. I thought I could use it to my advantage, but she turned out to be clingy, desperate and really girly. I didn't feel bad about dumping her. Maybe I feel bad about punching her face, but that was an accident. I was aiming to that brat of Poseidon, and he moved out of the way!

I'm starting to hate that guy.

He gets all the glory.

He gets all the girls.

He turned around a second to check on his girlfriend, and I took my chances to grab Rachel's arm. If I couldn't convince her by the good way, I'll convince her by the bad way.

But _HE_ had to challenge me! _ME_! The god of Archery!

He was a fool if he thought he was gonna beat me.

That's what I thought until I saw a pissed off daughter of Athena, walking in my direction. Her eyes were blazing with rage towards me and she was holding a blade in her hand. It was an ordinary blade, it wasn't shiny, like the ones made with Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. It was gonna be easy to defeat them.

_I think..._

"Welcome back, WiseGirl" I heard Perseus greeting her into our match. The other mortal students were surrounding us, like we were a boxing match, not letting anyone go through or interfere, but allowing everyone to watch the confrontation.

"Good to be back, SeaweedBrain" Annabeth replied to Perseus, standing next to him "You know what to do" she ordered him, who was simply staring at me. I had to use the moment.

"Wow, I thought you were stronger..." I mocked him, smirking "Getting orders from a girl" I dragged out the word, making everyone surrounded me laugh about it. Perseus, simply, smirked back.

"I always do what she tells me... especially in battles" he fired back, not even fazed by my mocks or jokes. I blinked, letting my guard down, but it was all he took.

He launched at me, raising his fist, aiming at my stomach. I put my arms in defense, but he changed the aim and hit the back of my neck with his elbow, making me, groan and stumble a few steps away. I rubbed my neck while glaring at him, but he simply was smirking.

Furious, it was my turn to launch at him, my fist ready to collide with his face. He avoided me, stepping to the side and pushing me. I tripped and got a hold on one student that was in front of me.

If I was furious before, I was pissed by now and I started to throw punches to his face again. He avoided them, but I managed to hit his left side. He avoided my gaze after the punch and I smirked, happy.

"You're a pathetic excuse of hero" I muttered, so only he could hear me.

"I don't think so" a female voice threaten me. Suddenly, I had a blade in my throat and I was pinned down on the floor by Annabeth. Perseus was chuckling, while all his friends were laughing.

"I was a distraction, while she searched for your weak spot..." he explained, making my eye go wide open. _Gods, I was played like a real fool!_ "It's over now, little god... I won"

"No! She helped you! It wasn't a fair fight" I complained, outraged. Perseus shook his finger in my face.

"You're not standing. Conditions were '_last one standing_'... If you were serious, we should had swear it on the Styx" he replied, his voice full of sass.

"This won't be the last time we see each other, Jackson..." I promised him, while Annabeth released me.

"I know it won't be... But if I caught even a glimpse of you near me, my family or my friends... I won't stop till I see ichor pouring off your wounds" he threaten me, grabbing Annabeth's waist and walking away from me.

_I'll be back, but first... Let's pay Aphrodite a visit..._

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**Poll was closed Sunday night!**

**First, I wanna say thank you to all of those who voted and encouraged me into doing another story, so... here are the options and the results (Votes counted from here and Wattpad)!**

**Place 5: With 11/203 votes, ****How I Met Your Father (How I Met Your Mother, genderbent)**

**Place 4: With 27/203 votes, Pirates (Octachel centric)**

**Place 3: With 32/203 votes, Future Genderbent**

**Place 2: With 52/203 votes, Caleo returns from Ogygia.**

**Place 1: With 81/203, and our winner... CHAOS STORY!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who voted! The new story would be posted some time around June/July.**


	59. Twue Love's Kiss!

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

I was laying on my couch, boringly switching the channels of my TV. Urgh, mortal love is so boring these days! Very predictable! I didn't enjoy it much. Finally, after looking all the channels, I went back to my favorite show, '_Demigods' Affairs_'.

Today's menu: Percabeth.

I squeaked in delight when I saw them hugging together.

_"I can't believe I forgot about you!" Annabeth stated, hiding in Percy's chest. _Uh? Forgot about him?_ "I'm so sorry..."_

_"It's OK, Annabeth..." Percy reassured her, kissing her temple. _Eeeek! _"Consider it '_payback_'"_

_"Payback?" she repeated, frowning "What are you talking about?"_

_"From when I lost my memory... Now I know what you felt when you knew I lost my memories-"_

_"But you didn't forget me!" Annabeth stopped walking and stopped him, holding his arm "I forgot my entire demigod life and you!" she started to get loud, because of the frustration._

_"You did it on purpose?" Percy questioned her, gaining a shake of the head in response "Then, don't worry about it..." he cupped her cheek. _OMG! They're gonna kiss! Eeep!

_"Daddy! Mommy!" _Wait, what?!_ A little girl of four years old, ran towards them, her arms out and smiling. She had raven hair, tied up in two ponytails, her eyes were a deep shade of sea green, just like Percy's. She was wearing a simple grey dress with black leggings and sneakers. Annabeth picked her up and hugged her tight to her chest._

_"Thank you so much, baby girl" Annabeth whispered into the girl's ear, who glanced at Percy and smiled bigger._

_"I _bwoke_ the spell, Daddy!" the child announced to Percy, proud._

_"Spell? What spell?" Percy blinked hard, trying to understand the words coming out of her mouth. The kid nodded._

_"The spell Mommy had. Aunt Thalia said Mommy was _undew_ a spell... Like _Pwrince Ewic _had with _Uwsula_!" she explained. _Awww, it was so adorable the way she pronunced the 'r'- wait, did she said Annabeth was under a spell?! Who? What? When? How?!_ Percy didn't look pleased by the information and marched to the group._

_"Thalia!" he growled, surprising everyone, but Thalia stood her ground, though she was a bit intimidated by his aura._

_"Yeah, Percy?" she called him, while everyone around her was trying to understand the look on Percy's face. They knew that, one wrong move or word, and he could make a earthquake._

_"Why did Ariel just told me Annabeth was under a spell?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Annabeth was still holding the little girl (who I'm assuming is Ariel) and walked to Percy's side._

_"If what Ariel said is true, I also want to know" she demanded, serious. Although, I'm guessing she didn't want to find out. Thalia shared a look with everyone else, gaining a lot of nods, like allowing her to say what happened._

_"Wait, what do you mean Annabeth was under a spell?" Rachel wondered. She looked lost in the drama, her eyes passing from Annabeth, to Percy, to Thalia to end in Octavian. _Eeekk! They're my fifth- no, fouth favorite OTP! After Percabeth and Solangelo and Caleo... Jasper already lost their charms (even with my daughter as half the couple) and Frazel is really..._ formal._

_"It all started at lunch... Fred wasn't a mortal, he was a god" _Speak of the devil and it shall appear..._ Piper started the story, looking at both Rachel and Annabeth "The bottle he offered you had a potion..."_

_"But I had no side effects..." Rachel trailed off, frowning._

_"Wait, someone offered you a bottle with a potion?!" Octavian interrupted , glaring around. Rachel had to rub his back to calm him down "Sorry, go on..."_

_"Since Rachel didn't drink the water, she has no effects. Annabeth, however..." Will Solace continued, glimpsing at the named one._

_"Why didn't you tell me?!" Percy demanded, mad._

_"Because we didn't know what what's wrong and how to fix it!" Jason Grace calmed his cousin "We had to call Thesi for help..." Thesi_? Who's _Thesi_ and how does she know about potions?!

_"I bet she went to Mom for help..." Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, suggested "Who better to know about it that the Goddess of Magic?"_

_"But how is she back to normal?" Rachel poked Annabeth gently in the shoulder._

_"How do you think?" Juniper, a dryad, looked at them, expectantly._

_"_Twue_ love's kiss!" the little girl, Ariel, chimed into the conversation, smiling._

_"We all thought Percy had to kiss you, but little Ariel here surprised us all" Travis Stoll acknowledged, ruffling Ariel's hair._

_"It's because I'm a _pwincess_ and _pwincesses_ have magic inside!" she replied, between stubborn and proud. _Awww!

_"Well, we have to go if we still want to have Christmas shopping" Hazel Levesque proposed._

I immediately tuned out, squeaking in delight.

"Drama!" I celebrated.

"How about you help me to flame it up a notch?" a male's voice was heard behind me. Apollo.

I smiled at his proposal, not actually discarding the idea.

"What's exactly is your goal, Apollo?" He smiled wickedly at me, and I knew what he was planning.

"I want them apart. And you're gonna help me" I gasped, knowing _exactly_ who he wanted to break apart. _How dare he break one of my OTP?!_

"Apollo, I want _drama_, not a _massacre_!" I recognized to him.

"Weren't you the one who said, '_All's fair in love and war_'?" _Damn, he has to quote me?_

"Fine. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Oh, drama...! Did you guys enjoyed Aphrodite's fangirling? Half of them are my, so...**

**Thanks to everyone who voted! I want to remind you that Chaos won. Gonna start posting it between June/July. I already started to write the first 4chapters and I think is going well...**

**A tip of info: I just watched the finale of _How I Met Your Mother._.. I was hurt broken! After that, I'm not doing it! (If you watched it too, you know what I'm talking about. If not... DON'T WATCH IT UNLESS YOU WANT FEELS!)**

**Also, to **Lizzy Dane**, your comments always boost me up and I'll be glad to help you anytime you need! Thanks so much!**


	60. So, Now Is Your Daughter?

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

"Dad! Are you ready?! We're gonna be late!" I rolled my eyes at Thesi's impatience. She's been bothering me non stop since this morning, because she won't miss Christmas' dinner.

Well, to be fair, she's been bothering everyone.

We haven't seen Percy for a month and she definitely wanted to visit him. She even barged into my office (the throne room) and started to help me in my work, helping me taking decisions and stuff. She followed her own mother to the point, Amphritrite gave up to her, if she stop bothering her. Triton had been using training as an excuse for sulking, and his sister will have non of that. Her exact words were '_Get your lazy godly butt up and look presentable for tonight and meet your daughter or so help me Dad that I'll break all your ancient sword collections!_'

He didn't have much choice, either.

"Thesi, calm down..." I tried to calm her down, tying my present's bow "We'll be there in time-"

"No, we have to be there before time!" she replied.

"Benthesikyme! You better behave, young lady!" Amphritrite threaten her, glaring at her.

"Or what?!" she shouted back, not really in the mood.

"OK..." I stepped into the middle of the argument, separating both women "Everyone need to calm down, so we'll be going in a second-"

"I can't be calm down!" Amphritrite argued with me. _Here we go again..._ "I'm forced to go to a stupid mortal celebration with some demigods and one of your- your _spawns_ and _his mother_, who also happen to be looking after _his_ spawn!" she finished, pointing at Triton.

"With that logic, we're also spawns, Mother" Thesi gritted her teeth at her. She bonded really well with Percy and Ariel and she'd continue to visit them, even without her own mother's approval.

"Do not speak to me with that tone, young lady-"

"OK, I think we're already late now!" I interjected, not really wanting them having a fight right now. That seemed to work, because Thesi jumped from her place and ran to her room. I took my chances and turned to Amphritrite.

"What?" she questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"I want no hate words about Percy, Ariel, Sally or any of the people in the room, is that clean?" I told her, serious. She almost cracked a smile, but I frowned "I'm not asking, I'm ordering Amphritrite"

"Yes, MyLord" she mumbled, not even stop glaring at me. In that moment, Thesi walked in back, dragging Triton.

"We're ready!" she announced, smiling. Triton was sulking.

"Triton, change the face" I said, flashing out of the palace and appearing in front of the demigods' apartment in the Empire State. Seconds later, the rest of my family was next to me.

"I don't understand why Rodo wasn't force to come" Triton pointed out, about his older sister.

"Because she thinks she's snob enough to be hanging out with demigods" Thesi explained, huffing. I decided not to say anything and I rang the bell. Loud chatter could be heard inside the apartment and it turned into loud laughs when the door was opened.

But no one was there.

"_Gwandpa_ Poseidon!" I heard my little granddaughter squeak from under us. I smiled and picked her up, making her fly around my head while she giggled "You came!"

"Of course I came, Ari" I used that nickname that I love on her, smiling "Why would I miss it?"

"Daddy says _you'we_ a busy _pewson_" she shrugged in her explanation, like it was the only reason Percy gave her. And I couldn't blame him. It was always true.

"Daddy?!" I heard Triton whisper-yell behind me. Luckily, Ariel didn't hear him.

"Your Daddy is right, I'm super busy... But I always have time for you" I enjoyed watching the smile in her face grow and hugging me tight.

"Aunt Thesi!" Ariel finally saw Thesi and wriggled in my arms to get her. Thesi took her and placed her over her shoulders, walking inside the apartment.

"Stop, DJ! The party just started!" Thesi sang the last words, making everyone turn to her and laugh.

"Did _my daughter_ just called Perseus, '_Daddy_'?!" Triton complained to me, outraged. I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised.

"So, _now_ is _your_ daughter?" I made him notice his words. He paled and watched how Ariel waved at people over Thesi's shoulders.

"Dad, you came..." Percy walked to me, with Annabeth, greeting us inside the house.

"I told you we shouldn't had let Ariel open the door" Annabeth reminded him, but Percy ignored her.

"It's OK, Annabeth" I reassured her, walking inside the apartment "Merry Christmas' Eve by the way"

"Merry Christmas' Eve to you too, Poseidon. Lady Amphritrite. Lord Triton" Annabeth greeted us, bowing her head a little to Triton and Amphritrite "Just a warning... Ariel wanted both grandparents to be here. I hope is not a problem..."

"I'm never bothered by Sally's presence. I always look for an excuse to see how she is" I recognized, chuckling. That earned me a nibble in my side from Amphritrite.

"Dad, we weren't talking about Mom" Percy corrected me. I frowned.

"Then, who are you talking about?" Amphritrite asked, even when they weren't talking to her.

"That would be me" I turned to face the woman of the voice.

Athena.

_Well, let's not ruin Christmas' Eve, shall we?_

* * *

**Hello! I just fast forward a little bit... But don't worry, I have a lot of drama stored for them! *evil laugh***

**Thanks to everyone who voted for my new story (Chaos won :) ), it means so much to me! I hope you guys are happy with the result and that it's a plot you guys feel comfortable with. I already have three chapters and a fourth on the way, but I won't post it until June/July.**

**Speaking of Chaos, I need your help again. Since I'm going to stick to the canon ships (Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo, Chrisse, Tratie, Gruniper, Tylla, Coach/Mellie, Charlena), I'll need help with the non-canon couples. So, what I'll do is this: I'll write down all the names of the boys and give you options of the girls. You write a comment on who you want (in one comment, write all the couples you wanna choose), or you can even submit another (boy or girl) or an OC (in case of this last one, please add name, physical appearance and godly parent). **

**Also, name that have *, means is dead (Uncle Rick kill it, not me).**

**Mitchel, Aphrodite:**

**Michael Kahale, Venus: Leila, Ceres.**

**Cecil, Hermes: (BTW, in case you're wondering, Cecil is a GUY)**

**Connor Stoll, Hermes: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Lou Ellen, Hecate.**

***Luke Castellan, Hermes: Thalia Grace, Zeus** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR **Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas** OR ***Bianca DiAngelo, Hades.**

**Dakota, Bacchus: Gwendolyn, Unknown.**

***Castor, Dionysus: *Bianca Di Angelo, Hades** OR ***Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Pollux, Dionysus: Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Butch, Iris: Lacy, Aphrodite** OR **Kayla, Apollo.**

**Clovis, Hypnos:**

***Ethan Nakamura, Nemesis: *Bianca DiAngelo, Hades** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Alabaster Torrignton, Hecate:**

***Bryce Lawrence, Orcus:**

**Mark, Ares:**

**Sherman, Ares:**

**Malcolm, Athena: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Nyssa, Hephaestus.**

**Austin, Apollo:**

***Lee Fletcher, Apollo: *Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Michael Yew, Apollo: *Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Octavian, Apollo: Rachel Dare, Oracle** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona** OR **Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Christopher, Hephaestus:**

**Harley, Hephaestus:**

**Jake Manson, Hephaestus: Kayla, Apollo** OR **Miranda Gardnier, Demeter.**

**Bobby, Unknown:**

**Hank, Unknown:**

**Larry, Unknown:**


	61. Regretting, Are We, Brother-

**Triton's P.O.V.**

I really didn't care that I was on a Christmas' dinner with demigods.

I didn't care that Father was trying to maintain himself polite because Athena was glaring at him.

I didn't care that Mother was glaring at Father's last mistress', who was hanging out with her new husband and laughing and joking with all the demigods and their mortal parents.

I didn't care that Aphrodite was squeaking loudly and doing miny-jumps around, everytime she saw a couple.

I didn't care that other gods were in the same party with us.

I didn't care that my sister was hanging with the demigods, like they were old buddies.

I didn't care that one of Hermes' kids snuck out of the party, looking dazed.

What I did care was that my daughter was calling my bastard of half-blood brother, '_Daddy_'.

That boiled my ichory blood.

Ariel hung to Perseus' leg, smiling and trying to participate in all the conversations he was having with everyone, even his own girlfriend, who she called '_Mommy_'... _How could Athena stand that?!_

That should be me. Ariel should be hanging to my leg, interrupting all my conversations. She. Is. _My_. Daughter.

"Regretting, are we, brother?" Benthesikyme's voice startled me. She walked to my side, smirking.

"No" I gritted my teeth and crossing my arms "What I don't understand is what's so great about Perseus" I admitted, covering the real thing.

"Well, he's humble, loyal, he isn't power hungry, he's a two-times savior of Olympus, he's caring-"

"OK, OK, I get it" I interrupted her, upset. Benthesikyme smiled and shut up "But, I still don't see it"

"You should ask her" she proposed, pointing at the child. I frowned and walked away from her, to a corner and sulk myself.

"Excuse me, Lord Triton?" I turned myself to see a girl with brown hair and grass green eyes. She looked mildly worry "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's a son of Hermes-"

"Haven't, don't care, move on with your life" I replied, crossing my arms. She look taken aback, but she silently walked away.

"That wasn't nice" A young voice scolded me. _What's with people and annoying me today?!_ I turned and saw my daughter, frowning at me, but still hanging from Perseus' jeans.

"What do you know? You're a kid" I rolled my eyes at her.

"My Mommy says I'm _weally smawt fow_ a kid!" she stomped her little foot, angry at me.

"Yeah, well, your Mommy lied to you" I started, taking a step closer. She took a step back, but she never showed fear "You're just a _mistake_, something that _wasn't_ planned-"

"Triton!" Someone yelled at me. I looked up from my daughter, mad. _Can't you see I'm educating her?!_ All eyes were on me. And, when I mean all, it means all "What do you think you're doing?!" Perseus took a step in front of her, covering her from me.

"What does it look like, brother?" I spatted at him, smirking "I'm educating _my_ daughter"

"You're not educating her. And you lost that right when you gave up on her!" This time, was Athena's daughter the one who took a step front. She picked up the child and handing it over to Father, who cooed her and soothed her.

"I never lost that right... I _am_ her father" I insisted.

"You're not a father" Another demigod spoke up. But, this time, two took a step front. A blonde guy with electric blue eyes and a black haired and pale skin guy "I was raised by my sister. And I consider her more '_mother_' than the woman who gave birth to me" the blonde one finished.

"You blew your chances, Triton" Perseus continued "She was the one who wanted you here and you. Just. Blow. It" _W-what?!_

"You can't separate her from me!" I argued. I was desperate in a way. Perseus has it all, why I can't have something?!

"Do you see her wanting to be with you?" The black haired guy said, grim. I stopped in my tracks and scanned the crowd: Ariel was hidden in Annabeth Chase's chest and hugging her tight.

"Why is Daddy _awguing_ with that guy? Why did he yell at me? Why he was mean?" she whispered at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine by me" I responded to the black haired guy "Is not that I wanted to raise her myself..." I lied, shrugging.

"Triton, why are you acting like this?" Benthesikyme wondered, looking concern.

"Because, _someone_ has to show you all what a fraud looks like. _Someone_ has to show discipline. _Someone_ has to show when to get rid of things" I explained.

"The same way I'm getting rid of you now" Perseus announced. I was taken aback by his glare. I've never seen him so... dark. It was kind of spooky and intimidating. But I wasn't backing down "I was planning on giving her a Christmas that she'll never forget. A present she wanted all year, that was knowing you-"

"You should had checked with me first" I cut him "Who said I wanted to be a Christmas' present?"

"Get out" he ordered me, pointing at the door "Whoever thinks like him, please get itself out" I didn't expected, but Mother took a step front and followed me.

"I behaved, Poseidon" she added to Father, before leaving "But that doesn't mean I agree with you" After that, she closed the door and we flashed back to the palace. Personally, hoping I'll never see Perseus Jackson again in his lifetime.

* * *

**Hello! Friday update! A bit late, but that is because the site erased my whole chapter :(**

**Anyway, I'm taking the time to answer Lizzy Dane's questions (they're in order, don't worry)**

**1) No, I didn't**

**2) Hope this answer the question :)**

**3) I planned that the characters spend the entire school year, but I'm not sure how many chapters long, if you mean that**

**4) Yes, I am :)**

**5) 8:55 am (when I wrote the original, it was 7:21 am)**

**6) Vanilla**

**7) Nope**

**8) Any time!**

**9) Planning some Tratie drama ;)**

**10) Both are lovable in their own ways, but I have to choose... Solangelo**

**11) Great suggestion!**

**12) Some of that is Chaos plot ;) Keep the secret.**

**Speaking of Chaos, I need your help again. Since I'm going to stick to the canon ships (Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo, Chrisse, Tratie, Gruniper, Tylla, Coach/Mellie, Charlena), I'll need help with the non-canon couples. **

**So, what I'll do is this: I'll write down all the names of the boys and give you options of the girls. You write a comment on who you want (in one comment, write all the couples you wanna choose), or you can even submit another (boy or girl) or an OC (in case of this last one, please add name, physical appearance and godly parent). **

**Also, name that have *, means is dead (Uncle Rick kill it, not me).**

**Mitchel, Aphrodite:**

**Michael Kahale, Venus: Leila, Ceres.**

**Cecil, Hermes: (BTW, in case you're wondering, Cecil is a GUY)**

**Connor Stoll, Hermes: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Lou Ellen, Hecate.**

***Luke Castellan, Hermes: Thalia Grace, Zeus** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR **Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas** OR ***Bianca DiAngelo, Hades.**

**Dakota, Bacchus: Gwendolyn, Unknown.**

***Castor, Dionysus: *Bianca Di Angelo, Hades** OR ***Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Pollux, Dionysus: Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Butch, Iris: Lacy, Aphrodite** OR **Kayla, Apollo.**

**Clovis, Hypnos:**

***Ethan Nakamura, Nemesis: *Bianca DiAngelo, Hades** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Alabaster Torrignton, Hecate:**

***Bryce Lawrence, Orcus:**

**Mark, Ares:**

**Sherman, Ares:**

**Malcolm, Athena: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Nyssa, Hephaestus.**

**Austin, Apollo:**

***Lee Fletcher, Apollo: *Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Michael Yew, Apollo: *Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Octavian, Apollo: Rachel Dare, Oracle** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona** OR **Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Christopher, Hephaestus:**

**Harley, Hephaestus:**

**Jake Manson, Hephaestus: Kayla, Apollo** OR **Miranda Gardnier, Demeter.**

**Bobby, Unknown:**

**Hank, Unknown:**

**Larry, Unknown:**


	62. Everyone, Calm Down!

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

One would think that after Triton's scene, everything fall into an awkward silent and a smooth Christmas celebration, right?

If you think this way, let me ask you...

_In what planet do you live?!_

Clearly, after Triton and Mother's leave, Athena didn't waste time and started to pester around kids of Poseidon, especially to Annabeth.

"I always knew that spawns of the sea were short tempered, but you must admit that is the most legit proof that they're good for no one... I really pity the ones who accept to have relationships with them-"

"Um, Mother... I'm in a relationship with one" Annabeth pointed out, frowning at her mother's comment. Athena waved her hand in dismiss.

"Not for long will you, my dear" she replied, confident. Percy simply rolled his eyes and picked up Ariel, who was frowning in confusion.

"Why aren't you worried?" I whispered at him. He smirked and placed Ariel in her seat on the table.

"Because, knowing how headstrong is Annabeth, I have nothing to worry about" I stared at him, surprised of his confidence "Alright, people!" he called everyone's attention to him. Annabeth and Athena stopped bickering, but they were glaring at each other "As much as I enjoy a family argument, dinner's gonna get cold" he announced, giving the silent invitation that everyone should sit on the table.

Parents sat with their kids, except for two empty space between Hermes and Demeter. They both were glaring at each other, which meant that Travis and Katie were missing. Connor, who sat in the next seat to Hermes, was looking around worried. Probably, looking for his brother.

"Relax, Connor... I'm sure Travis is gonna be OK..." Hermes patted his son's back, though he wasn't smirking like always. His smile was a little concern. I didn't want to intrude, so I didn't ask.

"So... How do we do this?" Apollo questioned, looking at his son. Will shrugged and shared a look with Rachel, who was sitting between him and Octavian.

"I have the solution" we all turned our heads when Sally, Percy's mother spoke. She was smiling and wasn't feeling intimidating for the amount of gods who were staring at her. Paul, her husband, however, was slowly shrinking in his seat. _Poor him... _"We serve ourselves and we start eating"

"Because, _that's_ how it works" Hera snorted, sarcastically. It was clear she wasn't gonna accept the humble suggestion of a mortal and she was gonna make a big deal about it.

"Then, how do you propose? Because what _Aunt_ Sally said is reasonable" Thalia fired at her, glaring at her stepmother. Before it became a screaming contest, something out of the ordinary happened. Well, it was ordinary in some level:

Rachel yelped and fainted.

Now, this would be a great deal is she was still a _pythia_, but since Apollo's lazy butt didn't defeat Python yet, she couldn't be having a vision or prophecy from Delphi, so it was weird when it happened.

Octavian was freaking out (understandable) and was pushing Will towards to check on her. Artemis was holding Apollo back (_thank you!_), claiming that, if Apollo tried to help, he could kill her. Hecate had her eyes closed and was mumbling under her breath, and so was Lou. Grover was playing his flute (Percy mentioned he wasn't really good at it), trying to help.

"Everyone, calm down!" Uncle Hades voice's boomed across the hall, surprising everyone "The girl's not dead, just fainted..." he punched his nose's bridge, exasperated. Only then, I noticed Nico was calmly sit in his chair. _I guess that if it was serious, he'd reacted..._

"But why did she fainted?" Piper asked, curious "She's not hosting any spirit..."

"Maybe, she still senses things..." Jason suggested, shrugging.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Katie showed up. She was pale white, like she'd seen a ghost and she was shaking.

"Apollo, if you wanna help, help her" Demeter ordered, taking her nephew to her daughter. Katie collapsed seconds before Apollo reached her, but she was still conscious.

"Katie?" Connor said her name, his lower lip quivering "Katie, where's Travis?"

"Tr-Travis?" Katie stuttered, turning her eyes at him "Y-you're not-t Tr-Travis... He tr-tricked me..."

"Tricked you?" Annabeth didn't understand a word that was coming out of her friend's mouth.

"H-he forced m-me to- to free him-m" Katie continued, looking at me and Dad "H-he has Tr-Travis..."

"Katie, sweetie... _Who_ has Travis?" I made the question, but something told me I already knew the answer and Dad was about to throw a fit on Christmas' Eve.

"He-" she couldn't continue. She passed out, tired. Apollo was about to wake her up to continue talking, but I stopped him.

"Wake her up and you won't live in peace" I threaten him. Apollo glared at me, but didn't do it. I saw Chris picking Katie up and taking her to her room, Clarisse flanking him. Octavian did the same with Rachel.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded. _Wow, didn't know he could stay quiet for so long..._

"I won't talk this now" I stated, serious "We're here to celebrate Ariel's first Christmas with the family and I won't ruin this now..." Everyone walked away from me, only leaving Dad, Annabeth and Zeus behind.

"You'll tell us?" Annabeth wondered. I bet her brain was working overtime to guess it.

"I will, but not tonight..." Was my answer before following everyone to the dinner's to have the most silent, cryptic and awkward Christmas' Eve dinner ever.

* * *

**Hello! Someone ordered Tratie drama? Because I'm here to deliver! :)**

**I also want to welcome** Lizzy Dane **into FanFiction. She started to write a good story about our favorite heroes that you should check out! It's only two chapters so far, but I think you'll get hook!**

**Again, I need your help (Chaos story). Since I'm going to stick to the canon ships (Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo, Chrisse, Tratie, Gruniper, Tylla, Coach/Mellie, Charlena), I'll need help with the non-canon couples.**

**So, what I'll do is this: I'll write down all the names of the boys and give you options of the girls. You write a comment on who you want (in one comment, write all the couples you wanna choose), or you can even submit another (boy or girl) or an OC (in case of this last one, please add name, physical appearance and godly parent. AND, PLEASE, DON'T FORGET WHO IS HE/SHE DATING). **

**WARNING: just because I'm writing boys names to join with girls, doesn't mean I won't accept boy/boy or girl/girl (example, Kinzie/Phoebe or Mitchel/Malcolm). You can send me your pairings and I'll count the votes! ;)**

**Also, name that have *, means is dead (Uncle Rick kill it, not me).**

**Oh! And because someone asked me (can't remember who, I'm sorry), let me remember you that the last three names belong to Roman demigods friends of Jason (they're named when Jason is getting his memories back). I don't have their godly parents, so you can give them one, if you want...**

**Mitchel, Aphrodite:**

**Michael Kahale, Venus: Leila, Ceres.**

**Cecil, Hermes: (BTW, in case you're wondering, Cecil is a GUY)**

**Connor Stoll, Hermes: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Lou Ellen, Hecate.**

***Luke Castellan, Hermes: Thalia Grace, Zeus** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR **Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona **OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas** OR ***Bianca DiAngelo, Hades.**

**Dakota, Bacchus: Gwendolyn, Unknown.**

***Castor, Dionysus: *Bianca Di Angelo, Hades** OR ***Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Pollux, Dionysus: Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Butch, Iris: Lacy, Aphrodite** OR **Kayla, Apollo.**

**Clovis, Hypnos:**

***Ethan Nakamura, Nemesis: *Bianca DiAngelo, Hades** OR ***Kinzie, Unknown.**

**Alabaster Torrignton, Hecate:**

***Bryce Lawrence, Orcus:**

**Mark, Ares:**

**Sherman, Ares:**

**Malcolm, Athena: Miranda Gardnier, Demeter** OR **Nyssa, Hephaestus.**

**Austin, Apollo:**

***Lee Fletcher, Apollo: *Phoebe, Unknown** OR ***Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Michael Yew, Apollo: *Zoë Nightshade, Atlas.**

***Octavian, Apollo: Rachel Dare, Oracle** OR **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Bellona** OR **Drew, Aphrodite.**

**Christopher, Hephaestus:**

**Harley, Hephaestus:**

**Jake Manson, Hephaestus: Kayla, Apollo** OR **Miranda Gardnier, Demeter.**

**Bobby, Unknown:**

**Hank, Unknown:**

**Larry, Unknown:**

**Marcus, Unknown:**


	63. I Won't Make It Easy

**Travis' P.O.V.**

I was walking down the street. I was late to get Katie's Christmas present, so I was forced to find something quickly, cheap and meaningful in the few hours I had left before dinner started. I chose a small jewelry store, because I saw a beautiful green gem for a chocker pendant. I walked into the store and asked for the chocker. I payed for it (_yes, I paid for it! It's a special occasion, like her birthday or our anniversary_) and I was leaving when I heard the beeping sound of the store's alarm. I stopped and looked around, confused on why it was beeping.

"Sir, let me see your bags" a security guard asked me. I shrugged and handed him my bag. From the bag, besides the chocker, he pulled out a ring.

A diamond ring, to be more precise.

A ring I've never seen in my life.

"That's not mine" I admitted, honestly. For the first time in... forever. _Great, Connor's gonna have my head..._

"I see that. Hands behind your back" he ordered me. I groaned and did it. I knew a way to get away but, for a reason, I got knocked down.

* * *

I woke up in a cell, groaning and with a big headache. My hands were free and I used them to rub my temple.

"How long I was out?" I groaned. I usually was hoping that silent greeted me, so I was really surprised.

"Well, I would dare to say a couple of hours..." a very snob and cold voice said. I turned around and, in the next cell, it was a guy who looked a lot like me, but that wasn't Connor or even Dad.

"I've seen you before..." I recognized, pointing at him "You are..."

"The guy who was stripped from his powers and embarrassed in front of the entire Council..." he completed for me. I frowned at the guy, not recognizing what he was saying "I was Poseidon's ex son-in-law" he rolled his eyes at me. I gasped.

"Oh, yeah... Well, you're treated the way you deserve" I smirked at him, pulling a pin out of my sleeve.

"I wouldn't talk so fast of I were you..." he replied, smiling evilly at me.

"Travis? Travis!" My blood instantly went cold and I started to hurry up with the lock.

"If you want your little girlfriend to remain alive, I suggest you to stay in this cell..." he threaten me. I gritted my teeth and stopped my escape.

"How did you get her?" I questioned him, planning some alternative plans in my head.

"It was easy, actually..." he started to tell me, pacing in his little cell "I may have my powers removed, but I still have friends in some deep places..." I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face for hurting _my_ Katie, but that would have to wait until she's safe.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face" I acknowledged to him, frowning "I'm not gonna help you-"

"And leave your girlfriend at her fate and in my hands? I don't think so, Travis..." he mocked me, using a obnoxious tone and shaking his finger.

"I won't make it easy" I admitted, ready for everything he throw at me.

"You will..." he smiled, in a sinister way.

It was the last thing before my world turned black.

* * *

When I woke up again, with a bigger headache. I looked around and, instead of the prison cell I was hoping to find, I saw the inside of a cave. Water dripped from the celling in drops and was driving me crazy. I tried to move, but I was tied up with my hands above my head and my ankles far enough to stand my body.

"Too bad she escape..." a voice I didn't recognize, said "She'd make him more helpful..." I tried to remain as still as I could. _Katie? Did Katie escape? Was she safe?_

"I never needed her" a voice I did recognized, replied. It belonged to the guy next to be in the prison cell. It took all my strength (wasn't much, either) not to start moving "She did her part, fooling the mortal guards" _Fooling the...? Oh, Gods! I was tricked! Katie was never here and she was drawn to get me!_

"Again, too bad she escape" the first voice repeated "You know about the balance You'd need a Queen, if you wanna rule Atlantis..."

"Oh, I already have a Queen in mind..." he chuckled "But, first... we need to break her. Hard"

"How are you planning on doing that?" the voice questioned. By now, I figured it belonged to a Cyclops (one of the bad ones, not someone like sweet, innocent Tyson) or some monster I don't recognize.

"Oh, we just need to isolate her... After all, she's used to isolation..." he laughed at his own words and I heard footsteps getting closer. I groaned a little, pretending I was waking up "Oh, good! You're up!" he mocked me, grasping a handful of my hair and pulling closer to him "Had a nice nap?"

"Where's Katie?" I asked back, following the '_I-don't-know-about-your-evil-plan_' plan. He smirked at me.

"Katie dear is gone..." I know he meant that in double sense, but it still hurt to hear those words. Of course, deep inside I know Katie had escaped, but the thought of her, hurt and weak in the streets was devastating "But, don't worry... You'll meet her soon enough"

"I. Won't. Help. You" I emphasized the words, spitting in his face. He looked at me, repulsive and wiped the spit off his face.

"You will, even when you don't" His answer was very obvious: I was the bait, hostage and prey.

"What makes you think they'll come for me?" I fired back, seriously hoping that Connor was at least worried to mobilize people... Or just Chris. That'd start a chain reaction.

"She will... Because she won't let you die..." he smiled evilly at me and leaving my side. I just hope I can hang on until I escape on my own.

* * *

**Cut! That's wrap for this week!**

**So, we're starting some Tratie drama, as many had requested. Hope you like it! Next week, Katie's version!**

Lizzy Dane**, you were correct on your assumptions (some of them), but I can't reply the others without spilling the plot, so I hope you forgive me.**

**Also, I'm starting a new project with **Annabethchase22**. It's a Solangelo, so stay tune if you wanna know details!**

**Speaking of new projects, I must say I'm a bit disappointed on your lack of interest to choose couples for my Chaos story. The **same** people vote all the time and I can only count one vote for each (ex. one user voted three times. Vote counts as three). So, if you don't want to choose, it's fine by me, but don't come crying later when I pair two people up and you don't like it!**

**Sorry if I was a little rude before, you must unsderstand I want to make it the best for you and, also want to include you, so... yeah.**

**If you wanna vote, check the options on the previous chapter!**


	64. Because That Wasn't Travis

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a tremendous headache. My eyes were closed, but the pain I was feeling was almost unbearable. I felt the sunlight in my face, even through my eyelids and that made me frown for a reason. _I've always been a morning person, I don't understand why I'm reacting this way..._ I opened my eyes, slowly and blink a few times, before realizing I'm in my shared bedroom with Lou and Juniper, in the Empire State building. I was on my own bed.

"We can't question her now!" A girl's voice hissed on the other side of the door.

"Why?! Because you know the answers?!" A male's voice retorted to the girl, who scoffed and (probably) rolled her eyes at him.

"I understand you want to know what happened to Katie..." the girl started again "But, I don't know if she would be ready to tell you what happened to Travis!" I paled at the mention of Travis, remembering I wasn't able to save him and that I barely could make it myself out. I started to sob uncontrollably, making the door fly open and reveal Annabeth, Lou, Piper and Connor.

"Katie..." Lou called me softly, trying to make me stop crying, but I couldn't. _It was my fault and it will haunt me the rest of my life if I can't save him._ Lou's arms were wrapped around me at the second, rubbing my back, while I cried in her shoulder.

"Katie, what happened?" Connor demanded, earning a slap in the back of his head, courtesy of Piper "Ouch! McLean!" he complained, but Piper glared at him.

"It's- it's OK..." I started, trying to compose myself. I took some deep breaths and looked at Connor, who I've never seen so serious before "Travis told me he was gonna go get some last minutes groceries this morning..."

"That's the part we all know" Annabeth agreed with me, nodding.

"Hours passed and he didn't return. The guests arrived and he didn't showed up. I was getting worried sick for him" I admitted, looking down to stop the river of tears.

"Travis always makes you worried" Lou tried to joke with me. I showed a tiny smile before nodding.

"This time, was different. I sensed it" I continued the story.

"Different how?" Piper ventured to ask, politely, while still glaring at Connor to not open his mouth.

"I got a call from the police station" I looked up and I saw the girls rolling his eyes.

"Not even at Christmas that boy can stop?" Lou groaned, shaking her head.

"That's what I thought too, so I sneaked out quietly out of the apartment to get him out" I told them, grabbing my purse. It was empty "When I arrived, they were wary into let him go, so I asked them to let me see him. That I could convince him not to do it anymore..." A tear ran free and I scolded myself for being weak.

"Katie, look at me" Piper raised my chin and made me look at her "Deep breaths, in and out" I did as told, calming down a lot "OK, so, what happened when you saw him?"

"He was sitting in the cell, not moving, not speaking, not smiling. Not even cracking a joke. That's when I knew something was wrong"

"Travis would _never_ pass up an opportunity to joke and kid you, Katie" Connor noticed, following my explanation closely. I nodded at him.

"So, I started to question him. You know, why he did it, what did he took, stuff like that" I remembered "But he simply sat there, eying me, like if I was something annoying and disgusted" I shivered at the memory of the look at me... The blue eyes were piercing and filled with hatred and madness... "Since he wasn't talking, I was planning on leaving him there, when a hand covered my mouth and pushed me against the cell bars, hurting my back" I winced, moving slightly my shoulder. Lou didn't ask or wait for my permission and lift the back of my shirt. I heard her gasp, making Annabeth and Piper to look behind me. They gasped too. _So, it was as bad as I remember...?_

"Why would he do that?" Annabeth questioned. And that was the part it hurt me the most.

"Because that _wasn't_ Travis" I replied, not stopping my tears again "It was the guy Percy's sister was married to. Remember, the guy who almost kill Octavian?" Everyone grimed at my words and kept quiet.

"He tricked you into free him?!" Lou whispered, not wanting to disturb me.

"_Worst_. He had Travis as prisoner" If they were silent before, they were muted now "He- he was passed out on- on the floor, and I- I thought-"

"It's OK, Katie..." Annabeth cut my stuttering, gentle "I bet all of us would had done the same..."

"So, I took him out..." I breathed deep and continued "He took me- us to this cave and-" I stopped talking not knowing how to continue "-he tied Travis up and he was gonna tied me up, but I could fought him back... At the time, he was alone, so I tried to free Travis..." I held my head with my hand, like I just had a bump "I was hit when I freed his hand. A cyclops was there..."

"I'll be right back" Annabeth got up and left the room. Probably to tell Percy or something.

"What happened after that, Katie?" Connor pushed, but Lou stopped him.

"Connor! I know you want Travis back as much as Katie, but forcing her to tell the story won't help!" Lou growled at him.

"Fine. Sorry" Connor apologized, raising his hands in defense.

"I couldn't fight the cyclops... The cave was somehow draining my few powers and- I ran to get help" I finished, ashamed "I'm so sorry" I finally cried freely in my hands, not looking at Connor. No one said a word when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Piper announced. Rachel, Octavian and Percy's sister walked in.

"Hey, Katie..." Rachel greeted me, gently. She was weak and used Octavian as a crutch. I wonder what happened to her.

"Is there a possibility that we could talk, privately?" Percy's sister asked, emphasizing the last word. Lou and Piper dragged Connor out of my room and I turned to them.

"What about it?" I rubbed my eyes, stopping my tears.

"Katie, I'm here to tell you that Travis will be OK" she assured me. I frowned.

"Why can you be so sure?"

"Because he wants Calypso"

* * *

**Hiya, people! Tratie's drama still goes strong!**

Lizzy Dane**, I have to ask... do you have spies in my house? I doubt it, the question still remains... I've never been so flattered and amazed in my life by your predictions! Even when they're not correct, they make my brain go faster with ideas!  
**

**I'll see you on Friday with something a little more... fluffy, if I may... :) After that, some new introductions, some love dramas and some, um, apologies... Give me your best guesses! I DARE YOU TO...**


	65. We'll Make It Through

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

It was my turn to look after my girlfriend after the Christmas' fiasco. Not that I'm complaining much, I did enjoyed looking after her. She looked so peaceful after she passed out, I just wanted to hold her close and- _Gods, I'm sounding like a girl!_

"Aww, young love..." I heard a feminine voice. And when I say feminine, I meant really girly. I looked up and saw a woman, who looked at lot like Rachel. But it wasn't Rachel.

"Lady Venus" I mumbled, looking back at Rachel.

"You shouldn't get attached to her" I frowned, but didn't look up "It's gonna get more-"

"What are you trying to make me think?" I confronted her, not really caring how rude I turned it out "That this is just a stage? A _fling_? That you put a spell on us?"

"No, I-"

"Then, I don't care what you throw at us. We'll make it through" I promised, whispering.

"You matured, Augur..." I looked up, surprised. Venus was smiling at me "You have a tough war ahead... Don't lose sight of what's important" she said, before turning around and leaving the room.

"Ian...?" A smile grew in my lips as I heard the voice and I leaned down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, rubbing her hand with mine.

"Tired... How long was I out?" she wondered, curling up to my side.

"You missed dinner, but don't worry... I'll bring you something to eat" I suggested, gesturing to get up, but she stopped me.

"No..." she whined, pulling me back down "Stay with me... I feel like we haven't spent time together..."

"I know... I hate exams as well" I recognized, sitting her in my lap "Think it this way... If we survive, we'll study together next year..."

"Oh, _joy_..." she said, sarcastically. I chuckled at her "What?"

"You turned me into a big mushy girl..." I joked "The Legion will mock me for ages for this..."

"You'll survive..." she smirked and pecked me "You know we need to talk about it, right?" I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Why you fainted? Everyone has its opinion..." I acknowledged "Do you remember anything?" I saw her frown and start playing with my shirt. It was a face I knew too well: her thinking deep face.

"I saw liquid... Ice, water, waves... It was like a fight..." she recalled. I frowned.

"Who was fighting who?" She closed her eyes to remember, but all I got was a frustrating groan "Don't push it..."

"I need to remember! It can be important-"

"I don't care if it's the next doomsday prophecy, you won't force it" I cut her, serious. She huffed and crossed her arms in a mad way, but I know by far she wasn't mad. She just trying to make me feel bad "You know that doesn't work on me anymore..."

"Too bad" she scoffed and got up, a bit weak. Luckily, I caught her. Sadly, she was giving me the '_silent treatment_'. OK, now I'm big troubles.

"Rach, Rach, Rach, Rach, Rach, Rach, Rach..." I chanted, following her around. I knew she would tell me to stop it.

"What?!" she turned to me, annoyed. I smirked at her.

"Nothing..." I pulled her closer to me and, I was leaning to kiss her, when...

_Knock, knock._

I groaned to myself and hide my face in Rachel's neck.

"Whoever it is, go away!" I yelled at the door, making Rachel giggle. _At least, I made her laugh..._

"I'm afraid I can't, Octavian..." I mentally cursed her bad timing, but I turned to face's Jackson's sister.

"What can we do for you?" Rachel wondered, rubbing her hand on my back to calm me down.

"I need to speak with you" she pointed at Rachel "About your fainting" I frowned again.

"What do you know about it?"

"What did you see? What do you remember?" she ignored me completely and focused on Rachel.

"I remember liquids... Ice and water and waves... Having, like a war..." Rachel explained, a little concern. Jackson's sister paled and started to pace around.

"This can't be... But, would she help her? Or him?" she started to mumble to herself. After a few seconds, she looked at us "I'll be coming back in a few days... That's when Katie will wake up-"

"She'll be unconscious a couple of days?" Rachel interrupted her, worry.

"She'll be fine" she assured us "You two, however... You need to be more careful..."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, unsure.

"New people around you. Trust each other and talk about it" she emphasized the last words.

"We will" I nodded, not understanding a word she was saying.

"Good... I'll be leaving you to yourselves" she winked at us and left the room.

"Um, that last part was confusing and embarrassing..." Rachel noticed, a little red "Any idea what she might be talking about?" That made me think about what Venus said.

"I think I do..."

* * *

**Hello again! There was the fluff that I promised... I can't do much, because I have to continue the story and some will complain that I like to focus on the couples more than the plot (happened once. Not bluffing)**

Lizzy Dane**, my personal groupie, youhave such a vivid and wide imagination for you guesses! If you use half that imagination for your stories, you have nothing to envy me!**

**I'll warn you, I'll be flash forward this story a bit, sicne I still have half school year to cover for them... I just hope it reaches your expectations... Send me your guesses as always! *hugs and kisses full of blue cookies***


	66. It's The Latest News Around

**Khione's P.O.V.**

If you didn't know by now, winter is my favorite season. Not only because I can create ice and snow (that's a pretty _awesome_ ability, if you ask me), but also because I like to either, see gathering around because of the blizzards or getting frozen to death in the streets.

I'm bipolar like that.

Also, I like to come down to New York this time of year. I mean, Quebec is my temporary home, but there's something about New York that would always fascinate me. Maybe because they embrace the cold weather. Maybe because it's the only important city close to home, I don't know.

"It's not the same send the snow than watch it, is it?" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned around ready to fight, but I only see a boy in his late teens, with brown curly hair and blue eyes, smirking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I played dumb with him. If he was a mortal making one of those weird flirty lines, I can't kill him without drawing attention to myself. And right now, that's the last thing I want.

"Aw, you forgot me that easily, Khi?" the guy said, walking closer and wrapping his arm around me. I rolled my eyes, because I know who was exactly.

"You were the one who said, it was a '_nice game_', Enalos" I gritted my teeth at him, not hiding my annoy and hurt. This guy was sick, and people think I'm cold hearted "I never should had listened to you"

"Ah, but you did and we had such a wonderful time..." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. _Gods, I thought I was over him!_

"Until Thesi found out..." I reminded him. I could never forget the face on her when she discovered us. _How could I do that to one of my best friends?!_

"That _bitch_ deserved everything we did-"

"No" I cut him, pushing him away from me "She _didn't_. She _doesn't_ and she'll _never_ deserve it"

"Since when you care about what she thinks about it?" Enalos raised an eyebrow at me, smirking "You still consider her your best friend" he figured out, shaking his head.

"What if I still do?" I fired back, ready to flash out. I was having a migraine just by standing next to him. It made me sick in my stomach.

"Well, then you'll have to make a very difficult choice..." he announced, still smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm aware that you know that I was deprive of my titles and powers, getting turned into a pathetic and obsolete mortal..." he scowled, looking at his form.

"It's the latest news around" I pushed, mocking him. I knew that would enrage him.

"Well, I'm planning on conquer Atlantis, take the throne that rightfully belongs to me and wipe out clean the house of Poseidon..." he continued, like I said nothing. My eyes widen big. He was talking as massive assassination like if it was a homework's task.

"You think is gonna be an easy task? Remember that you can't rule Atlantis by your own... And Thesi won't help you..." I noticed, taking a step back. He chuckled and walked until he was nose to nose with me.

"Ah, but you see... I don't want her as my Queen..." he smirked at me "I want another immortal by my side... I want Calypso" I frowned at him.

"_Calypso_?" I repeated, confused "Calypso is trapped in an island, an island that you can't get her out of it-"

"Old news, sweetie. Calypso is free and in New York"

"_What?!_" I babbled, taken by surprise.

"Yeah... That little _tinker_ you send to her island during the last war freed her..." My mouth hung open of the surprise. When I send that Valdez boy over there, I send him because I knew he'd get trapped there! _Calypso would never set her eyes on him! But she did... And he freed her? How...?_

"If you want her, then why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Ah, you see... Calypso is only a decoy, a charade, if you will... Because you'll be the next Queen of Atlantis..." he explained, tempting me.

"You'll kill her?"

"We can always let her rot in a cell, if your have a conscious... After all, she's used to being isolated..." he chuckled. I wanted to wipe that laugh off him. I wanted so many things, but...

"If I help you, you'll consider me into your decision. If I don't agree, I'll be against you" I warned him.

"That sounds like a plan, Khi..." Enalos admitted, kissing me. I couldn't help to kiss back. I still had love left for him and that terrified me. _I just hope this doesn't lead to the kill of my best friends..._

* * *

**Hello, my lovelies! Usual chapter update!**

**I wanna clarify a couple of things, because it's seems to be confuse: Enalos (the guy who's with Khione in this chapter) was Benthesikyme's husband. Benthesikyme (or Thesi, for short) is Percy's immortal sister and sister of Triton.**

**I'm making this clarification, because some of you are confusing Triton with Enalos. It was Enalos who kidnapped Travis and wants Calypso. Triton is just a spoiled god, who throws a tantrum everytime he doesn't get what he wants. He's no harm. Enalos' the bad guy. Repeat after me: E-na-los! _Capisce_?**

**Thanks,** Lizzy Dane**, for your theatrical comment, I enjoyed the show really much! Also, thank you to all the people who comment all the time and I don't name!**


	67. That Plan Was So Over Done!

**Eris' P.O.V.**

Being a goddess sucks!

Especially, one about causing discord and troubles.

Sure, I get a lot of mean thoughts about breaking someone's heart or life or whatever, but I always have a lonely, dark life. Sometimes, _only_ sometimes, I want a little of light.

"Did someone asked for a spark?" I get the mental image of a spark of fire. The voice was male, but it was unknown for me. It wasn't Ares, someone I'm really familiar with. So much, mortals believe I am his little sister. _Gross!_

"Whoever you are, go away" I ordered, not really wanting to be alone.

"Wow, Eris... You indifference wounds me" the voice said, though I could hear the smirk in the lips of the speaker.

"You know me, but I don't know you..." I recognized "That's not fair, to be honest"

"True. Do let Nemesis or Tyche hear that" the voice chuckled, showing me a mental image of a boy around seventeen. He had golden hair with blue eyes and he was smirking at me "Well, hello Eris"

"Who are you?" I repeated, gritting my teeth.

"No need to get aggressive. I'm Apollo" he introduced himself. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Apollo_? Like, the god of the sun, _Apollo_?" I checked, not sure of what I was hearing.

"Yeah, that one..." he nodded at me.

"And, why would someone from Olympus would be searching the minds if the depths of Nyx's house?" I questioned him. _Not that I minded much..._

"I heard that the goddess of discord is bored, and I want- no, I _need_ a little of discord" he admitted.

"I'm listening" I crossed my arms, interested.

"Well, there's this girl I want, but there's a guy in the way..." I scoffed at his explanation.

"Wrong place, kiddo. Go to Aphrodite" I rolled my eyes.

"Already in my side" he blurted out, quickly "But, my plan is more elaborate it than a simple spell..."

"Where do I fit in that?" I wondered.

"Taking human form, wonder around humans, being away from that cold place you called home" I frowned at his tone, but stayed quiet.

"So, you want me on Earth, take a human form and what? Flirt with the guy so the girl breaks up with him?" I yawned. _That plan was_ so _over done!_

"No, you'll take her human form, trick the guy and I'll take the guy's human form and trick her" I blinked hard.

"They'll notice the differences-"

"They won't!" he cut me enrage. I smirked. _Either this girls means a lot to him or he's upset his next toy and trophy was taken away from him..._ Either way, I like it.

"Just, imagine for a second I agree with your plan..." I saw his lip curl up in a smile "Who's the target?" Instantly, a mental image appears.

In the image were two people, one boy and one girl, walking in a park. The boy was tall, scrawny, with pale white skin. His hair was longish blonde, but short enough to not reach his blue eyes. The girl was one head and a half shorter than him. She was curly red headed, her pale skin was covered in freckles, that were more distinguished around her nose and green eyes. They were walking with their arms wrapped around each other and were talking in whispers, with smiles in their faces. Suddenly, I was outrage. No...

I was jealous.

I was jealous that I didn't have a relationship and they did.

I was jealous that they were in love and I was hated by everyone.

I was jealous because they were free to walk around and I was stuck into my Mother's house.

"Who are they?"

"Doesn't matter" he lied to me. I didn't push it, but I knew it was important.

"How did you managed to convince Aphrodite?" I tried to distract myself, before agreeing.

"I have my ways..." he replied. I gave it deep thought. If I pass for her, maybe he'd fall for it and love me like he does to her. _He wasn't bad looking..._

"What if they figured out they're not with each other?" I pointed out. _Can they be that stupid...?_

"They won't" he said, convinced "But if they do, we'll make them confused and break them"

"You sound secure this will work"

"It will. Don't worry"

"Then, I'll work with you" I agree. _Look out, mortals... a little discord is coming your way..._

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know I post on Tuesdays and Fridays, but I coldn't wait to show you this chapter! It maybe be short, but I was really excited when I wrote this that I HAD to share it! Hope you agree with me...**

Lizzy Dane**... Honey, if you write any more long comments, they can't be visualize on my notification mail! :) All I'm saying is thank you, I really don't care who you choose (you know what I'm talking about) and that, if someday I ge bored or lose my insipiration on the story, you'll bethe only one who I'd let adopt it to finish it! My respect goes that far!**

**I'll post on Friday for sure, but maybe I'm in the mood to post tomorrow... *smirks with blue cookies***


	68. How Old You Think I Am?

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I've never been so lonely in my whole life.

Sure, I have friends and respect from my fellow legionaries back at Camp Jupiter, but the with the holidays around, I felt lonelier than before.

Specially, with New Year around the corner.

Sue me, call me sentimental and materialistic.

I decided to talk a walk around the park, to clean my head from the events that happened in the last two days. Katie was still unconscious and no one was letting her out of her sight. Connor was specially overprotective over his brother's girlfriend.

"Megan, wait!" a boy's voice screamed in my direction. I turned around such in time to see a little girl of five running in my direction and clashing against my legs. I caught her arms before she fell down. She had brownish hair, tied up in two pigtails. Her brown eyes were staring at me with worry and fear. She was wearing a little dress with leggings and winter boots and a big furry coat over her. Her mouth was gaping at me, showing her missing teeth.

"_Sowwy_..." she apologized, taking a step back, releasing her from my grip. I let her go, in the moment I saw something that I never thought I'd see.

I saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen.

He had black hair, in a very '_I-woke-up-like-this_' way, curly. His pale skin was red because of the cold air. His eyes were blue, and were deep, in a very instigating way. He had a long black coat over his clothes and no gloves, like he enjoyed the cold or he was holding someone's hand.

"Megan, what did I told you about running away from me?" the boy scolded the little girl, who was facing him and looking down, embarrassed. Would it make me sound girly if I say his voice was deep and sexy? _Wow, where did that came from?!_

"_Sowwy_, Dylan..." the little girl, Megan, repeated to the guy.

"Did you apologized to this young lady?" _Young lady?! How older does he think he is?!_

"Excuse me?!" I interrupted him, raising an eyebrow at him "How old you think I am?"

"Younger than me, that's for sure" the guy, Dylan, answered, cockily.

"How old are you?" I raised my eyebrow. Megan was looking back and forward between us.

"Twenty" I frowned. _Typical. I get my eyes on an older guy... Older, snob and stuck up... _"You, are younger than me"

"Whatever" I replied, before turning to Megan, smiling and ignoring Dylan "Don't worry about it, Megan. Nobody got hurt here..." Megan smiled me shyly from behind Dylan's legs "I hope we see each other again..." I waved at her. I leaned up, and glared at Dylan walking away.

"Wait!" Megan screamed at me. I turned to her, curious "What's _youw_ name?"

"Megan!" Dylan hissed at Megan, but we ignored him.

"My name is Reyna, Megan..." I smiled at her "How old are you?" Megan raised all the fingers in her hand, smiling "Wow, you're big! You know... I know a girl your age-"

"Probably, yours" I heard Dylan mumbled under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know nothing about me or her, so shut up" I glared at him. _How dare him say that?!_

"By the way you're defending her, I'd dare to say she means something to you" he guessed.

"I dare you to say that in front of her father" I smirked, thinking how Percy would react when he hears that. _It'd be a pleasure to watch..._

"Is that a bet that I'm hearing?" he challenged me, smirking as well.

"Take it as you want" I shrugged my shoulders "For one, I don't want to see your face anymore..."

"Same with me" Dylan replied, cockily again. _I swear, I want to swipe that smile off his face..._

"Dylan..." Megan whined to him, pulling from his coat "I wanna see _Weyna_ again..."

"Well, you won't Megan. And I'm bet your mother will agree with me" Dylan frowned at Megan, who looked down.

"You can't treat her like that" I defended her.

"She's my niece. I raised her with my sister. Don't tell me how to treat her" he gritted his teeth at me.

"I was raised by my sister. I know which are the ways to treat a kid" I fumed at him.

"Reyna?" I sighed in relief when I heard Rachel's voice behind me. I turned to see her and Octavian walking to me. Octavian was frowning, but not at me. At Dylan.

"Trenton?" he greeted him.

"Alexander" Dylan called him back, serious.

"You two know each other?" I pointed between them.

"College classmates" Octavian explained, wrapping his arm a little tight around Rachel.

"He's a jerk" I whispered to Rachel, who smirked at me.

"But he's mortal, Rey..." _Great, Venus is finally gonna start playing with me..._

* * *

**Hello! How about this?!**

**I have a big announcement! I'll be posting 4 times a week! YAY! This means that, from Tuesday to Friday, I'll be posting every day!**

**Also, I wanna clarify that I'm not giving up on this story. I wanna finish it before posting Chaos story, so this will make the upload of Chaos a little behind. But, don't worry! I'm doing the story! :D**

**I wanna thank all the comments. Maybe I don't reply to them anymore, but I value every single one of them... Comment me your guesses for this story! *blue chocolate chip covered kisses***


	69. Don't Get In Troubles

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

Frank and I decided to leave the house for a few hours, to buy food for New Year's dinner. It was so nice to have a holiday with all my friends and my brother. It was nice. If you don't count the god related drama around us. That was just a common and ordinary day.

"It's nice we can get out of the house for a while..." Frank noticed. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, well... We wouldn't be demigods without godly drama around us" I recognized to him. While we were walking, we passed a supermarket and I remembered something "Um, Frank...?"

"Yeah, Hazel?" he answered back, stopping his walk.

"Can we go buy some food? I wanna make my favorite gumbo for New Year's" I admitted to him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" That answer made squeak and smile in happiness.

"You're the best!" I told him, hugging him.

"Haze, you always say that when I get something of the high shelves" he chuckled at me, hugging me back. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer back, because he was right.

"But I appreciate you" I pouted a little, making him chuckle a little more.

"I never questioned that part" he kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and guiding me inside the supermarket "So, what do we need?"

"First of all... did we bring money?" I asked, worry that I can't afford whatever I was planning on buying.

"I never leave home without money, Haze..." I sighed in relief with a smile.

"Good!" I started to walk around the different halls, looking for the ingredients "Then, we'll need... oil for frying..."

"I saw some in the kitchen..."

"OK" I nodded at him "How about we split? You can go get the vegetables and I'll get what we need left..."

"Sounds like a plan" he agreed with me, squeezing my hand a second "What do I need?" I smirked at him and told him all the ingredients that he was gonna get "See you in fifteen minutes?"

"Don't get in troubles" I warned him, with a smile on me. He smirked back before leaving to get the rest of the ingredients. First, I got chicken breast meat. Then, I went to get the Worcestershire sauce, and the soy sauce "Hot sauce, salt, white sugar and oil we have at home..." I mumbled to myself, checking the soy sauces "Frank is getting the rest... _Urgh_!" I complained when I couldn't reach the Worcestershire sauce. As usual, the sauce was on the top shelf and, no matter how much I jump to get it, it wasn't gonna move "C'mon... You bottle of Worcestershire sauce..."

Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere and reached the sauce and hand it to me. I followed the hand with the sauce to meet a guy. His skin was darker than mine and his hair was cut so short, he almost looked like he was bald. He looked built physically, but his dark brown eyes had a glint of trouble on them.

The same glint I always see in my greek friends.

"Um, you want this?" the guy questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. Thank you" I thanked him, taking the sauce in my hands.

"No problem..." he nodded at me, rubbing his neck. I raised my eyebrow "I'm Garian"

"I'm Hazel" I introduced myself.

"You're not from-" Loud noises and clashes interrupted him. Immediately, I was in alert, before Frank passed flying in front of me, colliding with the shelves at the end of the hallway.

"Frank!" I yelled, looking at him, before turning around. And, what I saw, made me frown.

A Cyclops.

"Tyson will love this..." I muttered to myself, before running to the monster. Before I was at his reach, I slide down his legs and taking out my sword and cut him. What I didn't expect was another Cyclops behind the first one. The second one grab me and held me tight while I kick around "Let me go, you lunatic!" I screamed when the first one started to walk to Frank, who was still unconscious "Frank!"

"You will taste so good when I catch you friend!" the Cyclops yelled at me, chuckling. I struggled a lot but I couldn't get free. I was growing desperate when I heard a loud gasp and the noise of dust in the wind. A few seconds later, I was being dropped on the floor, while panting.

In the middle of that commotion, with my sword, was Garian.

He was panting, watching horrified between me and my sword, which he dropped loudly and backed away.

"This is not happening again..." I heard him talking to himself, holding his head in his hands "I thought that was a phase..."

"You- you could see them?" I stuttered, confused, while getting up.

"See them?! I just _fought_ them! What were _those_ things?!" His voice became louder and louder.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I got his attention, moving my hands around him "I can explain, but I need to help my boyfriend over there" I explained, walking to Frank.

"So, grocery shopping is over?" Frank joked to me, making me chuckle "Who's he?" I turned to see Garian, who was standing, awkwardly.

"He's Garian... He saved us" I acknowledged, picking Frank up "He also saw them..."

"Well, then... We have a lot to explain to him..."

* * *

**Ta da! Last post this week!**

**I'm so excited! I never posted four days in a row... Feels good!**

**Before I forget (again), I wanna thank **Hugs6 **for allowing me to use the last name she gave Octavian... Thank you!**

**OK, quesions time!**

**Who do you think is Garian? Is he a demigod? If, so... who's his godly parent? Or a god? Or a monster?**

**Sendme your guesses as always!**


	70. Why Can You Be So Sure?

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

A couple of days had passed since Christmas' Eve. For Ariel's sake, I didn't talk about my suspicious and pretended that everything was alright, playing around with my niece and her new stuff. Her parents (Percy and Annabeth... I'm not degrading her by calling her '_son of Triton_') got her one of those learning toys and she already mastered the whole thing. Both (and her grandparents) were really proud about her. She's our little spark in life.

Anyway, I headed myself to the Empire State to reassure Katie about Travis. She has been asleep the past couple of days and I'm sure that she wanted to have news about him. _Heck, I would!_

"All I'm saying, Rey, is that you should give the guy a chance!" I was about to knock when I heard Rachel's perky voice coming from the hallway. I turned around and saw her with Octavian, who was shaking his head and smirking, and Reyna, who was huffing and frowning.

"Under no circumstances I'll give that jerk an opportunity!" Reyna argued back.

"As a former jerk, I take the insult" Octavian joked, earning a deadly glare from Reyna and a slap in the chest from Rachel.

"Just shut up, Octavian..." Reyna ordered.

"Looks like I arrived in a bad time..." I muttered, making them notice me.

"Oh, gods... We're so sorry-"

"Nah, it's OK, Rachel" I interrupted her, shrugging and smiling "Though, I'd like to talk to you two and Katie before talking to everyone..." I admitted. Rachel hurried to opened the door "Reyna, can you tell everyone that I'll be talking to them in an few minutes?" I asked her, once I crossed into the apartment. Reyna nodded and we headed towards Katie's room.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in" Piper's voice announced. Rachel, Octavian and I walked in. With Katie, who was up, were also Lou, Connor and, of course, Piper.

"Hey, Katie..." Rachel greeted her, gently. She limped a little and used Octavian as a crutch. I saw Katie's frown, probably wondering what was going on.

"Is there a possibility that we could talk, privately?" I wondered, emphasizing the last word. Lou and Piper dragged Connor out of my room and I turned to them.

"What about it?" Katie rubbed her eyes, stopping some tears. I sighed and walked closer to her bed.

"Katie, I'm here to tell you that Travis will be OK" I assured me. She frowned again.

"Why can you be so sure?"

"Because he wants Calypso" I admitted. Everyone's mouth hung slightly open from the shock.

"What- what are you saying?" Katie started, being the first one to recover from the shock "That Travis is _bait_? That he'll kill him later?"

"Yes and, I don't know" I replied, honestly. Katie moved her hands to her face, hiding it "Look, Katie... I wish I could lie to you, but... would you really like that I say '_Don't worry, Travis would be return without any harm_' and then, find out I was lying?" I tried to reason with her. She shook her head and I sat next to her, rubbing her arm in comfort.

"But, why Calypso?" Rachel questioned, behind me. I sighed and turned to her.

"Because Calypso '_supposedly_' is still an immortal" I put air quotes in the word '_supposedly_'.

"But Calypso isn't" Rachel insisted.

"But Enalos doesn't know that" I recognized "At the Olympus hearing, Calypso admitted that Enalos went to see her... Your vision of two days ago gave me the answers I needed to understand"

"Wait, you had a vision, Rachel?" Katie frowned, looking at her.

"What did you needed to understand?" Octavian was focused on me, and ignored Katie's question.

"Why did he chose Calypso and what we are up against" I got up from the bed and pulled my hand out to Katie "I hope I can count on you to let me involve the others on Travis' rescue"

"We'll rescue him? We won't-"

"We won't leave him there rotting, Katie" I completed for her "We just need a plan and fast"

"Annabeth is good at plans" Rachel pointed out and I nodded.

"I know... I just wanted to have all the pieces before I told you guys what I know..."

"And, what is exactly what you know?" Octavian crossed his arms on top of his chest, frowning.

"Octavian" Rachel hissed at him, with a half glared "Be nice"

"It's OK, really..." I waved it off "But, it's time for me and Calypso to tell something we never thought we were gonna tell..."

"And that's it...?"

"Our past with Enalos"

* * *

**Hey, guys...**

**I apologize in advance for the future crappy chapters... I've been feeling sick yesterday (to the point I was puking in my bathroom), but I couldn't leave you without a chapter... I just hope the chapters of this week reache your expectations...**

**I've been having some great comments about the guy I made Reyna to interest in... :) If you wanna see a different inroducing way, go check my _Mortals Meet..._ book, beacus I made a chapter about it.**

**Also, I was shocked and happy to see yoru imagination fly about Garian... Some were close, some were way too far from it... Don't worry, you'll know his role by the end of the week...**

**Again, I apologize for my health (or not, that's up to you)**


	71. You Take That Seriosuly?

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I was relaxing in the library (seriously, this apartment looks smaller from the outside), reading those kind of books that Annabeth seems to be so fond about it. '_Novels_', I think she calls them. Anyway, I was minding my business when Reyna walked in.

"Calypso, can you go get Leo? We are having a meeting in a few minutes" she informed me. I frowned and nodded, not sure of why should we have a meeting. Maybe Katie woke up and she's gonna tell us what happened... I headed to Leo's room, from where strange noises came out. Mostly from tools, but who knows what Leo keeps in there.

I knocked once. No answer. No surprise, Leo never answers at the first one.

I knocked twice. No answer, again. Either, he's with headphones or absorb in other things.

I knocked three times. I was starting to get angry at his indifference towards me.

"Valdez!" I screamed the fourth time. I heard the noises come to a stop and the door miraculously, opened.

"_Sunshine_!" he greeted me, with a smile. He was covered in oil and around his eyes were the marks of goggles and burns. I frowned and looked at him.

"_Four_ times!" I gestured him with my fingers "Four times I called you! What if I was in danger?!" I accused him. Leo's gaze turned serious and sighed.

"So sorry, Caly..." he apologized, gesturing to hug me, but I took a step back. He looked hurt, but gasped in understand when I pointed to his clothes "Again, sorry... I was working on something..."

"Can it wait a few minutes? Reyna told me we're having a meeting..." I told him. He nodded and walked back in his room, closing the door behind him. I stood there, dumbfounded, until he came back, five minutes later, with fresh clothes and his face clean of oil and burns.

"So, what's the meeting about?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged, telling him I didn't know what's going on "I bet half the guys doesn't know what's going on..."

"You take that seriously?" I heard from behind. We turned to see Connor smirking at us. But he had a sad glint in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be moping around the house with Katie?" Leo, insensitive as always, raised an eyebrow at Connor. I nudged him hard on the ribs and he got the message "Sorry..."

"It's OK... Bets lift my spirit..." Connor shrugged at that explanation "So, you're in?" Leo grinned at him and pulled out 20 drachmas of his pocket. I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. We kept walking to the living room where everyone, except for Travis (obvious reasons), Frank and Hazel were staring at Benthesikyme, who was pacing, with her arms crossed in her chest.

"Benthesikyme?" I called her. She gave me a somber smile and nodded "What's going on here?"

"That's what we're all wondering" Clarisse snapped, annoyed. Clearly, she doesn't like to be kept in the dark.

"I called you all because we need a plan on how to rescue Travis" she announced, looking at us. Everyone nodded, there was no doubt that we were gonna do it "But first... I think you'll need a little context on what you're gonna face"

"What kind of context?" Annabeth questioned, her hand raised, like if we were on class. Benthesikyme shared a look with me and I completely understood. I nodded in her direction and sighed, waiting for the worst.

"Before the first Titan War, Calypso was very good friends with a goddess you all know... and hate"

"Hera" Percy blurted out without thinking. What was surprisingly was that Annabeth didn't whacked him in the head.

"No" my voice was hoarse, like I was making an effort not to cry "Benthesikyme is talking about someone else... Someone _colder_" I hinted. Her betrayal was still fresh for me, since I lived alone on an island for so long, remembering was the only thing I could do.

"Please, don't say the Ice Queen herself..." Leo joked, chuckling. But he saw my serious face, he stopped laughing "Seriously? _Khione_?!"

"_What_?!" Piper gasped, shocked. I was staring at Benthesikyme, frowning and thinking.

"She got messed into this, didn't she?" I asked her, ignoring the rest of the demigods and their questions.

"According to Rachel's vision... she did" she nodded at me, looking hopeless "I don't know which side she'll join later on... but you're bait, Caly" I paled at that and hid in Leo's neck, breathing hard.

"Calypso won't be bait of anything!" Leo yelled, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed at this, not believing my luck with him.

"She won't be" Benthesikyme agreed with him.

"That's why we need another plan..." Annabeth noticed, in a thinking position.

"And I think we have the answer" Hazel's voice boomed from the door. She was with Frank and a boy I've never seen before, looking nervous around.

_Maybe we found a way out, after all..._

* * *

**Hello... Second day of update...**

**Thank you to all of you who send me get better comments! I wrote this with yesterday's chapter, so it's gonna be a little crappy... I think. I do feel better now, but I'm on a rice-and-tea diet for the next days... Not funny...**

**So, what do you think is gonna happen? Guesses are always welcome!**


	72. Vader You Know, For Darth Vader

**Garian's P.O.V.**

How did I get in this mess?!

Oh, yeah, I remember... I wanted answers!

You wanna know what I found out?

_Nothing_.

No, I'm not kidding with you. I found nothing, because they told me nothing.

'_The less you know about us, the more you can help us..._' The blonde girl with grey eyes told me. The was really pretty, but really intimidating. But not my type. Unfortunately, the girl I set my sight on was taken, so who cares about my type of girl?

_Stop rambling, Garian! Focus!_ I ordered myself, walking down the beach where I was told to. One girl with brown hair and green eyes explained to me that her boyfriends was taken and that I was her only way to know if he was OK. I'm no sentimental, but I had to agree when the girl started to cry. Though, she didn't stop crying when I agree, which means she wasn't using '_croc tears_' to lure me in.

'_Remember, his name is Travis and looks exactly like the guy you're trying to convince'_ The blonde's voice echoed in my head, while I walked towards what it looked like a cave. No one was around and it looked pretty big to held someone inside. Besides, those people told me that I '_should look out for things out of place_'.

And a cave with frost (though, we are in the beginning of winter) was something out of place.

I walked in silence to the entrance and hid behind a rock when I heard noises.

"When are you letting them know what you want?" A girl's voice asked. I peaked a little and saw a girl cold as ice. _Literally_. Her skin was pale blue and her eyes were icy blue, not to mention that her clothes seemed to be made by ice. In short, a real life but kind of evil version of Elsa.

"What makes you think they don't know already?" A boy's voice replied, with a hint of sneer. I didn't peak again, in case they saw me "No, you're right... How would they know I'm behind _her_?" he recognized. I wondered who was her.

"You should make them know... An exchange" the girl suggested.

"I knew there was a reason why you caught my eye, Khi..." the guy stated, his voice sugarcoated. I was about to puke in my place because of so many sweetness, but someone beat me to it.

"Hey! I don't wanna see that!" A third voice yelled. A male voice "If I wanted, I'll ask for PPV!" I glanced behind the rock and I saw the same girl from before, who was in a guy's arms, looking at the wall. And, hanging from the wall, a guy.

"Be glad is not your girlfriend, son of Hermes" _Son of Hermes?_ "Or else, I'll be forcing to watch..." The guy with his arms around the girl smirked. That set the other one furious and he started to fight his chains, making a lot of noise. I took advantage from it and hid behind a closer rock. The movement caught the chained guy's sight, but he carried away as nothing.

"Touch a single hair of her again and I'll rip off your head myself" the guy threaten the other, who started to laugh, hard. The girl also laughed with him, but it looked forced.

"Oh, that was a good joke..." The first guy (_let's just call him Evil guy or... Vader. You know, for Darth Vader... Star Wars? I was gonna name him after JCVD's character in The Expendables 2, but I don't remember his name... Garian, stop it! You're rambling again!_) wiped a tear from his eye, before facing the guy "Oh, you weren't joking!" The smirk in Vader grew as he walked to the guy in the wall "Well, just for that... I won't kill you when this is over..." The guy opened his eyes in surprise, as well as the girl "I'm gonna keep you here and force you to watch it. To hear her scream for help and... you're gonna stare at her lifeless body..." _Vader is phsyco! And the bad kind!_ Even the girl with him was terrified "Then, you're gonna watch all of your friends, your brother being the last one..." To say the guy was fuming in anger and frustration was small comparing to his frowning face. It wasn't human. But, again, Vader wasn't human either. _Or that's what I wanted to believe, after hearing his mind out..._

"Enalos, stop" the girl, Khi, warned him, when she noticed the chains tighten. Vader-Enalos leaned back, but never lose the smirk in his face "You're taking this too far..."

"Relax, Khi... He's harmless to me..." Vader-Enalos tried to reassure her. She didn't look convinced "Besides, when we get her, he won't be able to touch me, much less to rip my head off..."

"I'd hate to see you without a head..." Khi admitted. _Is she mental too or...?! No, wait! She's worst..._

"Aww, don't worry about me, babe... We're gods... We'll rule the oceans and then, the world" I wanted to scoff at his fantasy, but:

1\. I could give away my hiding spot and get into a lot of troubles.

2\. Everything so far was a big nightmare.

3\. That guy, Enalos, was mental big time. And I wanted to keep being alive.

"What if they don't accept us?" Khi pouted at him.

"Then, we'll take them down. One. By. One" I hurried to get out of that place before they saw me. I had what I was looking for. But, I tripped. _Classy_ "Someone's here"

_Crap, I'm busted!_

* * *

**Hello! Thursday update! Wow...**

**OK, I just got a long rant/scodling from **Lizzy Dane**, saying my writing isn't 'crappy'... I just wanna say that I mentioned that because, when I wrote those chapters, I wasn't in my A-game, so it could be a little... not me.**

**If you don't know what PPV means, here it is: Pay Per View. Simple.**

**Also, you still can guess who's Garian's godly parent... or not *insert evil smirk*. I give quite a few hints in this chapter... But, you'll know between tomorrow and next Tuesday!**


	73. Poke Poke Poke Poke

**Will's P.O.V.**

"I'm bored!" I heard someone complain.

"Did you already do your Winter Break homework?" I asked, not lifting my eyes from my book. I knew who was complaining, I knew that voice too well. My answer was a groan.

"I didn't even start" he admitted, sitting right next to me in the couch. I ignored him "Will" _poke_. "Will" _poke_. "Will" _poke_.

"What, Neeks?" I finally teared my eyes from the pages and to my best friend, who was smiling at me. _OK, either he's up to something or he's... happy._

"Entertain me..." I blinked hard, surprise.

"That would be something Clarisse tells to Chris" I mocked him. If he was bored, fine... But, I'm having my fun with it.

"Are you comparing me with Clarisse?" Nico sounded scandalous and I smirked.

"Just this much" I showed him my index and my thumb, separated by a tiny inch.

"I take offend, Solace" he scoffed, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading. _Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Oh my gods!" I stopped him, putting my book down "You're _that_ bored, uh?"

"That's what I've been telling you" Nico replied, smirking in victory.

"Fine!" I gave up, sighing "What do you wanna do?" Nico shrugged "Nico, you have to give me something to work with..." I looked at him.

"If I knew what to do, I wouldn't be bugging you" he reasoned with me. I looked around and saw Annabeth walking inside the apartment with... Ariel.

"You wanna take your little cousin to the park?" I pointed out to Ariel. Nico didn't look excited or anything, only shrugged and nodded. I got up and Ariel saw me.

"Uncle Will!" she flew into my arms and I twirled her around, making her giggle "Mommy's taking me to the _pawk_ today!" she beamed, when I stopped.

"What a coincidence!" I faked surprise at her, making her giggle "Uncle Nico and I were planning on go too..." Her eyes go wide in excitement and wriggles in my grasp to go to Nico. I chuckled and put her down to get to him "Why don't you stay here for a few hours? Spar with Percy, make blueprints... Time for you?" I suggested to Annabeth, trying not to be rude. She simply smiled at me.

"Thanks, Will... Percy and I need a _good_ sparring match... We haven't had one in a long time..." she agreed with me, showing her gratitude pecking my cheek. I pulled my thumbs up to Ariel, who started to squeak and jump around Nico... who was staring at me, gloomily. _What now?_

"Go say '_bye_' to Daddy, Ariel, because we're taking you out!" I announced. Ariel rushed around the house to search for Percy. The problem was, Nico also got up and walked to the rooms. Baffled, I followed him. _Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

"What, Solace?!" he hissed at me. I stepped back, surprise.

"What's with you?" I wanted to know "You were fine a second ago..."

"So were you, uh?" he retorted at me, though I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I don't understand..." I scratched my head, confused.

"_Weady_!" Ariel ran to us, her jacket on and a toothy smile. I stared a second longer to Nico, who was still semi glaring at me before looking down at Ariel.

"Very good, missy!" I congratulated her "Now, wait in the living room while we get our jackets" Ariel nodded and ran away, before I faced Nico, again "You're not gonna ruin her day, are you?"

"As far as you are concern, you'd be better off with me"

I was taken aback by that sentence. It didn't surprise me, because Nico used to say things like that all the time, but now... Is like it has a different meaning and I don't understand it.

And, for the same reason, it was hurtful.

"Nico, what- what are you talking about?" I stuttered a little, trying to regain my composure.

"I'm saying I don't wanna be friends with you anymore"

_OK, that was just plain cruel..._

"Wh-what?! W-why? What did I do?!" I managed to ask, too shock to understand. Nico sighed and kept staring at me.

"Clearly, we're not in the same page here of our... _friendship_" he struggled at the end, like if that wasn't the word he wanted to say "So, I think is best to terminate it" With those words, Nico walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. I was standing there, like an idiot, trying to understand what just happened.

"Will, are you OK?" Jason's voice made me look away from the door. Apparently, I was still in shock, because he looked worried "What's wrong? Something wrong with Nico?"

"No... Nico's fine... But, um..." I trailed not sure how to put it in words "I think..."

"_What_, Will?" Jason urged me. I stared at him.

"By the choice of words... I think Nico just broke up with me"

* * *

**Friday update! O.o Cliffhager!**

**This is the last update of the week... You still can guess what will happened and who's Garian's godly parent... If he has one (by the way, **awesomesauce90**, your guess was quite close... Almost at target... I'll explain when I say it)**

**See you all next Tuesday!**


	74. Made You Doubt What?

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I heard the words coming out of Will's mouth, but I was having a hard time myself understanding them.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" I checked, hoping I didn't hear wrong. Will rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Nico said we should, um... _terminate_ our friendship" I sighed, a bit relief. Not because I didn't want Will to date Nico. Heck, the entire house was betting one when those would end up together. Even Mr. '_I'm-not-your-type_' Jackson was rooting for them!

"Then, why did you say that he broke up with you?" I repeated why would he say so.

"Well, by the choice of his words... Besides, it took me unprepared..." Will explained, looking concern "Was something I did? I don't understand!"

"Did you had any plans today?" I asked him. Will nodded "Then, keep those plans. I'll get for information for you"

"Thank you, Jase" Will hugged me, surprising me, but I hugged back. I patted his back before he turned around and left the hallway. Only then, I faced Nico's door. I raised my hand, hesitated to knock, when I remembered that Nico was stubborn as a mule. So, I did the second best choice:

I barged in.

"You have a nice way to make yourself understood" I told Nico, when I closed the door behind me. Nico was laying across his own bed, face in a pillow, Green Day blasting the stereo. _I need to blame Thalia for the last one..._

"Just go away, Grace" his request was muffled by the pillow, but I understood.

"Oh, I will..." I smirked, walking to him and flipping him over "But I wanna know first what on Hell happened?"

"Get lost, Jason! I mean it" Nico snapped at me, going back to the pillow. Too late, I noticed his red eyes, indication he was trying to hold the tears in.

"No, Nico" I refused, more calm "You're my cousin, my friend, and you're hurt. And bottle those feelings won't help you-"

"You really care?" he cut me, unsure. I nodded and he sighed "Annabeth..."

"What did Annabeth do?" I questioned, not understanding.

"She- she made me doubt..."

"Made you doubt what?"

"A relationship with Will"

"What do you mean?"

"Will likes girls"

"You don't know that" I argued. Come to think about it, the year I spent in Camp Half-Blood, while Leo built the Argo II, I've never seen Will Solace dating a girl. Sure, talking to girls, yes. But never more than that.

"It's true!" Nico insisted.

"Nico, did you asked him?" I wondered. Nico's face looked away from me, embarrassed. I sighed, wondering what this boy would do without us in the love department "Well, I suggest you to find out first, before snapping phrases like '_I don't wanna see you again_'"

"Did you eavesdrop us?" he accused me, glaring at me.

"What? No!" I admitted, offended "I'm offend you think I'd eavesdrop you! That just happens to be a common phrase!" I retorted, not happy with his accusation.

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes at me. In Nico language, that's as close as you can get to an apology, before the real apology.

"OK, tell me what exactly happened" I wanted to know, since Will didn't know what was wrong with him.

"We were in the living room, making plans to take a walk on the park-" _If Pipes listen to this, her Ve-Aphrodite side would make her squeak_ "-and Annabeth walked in, with Ariel. Will picked Ariel in the air and she started to talk about Annabeth was gonna take her to the park, so Will told her we were gonna go too..." he made a pause, a hand rubbing his neck "Will went to ask Annabeth, while Ariel babbled to me. Next time I look at them, she's kissing his cheek..." Nico's voice was broken "Why is always the wrong ones?!"

"Hey, you don't know that!" I argued with him, gripping his shoulder "My bet is that she was thanking him for taking Ariel away for a few hours... Kids can be handful..." I tried to explain.

"Either way, he didn't push her" he pointed out "Means, he likes her-"

"Maybe, he doesn't! And, if he doesn't, are you gonna stay lock in here, regretting and complaining because you didn't do anything about it?" I cut him, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I was wrong?"

"Take a chance and I'll cover your back" I promised to him. Nico sighed and plopped back on the bed.

"Since when you know a lot about relationships?" I looked at him, smirking.

"Piper's been rubbing her off on me" I chuckled, noticing he was chuckling as well "Now, you have to find out the truth"

"The truth hurts" he mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"If not, it won't be..."

* * *

**Hello! A new week of updates!**

**Originally, I wasn't planning on this chapter, but a lot of you people confused about if Will and Nico were dating... Well, I can assure you that they're not dating... yet. Nico is still insecure about him and what he is, so I wanted him to express it... And, what's better than bro time with Jase? :)**

**Tomorrow, you'll know who is Garian and what is Travis' future!**


	75. Why Are You Here?

**Travis' P.O.V.**

From my spot on the wall I could see Ice Queen and Water Disaster threatening that poor boy who waled into the cave. He looked completely unexperienced and curious on what we were doing here.

"Who are you?" Ice Queen demanded, threatening the poor guy. He didn't look older than sixteen years old, his skin was darker than Hazel's and he looked buff, between Clarisse and Frank.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed to her, trying to divert her attention.

"You stay away from this!" Water Disaster shouted back at me, grabbing the kid by the collar "You! Who. Send. You?"

"No...one..." I had to handed to the kid, he got guts. But he'll break in some point.

"Don't lie to me" he sneered at him, tossing him to the side.

"You're crap!" I yelled, getting their attention. Water Disaster turned to me and smirked. I paled, but frowned back, showing I was not intimidated "You won't get away with it!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, little son of Hermes..." he continued wearing that smirk, that smirk that I hate so much "Thanks to your presence in this plan, things would get a lot more quicker for all of us..."

"You're sick if you think you're getting away with it!" I argued. You may wonder why I'm arguing instead of sass him. Well, the fact that this handcuffs are made of ice make it a _little_ impossible for me to break away.

"Well, now I have double chances" he pointed out, grabbing the boy by the arm and placing him next to me. Ice Queen made him some handcuffs, putting him in a position similar to mine "Enjoy your company, kids... It won't be long..." He and Ice Queen left us alone.

"You OK?" I asked the kid. He nodded "What's your name?"

"Ga- Garian..." he whispered. He sure was good hiding his fear.

"OK, Garian, I'm-"

"Travis. I know" He took my by surprise "You look like your brother, Connor"

"You- you know my brother?" I chocked out, shocked. _Who was this kid?!_

"And your girlfriend..." _Katie... Oh, thank the gods, Katie was OK!_

"Why are you here?" I glanced around, before he continue to talk.

"She asked me to see if you were OK..."

"But, instead... You got caught" I muttered, feeling bad for him.

"Is it true?" he questioned me. I looked at him.

"What is true?" I repeated, not sure what he was asking me.

"The- the monsters" I hung my head, not believing my luck.

"Tell me about your family" I told him. _I had to be sure..._

"What does my family has to do with anything?"

"Garian, is the most important thing in the world..." I admitted "That would be the difference between life and death" I know I freaked him out, because he stared at me, with his eyes wide open.

"I never knew my mother... My dad, was a Marine..." he said, staring at the wall in front of us.

"Your mother..." I used my prank-loaded-brain to make a little list of all the goddess mothers "Tell me something about you"

"I'm very discipline... I have few, almost none friends... But, people always come to me to resolve dilemmas... Like I was some kind of... leader"

"You have to be kidding me" I mumbled under my breath "She'll be thrilled..." I raised my eyes and stared at him "Get angry"

"What?"

"Garian, if you get angry, you'll have more strength than me and you could escape" I assured him. Garian looked wary, but frowned and started to close his eyes, hard.

"No, it doesn't work" he complained, looking at me. _Think, Travis... You have to help him! Katie depends on it! What makes you take things serious...?_

"Tell me what you hate" I blurted out. He looked at me like if I was insane "Tell me what you hate!"

"I hate that my father went to war" _Thud_.

"I hate that he went PTS and almost attacked me" _Thud_.

"I hate that my grandmother thinks he's not capable of taking care of me" _Thud_.

"I hate that she attacks my mother without even know her!" _Thud_.

"I hate that she chose her duty before us!"

With that last confession, Garian's handcuffs' were detached from the wall, setting him free. I was marveled at his strength, but also a bit terrified. _Good thing he's on my side..._

"Run back, Garian. Tell them everything" Garian nodded and sprinted away before anyone could notice.

_May the Gods bless you... son of the war._

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Well, here you go! We find out Garian is a demigod and, I'm giving hints about his mother. It's not that hard, people...**

**OK, next chapter (tomorrow) is gonna be Leo's... And Friday's, Percy. What do you think is gonna be like?**

**Also, I just read the most long and ingenious comment from my fav reviewer (**Lizzy Dane**)... I'm not saying you figured the whole plot... but you certainly gave _me_ some ideas to work with :) Thank you! I'll return the favor, just PM me and we'll discuss it! We don't want everyone to know, right? *wink wink***


	76. Would You Fill Me In?

**Leo's P.O.V.**

After we send Garian to spy on that bastard that wants to take away Calypso from us.

From _me_.

He wants to take _my_ Sunshine away.

I _won't_ allow that.

I was in my room, playing with some spares part or metal, my brain making quick blueprints of different plans.

"What are you doing?" I jumped in shock to face Calypso, looking back at me with eyes filled with worry and hurt and a fake smile on her.

"_Sunshine_... Don't walk on me like that" I playfully scolded her. She rolled her eyes and kneeled right next to me.

"Since when The Supreme Commander of the Argo II gets shocked?" she mocked me, smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled her up, before sitting her in my lap "Ew, Leo! Your clothes are full of oil!" she complained, trying to get up from my hold. But I didn't let her.

"You're not staying more than two inches away from me" I warned her, trying not to cover her with oil.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean, I don't have the right to?" I raised my voice a notch and she frowned at me.

"I should be the one panicking, and yet, I'm here calming you" she pointed out. I sighed and nodded "You don't trust Annabeth's plan will work?"

"_Sunshine_, though I respect Annabeth's brains, I wanna have a back up plan..." I admitted.

"Would you fill me in?" she asked me, worry.

"All you need to know is that... if Travis is not return by New Year's Eve, I want you to stop going to school-"

"Leo! You can't do that!" she complained, frowning.

"-and I'll be here with you" I finished, like she didn't interrupt me. Her frown never faltered towards me.

"What? We're gonna hide until this is over?" I shrugged.

"I'll run out all my resources before letting something happen to you" She rolled her eyes again but smirked and shook her head.

"What are you trying to do, Leo? We can't hide forever... If Enalos won't find us, Khione will..."

"Oh, don't worry... I have some things to clear up to the Ice Queen..." I let out a snarl without thinking it.

"Leo, stop it!" she smacked my chest gently.

"_Ouch_..." I joked with her, making her laugh. It worked.

"I mean it, Leo..." she repeated, serious "Khione might had chose a bad side, but she's not that bad..."

"I'll admit I was angry at her... But that was before she dropped me in your Island" I confessed, smirking.

"Have you, now?" she teased me.

"Don't tease me, _Sunshine_ or I'll cover your clothes in oil" I threaten her, playfully. Her eyes widen and a smirk played in her lips.

"You wouldn't dare" she pushed me, also playfully. I wriggled my eyebrows and she squeaks, jumping off me and running around my room, avoiding the metal scraps laying around. I didn't waste time and followed her around, with a big smile on me. I chased her for ten good minutes, before catching her and twirling her around.

"Never run from me again, _Sunshine_..." I whispered in her ear. She smirked at me.

"Have you been reading my novel books, Leo?" she accused me, also smirking. I shook my head "Oh. Then, stop with the cheesy lines" she stopped me, kissing a spot in my cheek that wasn't cover in oil.

"I can try. I won't succeed, but I can try" I lied, pulling off my sassiness. Calypso laughed loud, rolling her head back.

I won't make her lose that laugh ever.

"Will you tell the others about your plan?" she bursted my bubble. I groaned and shook my head.

"The less people know, the more safe you'll be" She turned to face me, pursing her lips.

"If you don't trust your friends, then... who would you trust to save you?" I sighed. I knew she was right, but I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I trust them with me. I trust them with you. But I don't trust them with the plan" She nodded, apparently tired to fight me "I'll explain everything if I have to, but not before... I promise"

"I know you will" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow "You came back for me, after all..."

* * *

**Here you go! Some Caleo fluffiness!**

**And now! What you all been waiting for! Garian's mother is... *fast drumroll* ENYO! I wanna congratulate all of the reviewers that guessed Garian's mother right! (OK, everyone named her Roman side, which is Bellona. And, some will argue that the doesn't exist with the Greeks, and blah, blah, blah. But let me remind you that is my story and she does have a name)**

**Tomorrow, is Percy's turn... What do think it will happen? Wha's Leo's plan? Will Garian make it back to the demigods? Will Travis be OK?**

**Send me your guesses, because I know the end! ;)**


	77. You Know What I Regret? IMPORTANT AN

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Again, Percy" Annabeth asked me, panting in front of me. I chuckled at her resistance and launched towards her again. We've been sparring for the past thirty minutes, simply losing some frustration and practicing. Annabeth said, and I quote '_We can't let Ariel close to weapons at least as she is seven years old... I want her to live a normal- well, as normal as we can live_'. Which, makes me proud, because even when she's not our blood daughter (technically, she's my niece), we treat it like she is.

Mom doesn't argue, since she is practically everyone's substitute mother and she likes it like that.

Paul says it's nice to see me acting mature and responsible (like I wasn't before).

Dad is thrilled to call her '_granddaughter_' and gets proud to get called, '_grandpa_' (don't tell anyone, but I saw him once crying when he heard Ariel saying it)

The one who isn't happy? Athena.

"I win" Annabeth announced. I look down at my neck to see her holding her drakon knife close to my throat.

"Yeah, OK" I tried to chuckle, but I was forcing it. And she noticed.

"What's wrong?" she pulled the knife away, frowning her eyebrows in that little way she does when she's in deep thinking.

"Nothing... I was just... thinking" Annabeth gasped at me, causing me to roll my eyes at her "Very funny, WiseGirl"

"Sorry, sorry..." she raised her hands in defense, trying to hold back a chuckle "About?"

"Well-"

"Jackson" I held back a groan at the interruption, because I knew that voice too well to cause me fear and annoyance at the same time. I glanced to my side and, effectively, she was standing there.

"We'll talk about it later" Annabeth promised me, stroking my arm, before sending a warning look to our guest. I nodded at her.

"Keep practicing" I told her. She rolled her eyes and nodded, walking deeper into the gym to use the dummies. Or, at least the ones that saved themselves from Katie's wrath "How can I help you?" I didn't turn to face her. I was too occupied checking on Annabeth.

"I'd prefer if we can talk without making a scene that I know you'd do" she replied. I swear, I'm beginning to think this woman has no emotions whatsoever.

"If you know I'd make a scene, why don't you avoid it?" I questioned her, following her own game. After all, I live with Annabeth. She does that to me.

"Because my daughter deserves more than two spawns of the sea that act like leeches around her"

"I suggest you stop talking" I turned to face her. Her appearance was just like Annabeth's. But the look in her eyes, cold and distant, was enough to make the difference "Because, that's my girlfriend and our daughter-"

"She's not your daughter!" she reminded me. I curled my hands into fists, because I wanted to forget that. Ariel willingly called me '_Daddy_', and Annabeth, '_Mommy_'. I gave her a home, a family and loving relatives. Right now, she was in the park with Will, who she adores. Even Clarisse has a soft spot for her! "She'll never be"

"Blood doesn't matter to me" I admitted, getting angrier by the second "You're just like Zeus and Hera..." That statement took her by surprise, because she raised an eyebrow at me "All you care is about appearance and showing off to others... No, if fact, you're worst than them. Because, they don't hide what they feel in a mask of logic and deceptions-"

"Stop it or you'll regret it" she warned me. I knew I was crossing some sort of invisible line here, but I was so angry at her. Since I was 12, I tried everything in my power for her to tolerate me and don't kill me. When I started to date Annabeth, she'd test me over and over. I bet that when I went missing, she'd whisper words in Annabeth's ear to forget about me... if she had been a bi- a mean person to her while her '_headache_' was happening.

"You know what I regret? I regret wasting so much time in protect, defend and save your godly behinds. I regret worrying about you coming to chase me for being with Annabeth" I confessed, wiping her growing smirk on her face "But, most of all, I regret to think that what you think of me mattered"

"You're crossing a line here, Jackson... You don't want me as your enemy" I laughed dryly at her, before glaring.

"You were the one who decided that hating me for my father was worth it" I remembered her.

"Daddy?!" I heard Ariel's voice coming from the living room and through the open door "Mommy?!" I ignored Athena and walked outside the gym to get greeted by a very strange view: both, Ariel and Will were covered in dry leaves and snow wet.

"What happened to you two?!" I asked, quickly touching them to dry them out. Ariel blushed, but giggled, hiding behind Will's legs, while they shook the leaves off.

"We, um... We were in the playground and, well..." Everytime Will takes a pause, makes me more anxious "We did snow angels and stuff..."

"Uncle Will chased a dog out! I followed and helped him!" Ariel beamed, unable to contain her excitement. I shared a look with Will, who mouth '_hellhound_'.

"What does Mommy say about chasing, Ariel?" I kneeled at her hight, trying not to be harsh.

"That I should do it when I'm _oldew_" she mumbled, looking down. I sighed, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Now, I know it's exciting sometimes, but never do it again, OK?" She nodded at me.

"Do you hate me?" I shook my head, knowing she hates to disappoint us "Mommy does?" Her little eyes were cloudy and ready to cry.

"Mommy does what?" Ananbeth came from behind. Ariel quickly hid in my neck and Will left.

"Please, Mommy, don't hate me, I'll be good, don't hate me" Ariel chanted in my neck, while I rubbed her back. How bad did that poor excuse of mother treated her?

"She needs '_Mommy_' time" I teased Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and took Ariel in her, sitting on the couch. I sat next to them, an arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders, watching them.

_This is a sight I wanna see everyday..._

_'Get ready, Jackson...' _A voice in my head say_ 'Your challenge starts now...'_

_Bring it on._

* * *

**Here you go! Percy's P.O.V. on your Friday update!**

**This story is not even close to finish and we're already on chapter 77. O.o .This leads to the following thinking:  
**

**I was thinking on post it again (I don't wanna erase and replace chapters, because I value every single one of your reviews, even when I don't mention you or reply to you), revise and stuff, in longer chapters (which meant no daily updates :( ), because I have no idea in which is the limit chapters for a story. **

**Another possibility is that, I make this story in a PDF version, so you could download it. But, this wuld means that I'll stop updating when I reach chapter 100 and you'll have to read the end in the PDF (which means no reviews and I can't go one without you knowing what you think!)**

**So, I wanna know what you guys think I should do! Which ever you choose, keep in mind I won't let you guys without the end! You'll read it no matter what!**

**a- Post it again, revise, with longer chapters, still keeping this, for the loyals that were with me since chapter 1 (if I do this, keep in mind that my Chaos story would be posted when it's finished)**

**b- Make it PDF and stop posting at chapter 100 (this will not affect the releasing date of Chaos story)**


	78. IMPORTANT AN - Energize WIP Award!

**Hello everyone!**

**OK, I'm pretty sure that I promised I'd never do this again, but I have to share a very important news with everyone and, this, right here, is the only way I have for you to let you know about it.**

**This morning, while I was checking my notifications (reviews, PM, that stuff), I found a very interesting Comment that said that me, SilverHuntresses, was nominated at the ****Energize W.I.P. Award! *celebrates around her room, not beliving it***

**I know would ask me 'and, so?' Well... I'm just really excited about it! I've never been nominated for anything in my life! So, I'll enjoy the moment while I can!**

**Voting starts June 2nd (as in tomorrow, tomorrow) and ends on June 7th. Category, you ask? ****_Most promising Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, ****what else?! Story? _Mortals: Meet..._!**

**You can start voting tomorrow from the blog:** energizewipawards . blogspot . com . ar **(lose the spaces and you'll be fine), because next Monday, we'll know all winners (You can vote other categories if you want, I won't feel offended ;) )**

**Tomorrow, I'll post like always on _Goddess at Goode_, where I still haven't made up my mind about what to do about it. You still have time to advice me on it!**

**Have a lovely Monday!**


	79. I Was Bored!

**Clarisse's P.O.V.**

"Again" I demanded to Chris, once he was on the floor. I was bored, so I was training. Chris wasn't, but I dragged him with me, because practicing with a dummy is boring.

"OK" he panted, getting up. Though, he wasn't up very long. 30 seconds later, he was on the floor again.

"Again" I repeated, wiping my forehead. Chris raised an finger, as if saying '_one minute_' before getting up again.

"Why you like to hurt me?" he complained, before I flipped him and he landed again, on the floor. I was taken aback by that question

"I don't _like_ to hurt you..." I mumbled to myself, so he wouldn't listen.

"Water... Can I have water?" he asked, coughing. I rolled my eyes but nodded at him. He got up and picked a water bottle and started to drink from it. He drank the whole bottle in 2 minutes.

"Thirsty, uh, punk?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned to me and smirked, holding another water bottle "What are you thinking?!" I knew that smirk. Was the '_mess with me and prank me_' smirk.

"Me? What? I can't smirk around my girlfriend?" he emphasized, walking closer to me. I frowned and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me" I can say those words surprised him, because he stopped in his tracks, a mix of hurt and confusion written on his face.

"You only say that because you think I'll prank you" he muttered a few moments later, but he wasn't meeting my eyes. Like he was afraid that what I said was real.

"Or when you get extra mushy" I recognized to him, walking back to the dummy and start to beating it up. Chris was silent for a while before the door was slammed against the frame. I turned to see him gone. I groaned and kept on punching the dummy, knowing that, either he has to deal with it or...

_Paff!_

Something cold started to drip down my neck and back. I glanced to my side to see the remains of a balloon... a water balloon, to be exact.

Chris hit _me_ with a water balloon.

"_Punk!_" I screamed while I heard him laughing his ass off. When I turned to him, that's when he started to run away from me. Obviously, I followed him around the house, getting glances from everyone when we passed them. When I finally caught up with him, I pinned him down on the floor, straddling his waist and holding his hands down "I thought we agreed '_no pranks_'"

"I was bored!" he shrugged at me, still smirking.

"Wipe the smirk!" I told him, frowning "And, I was bored too. We were-"

"We were training, Clarisse" he completed for me, rolling his eyes "We do that everyday and, when you're bored"

"Your point?" I wondered, not understanding where he was going.

"That it's either your way or _your_ way and I won't take it" I frowned at his words. _Was he...?_

"Don't delay things, punk" I warned him "If you're gonna break up with me, just say it" I hid the hurt in my voice, so he wouldn't hear it.

"That's not what I said" he argued with me, his teeth gritted.

"But, that's what you meant!" I fired back, glaring at him.

"What I meant was '_you need to start doing things my way_'" he got free from me and slipped away "I hope you understand I'm not a puppet and I'm done being ordered around"

"I don't order you around!" I yelled at him. He simply stared at me. It was his way of saying '_think about it_'. _OK, maybe I do a little... But I won't admit it!_

"Have it your hard way, _Risse_..." he called me that nickname I secretly like, but despise in public.

"Chris..." I growled at him, in warning. He was about to add something, but the front door flew open and that kid we send to get Travis, Garian I think it was his name, was panting on its place. His wrists were bruised and he was sweating.

"Saw... Travis..." he breathed out, before walking inside. The noise called everyone's attention, Katie being the first one to reach to him.

"Garian? You're back? You've seen Travis?" she bombed him with questions.

"Step aside, Gardner" I took charge, earning a glare from her "He needs to breath" I grabbed his arm and took him to the couch, where I tossed him there. That earned a few looks, but I didn't care much.

"Garian? It's Calypso..." she tried, kneeling next to him, with Will, who had a first aid kit "Can you hear me?"

"Decoy..." the guy pointed at her, making her frown. Will grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"Ice burns" he stated, before treating them.

"How did you escape?" Reyna questioned him.

"Travis... made me... angry..." he replied, more calm. I shared a look with Reyna, which face was a emotionless mask "That... broke... the chains..."

"No one is powerful enough to break ice chains like that, just because he got angry..." Annabeth connected the dots, and I was sure she reached the same conclusion Reyna and I did "Well, Rey... You got yourself a brother..."

* * *

**Well, happy Tuesday!**

**As I told you yesterday, I got nominated to an Energize W.I.P. Awards, in the Percy Jackson category for my _Mortals: Meet..._ story. Today is the forst day of the voting! Please, go and vote for your favorites! (Not only mine :) )**

**Some asked me what was an Energize W.I.P. Award... To be honest, I tried to look for information, and I only found out that W.I.P. means _Work In Progress_, so... You take a guess.**

**I've been thinking about this story and, I'm gonna follow the advice of **cod7guy** and, make a second part of this story! :) Which means that:**

**a) I can put part 2 on hold while I give you part 1 of my Chaos story**

**b) I can upload part 2 of this story and part 1 of Chaos at the same time (4 updates per week on this one, 1 on Chaos and 1 on Mortals)**

**You decide at the end! Don't forget to vote! Link will be in my profile! **


	80. Tomorrow Will Be

**Connor's P.O.V.**

After the initial shock that finding out that Reyna had a brother, I focused on a more important matter in hand: my own brother.

"Can we leave the '_I found my brother_' situation for later?" I asked, as polite and gentle as I could, trying not to sound insensitive. Normally, that would earn me a slap on the back of my head, but, surprisingly _and_ strangely, that didn't happen.

"Connor is right" Leo supported me. I nodded at him and we turned to a very tired Garian, who was half way sleep.

"We can make plans when he sleeps" Will stated, checking his pulse "He'll be fine... He needs to rest"

"Which means that this conversation must take place on the dinning room" Piper suggested, gesturing us to move. We did and we sat around the table, Percy and Annabeth being the last ones to arrive.

"OK, what information we have so far?" Percy initiated the council, which was weird for me to call it like that.

"Your ex brother-in-law that wants to rule Atlantis is hidden in a cave with Travis as hostage and Ice Queen as right hand" Thalia started, her arms crossed on her chest.

"From what Garian said, wanting Calypso is a decoy..." Lou noticed, resting her forearms on the table.

"A _decoy_? And how would that work?" Grover made the question outloud.

"You know, I'm surprise that that guy wants Calypso, having Khione as a right hand..." Frank pointed out "I mean... She's a goddess, Calypso is not..." he send an apologetic look to her, who smiled in reassurance.

"He doesn't know that" Rachel butted in, all our heads looking at her "He must think that Calypso is still immortal..."

"Still... There must be a reason on why Calypso" Jason wondered, his eyes not leaving the table in front of him.

"Which means, she stays here" All eyes turned to me "What?!"

"We need all help we can get-"

"Not against Ice Queen" I cut Annabeth, getting up from my chair "The way I see it, we only need 4 people to get Travis"

"_4 people_?" Nico raised an eyebrow at me "We're talking gods here, Connor"

"With gods is better wits than strength" I admitted, my eyes standing on everyone for a second "Jason, Leo, Percy and Annabeth"

"Why them?" Clarisse scowled. She obviously wasn't over Chris' last prank.

"One, because Leo is fire" He puffed his chest in pride, before Calypso whacked his head "Percy controls water, which gives us the advantage..."

"Water is a great electricity conductor..." Octavian followed my line of thoughts with a smirk.

"But, why Annabeth?" Juniper questioned, not understanding.

"Simple. They need quick battle thinking... and her Yankees cap" I saw she understood my plan completely.

"That was really smart, Connor..." Piper smiled warmly at me.

"We don't just have pranks here... we think as well" Chris joked, patting my back in support.

"OK, so when do we do it?" Katie looked at us, in a pleading posture. Lou quickly wrapped and arm around her and Juniper grasped her hand in hers "Because he could be getting tortured..."

"Today is not gonna work" Reyna informed us "Garian escaped today, they'll be careful..."

"Tomorrow will be" Percy said and, everyone agreed, before leaving the dinning room. Katie was still sitting, her hands curled into a fist and silent tears running down her face.

"Katie?" I called her, crutching next to her. She turned to see me "Travis will be OK"

"You promise?"

"I promise, _Kit-Kat_" I smirked, calling her the nickname Travis gave her. That made her crack a smile.

"You know... Everytime I see you, I was always hoping you were him..." she confessed to me, not meeting my eyes "That small fraction of second I want you to be him, but... I know your differences..."

"It would be cruel from me to make you believe it, too"

"When this is over, we're gonna get back to Camp" she decided, nodding "He can prank me, hate me, not talk to me all he want, but he's not staying here anymore"

"Katie, Travis can't pass a day without talking to you" I admitted, scratching my neck "And, if you tell anyone I told you this, he'll kill me, but..." I glanced around, before getting closer to her "Travis has a diary about you"

"About me? Most be about the pranks he does..." she snorted at my confidential information.

"Actually..." It was embarrassing, even when it wasn't mine "It's that, besides, poems, dates, places, information about you... He even wrote down you're allergic to daisies"

"How do you know that?" she frowned, suspicious.

"I read it" She blushed and looked away "I swear, once he starts talking about you, he can't shut up" I complained.

"Sorry" she apologized in his behalf. I chuckled at her.

"Believe me when I say to you, you and Travis will be together again..."

* * *

**Awww, Connor is being a good brother and taking care of his next sister-in-law...**


	81. I'll Help You!

**NoOne's P.O.V.**

The next morning, everyone was silent and focused on their breakfasts. Except for little Ariel, who was oblivious to the tension around her and was trying to cheer everyone up.

"_Daddy_!" she whined to Percy, when she couldn't make his '_Uncle_' Jason smile "Why everyone's so sad?"

"We're not sad, mermaid" Percy tried to explain to her, sitting her in his lap "We're just... concentrating"

"Con-cen-_twa_-ting?" the child broke into syllables the big confusing word, while frowning her tiny eyebrows.

"It means that we're thinking really hard on something" Annabeth explained to her, patiently.

"Oh" Ariel replied, making a perfect '_o_' with her mouth, before leaning against Percy's chest.

"She does have a point" Piper pointed out, sharing a smile with the kid "It's a very serious environment to spend today..." she gave the hidden message with her eyes to the demigods, who all nodded.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Ariel?" Katie asked her, though her voice showed how nervous and worry she was about today's plan. And Ariel noticed something was up. But, she was a good kid. She was gonna help.

"Can we have a spa day?!" she leaned over the table, excitement taking over her face "We can _bwaid ouw haiws_ and paint _ouw_ nails and make a parade!" she numbered, looking around the older demigods. Her eyes did stop at the boys, like asking them as well to join the fun.

"And we can wear hats?" Grover picked up on what she was doing. Ariel smiled at him and nodded frantically.

"I won't wear make up!" Clarisse warned, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Doesn't _mattew_!" Ariel didn't look faze by that information "You and the boys can judge! Like a contest!"

"I like that idea, squirt" Clarisse smirked at her. Ariel giggled at her answer.

"I won't be playing with you today, mermaid..." Annabeth apologized to Ariel, who pouted a little to her.

"It's OK, Mommy..." Ariel smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes "We can _dwaw_ buildings _tomowwow_, with Daddy"

"Wow, mermaid, you know I draw really bad..." Percy chuckled, combing her hair.

"I'll help you!" she assured him, smiling.

"Well, let's get this parade started!" Connor clasped his hands together, getting up from the table. Everyone soon followed, except for Percy, Jason, Leo and Annabeth.

"_Fiwst_, we do _ouw haiws_!" Ariel announced, climbing off Percy's lap and holding Piper's hand, while everyone was chatting excitedly on what were the girls wearing.

"You want us to braid yours?" Reyna stroked Ariel's hair, who shook her head.

"I wanna have it like Mommy's!" she complemented Annabeth's hair before walking into a room to play and get entertain with everyone.

"She's a smart girl..." Leo recognized, watching them walk away "Almost as smart as her mother"

"Leo, I remember you she's my girlfriend" Percy raised his voice a little. Jason shook his head, smirking and Annabeth raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"She caught up with Katie's mood pretty fast" Jason noticed, pushing his glasses a little further over his nose.

"I just hope that we can finish this before dinner" Percy groaned, shaking his head "What?" he looked up, feeling everyone looking at him.

"How can you think about _food_ in a situation like this?" Jason argued with him, before Annabeth could.

"I wasn't thinking about food!" Percy admitted "I am now..."

"Why did you say so?" Annabeth questioned him, her hands in her hips.

"Well, today's family dinner and no one will want to miss it"

"Oh" Annabeth gasped, blushing a little, because of his answer.

"Well, as long as we're being honest..." Leo started, rubbing his neck "I kind of have a back up plan, if this doesn't work..."

"It'll work" Jason reassured him, getting up from his seat "Let's go" Percy and Annabeth nodded, before starting to search for their weapons. Some minutes later, they were ready. They walked in silence to the beach and to the cave.

In their minds, this ended tonight.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the action... :)**

**I can't know, but I'm grateful to all of you who voted for me in the Energize W.I.P. Awards. The voting is up to this Sunday, so you still have time.**

**Also, I wanna apologize for yesterday's poor A/N. I was in a rush and I couldn't finished correctly.**

**On the bright side... Today's my birthday! Yep, I'm 24 years old today. I can't believe that 10 years ago, I started to read this amazing saga and that it would end like this... me writing fanfictions.**

**I may have a surprise for you today... I'm not sure yet :)**

**OK, I won' make you waste more time: comment, suggest, anything would make me happy!**


	82. Then, Who Will?

**NoOne's P.O.V.**

Enalos was confident enough that no one (and by '_no one_' he meant '_Travis Stoll_') was gonna try anything to escape the cave. Khione didn't think the same and she asked a few Cyclops to guard the entrance.

They considered the cave, a prison. But they forgot about one thing. Prison are places designed for stopping people from leaving. What no one thought about it was about someone breaking _in_.

Travis was almost asleep, since he was pretty much starving. He hasn't been fed in days and his stomach was suffering the consequences: depravation of sleep, slow brain activity, less blood pumping to his muscles and his held up wrists were making him weak. But he saw _them_.

He saw the invisible footsteps made on the sand, walking inside the cave, eluding the guards and heading in his direction. He only knew one person capable of pulling a stunt like this.

"Hey! You! Bald head!" he called the cyclops' attention, who glared back at him "Can I have a glass of water? My lips are drying here!" he complained, to get rid of one of the monsters. The monsters talked a few seconds between them and one of them left, probably to get the water.

Suddenly, the air around the cave was getting thicker and thicker, almost impossible to breath. In every place, except where Travis was.

"What's going on?!" Khione demanded, feeling the change in the weather. Enalos was trying hard to breath, since he was mortal now and his body didn't hold much.

"Air..." he gasped at her, holding his hand out. Khione rushed outside the cave, leaving Enalos alone inside with Travis and the cyclops. Outside, he found the culprit of the weather change.

Jason Grace.

"Ah, spawn of Jupiter..." she smirked at him, pacing around him "You thought you could kill me like that?" Jason shrugged, raising his hand up in the sky.

"Kill you? That's not a pleasure I'll have..." he answered, turning the blue bright sky into thundery grey.

"Then, who will?"

"That would be me, _Ice Queen_" Khione, literally, froze at the voice who said those words. Turning around, she found out Leo Valdez, in all his glory, with his hand on fire and smirking at her "Last plan to get rid of me didn't work out, uh?" he taunted her, with his characteristic smirk.

"You'll never defeat me" Khione told him, glaring daggers at Leo, who was still smirking.

"I'll disagree with you" Jason butted in, siding with Leo "Because we don't have too"

"We just need to distract you..." Leo's smirk got bigger, while Khione tried to process all the information that was given to her. When she understood, her eyes widen in surprise and tried to rush inside the cave again, but she couldn't move.

_Literally_.

"You're not going anywhere" A new voice informed her. A boy showed up at the entrance of the cave, holding a tired and weak Travis in his arm, while with his other, he was wiggling his fingers "So, you're the famous _Ice Queen_..."

"I take you're the famous Perseus Jackson..." she recognized back, her eyes burning in rage to him "You have quite a list of assassins..."

"Yeah, well... Get in line, _Elsa_. The _Bull Man_ was first in the list..." Percy sassed her, taking Travis away from the cave. A few seconds later, a girl materialized from thin air next to them.

"And, here's the daughter of Athena..." Khione stared at her, from head to toes "Does Mommy dear knows you hang out with her mortal enemy's kid?"

"Newsflash, _Ice Queen_. She already knows" Annabeth replied, taking Travis away from Percy.

"You won't be able to escape" she said, trying to move, but Percy held her in place "You'll never get rid of us, shadowing you!"

"You'll never win" Jason assured her, who came outside from the cave and was covered in a fine dust cape "Your minions are dead"

"What did you do with Enalos?" Khione questioned him, her worry getting the best of her. She couldn't help it. He was a bastard _and_ he ruined her life, but she can't help to worry about him.

"Took the air of his lungs for him to pass out" Jason explained, smirking. Except for Travis, who was almost pass out for the lack of food, the demigods were smirking at glaring at the goddess of snow, who was creeping out about this.

"I have no choice" she blurted out "He'll kill Calypso if I don't help" For the first time in her life, Khione showed hurt, pain and fear, allowing a few tears to roll down her cheeks. Ironically, those tears turn into snowflakes when leaving her face.

"You had your choice" Annabeth argued, taking a few steps closer to her "You had your choice, yet you're here... Something tells me you didn't chose right..." she started to walk away with her friends, leaving a heartbroken and weak goddess behind them.

A goddess who had more clear which path to take.

* * *

**Friday update!**

**I wanna stat by thanking all of you who greeted me for my birthday! Thank you guys so much! *throws blue cookies at them* Also, blue cookies to the ones who voted in the Energize W.I.P. Awards! Still open to this Sunday!**

**Second, I wanna remind you that today is a very special day... According to the calendar (and the calendar), today, June 5th, is Uncle Rick and Frank Zhang's birthday! And, guess how I'm celebrating today? I'm going to chinese lessons! O.o**

**Third, I know I promised you a surprise, but a few things showed up and I have to finish them before giving the surprise to you... I hope you understand...**

**Well, in this story news, we'e getting closer to the end of part one! O.o I have tons of ideas to part two (thankyousomuch, **Lizzy Dane**) And, also, closer to Chaos released!**

**Thanks for reading my rant, I'll see you on Sunday (if you follow _Mortals: Meet..._) or on Tuesday (if you follow this story)!**


	83. Stop With The Rats!

**Hermes' P.O.V.**

I had a call from my son Chris saying that Travis was being rescued as we spoke and that he was gonna be home in the afternoon. I was busy at the moment, but I promised him that I was gonna be there as soon as I was free.

Five hours later, I was free and I flashed into the apartment of the demigods. None of them were around, thankfully, or they'd be ashes right now.

"_This is a very bad welcoming_" George complained.

"_And, what did you expect?_" Martha argued to him "_Balloons, party hats, and a cake?_"

"_No, of course not_" he admitted, leaving Martha surprised "_I was expecting a feast of rats_"

"_Stop with the rats!_"

"Stop it you two or I'll turn you into vibration mode!" I threaten them, not really on the mood to hear them argue. Then, again, they argue all the time.

"I thought I heard two snakes complain..." I look around and saw Chris, holding a judge sign on his hand with the words '**LIKE**' and '**HATE**'.

"Where's Travis?" I went straight to the point. Since, I'm a busy god, I can't waste my time with meaningless things.

"He's not here yet, Dad..." he replied, rubbing his neck "The rescue party is not back..."

"You don't look so worry about your brother" I noticed at him, pointing at his sign "In, fact, you don't look worry at all"

"Well, that could be because Percy, Jason, Leo and Annabeth were the ones that went get Travis" Chris recognized, not looking ashamed "I know they'll get Travis back"

"Yet, you're here, wasting your time when you could be there, helping them to get your brother!" I snapped at him, surprising him. I doubt Chris has ever seen me get angry.

"Dad, I'd be getting in the way of them and that, could hurt Travis!" he tried to reason with me.

"What's going on here?" I heard behind Chris. I saw four girls coming our of a room, all dressed up, their hairs braided and they had make up on. And one of those girls was Katherine.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I pointed at her. I saw her shrinking in fear, but she didn't cower away.

"I'm not useful in a rescue mission" she admitted. It was obvious she was hurt that she couldn't help. But I didn't care.

"You should be there!" I yelled at her. Everyone backed away from me, except Chris, his girlfriend and Connor "you claim you care, yet you're here, playing doll up!"

"That was my idea..." A soft voice said, whispering. I didn't care it was a 4-year-old girl. I was angry.

"Well, there are things more important that a stupid and silly make over!" I shouted at her.

"Dad!" Connor screamed at me, when the girl flinched and hid behind the teenagers' legs. Two older girls ran behind her, leaving the room and getting the attention of the boys "She was trying to help!"

"You too?!" I accused him, not believing what I was hearing "Did she convinced you that your brother wasn't worth saving?!" My finger was raised at Katherine, who was shaking like a leaf.

"If you're so angry at me, take it on on me" she dared me. Seconds later, I had her against the wall, my hand on her throat and four demigods on my back, trying to separate us.

"Dad! Stop! You're chocking her!" Chris begged, trying to free her from my hands. But I was seeing red. _First Luke and now, Travis... Why my kids?_

"_HERMES_!" Someone called my name, the voice was filled with rage. I was too shock someone would dare to talk to me like that, that I dropped Katherine to the floor, leaving her coughing. I turned to meet the faces of Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Leonardo Valdez, Annabeth Chase... and my own son, Travis.

Who was currently glaring at me.

"You're in troublesss" George hissed. I could almost hear his smirk.

"Travis, I-"

"Travis, a dam, Hermes!" Travis cut me, furious. It was obvious he was skinny and starving, but he was angry now "I was held by gods, not a stupid mortal! Maybe, you could take your head off your work for five seconds, you'd had noticed!"

"I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" he interrupted me again. Perseus, who was carrying him, placed him on a couch "I want you out of this place. And don't you dare come back to beg for forgiveness" Everyone was taken aback by that, but I figures that was the anger talking so, I nodded and left the apartment. But not fast enough "Now I see why Luke was so bitter at you" I heard Travis whispered at me.

"_That was low_" George commented, once I was back on Olympus.

"_He was angry that his father attacked his girlfriend_" Martha defended him "_What did you expect?!_"

"_Rats_"

"_Again with that?! Don't you see something a little more important is going on right now?!_"

"_Food is always an important issue-_"

I didn't want to hear it anymore, so I silenced them. Martha was right. It was a reaction of the moment, just like my reaction towards Katherine. I should had never tried to strangle her, I'm never like that. I was so into me, that I didn't noticed a goddess walking towards me. Of course, we clashed.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized. I looked at her and noticed it was Benthesikyme. And she was crying.

"Thesi? Why are you crying?" I asked, frowning. She hiccuped and looked at me.

"Mother threw me out"

* * *

**Hello, everyone!**

**First, no. I didn't forget I had to update. I simply woke up late.**

**Second, I'm proud to announce I just got my first job! It's perfect because it won't interfere with the stories... not much, at least.**

**Third, I started a collab with** Hugs6. **It's called '_Love the Impossible_' and it's an Octachel fic... Please, go check it out!**

**Fourth, I wanna say thank you to all those who voted for the Energize W.I.P. Awards, because... I won first place! THANK YOU WITH BLUE COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU!**


	84. Ouch!

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I stared at Hermes, tears blurring my vision, but it was pretty obvious he was shocked at my news.

"Threw you out?" he repeated, like he couldn't believe it. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Hermes. Mother kicked me out of my father's house" I explained to him, like if he was some kind of little kid that didn't understand what I was saying.

"There's no need to treat me like a kid today..." he huffed, crossing his arms, like a little kid.

"You're acting like one" I pointed out.

"Whatever" he grumbled, looking away. I sighed, rubbing my hand on my arm.

"What happened to you?" I ventured to ask, a little timid.

"I, um, Ikindoftriedtostranglemyson'sgirfriend" he blurted out, too fast for me to understood it. I blinked in my place.

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked, gently. He sighed and looked to the floor.

"I kind of tried to strangle my son's girlfriend" he mumbled, looking ashamed. I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Which one?"

"Um, Katie-"

"_Katie_?" I screeched, not believing my ears. _Oh gods..._ "What was wrong with you?!" I punched his arm, not able to hold myself back.

"First, _ouch_!" he complained, rubbing the spot I hit "Second, I wasn't thinking!" he defended himself "I was blinded by the rage!"

"Why?!" He sighed and sat down in a near by bench.

"I went to the apartment and all the girl were playing make overs-"

"That's it. I don't wanna hear it" I cut him. It didn't needed a genius to know what the Hades' happened "That was low from you"

"Travis caught me in the act" I winced for him.

"Ouch..." He nodded, agreeing with me.

"He told me he understood why Luke turned against me" Hermes broke down at that explanation. I was shocked, because I never seen Hermes cry. He was always cheerful, smirking, seeing the good side of everything. _This_ Hermes, I never met him before. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and let him let it all out.

"It was the rage of the moment" I acknowledged. He nodded again "Then, don't take it personal..."

"He's my son! I let down another son!" he cried, broken. I hugged him, calming him down.

"You did the best given the circumstances, Hermes..." I soothed him "Don't blame yourself, OK?"

"There's something I can blame myself..." he trailed off, kind of nervous "I kind of yelled at your niece"

"You-You _what_?" I stammered at his, hoping I heard wrong "You yelled at Ariel?!"

"It was the same with Katie!"

"Hermes, she's 4 years old, for Father's sake!" I scolded him.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"To me, not to her!" His eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do! But maybe, not now..."

"Rats!" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Um, George rubbed me off the '_rats_' thing..."

"_Rats are delicious_" a voice hissed.

"Who told you to change to volume mode?" Hermes put him back in silent mode.

"That was rude"

"He was getting on my nerves"

"Still"

"Aren't you gonna tell me why your mother threw you out?"

"I was hoping I could avoid it" I recognized "There's nothing to tell. I said one thing, Mother didn't like it and, now I'm without a house"

"You could live with your sister" I laughed at his suggestion.

"_Rodo_? You want me to live with the person who actually suggested to Dad that I should got married, because '_marriage does wonders in a young girl's life_'" I imitated badly Rodo's high pitched voice, finishing with a scowl "I prefer to visit grand-grand-father before that happens"

"Feisty little one, are you? Wait, what about Triton?"

"Triton hates me" I replied, bluntly "And, I'm pretty sure he's up to something..."

"You get yourself in a lot of troubles, don't you?" I shrugged at Hermes "Why we never have to deal with you?"

"Because I only meddle when I see that the cause is worthy"

"And, why are you doing it now?"

"Family"

* * *

**Well, hello people! Missed me?**

**We'r getting closer to the end of part one... I really can't believe it! I really thought, when I started writing this story, that only a few chapter after starting it I was obligated to stop it because no one would read it... But you guys are amazing!**

**I wanna thank all the congratulation messages. Thanks, it means a lot for me!**

**Also, I was talking to **Hugs6** about our collab... Looks like no one is reading it... Please, please, please, we just wanna know what you think! Do we stink? Do we suck? Do you like it? Just a 'yes' or 'no'... Please, go read it! (It' called '_Love the Impossible_', BTW)**


	85. It's Not The Same Thing

**Athena's P.O.V.**

The nerves with Perseus Jackson!

Exposing and twisting my daughter's mind to that kind of thinking, that _life_! Annabeth is too young to be that Triton's spawn's mother. She's too young to be a mother _at all!_ I just can believe that those two _leeches_ stuck to her and are absorbing her life out. She had dreams, she had goals to achieve and now... now, she's pulled down by those two, putting her dreams to the side, because '_they need her_'...

"Looks like the mighty goddess of wisdom is blinded on options..." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw another spawn of the sea, Triton.

"What do you want, Triton?" I turned around again, not really in the mood for an argument.

"I want to take that child away from Perseus" I perked up at that information. I tilted my head and thought of the possibilities.

"Would you take care of her?" I raised an eyebrow, my back still facing him.

"Are you kidding me?! I _don't_ want her. I just want Perseus to suffer" he admitted to me. That way, I could get rid of the child, without involving "I'll leave her in an orphanage when I'm done"

"Why now?" I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"I'm tired that people see Perseus bigger than he is... He's nothing but a stupid demigod, who got lucky more times than necessary"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you..." I mumbled, a little ashamed of myself.

"So, can I count with your assistance if needed?" he questioned me.

"Of course, Triton" I nodded, agreeing. He nodded back, before flashing out of Olympus, probably back to Atlantis.

"You have one difficult task ahead, Jackson..." I muttered to myself, smirking.

"You're not gonna make it" Demeter's voice floated to my side, surprising me. I turned to see her, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your plan, Athena" she pointed out, walking in my direction "For once in your life, don't lead yourself with your pride..."

"You have no right stepping into this" I fired at her, my eyes ice cold. But she challenged me, sending me the exact same glare back.

"I may not, but I know a fact or two about what you're doing" she recognized.

"Are you still hung up on Persephone's kidnapping?" I rolled my eyes, not believing it.

"You're gonna do exactly the same!" she accused me. I frowned.

"You mean, rescuing my daughter?"

"No, I mean kidnapping your daughter" I was taken aback by her words. _How dare she compare me with Hades?!_

"How dare you compare me with Hades' actions?!" I repeated outloud.

"Because, that's what you and Triton are about to do" Demeter explained, not raising her voice "Both Perseus and Annabeth already consider Ariel as theirs and, like the parents they are-"

"Don't say that word!" I cut her, childishly.

"Which word?" she questioned me.

"Nevermind" I gritted my teeth.

"As I was saying..." she gave me a glare before continuing "...they won't let anything happen to her. And, besides, you think the rest of the demigods would let something happen to the little girl?"

"Casualties must always occur" I justified myself "And, my focus is not on the child, is on my daughter"

"Yeah, because separating Perseus and Annabeth after all that they went through isn't the same thing"

"It's not the same thing"

"Athena, why are you doing this?" she tried again "I tried to separate Katie and that Hermes' kid for years and now, I find out that Travis actually saved my daughter's life... I have to suck it up and embrace it..."

"At least, pickpocketing would be a way to survive..." I kind of mocked her "Jackson is useless in almost everything"

"That's because you don't let him excels in anything" Demeter pointed out "Stop judging him for his father for a second and he might surprise you"

"I'm not judging him by his father. I'm judging him _by_ him" I lied. But she must never find out. Demeter shook her head.

"I never thought you'd make this mistake, Athena" she sounded so disappointed on me "From the rest, it was somehow expected... But you" she walked away after that, leaving me thinking to myself.

_Was I being selfish for my daughter?_

_Or I was being selfish for myself?_

* * *

**Happy Thursday!**

**How are you all doing? I'm so exhausted from work... And I've only worked three days! O.o**

**Anyway, thank you to the ones who read '_Love the Impossible_'... Means a lot to me and **Hugs6**... We were thinking that maybe the story wasn't good enough... But, thank you!**


	86. Not Only That

**Juniper's P.O.V.**

After Hermes' unexpected reaction during his visit, I was one of the few that had the task of calming little Ariel down before Percy and Annabeth came back. Who knows what they'd do to us if they find their princess crying.

"Ariel, please open up!" Rachel knocked on the door of the room she locked herself into. For being a 4-year-old with no relation to Athena, Ariel was one smart cookie "I give up..."

"Let me try" I offered, knocking gently "Princess? Is Aunt Juniper... Can I come in?"

"No!" she shouted at me, through the door. _At least is an improvement..._

"Please...? I have blue cookies!" I tempted her. Rachel raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like _Gwandma_ Sally makes them?" Ariel wondered.

"Just like you and your Daddy likes them" I acknowledged to her.

"Do you have cookies?" Rachel mouthed at me. I nodded and pulled a bag from behind me, just when I heard the click of the door being open.

"Cookies!" Ariel beamed at me. I smiled at her and offered one, walking inside with Rachel.

"You OK, princess?" Rachel made her sit between us, while she nibbled the cookie. She shook her head, pouting a little.

"_Mw_. Wings was mean..." she complained, looking down her lap.

"He was just worried, princess..." I explained to her, stroking her hair.

"Because Uncle _Twavis_ is gone?" I shared a look with Rachel, who was shocked. Like I said, one smart cookie.

"Yes, because of that..." Rachel recognized.

"Why _gwown_ ups _awe_ always mean?" she crossed her little arms in her chest, in a thinking posture.

"Well..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"That's because grown ups are always arguing with people, so sometimes they forget who are they talking to..." Rachel told her. Ariel didn't look sure.

"Like that _pweson_ on _Chwistmas_?" she checked. Rachel frowned, probably confused, but I remembered the scandal that Triton did.

"Yes, princess... Like the person on Christmas..."

"I'm _nevew_ going to like old people!" she announced, proud.

"What about Grandpa Poseidon, Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul?" Rachel looked at her. Ariel thought it for a moment before nodding.

"_They'we_ OK"

_Knock, knock!_

"C'mon in..." I called out. When the door opened, Annabeth peaked her head into the room.

"Mommy!" Ariel got up the bed and rushed to her, hugging her tight.

"Hey, little mermaid..." Annabeth greeted her "Did you had fun today?"

"No" she shook her head. Childs and their honesty... "Uncle _Twavis_' Daddy was mean to me..."

"Oh, sweetie..." Annabeth picked her up and hugged her tight. Rachel and I used the moment to sneak out the room, leaving them alone. I headed to my room, where I found Grover, rubbing his nose bridge.

"Hey... What's wrong?" I questioned, sitting with him.

"I just got an IM from camp... I have to go back"

"Problems with the Council?" I noticed how nervous he turned.

"Not only that..." he confessed "They think I'm neglecting because I'm in the mortal world..."

"That's not true!" I was outraged. _How could they say that?!_ "I've seen you working on your duties all the time, not to mention all those kids you managed to get together to create a environmental club at Goode?" I numbered. _I was gonna deal with the Council myself!_

"Juni, Juni!" Griver calmed me down "It's OK... really"

"If you're going back, so will I" I wasn't gonna argue that. I was going, final "Besides, I heard Katie say she and Travis were going to get back at Camp..."

"Thanks" he thanked me, pecking me. I blushed (well, I don't blush, technically. I turn _greener_) and smiled at him.

"I know you have a very difficult job. So, I'll do what I can to help you..."

"You already do so much to help me..."

"Don't get all mushy or I'll cry" I joked to him, wiping some invisible tears. He joked and kissed my cheek.

"But, really... Thank you" I smiled, cuddling with him.

"You're very welcome"

* * *

**Friday! Is! Here!**

**OMG, I'm like less than 8 chapters (more or less) to finish this part, I'm so excited! I'm so thankful to you all!**

**Also, I'm thankful for those who read my other stories, like '_Mortals: Meet..._', '_Don't Be Hypocrite_' and '_Love the Impossible_'... THANK YOU WITH BLUE COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE!**


	87. But, What About Me!

**Lou's P.O.V.**

After we gave Travis and Katie 'alone time' (oh, don't be perv people!), we decided (and, by '_we_', I meant Connor and I) to check on them. Just in case, Travis was already annoying the brains out of Katie.

"It's really quiet..." Connor noticed, before even knocking the door "You don't think..." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Connor, Katie didn't kill Travis..." I said with my most exasperate voice "I think..." I teased him, smirking. That was enough to make him panic "Connor, relax!" I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Don't scare me like that!" he huffed, crossing his arms like a little child.

"Aww, is _wittwe baby Connor afwaid_?" I put on my babyish voice, to continue to mock him.

He rolled his eyes and knocked the door.

"C'mon in!" I heard Katie calling. I opened the door and saw Travis on bed, half bandaged, and Katie folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase.

"Where's the moving?" Connor joked, though I wasn't sure she was joking.

"Back to CHB" Travis admitted, trying to sit up better.

"You're joking, right?" Connor tried to smile, but he was failing. I placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Connor, you have yo understand..." I started, but he wasn't.

"Don't we all go through that?" he pushed the subject. It was obvious, by Travis' face that he didn't want to talk about it "Katie, I thought you were kidding!" I turned to look at Katie, who was not lifting her eyes from the suitcase.

"Wait, you were thinking it as well?" Travis surprised us.

"She never told you, did she?" I asked him, sitting at the edge of the bed. He shook his head.

"I told her I wanted to go back to Camp until I could control the flashbacks and stuff..." Travis explained, wincing when he tried to lift his arm "Besides, the second semester starts in less than a week, I could miss the first days..."

"Then, I'm going with you" Connor blurted out.

"Um, Connor... I'm your girlfriend" I emphasized, obviously messing with everyone "You're making me look bad..."

"Lou, sweetie..." he grabbed my hands and looked me dead in the eye "It's obvious that my brother needs my help and I'll be there to help him with it" And the chance that any romantic moment was gonna happened, was gone.

"Katie can help him" I mumbled, not hiding my hurt.

"But, Katie is a full time mom, while Travis needs balance"

"But, what about me?!" I whined, not caring I was behaving like a spoiled girl.

"I'll be back from Camp in 2 weeks" he promised. I groaned and got up, leaving the room, not saying a word to anyone. I headed to the living room, where almost everyone were there. I sat in a corner to sulk.

"Guys, I have bad news" I looked up from my seat and saw Grover standing there in the middle, with Juniper.

"What's up, G-man?" Percy called him, putting down the game's controller he was holding.

"Juniper and I have to go back to CHB" Everyone looked sad, but didn't say anything "The Council believes that my time here is wasted and that I should be there, helping satyrs and nymphs..."

"I still say is not true, but who listen to me?" Juniper complained, more to herself that anything. I casted a small smile and nodded to myself.

"I have something to say too" I got up and everyone gave me their attention "As you know, Travis had decided to go back to Camp until he feels better" Everyone whispered with each other "So, that means that Connor, Katie and I will go with him"

"But, why are you going too?" Chris questioned me. I frowned and glared at him.

"Oh, so you think I'm not important?!" I snapped at him.

"Lou, that's not what he-" Hazel excused him, but I was having none of that.

"Oh, I know what he meant!" I cut her, trying not to be mean with her "Because no one wants me around, right? Not even my own boyfriend chooses me first or shares his ideas with me"

"He did what _now_?!" Piper raised an eyebrow, clearly something wrong in her Aphrodite genes.

"Who cares? I'm gonna throw a New Year's Eve masquerade ball for the ones who want to leave" I finished, not caring what they thought.

"You could invite that college classmate of yours and we can pair him up with Reyna" Rachel whispered to Octavian, who chuckled at her.

"See?!" I pointed at them, startling them "The most unexpected couple of us all behaves more of a couple than the rest of us!" Rachel was blushing big time and hiding in Octavian.

"Your point being?" Connor's voice floated behind me, and that angered me a lot.

"That if going to Camp is your way to say that we're '_over_', then be brave and say it to my face!" I confronted him, before leaving to my room. I didn't have time for tears. I had a masquerade ball to plan.

* * *

**Well, Tuesday again!**

**Well, now you all know where this story is going to end... New Year's! Like I said before, less than 8 chapters from the end!**

**I'll thank all my supporters one by one later on, but I wanna thank you from the bottom of my heart! If you wanna read something while you wait (and you don't read my other stories), go check '_Mortals: Meet..._', '_Don't Be Hypocrite_' and '_Love the Impossible_' (this last one is on **Hugs6** profile)**

**Also, Second part of this story, and Chaos story is gonna be uploaded on Second week of July! Mark you calendars! Any ideas for the Chaos' story title?**


	88. Speaking Of Drama

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Lou's outburst a couple of days ago left everyone but Reyna and I more mushy and couple-_y_. Connor is still not understanding why Lou would snapped something like '_we're over_' in his face and not face him to explain it. Piper was gonna try, but I advice against it. That guy needed a good whacker in the head.

In the mean time, Lou ignored Connor. Big time. She wasn't giving him the silent treatment, she was giving him the _ice_ treatment. That's how serious she was. I decided to help her with the party, since I was pretty much bored and sick of watching couples all around me.

"So, I was thinking that the food could be, like, tiny" she said, writing it down on a pad. Lou, Reyna and I were around the kitchen's counter, brainstorming

"You mean '_tiny_' as in '_one bite_'? Or '_tiny_' as in '_mini hotdogs_' and stuff?" I made sure of what she was thinking. If she was thinking about '_one bite_' kind of food, I was out of the committee.

"I was thinking more of '_mini hotdogs_'" she agreed with me "You know, it's a ball and people is not suppose to be sit down and eat"

"They do that in balls too!" Reyna interjected, while flipping a decoration magazine.

"But that's, like, so old and boring!" Lou whined, rolling her eyes.

"How about we combine traditions?" Reyna changed the subject, her eyes still on the magazine.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you know how we are all roman or greek, right?" We nodded at her "Well, Frank is half Chinese-"

"Half Canadian as well, I don't see your point" Lou interrupted her, earning a glare from Reyna.

"My point is that- Never mind, I have nothing" she gave up. Probably, she didn't consider something or thought it better, who knows?

"Speaking of which... Do we have to invite the gods?" I pointed out, banging my head with the kitchen's counter.

"Or, get ready for some big time diva tantrums" Reyna shuddered.

"Because, that's what we need... More _drama_" Lou spoke, bitterly. I decided to change the topic a little bit.

"Speaking of drama..." I smirked, my eyes focused on Reyna, who wasn't looking at me "I heard that certain college student was inviting a friend over for the party..." Lou looked down to the guest list and nodded.

"Yeah... Octavian did said something about inviting 2 more people..." she told me, following my own game, even when she had no idea.

"I heard one of them had a pretty rough start with our Praetor" Reyna looked up from the magazine, and glared at me, all red. I wasn't sure if she was red because of the embarrassment or because she was frustrated.

"You're lying" she stated. I continued to smirk.

"Look, _Rey-Rey_..." I named her with that nickname Jason and Frank told me she hated. She gave me a glare, but I didn't back out "You know I want you in the Hunt, and you also know that Hylla wants you in Seattle, but..." And, I raised a finger for dramatic pause "Someone that you shouldn't mess with is trying to meddle with your love life... I say give it a shot" Both, her and Lou stared at me "What?"

"We never pegged you as a '_romantic_', Thals" Lou noticed, smirking. I shrugged.

"If the guy is right, I'll accept it" I admitted. If someone like Percy or Jason... Even Frank or Travis would had courted me ('_courted me_', hear me, I'm talking like Zoë did!) I'd doubt joining the Hunt.

"So, what if he isn't right?" Reyna whispered, looking down. It was obvious she'd been thinking about this for a long time.

"You break up with him, I kill him for breaking your heart and you join the Hunt" I gave her the solution, smirking. That made her chuckle.

"Would that apply to me too?" Lou butted in, shyly. I wrapped each arm around them and pulled them closer.

"We can be the Three Musketeers against the L word!" I shouted. They laughed with me.

Nothing cures a bad patch in a relationship like girls' time.

* * *

**Ahhh! Less than 7 chapters! O.o**

**Got a lot of reactions aout Lou's reaction... I guess it was justified when Connor and Travis are like twins... But! In this way, maybe, and just maybe *insert evil smirk here* I could use this for those of you who think Connor should end with Miranda... :o**

**Tomorrow, I'll speed ahead into the masquerade ball! Quick warning! Unless is a god narrating, I won't use the demigod names! *cheeky smile***

**For those wo got lost inside the story, after the last chapter, I'll upload a revision with my comments and stuff! ;)**


	89. Tonight, I'm

**Mysterious Person's P.O.V.**

_Ding, dong!_

"I wanted to do it!" My five-year-old niece complained, crossing her little arms over her chest. She was wearing some princess yellow dress she insisted in wearing for the party, with a matching mask. Her brown hair that was tied up in a braid, now rested over her shoulders, loose, because she started to complain in the car and messed with it.

"Well, you're not tall enough to get the bell" I made her notice, trying not to take my anger out on her. The fact that my own sister bailed on me and her daughter on New Year's Eve to go to a party with her latest boyfriend doesn't mean she's responsible for it. Besides, my sister forced me to came to the party. I didn't want to come.

"Welcome!" A girl with curly blonde hair and wearing a grey suit greeted us, opening the door "So nice of you to join us..."

"Happy to be here" _Lie_. I was trying to be polite.

"Let me get your coats..." she offered us, right before when a little girl of Megan's approximate age ran to us.

"Mummy, you told them?" she questioned the girl, who shook her head.

"I was getting to that" she continued, turning to us "Tonight, since it's a masquerade ball, you can't use your real names"

"We can be whoever we want?" Megan wondered, her eyes widen behind her yellow mask. The girl nodded "Can I be Belle?" she looked around, like seeing if anyone disagreed with her.

"Yes! And I'll be _Awiel_!" the little kid beamed at her, grabbing her hand, happy "Oh. And you will be... _Saviow_" And, after naming me, she dragged Megan away from me, leaving me dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry about that, but she's very strong headed when she wants" the girl excused her. I nodded, but I really didn't care. I walked around the people, noticing their mask and how no one was calling each other by their names, but by weird nicknames. I caught a conversation between '_Repair Boy_' and '_Stranded Girl_', whoever they are. When I reached the food table, I saw two people there, a boy and a girl, talking. The boy was blonde and the girl was redheaded.

He was the maker of my suffering, tonight.

"It was really necessary to call my sister?" I asked out loud, getting their attention. He was wearing a crimson jacket with a matching mask. She was wearing a green dress, mask of the same color.

"Would you had came if I asked nicely?" he retorted back, smirking "Remember my girlfriend?"

"What I don't recall is her name" I admitted, not caring if I looked like an idiot. She smirked at me and pulled her hand out.

"Be glad tonight it's not mandatory. I'm _Oracle_" she introduced herself. I shook her hand.

"_Savior_. Or that's what the kid called me" I glanced around us. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except for a girl in a purple blouse and matching mask.

"Well, tonight, I'm _Augur_" he said, smirking, like it had a hidden meaning to him.

"Yeah, yeah... Who's the girl in purple?" I pointed at, curious.

"That's, um, that's _Praetor_" _Oracle_ answered me. I turned to see her smiling at me "So, purple is your favorite color?" she noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is she staring me like that?" I took a step back away from the couple, once I saw they were looking at me weirdly.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" he encouraged me, pushing me a little into the girl's direction.

"Are you insane?!" I dug my heals on the floor.

"You can flirt with girls on campus, but you can't talk with _one single girl_ on a party?" _OK, he got me there, but still!_

"Fine!" I grumbled. But, before I could leave, _Oracle_ hugged me tight.

"Hurt her and you'll never see the light again" she threaten me with a smile. I gladly walked away from them, who were still smirking in my direction. I sighed and tapped the purple girl's shoulder.

"Hi. Who are you?" she told me, between formal and coldly. I didn't know if she was rude or snob.

"Tonight, I'm _Savior_" I introduced myself, ignoring her rudeness. I pulled my hand out, but she didn't shake it.

"Why are you talking to me?" _What was this? An interrogation?_

"Trying to be nice, but if that bothers you..." I gestured to leave and she sighed.

"I apologize" she apologized, her head down for a second "But, this party is not a good environment for me... Too much couples" she explained and I nodded.

"Not one is single here?" That question made her shook her head.

"Only my brother, but, well..." she shrugged. I understood. You don't want to be in a place full of couples and that your only company is your brother. Trust me, I've been there.

"Then, for the sake of our boredom... May I be your date?" I pulled out the act, pulling my hand out. After a second of hesitation, she took it.

"Why, yes I'll allow you to be _my_ savior"

* * *

**Yay! Thursday aready!**

**OK, I did a quick math in my head and I think I'll finish this story on... Tuesday! Why?**

**1) Because I can ;)**

**2) Because I already have the cliffhangers necessaries for next part of the story.**

**3) Because I believe that the story should end with humor :)**

**But, don't desperate! On Wednesday I'll post a **_long_** summary about this story. And, on Thursday, I'll thank everyone! (That would be even longer!) But, for now, I'll thank **awesomesauce90**, **vivian12** and **Lizzy Dane** for their comments, who inspire me!**

**And, since I'm close to finish (BTW on an unrelated note, thank for those Chaos titles!), I have a petition to make... Would anyone like to read my story again and correct my grammar or spelling mistakes/horrors? I'm asking because, once that is done, I'll make it a PDF and put the link on my profile for you to download it and read it altogether!**


	90. Where Did He Find You?

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

My plan wasn't put into action yet, but I figured it could be a great one!

First of all, I had invited Eris over to the New Year's masquerade ball disguise as an innocent mortal. She herself picked up be named '_Discord_'. Since, a lot of gods are around here, we have to be careful about what we say, because we have very sensitive hearing.

"So, you remember this part of the plan?" I questioned Eris, who was on the job of applying more make up onto her face, acting like a brainless mortal girl.

"If I have to hear the plan being on replay like a broken record, I'll break your nose" she promised me, not looking away from her compact mirror.

"Nobody will care that your make up is smudged" I hissed, losing my patience a little.

"If I have to play the part, I'll do it correctly, OK?" she replied back, closing the mirror and glaring at me.

"And then, women complain on why we don't get you" I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever" she muttered, linking our arms together. I put on a fake smile and walked straight to Octavian and Rachel, who were whispering between them and smirking at something.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked, like if we weren't intruding. Both turned around and shook their head, though Octavian was more wary than Rachel to do so "Guys, have you meet my date?"

"No, we didn't" Rachel was quickly to reply, forcing out a polite smile "I'm _Oracle_ and this is my boyfriend, _Augur_. You are...?"

"I'm Discord" Eris introduced herself, shaking Rachel's hand quite tight "You're, like, _so lucky_ you know Apollo!" she fake squeaked, smiling bright.

"Um, _excuse me_?" Octavian was acting like he wasn't sure of what he heard.

"Well, _duh_! Your father's, like, _the_ best music producer _ever_!" Eris dragged the '_ever_', making her sound like those popular girls at high school.

"Music producer?" Octavian repeated, smirking. I made her gestures like '_cut it_' "Where did he find you?"

"At school. I was, like, singing on stage and, _blam_!" she startled both of them "Instant contract!"

"Wow..." Rachel longed the vowel "You were the luckiest..."

"I know, right?!" Eris looked at them and turned to me, giving me the '_they're not fooled yet_'. And she was right: both, Octavian and Rachel, were making forced, polite and sarcastic smiles.

_"Told you they weren't easily fooled!"_ Eris mind linked me, with emphasis.

_"They will, have faith"_

_"Oh, that's rich! A god with faith"_ she mocked me, trying not to roll her eyes. I needed to do something, so I could talk with Rachel a few minutes alone. So, being the god of music, I did what I knew the most: I played a song out of nowhere. Quickly, couples were dancing on a very improvised dance floor "OMG, I love this song!" Eris fake celebrated. She grabbed Octavian's wrist and pulled him away from me and Rachel.

"Apollo, control your date or I'll kill her before she can have your child" Rachel threaten me, still not losing her smile.

"Why? Jealous much?" I ventured, though it was a wild guess.

"Of what?" she fired back, her eyes glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Well, it was obvious she was eying Octavian more than anything..." I paused to know what kind of reaction she'll have. She simply clenched her hands, but said nothing "I mean, she took him without your permission"

"That was not what I was talking about" she disagreed with me.

"Then, what was it?" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting. She kept quiet for a second and shrugged.

"Well, I meant it-"

"You're jealous" I repeated, smirking inside "But, you don't have to worry about her..."

"And, why is that?"

"Because- because Octavian loves you" I admitted to her. It pained me and it was hard to say it, but it was the truth. And, if I wanted this to work around, I'd need her to know it.

"I know" she replied, smirking "I bet that's why I don't like her"

"Afraid she'll steal your happily ever after?"

"Afraid she'll want it too..." I faced her. She was hiding it, but she was afraid. Part of me wondered if I wanted to continue, but I had no choice now.

"Like I said, don't worry about him... And, I, wanted to say that it's OK" I surprised her "I was wrong about him and I'll give you my blessing" I lied to her.

"Although, I appreciate it..." she thanked me, smirking "I don't need it" she dropped her smile, turning grim "You're nothing to me, Apollo. The only blessing I care is Will's and he already gave it to me" With that, she left my side and walked to Octavian, who was trying to get rid of Eris. Once he was free, he took Rachel in a tight hug and pulled her with him to one of the many bedrooms, I presume to talk.

"That guy is so handsome..." Eris sighed, looking like a lost puppy. I arched a eyebrow at her "What? It's true!"

"Then, again, lucky you'll end up with him..."

"Too bad no one asked me why I choose Discord as my name!" she whined. I couldn't help myself to chuckle.

Get ready, seers... Reality is about to get a little twisty...

* * *

**Friday! O.o**

**OK, this is the last chapter BEFORE the final chapter, on Tuesday! I'm so excited, I can't even begin to describe it! So, in the spirit of closure, I made a little summary to post at the end, so if you got lost in any place, you can find yourself in the story. The summary will contain my own comments, so get ready...**

**The offer for someone to revise this story is still open. All you have to do is PM me with the reason '_GG Revision buddy_' and I'll give you the chapters, one by one.**

**Also, in the spirit of second parts (_The Deathly Hallows _had it, _Breaking Dawn _had it, _Mockingjay_ has it... Why not me?) I decided that my Chaos story will have 2 PARTS! Part one will be around Chaos, part two... Well, you'll have to read my upcoming story to find out... *smirking in delight***

**And, for those who read '_Love the Impossible_', **Hugs6** and I collaboration, she'll upload the next chapter soon, because she was away for camp. **

**Finally, I'll say it later, one by one, but... I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	91. FINAL CHAPTER: I'm So Screw Up!

**Chris' P.O.V.**

Can you believe I spent half of my night trying to console Co- I mean, _Thing 2_ over his girlfriend?!

I mean, he's my brother and we had good times together, but I took him 3 days to figure out that his girlfriend was mad at him. _Talking about slow..._

"Is that... I don't understand!" he whined, while getting more to drink. I stopped him.

"Drinking won't help you understand" I acknowledged to him, taking his drink away.

"Help me!" he begged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen to me, you have, and I say this with all the kindness I can, you have to stop putting your brother over everything!" I told him, hoping he would get my point.

"But-"

"But, nothing" I cut him, tired of hearing him whine and complain "You said you wanted to go back to Camp to take care of him... and, she felt left out. And I don't blame her" I added at the end, wanting to mess with him a little.

"Excuse me?!"

"Dude, you sound like you're in love with your brother more that you're with your girlfriend" Cue to panic face. And, it was a pleasure to watch. But it was hard not to laugh.

"But I love her!"

"You didn't even asked her her opinion on the matter" I pointed out, drinking the glass I snatched from him.

"I'm so screw up!" he complained, banging his head over the table "How do I fix this?" I turned to him, amuse.

"Are you asking me? The guy who has the most '_dangerous girlfriend_' out there?" I used quotation marks, trying to prove my point.

"Just... Tell me what to do!" he glared at me. I sighed, knowing he was drunk.

"Give her time. She's going back to Camp, anyway... Give her some space and, try to spend a little less time with your brother..." I suggested, shrugging. He nodded, staring in front of him, where his girlfriend was with other girls, laughing and paying not attention to us.

"Should I go get her?" he wondered. I looked around and saw someone who could help.

"Hey! _Soldier_!" I screamed to my girlfriend, who walked to us, frowning "_Thing 2_ over here wants to know if he should '_go get_' his own girlfriend..." I smirked at her, but she frowned.

"How would I know?" she replied, obviously not caring about it. He hung his head, disappointed "On the other hand..." she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from where we were.

"Hey! Slow down!" I was having problems to keep up with her. She's fast when she was angry. _Oh, oh... _"What did I do now?!"

"What did you do now?" she repeated, a little sarcastic "How about this?!" she shoved me a piece of clothing that had a stamp on the front. It said '_Chris' property_'.

I smiled to myself. I had done that like two years ago. I never saw it, so I assumed she took it off.

"I'm surprised you kept it" I admitted, surprised. But she was glaring at me.

"You think it's funny, punk?!" she accused me.

"I completely forgot about this... It was like two years ago-"

"Two years ago?!" she roared, and I saw my mistake. I angered the beast.

"I thought it was funny" I tried to save, but that didn't work. She slammed me against the wall, her fists curled up in my shirt's collar.

"Do you see me laughing?" she hissed at me. And me, being the stupid Hermes' guy I was, tested her limits. I smirked.

"Why, yes, I see some crinkles here" I lifted the corner of her lips with a finger. She glared even worst.

"You don't want to mess with me..." she promised.

"With you? Please, darling, your pranks are so bad..." I tempted her, narrowing my eyes at her. She smirked. Bait taken.

"I bet I can prank you better than you to me" she assured me.

"Is that a bet I'm hearing?"

"You can bet your sorry ass, _Mad Man_" she let me go, pulling her hand out.

"The bet will last till February 14th" I announced, leaving her curious. Until she understood.

"Like Hades, I'm stopping at that date"

"Did someone named me in here?"

"Not now, Dad!" Nico shouted at his father, making us chuckle.

"Right after midnight?"

"Right after this" I kissed her, surprising her, before the bet started "Now, the bet's on" I walked away from her, who was still fazed "Two things" I turned to see her "One, mistletoe" She looked up, checking correctly that there was mistletoe "Two, Happy New Year's" I winked at her, leaving to start the countdown.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_This was gonna be one drama-charged New Year..._

* * *

**It's over...**

**Part 1 of '_Goddess in Goode_' is over...**

***writer sobbing uncontrolably on a corner***

***writer doing a party because she managed to keep writing***

**I'll thank one and each of you later during the day... I don't wanna forget anyone...**

**Oh! Two things! One: give me prank ideas for both Chris and Clarisse... This prank war will be awesome!**

**Two: go check my short story, '_Have you met my Dad?_' where our lovely demigod male characters show the things they'd do for their little girls... If it goes good, maybe I'll do the same with the girls... *mysterious smirk***


	92. AN: FIND YOURSELF IN HERE!

**Hey... Like you know by now, I posted the end of GG part on this morning... I can't believe it was almost a year ago that I started to write this story and, for that, I wanna thank each and every one of you personally, who favorited, and followed on this story.**

**But, because I'm a really appreciative person, I'll name you ONE BY ONE. If you find yourself, say '_present!_'**

**FOLLOWERS (151 of them): **

lilies24, dancer4everBYDE, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Cup O'Tea Hatter, iz is batman, Daughterofposeidon133, Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, Rupanshi5, A Study In Blogging, xXAzureFangXx, Alexandra June, itreallyshouldberaventalon, Hunter10600, Goddess of Fangirls, ThePercyJacksonOracle, starflier, ChocolateWriter, sammi133, IamElizaBennet, ccshaney, WinterStormArt, ThisShipShallSail, imafanpire, bknerdnswimmerjerina, chutulu12802, Ravenclawdaughterofposeidon, molleytree, percabethforever16, Misty1206, TheDarkKnight1991, missnluvschocolate, 7pioneerpuppy, inv2, tarantulagirl104, Nightingaledric666, Water Child 1990, Catey The Bookworm, doa4ever, IAmJustAFangirl172, ABrightBlueCalm, ErbeAr1113, Hecks, Angelineb321, Glitterin'AquaPrincess12, Dragonfan47, laurakaijai, IzzyEquestrian, Mr. High-and-Almighty, shinigami.07, powertothepeople, milkman95, Dancer4Eternity, Husnaxoxo, Rowel. Reyna. 14, FeatherFleet, Glowstormy, QueenofShips4612, Solangelo97, TheAwesomeArtemis, allen r, Fandomgirl526, totallyuncreativelyinsane, Empress BloodRose, HTCWWE999, Jazgirl, percabethlover1012, Sonofapollo16, CTB7, Johanne er best, 1999bookworm, ThailiaGrace1998, UKPJOFan, JuddGirl5, Casper14, benpg10, ruiyingz123, madeline2206, Awesome123987, ARC.1210, Darkalex595, Aisika, KaiserCore, Hmburger, cod7guy, mechasally, Karenheartfillia, The Steaming Cactus, iceprincess2020, Isabelle Hunter of Artemis, TridentMastermind, bearah cubecars, LolAngel161, Some Writer23, 69Philyra69, shivram970, awesomesauce90, Samps3975, Sandrine21, bdog123, captianmizuki108, CHAMP4, freeXlove218, fuchsia1310, jenniferchase2402, ARandomFangirler, Alton Blood, .9, PJOHOOKCFAN, daughterofpercyjackson, MidnightCandycane, japanloveroffood, . , Elizabeth Daughter of Apollo, kshonk33, .10, cookingscarlet, Aixor, deloresboldwarrior, Fan1gp, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, abbycamp10, bluewisdomhunter, seaweedgirl1117, candycrum, gallaghere, sissymunroe, 6417cutieeee, luv u percy, annanya2401, wisegirll15, Viviantran20, AmericanCitrus, norealaccount01242002, MirrorMoonstone21195, blah345, Sweet Cats, shadley16, utterly baffled, catnip99, GhostKing15, cdog121201, , Bluca, bean2001, joyreader14, , Deathly Sarcasm, AP-198, DaughterOfPluto012, fuscia2 &amp; Belgara.

**FAVORITES (118 of them):**

Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, Surkrem, A Study In Blogging, nico2883, xXAzureFangXx, itreallyshouldberaventalon, Goddess of Fangirls, ThePercyJacksonOracle, Catlyn-Cat987, ChocolateWriter, TheAwesomeArtemis, SandMan12, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, WinterStormArt, ThisShipShallSail, Blue-hood, Ravenclawdaughterofposeidon, percabethforever16, Misty1206, TheDarkKnight1991, 7pioneerpuppy, tarantulagirl104, Badass-Kitsune, Catey The Bookworm, Guitarboy48, , saraholly, ABrightBlueCalm, Bane9955, ErbeAr1113, Hecks, . , Glitterin'AquaPrincess12, Dragonfan47, laurakaijai, shinigami.07, kira66, powertothepeople, FeatherFleet, Glowstormy, loveleyloveme1, tmntgirl01, Empress BloodRose, Howmycatannoysme, amalik1701, demmondevil88, Manadite Queen of Magic, percabethlover1012, Angelineb321, ThailiaGrace1998, JuddGirl5, Casper14, benpg10, Awesome123987, DannieCiora, ARC.1210, Darkalex595, FrankNSuazo18, Aisika, Hmburger, cod7guy, The Steaming Cactus, Isabelle Hunter of Artemis, LolAngel161, Some Writer23, 69Philyra69, shivram970, Samps3975, Sandrine21, bdog123, DaughterofApollo112, CHAMP4, daichi95, ARandomFangirler, .9, daughterofpercyjackson, . , MidnightCandycane, danmister125, Lizzy Dane, japanloveroffood, Elizabeth Daughter of Apollo, WatermelonCupcakez, cookingscarlet, deloresboldwarrior, bookdragon110, FrankZtheArrowhead, angel de acuario, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, abbycamp10, seaweedgirl1117, PoppyOHair, candycrum, gallaghere, sissymunroe, luv u percy, BookReadingPanda, Viviantran20, AmericanCitrus, norealaccount01242002, Izi Wilson, MirrorMoonstone21195, Lhrocks44, Stealthstar of Stealthclan, , LivDar, catnip99, techhead2307, GhostKing15, annabeth0402, cdog121201, , Bluca, bean2001, , DaughterOfPluto012, McShizzelPJOfan23 &amp; ANNABETHALWAYS

**COMMENTS (484 of them, though not 484 different reviewers): Thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! *throws blue cookies to the crowd***


	93. AN: NEWS AND SUMMARY

**Hello, my people!**

**OK, so I have a few news for you... Starting with telling you that, from July 13th, you can expect me to upload the second part of this story! Yes! _Goddess at Goode_ is gonna keep going till the end of the demigod year!**

**Second, and also regarding this story, there's this one fellow writer and follower of this story, called **JustLauraHere** that asked me if she could translate this story in her native language, that is... German! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, _GODDESS AT GOODE_ IS GETTING TRANSLATED! So, if you know how to speak German, or are you German, go follow **JustLauraHere**! She's the OFFICIAL German translator of this story (both parts)**

**Third, and this is regarding my upcoming Chaos story, it will also be uploaded around July 13th. I haven't decided how many days or which days, but probably would be less than _Goddess of Goode_.**

**Fourth, I finished my _Have you met my Dad?_ story! I added a list of parents and kids, so you could understand better the relationships. If any of you noticed, the names of the kids and the relationships are strongly connected with my _Mortals: Meet..._ chapters.**

**Fifth, **Hugs6** is back from camp and we're continuing _Love the Impossible_... I recommed to read it...**

**Sixth, below here, I made a little summary with the main points and dramas of _Goddess at Goode_. The story is still up for revisions and corrections. Anyone is welcome to join me, specially since now I'm half busy with my job... Just PM me and we'll talk about it...**

**Enjoy the rest of this A/N!**

* * *

**Ω Aphrodite wants drama (when doesn't she, right?)**

**Ω Poseidon and Athena overhear her, making Poseidon sending his daughter Benthesikyme (Thesi for short) to Goode.**

**Ω Calypso recognizes her and, for past issues, don't trust her and turns the other girls against her.**

**Ω Annabeth is the first one to notices that something is wrong with the new student, Ariel (who's Benthesikyme in disguise)**

**Ω Rachel &amp; Octavian get 'friendly' (and, by friendly, I mean polite and non-aggressive towards each other)**

**Ω Calypso becomes more reclusive because of Benthesikyme's presence, which makes Leo to take time between them (they get back together later)**

**Ω Teenage drama (jealous high school kids and that jazz)**

**Ω The demigods finally discover that 'Ariel' is a goddess.**

**Ω Calypso gets an unexpected visitor (Enalos, Benthesikyme's ex husband) that creeps her out.**

**Ω Halloween Goode Bash:**

**α Percy – Black-haired Aquaman**

**α Annabeth – Aquagirl**

**α Jason – Blonde-haired Superman**

**α Piper – Wonder Woman**

**α Leo – Iron Man**

**α Calypso – Iron Woman**

**α Frank – Black Panther**

**α Hazel – Storm**

**α Clarisse – Joanna Mason**

**α Chris – God**

**α Thalia – Black Widow**

**α Rachel – The Oracle (Barbara Gordon)**

**α Katie – Poison Ivy**

**α Grover – Satyr**

**α Juniper – Dryad**

**α Reyna – Praetor**

**α Will – Hawkeye**

**α Nico – Batman**

**α Lou – Lorelei**

**α Connor – Loki**

**α Travis – Kid Flash**

**α Octavian – Joffrey Barathenon**

**Ω Enalos attacks Rachel &amp; Octavian, which results in Octavian getting hurt and Enalos taken to court.**

**Ω Nico &amp; Will finds a little demigod, Ariel (later on, Triton's daughter and Percy's niece)**

**Ω Rachel &amp; Octavian get together, but Apollo doesn't like it, making him jealous and wanting Rachel.**

**Ω Now 'mortal' at Goode: Fred Weasley (later on, Apollo). Main objective: getting Rachel.**

**Ω Annabeth gets poisoned and is put under a spell, that can be broken with a 'true love's kiss'.**

**Ω Christmas' Eve dinner**

**Ω Travis gets kidnapped and Katie is tricked to free Enalos (who's portraying Travis)**

**Ω Khione joins Enalos.**

**Ω Frank &amp; Hazel find a demigod, Garian (later on, son of Enyo)**

**Ω Leo, Jason, Percy &amp; Annabeth are the 'rescue party' for Travis, succeeding.**

**Ω Apollo joins forces with Eris to separate Rachel &amp; Octavian.**

**Ω Reyna meets someone.**

**Ω Leo has a 'plan B' against Enalos' obsession with Calypso.**

**Ω Will &amp; Nico's friendship is over.**

**Ω Athena joins forces with Triton to 'attack' Percy.**

**Ω Chris &amp; Clarisse, Connor &amp; Lou: rocky relationships.**

**Ω Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Connor &amp; Lou will go back to CHB.**

**Ω ****New Year's Eve masquerade ball.**


End file.
